


Silver and Gold: Part Three: Finding One's Place

by Lycanwolff



Series: Silver and Gold [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 97,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanwolff/pseuds/Lycanwolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya, Nyruki and the gang have managed to kill Overlorde and get his mask, but their biggest fight is coming up when they return to the Seireitei are taken into custody by order of Central 46. With an investigation into their disappearance underway, and Nyruki's pending battle with the captains coming up fast, Nyruki has a fight on her hands as she tries to find her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Silver and Gold**

**Part Three: Finding One's Place**

**A** _**Bleach** _ **fanfiction**

**By: Lycanwolff**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 1**

 

The air was stale. Every breath he took seemed to instantly turn acidic in his lungs and no amount of keeping the window open was going to change that.

It had been two additional days since the Hell Butterfly had come with a message from his captain, and there had yet to be word from the Head-Captain, or Central 46. He knew the Head-Captain was busy handling the situation, but he just couldn't shake the thought that things had taken a turn for the worse. He had read the letter that Captain Kuchiki had left him so many times, that its words had been permanently imprinted on his mind. He could recite it to himself without looking at it. He thought about what the Captain could possibly want to speak with him about, thinking that it might have been about the captain's recommendation paperwork, but he had immediately dismissed the thought since it wouldn't make much sense when he was still around to fill the role.

After he had handled Rukia's unconscionable worry by telling her that her brother had been sent on a confidential mission, she seemed to accept his sudden disappearance. He had breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't taken much more than that to calm her down because if he had to go into any more detail than that, he was sure to receive an unholy beating from the tiny woman.

With the sun at his back, the black of his Shihakushō burned against his skin, finally reaching his tolerance for pain. He turned in the chair and shut the window shutter on one side, shielding him from the harsh rays of the afternoon sun. He was still in no mood to see people, so instead of stepping out of the office, he sat back down and buried his face in his folded arms on the desk.

The sudden knock at his door had barely registered with him, not even looking up from his own little world that was the crook of his elbow.

“What?” Renji deadpanned, his voice muffled by his arm.

“Lieutenant Abarai? Are you in there?” Asked the voice on the other side.

Renji knew who it was.

With a heavy sigh, Renji stood from the chair and went to the door, unlocking it with the flick of his wrist.

“I hope I'm not intruding.” Captain Ukitake said as he entered the office and shut the door softly behind him.

“Nope.” Renji shook his head as he plopped down heavily and slouched.

“You seem distant. Are you alright?” Ukitake asked, taking a seat across from him on the other side of the desk.

Renji bit his fingernail, “Feeling impatient.”

“I see,” Ukitake took in a long breath, “Well, I don't know if this is going to help, but I bring news.” He said, releasing that breath in the form of a long sigh.

Renji instantly shot up straight, “You do?” His eyes were wide.

Ukitake nodded once, “I do, but... It's not entirely what we were hoping for.”

Renji's heart sank, “Oh no... Did Central 46 issue arrest warrants?”

“Sort of,” He sighed, “Central 46 has issued detainment orders for Nyruki and Byakuya, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki and his group. They want to hear what happened from them all directly before making their final decision.” Ukitake said.

Renji's hands gripped the armrests tight enough to make the wood creek, “You can't be serious! Not even the Head-Captain was able to convince them otherwise?”

“You misunderstand, Renji. The Head-Captain has put his reputation on the line just to get Central 46 to hear what they have to say first. Otherwise, they would have issued arrest warrants long ago.” Ukitake said.

Renji grit his teeth together as he went back to slouching in the chair and scoffed.

“This is the best we can do. We were successful in getting Central 46 to wait until they heard from them. Now, all we can do is wait for them to return.” Ukitake said evenly.

“I hope it's soon. This is killing me not knowing if they're alright, or not. I wouldn't worry so much if we knew what they were walking into.” Renji said, racking a hand back over his crimson hair that was more unruly than usually.

“We somewhat do. I managed to dig up some information on this Overlorde Byakuya mentioned now that I had a name. Renji... We should prepare ourselves for what might happen.” Ukitake released a nervous breath.

“Is it that bad?” Renji asked.

Ukitake nodded, “I'm afraid so. This Overlorde is... Well, he's bad news.” He looked down at his hands.

Renji's chest tightened, “Should I get the folder?”

“Yes. Bring it to me.” Ukitake said lowly.

With a nod and a heavy sigh, Renji rose from the chair and went to the filing cabinet. Just as the letter had said, the file was neatly tucked away at the very back of the drawer, hidden behind a folder of disciplinary slips that the Captain had filled throughout the years. It was thin and unmarked, so if he hadn't been told about it ahead of time, he would have missed it entirely.

He shut the drawer, but stayed where he was for a moment as he stared at the outside of the folder. With the papers in his hand, all they served to do was highlight the light shaking. He wasn't sure if it was the contents of the folder that caused him to shake, or whether it was the fact that they were preparing for the worst, but whatever it was, he had to muscle passed it.

“Here.” Renji exhaled as he handed the file to Ukitake and sat down in the chair that he had become all too familiar with as of late.

Ukitake opened the file and began to read through the papers in their entirety. His eyes skimmed over the fluid handwriting with considerable speed, reading each line and each mark without hesitation.

However, his eyes slowed once he reached the last page.

“You ok, Captain?” Renji asked with a mild furrowing in his brow as he watched the man.

Ukitake let out a slow, but shaky breath as he lightly placed a hand over his mouth and continued reading.

“Captain?” Renji repeated.

With another sigh, Ukitake finally looked up from the file and set his gaze on Renji.

“Have you read this?” He asked with a certain seriousness in his eyes that told Renji that whatever was written there, would strike right at his heart.

Renji shook his head, “I'm not sure I want to.”

“I think you should.” Ukitake said lowly, holding out the file for him to take.

However, Renji made no move to take the folder, just staring at it with an uneasiness in his stomach that made him swallow down the threatening bile.

“I can't. I'm sorry, Captain... I just can't.” Renji said with his own shaky voice that reflected in his eyes.

“When you're ready then,” He closed the file, “It's all in order. All I have to do is sign and date it beneath Captain Kuchiki's signature. The only thing to decide now, is how much time do we allow before we submit it.” Ukitake said, setting the file down on the desk.

Renji shook his head, “I don't know. I keep thinking that, even when and if Central 46 declares the Captain dead, that it'll look bad if we immediately submit the paperwork.” He reserved himself to look out the window as Squad 6 trained.

“I suppose those are valid concerns. Would it make you feel better if you simply left it up to me?” Ukitake asked quietly.

Renji nodded as he leaned back in the chair.

“Alright. In the meantime-”

Ukitake was cut off as the office door blasted open with the sudden arrival of a very fatigued, very heavily breathing young Shinigami from Squad 6.

“Lieutenant! There's an unauthorized arrival coming through the Senkeimon!” The young Shinigami heaved, so out of breath that he needed to hold onto the door to keep himself on his feet.

Renji and Captain Ukitake locked gazes.

The two hadn't even bothered with the door, let alone speaking as they flash stepping through the open window so fast that the wind blew the shutter back open.

Their haste to the Senkeimon tower was clear to all whom managed to catch a glimpse of them as they raced along the rooftops, flash stepping the gaps between them so fast that after images were nearly left behind. They were at a full bore sprint that neither could keep up for very long, but they pushed through it until they arrived at the tower.

However, they were not the first, as a small squadron of guards had taken up positions around the slowly opening doors, all with their Zanpakutōs ready to draw blood.

As much as Captain Ukitake wanted to order them to sheath their swords, he knew that they couldn't. An unauthorized arrival was no laughing matter and it was far wiser to remain vigilant until they knew whom was arriving. They all watched with keen eyes and hands tightening around their Zanpakutōs, ready for battle should their unexpected arrival be hostile, but as the doors finished opening they realized that wouldn't be the case.

Ukitake's eyes were wide from not just surprise at what he was looking at, but sheer and utter relief that Nyruki was amongst them. He had hidden his apocalyptic worry from everyone as best he could, especially from Captain Kyōraku and Renji so that he didn't add to their own, but every night, when no one was watching, he had allowed his worry to show and all too often, it came in the form of tears.

Suddenly, the movements of several guards caught Ukitake's eye just as they had begun to step forward with Zanpakutōs ready.

“Arrancar!” One of the guards yelped as he started to charge.

As the guards advanced with their intent clear on their faces, Grimmjow stepped in front of Neliel to protect her from the incoming problem. His fists were clenched tight and his teeth were bared as the guards came closer, but all of them stopped when the feared Captain of Squad 6 spoke up.

“Everyone stop! They're with us!” Byakuya barked with his shoulders back. He had shifted into Captain mode.

Every guard froze in place with looks of shock that made their eyes wide.

“Everyone back down! Now!” Ukitake snapped with a commanding voice that echoed around them.

There was a moment of hesitation before the guards eased their aggressive stance, only a few feet from the group of eight and sheathed their Zanpakutōs.

“But, Captain Ukitake-” One such guard tried, still holding his Zanpakutō out of uneasiness.

“Do not argue! Captain Kuchiki has stated that they are with him, which means there is a reason behind this!” Ukitake said sternly.

“There is.” Byakuya said, clasping his hands behind his back as he drew in a breath.

“One that you will explain post haste.” Came a sudden, gravely voice that startled them all.

“Head-Captain!” Ukitake gasped.

The Head-Captain stepped through the ranks of guards, softly thunking the end of his cane into the stone with each step.

“By order of Central 46, all of you are to be placed into confinement and that includes Ichigo Kurosaki, his friends and these two Arrancar, which is quite the surprise.” The Head-Captain said gruffly.

“Head-Captain... Ichigo Kurosaki and his ilk have nothing to do with our sudden departure. This does not include them.” Byakuya said, standing his ground in front of the Head-Captain.

“Which means nothing to Central 46! They accompanied you on your journey, therefore, they wish to hear from them... All of them.” The Head-Captain said, glaring at the Arrancar.

Byakuya silently exhaled as he glanced down at Nyruki whom was clearly worried, evident in her shaking golden eyes.

“It appears we have no choice.” Byakuya said quietly.

“Take them into custody and escort them to the Squad 1 Barracks confinement wing.” The Head-Captain ordered of the guards.

The guards swarmed around the group, but by Byakuya's silent request, none of them resisted as they were lead away, flanked on all sides by the armed guards.

“Sensai-” Ukitake said lowly as the old man walked passed, trailing a ways behind the large group.

“Do not speak, Captain Ukitake. You and Lieutenant Abarai are to continue your silence and do not attempt to go visit them. The same goes for Captain Kyōraku. If everything is as you say, then this will be over soon.” The Head-Captain said evenly.

Ukitake's shoulders slumped, “Yes, Sensai.”

As the rest of the guards and the Head-Captain left, Captain Ukitake and Renji were the only two left, standing in the middle of the round courtyard of the Senkeimon.

“What're we gonna do, Captain? I have a real bad feeling about this.” Renji said, still trying to digest the entire situation they had just witnessed.

“We only have one option, Renji... We wait.”

* * *

 

The confinement wing of the Squad 1 barracks was dark and more than a little dank. The air smelt abnormally cold, somewhat musky from the lack of getting fresh air. The single, small and barred window wasn't nearly enough to allow fresh air into the large cell that was completely void of any furniture, which made more than a few irritated and very much wanting to get out from behind metal bars.

“I guess I'm not surprised, Pretty Boy.” Grimmjow huffed, sitting on the floor in the corner with Neliel laying down with her head in his lap and his arm draped over her.

“You shouldn't be. I told you what would most likely happen the moment we stepped foot through the Senkeimon.” Byakuya said, sitting along the adjacent wall with Nyruki next to him a few inches away.

“Why the hell did they arrest us too? What is Central 46 hoping to hear?” Ichigo grumbled, crossing his arms and standing in the middle of the cell.

“Most likely your interpretation of events.” Byakuya said, resting his head back against the wall.

Ichigo's breath hiccuped in his throat.

“From all of us?” Uryū asked, sitting with Orihime and Chad, taking up the center of the cell.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes. I am unsure if Captain Ukitake and Renji were able to accomplish what I had tasked them with, but going by what the Head-Captain said, they were somewhat successful.” He glanced at Nyruki.

“Which means I'm going up against Central 46... By myself.” Nyruki nearly mumbled as she stared at her hands picking at her fingernails.

“We are all going to have to stand in front of Central 46, Nyruki.” He said quietly as he gently grasped her hand.

“What's gonna happen to us, Pretty Boy?” Grimmjow asked, stroking Neliel's long turquoise hair.

Byakuya softly sighed, “I don't know. I find myself wishing you had taken the offer to return to your home.”

“To what... Living in a rat box? Yeah, ok. Sounds good. Nelly and I'll just mosey on out of here,” He rolled his eyes, “Are you stupid? How the fuck do you think you're gonna convince this Central 46 of yours to pardon me if you're locked up because you didn't bring back any sort of proof about what you were off doin'?” Grimmjow asked snidely.

“I see your point.” Byakuya sighed.

“See? Maybe 'ol Grimmjow has a few brain cells after all.” He scoffed.

“You don't even have enough to bang together and get fire.” Ichigo snickered.

“Oi! I'll kick your ass right here, Berry brain!” Grimmjow growled a bit too loudly for the confined space.

“Go right ahead! Maybe we'll get out of here!”

“Silence!” Byakuya's voice roared within the space, “Don't you two do anything other than bicker? This is not the time, nor the place!”

Both immediately silenced, but frowned their displeasure.

The sudden ruckus from the cell had been enough to draw the attention of the detention guards as two, armed with spears, came running from down the long hall.

“What's going on?” The taller of the two guards asked sharply with a strong furrow in his overly thick brows.

“It's nothing. Just a squabble between two of us.” Byakuya said, standing from the floor and walking over to the bars.

“No injured?” Asked the same guard.

“No. We're fine.” Byakuya said, clasping his hands behind his back.

The guards nodded.

The taller of the two guards rubbed the back of his neck as the shorter one looked around, more than a bit stiffly which caught Byakuya's attention. They both appeared nervous, more on edge than they should for just checking up on some rowdy prisoners.

“Captain, we have something for you. We were waiting for a chance to come down, so we apologize for the lateness.” The taller guard said quietly as he reached into his Shihakushō.

The guard pulled a small, folded piece of paper and handed it through the bars.

Byakuya's brows furrowed a bit as he took the offering and the moment he did, the two guards turned and left without another word.

“What is it, Byakuya?” Ichigo asked as he stepped up next to him.

“It would seem someone as slipped us a communication.” Byakuya said quietly as he went back to the wall and sat down.

The group waited and stayed silent as Byakuya unfolded the paper and began to read.

“Who's it from?” Chad asked, having never moved from his spot in the center of the cell.

“It's from Captain Ukitake. It would seem he, Renji and Captain Kyōraku were able to convince Central 46 to hear us out. They've launched a general investigation and will be calling each one of us into the Central 46 chamber for separate inquiries.” Byakuya said, still reading the note.

“What about us?” Grimmjow asked with a concerned look down at Neliel whom returned his worry.

“It says that Central 46 is discussing what to do, but are reserving judgement until they complete the investigation.” Byakuya said, finishing the note and folding it.

“Well that's a change.” Ichigo grumbled, crossing his arms again.

“Indeed. It seems Central 46 managed to put two and two together and have concluded, on their own accord, that the reason for our sudden disappearance and the fact that we returned with two Arrancar in tow are connected.” Byakuya said as he slipped the note into his Shihakushō, safely out of sight.

Grimmjow scoffed, “So does that mean Nelly and I are gonna have to go up on this choppin' block?”

“I think so.” Byakuya said.

“Great.” Grimmjow groaned.

“What else did it say?” Uryū asked.

“That they have also been ordered not to make contact with us until the investigation is over, which means that Central 46 is concerned about another conspiracy.” Byakuya said, drawing in a long breath.

“Central 46 is worried that they could be involved?” Ichigo asked with a sneer.

“Of course they are. Look what happened the last time there was a conspiracy.” Byakuya shrugged with a sigh.

All Ichigo did was huff out of his nose as he slowly shook his head, finding a space along a wall to slide down and wait. It's all any of them could do, as they certainly weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Or so they thought.

The sound of a heavy door opening down the hallway, out of sight, earned their attention as a horde of footsteps set down on the wooden floor. There were people coming and by the sounds of it, it was a lot of them.

Only a moment later and their suspicions were proven correct, as a healthy amount of punishment force guards appeared, lead by Captain Soi-Fon.

“Everyone on your feet.” She said sternly, standing in front of the bars.

“What is this regarding, Captain Soi-Fon?” Byakuya asked, making no move to stand up.

“I'm here to separate you all by order of Central 46.” She said, clenching her small, but lethal fists as her brows pulled down hard.

Nyruki instantly went rigid next to him, but he set it aside as he rose to his feet.

“Is that really necessary?” Byakuya asked, clasping his hands in front of him and holding himself to a noble's posture.

“Central 46 wants you all separated so you can't discuss the investigation.” Soi-Fon said, crossing her arms.

“I see,” Byakuya rested a knuckle against his chin, “I don't see that as being necessary, Captain Soi-Fon. You have my word we will not discuss the circumstances surrounding Nyruki's and my's disappearance.” He lowered his hand.

“Nice try, Captain Kuchiki. The order has already been issued, so no protest from a noble, even one such as yourself, can refute it. So, I say again, everyone up, or we will force you up.” She said.

Byakuya lightly sighed as he glanced around the cell, momentarily setting his eyes on each one. They looked back, waiting for his guidance on what to do, especially Grimmjow and Neliel whom were, by all accounts, in enemy territory. With how much they have been chronically breaking the rules, he knew their best bet was to follow them from here on out.

With just a nod, the others in the cell climbed to their feet without so much as a word of protest.

Soi-Fon smirked as she snapped her fingers as one of her men unlocked the cell and slid the gate open with a metal squeal. Her men began to filter inside, but as a pair of guards grabbed ahold of Grimmjow's arms to wrest his hands from his pockets, he sneered with a curling of his upper lip and yanked his arm free.

“Don't touch me.” Grimmjow growled, but made no move to attack.

“Grimmjow... Play by the rules.” Byakuya said lowly as a pair of guards tightly grabbed his arms.

Grimmjow just growled, but did as he was told.

“Bind their hands.” Ordered Captain Soi-Fon.

Nyruki's nerves had already been doing somersaults in the pit of her stomach at the thought of being separated from Byakuya, but when a pair of guards took hold of her arms, she had begun to stiffen with the thought of fighting them off. The very thought of being bound sent her mind racing with memories she didn't want to remember, memories she wanted very much to forget, but a third guard pulled a pair of zip tie cuffs from his obi, her skin clammed up, her eyes went wide and her panic began to take hold.

“No... No, d-don't!” Nyruki said with a voice that had begun to shake so much that her words stuttered.

“We will not fight you, Captain. We understand the situation and will fully comply. There is no need for this.” Byakuya said with weak resistance against the pair trying to pull his arms back behind him.

“Yes, there is.” Soi-Fon said, standing her ground.

The guard trying to bind Nyruki's hands zipped one side of the cuffs onto her wrist, where she started to fight, struggling against her captives. They tightened their grip on her and even went as far as to bend her over to reduce the risk of her kicking. That only added to Nyruki's spiking panic.

“No! Let me go! Please!” She started to cry as the blood drained from her face, turning her already pale skin as close to white as it would allow.

“Let her go, Captain. This is my final warning.” Byakuya said with a deathly calm as he too, began to struggle.

“Orders are orders. Bind her legs! If she wishes to act like a pig, then she will be bound like a pig!” She barked.

“No! Let me go! Please! Don't do this! Don't! Let me go!” Nyruki began to scream, fighting against her captures that had grown from three, to six.

Byakuya could feel her panic, see it rising in her eyes. The tears shined their surfaces to a high gloss that reflected like a mirror, showing him his own reflection. Those eyes plead for rescue, plead for help, to be freed from captivity and not bound. It pained his heart the more she struggled, sent his heart racing with rising adrenaline to do whatever it took to get to her and as the first large, heavy tear leapt free of her eye, his rage began to threaten the punishment force's lives.

“Let her go! You have no idea what you're doing!” Byakuya scowled, fighting harder against the guards whom had ahold of his arms, trying to lock his hands into the zip tie cuffs.

“I'm following orders, Captain Kuchiki. You of all people should understand that.” She said without a flinch anywhere to be seen.

Nyruki's eyes were pouring tears as she fought against the men whom had ahold of her, shaking violently as she tried, to no avail, to wrest herself free. They had bound her hands behind her and were trying to do the same to her ankles, having picked her up to lay her down, which only added to the sheer panic.

“Let me go! Let me go! Don't! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't bind me! Please!” She screamed, crying uncontrollable tears that dripped from her chin in droves.

Byakuya ripped an arm free of one of the guard's holds and tried to run for her, to save her, but more guards pounced, surrounding him in a circle as they regained control of his powerful struggling.

“Let her go! Now!” He ordered, gritting his teeth together as he tried to free his arms and shoot forward through the circle of guards.

Soi-Fon simply stood with her arms crossed.

Nyruki's panic reached a fever pitch as she began to kick and scream, howling for the punishment force to let her go. Her lavender aura began to radiate from her body and more tears poured from her eyes in long, unbroken rivers that had forgone dripping off her chin to stream down her neck. The punishment force guards had picked her up, but one of her feet had found purchase and slammed into one of the guard's covered faces. More guards surrounded her, putting their hands on her to restrain her, pawing at her to get her back under control and it added fuel to Byakuya's already terrifying rage.

“I swear on the Kuchiki clan, that if you do not let her go this very moment, then I will spend the rest of my natural life making sure that my house crushes yours! I will not rest until every last one of you degenerate, low class mongrels is dead!” Byakuya roared with a look in his eyes that had turned predatory, feral even with rage as he continued to resist.

That got Soi-Fon's attention, as her eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides.

“Enough!” Came another, unseen voice from down the hallway.

Byakuya's fierce struggling stopped as all the guards froze and watched, waiting for the owner of the gravelly voice to appear.

Byakuya already knew who was, and it was only confirmed when Soi-Fon dropped to a knee and bowed.

“Head-Captain! The prisoners are resisting.” She said, looking down at the floor as Head-Captain Yamamoto appeared.

“They are not prisoners, Captain Soi-Fon. They are simply being held for questioning. Why treat them as such?” The Head-Captain asked lowly, resting his hand on his cane as he scanned the cell.

He paid particular attention to Nyruki's panicked crying as she started to hyperventilate, heaving breaths so fast that there was no time for her lungs to register that she had even taken a breath at all.

“Release them.” The Head-Captain said with a solid bang of his cane against the floor.

Soi-Fon snapped to her feet, “But, Head-Captain! Central 46 ordered they be separated pending their official inquiry!”

“Do you really need to bind them? Captain Kuchiki gave you his word. Release them.” Said the Head-Captain with a furrowing in his brow when none of the punishment force made a move to free them.

Soi-Fon released a long sigh, but then snapped her fingers with a loud pop.

The wordless command was enough for the punishment force to do as the Head-Captain wanted, cutting the zip tie cuffs from those whom had been bound. They immediately rubbed their wrists from the chaffing, but when it came to Byakuya, they continued to hold him with all their strength until the guards had cut the cuffs from Nyruki.

The second her arms were free, she pushed herself free and sprinted straight for him as the guards released their hold on Byakuya. She crashed into his chest and was immediately wrapped up in his arms, shielding her, protecting her from harm as she cried into his chest, clutching huge clumps of his Shihakushō in her shaking fists.

With her safely back in his arms, he cradled her to him with a hand on the back of her head and his lips against her hair. She was shaking so violently against him that it took some strength to keep her on her feet.

“Ssh... It's ok. I'm here.” He whispered, tightening his hold on her so that she knew he was there.

“Captain Kuchiki... I will allow you all to stay together. However, if I hear that any discussions have taken place regarding the situation and your disappearances, then I will separate you. Am I clear?” The Head-Captain asked sternly.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes, Head-Captain. You have my word.” He said, no longer boiling over with rage.

“Then I leave you to smooth things over with Captain Soi-Fon.” The Head-Captain said before turning to leave.

Byakuya locked gazes with that very captain, still holding onto Nyruki as close as their physical beings would allow. Her crying had quieted to mere sobs and he could feel the heat from her tears soaking through his clothes.

“Punishment Force... Leave.” Captain Soi-Fon said with another snap of her fingers.

The guards began to filter out of the cell where the last one slid the bars closed and locked it, once again trapping all eight inside. The guards didn't stay however, leaving Soi-Fon the sole observer looking into their cage. She recrossed her arms and stared at Byakuya, her eyes flicking down to Nyruki every so often before coming back up to meet his gaze.

Drawing in a long breath, Byakuya looked over his shoulder at Orihime, standing with worry in her eyes against the wall.

“Please take her.” Byakuya said lowly as he started to loosen his hold on Nyruki.

However, Nyruki's grasp on him tightened as she buried her face even further into his chest and her shaking spiked for a brief moment until his hold returned to her.

“Ssh... It's ok, Nyruki. It's Orihime. I need to speak with Captain Soi-Fon.” He said quietly to her.

Nyruki turned her head just enough to allow a single eye to see Orihime step up to her with awaiting arms. She just nodded as she shut her eyes and allowed the young woman to take her, immediately latching on with arms wrapped around her petite frame.

With Nyruki safely in the arms of Orihime and now, Neliel, Byakuya squared his shoulders and fixed his mussed Shihakushō, straightening it out where Nyruki's hands had crinkled it. He turned and took the pair of steps to the bars, all but glaring down at the much smaller captain with his stone gaze, unreadable and unwavering.

“Well isn't that interesting.” Soi-Fon said lowly as she leaned over just enough to peer around Byakuya.

“I fail to see what you are referring to.” Byakuya said, knowing full well what she meant, but not willing to just come out and say it.

“I know you do. Don't play dumb.” Soi-Fon snapped quietly as she returned to standing up straight.

“Do not speak to me as if I were one of your lackeys.” Byakuya said with zero emotion in his voice.

“As you are the one behind bars, I don't think you have the power to make such a request.” Soi-Fon said.

“Perhaps, but that doesn't change the fact that I am a captain and the 28th head of one of the four great noble houses, upon which you are not.” Byakuya said, clasping his hands behind his back.

“I don't see your captain's haori, nor do I see any sort of noble blood affiliation. You are a prisoner as far as I am concerned.” She said.

“Whether I wear either, or not, doesn't change the facts. You have crossed the Kuchiki clan, Captain Soi-Fon.” He said plainly.

“Should I prepare my house to defend itself? Prepare the Punishment Force?” She asked with the barest of shakes in her posture that Byakuya caught.

“House business cannot be handled with official resources, Captain Soi-Fon. You of all should know that.” Byakuya said.

“I would do anything to defend my house against a threat so severe.” She said, tightening her grip on her arms.

“That is actually something we have in common.” He said with a brief narrowing in his eyes.

“So do I? Do I prepare while you're stuck in here?” She asked with a noticeable gulp.

“As far as I am concerned, you let her go. The threat is null and void.” He said, never taking his eyes off her so he could watch her squirm under his fierce gaze.

“I only let her go because the Head-Captain ordered it.” Soi-Fon said, drawing in a deep breath.

“Did you? Interesting... That's not what I saw.”

Just like that, the conversation was over as Byakuya turned and stepped away from the bars, going to the group of males standing towards the back of the cell, beneath the sad little window that was their only connection to the outside. They stood a few feet away from where Orihime and Neliel had sat down, holding Nyruki close between them as she worked on calming herself down.

“What in all the fucks was that?” Grimmjow asked in just above a whisper as he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

“Which part?” Ichigo asked.

“Any! That little bitch trying to put cuffs on us and then all of a sudden, Pretty Boy here turns into a fuckin' tiger!” Grimmjow said, managing to keep his voice down.

Byakuya crossed his arms as he looked at the girls, relieved to see that, at least, Nyruki's breathing was returning to normal. She was no longer at risk of hyperventilating.

“I don't think I've ever seen you angry like that, Byakuya.” Ichigo said, mimicking Grimmjow's posture against the wall.

“You've seen me mad. You've never seen me pissed off.” Byakuya said quietly as he bowed his head to stare at the floor.

“Which one was that?” Ichigo asked.

“Beyond pissed off and into the realm of apocalyptic.” Byakuya said, lifting his head to look at them.

“Believe us... We could tell.” Grimmjow said, rubbing a wrist from how tight the cuffs had gone.

“What happened with Sawada? Why did she react like that?” Ichigo asked, making sure to keep his voice down; a rarity in all honesty.

“Kurosaki, obviously there is a history there and most likely one you don't need to know.” Uryū said, pushing up his glasses.

“Uyrū is correct. Yes, there is a history, and no, you don't need to know.” Byakuya said quietly.

Grimmjow scoffed, “I've seen it before. There's no mistakin' that instinct.” He said, looking down at the floor with his arms crossed once more.

“What instinct?” Ichigo arced a brow.

“That undeniable instinct to do whatever it takes to survive another day... Hell, survive another minute. In Hueco Mundo, there's no structure, no civilized society. It's kill, or be killed. Eat, or be eaten. You were either predator, or prey and it wasn't until Aizen showed up that some semblance of structure was put into place. Even then, how do you think a bunch of Arrancar bartered with each other... With the only thing we've got.” Grimmjow scoffed, looking away from them.

“Yourselves.” Ichigo exhaled.

“Exactly. We all used our bodies to get what we wanted. Outside of the Espada, it was a free for all. Whomever was willing to go the furthest made it to the top and believe me when I tell you that outside your precious little Seireitei, it ain't no different.” Grimmjow said, finally looking up from the floor to them.

“That's how she survived for so long.” Ichigo said in a whisper as it all clicked into place from the tale he had heard on their flight.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes, and this is the last we'll speak of it, Ichigo Kurosaki.” He crossed his arms.

Ichigo simply nodded.

Byakuya nodded his thanks to the teenager before he stepped away and knelt down next to the girls, softly resting his hand on Nyruki's back. The touch caused her to flinch, but the moment she realized that the hand belonged to Byakuya, she instantly relaxed and reached for him.

He took her from the girls, releasing them from their duty of watching over the trembling woman. He shifted to sit and lean back against the wall before Nyruki settled into his lap, burying her face into his chest with another large handful of his Shihakushō. She curled into him, hiding herself from the world as he enveloped her in his arms, gently stroking her hair.

He would hold her for as long as it took for her to return to normal, knowing full well that what had happened had rattled her to the core. He would sit without a sound, without a move and when she came back, he would be there. For as long as it took.

* * *

 

Renji's leg was idling so bad, that the sound of his foot hitting the floor was translating to the floor below in the Squad 6 barracks. He couldn't be more on edge, in fact, he was so close that he risked falling into whatever depths were below. His eyes stared at some invisible object suspended in the air at an undetermined distance, unblinking and void of consciousness to the point that he didn't even acknowledge when the door opened.

“Renji? Do you have a minute?” Rukia asked quietly as she shut the door behind her.

At her voice, Renji finally blinked and set his eyes on the small woman whom had become apart of his soul. She sat down in front of him on the other side of the desk with a saddened look in her violet eyes that immediately caught his attention, silencing his idling leg.

“You ok, Rukia?” He asked with genuine concern.

Rukia released a long sigh and reserved herself to look down at her hands.

“Why the hell didn't you tell me Nii-Sama has been arrested!” She suddenly boomed, shooting to her feet as she clenched her fists tightly.

Renji jumped, “Wha?! I couldn't! The Head-Captain ordered me not to!” He instantly defended himself, tightly gripping the armrests of his chair.

“You baka! Since when do you follow orders to the T?” Rukia howled.

“Since I've been acting captain, that's when!” Renji shot back, gripping the armrests tighter.

“Jail, Renji! My brother is in jail! Why?” Rukia demanded with her shoulders tightening with her anger.

“I can't tell you! I've told you that!” Renji yelled as he rose to his feet to tower over her.

“Confidential mission my ass! You lied to me!” Rukia was fuming.

“I was told to! Captain Ukitake and I didn't want you running off to try and help them!” Renji boomed as he slammed his hands down on the desk and held eye contact.

“My captain even knew?! You people are incredible!”

“Will you stop, Rukia! We didn't want you running off and getting hurt! The captain would've killed me if something happened to you!” Renji's hand clawed on the desk.

“Which one!”

“Both of them! Do you have any idea how much you mean to them?... Especially my Captain?” Renji's shoulders started to shake.

“I'm not so weak where I can't handle myself, Renji! I've saved your ass plenty of times!”

“And I yours! Ugh! For crying out loud, Rukia! I'd kill myself if something happened to you!” Renji instantly held his breath as he slammed a hand over his mouth.

Rukia's anger immediately got pushed into the back of her mind, “W-What did you say?”

Renji's eyes were wide and it felt as if he couldn't breathe. His chest suddenly hurt as if someone had a firm hold of his heart that was still racing, beating into their palms without the necessary room to do so. He growled low in his throat as he clawed his hands into his messy hair that he had actually given up on trying to keep combed, instead having thrown it up into a plain high ponytail and bound it together with ribbon.

“N-Nothing. I didn't say a goddamn thing.” Renji said lowly as he flopped back down into his chair and stared at his hands.

“You baka... What did you say?” Rukia asked, this time without the raging anger.

Renji watched as he picked at his fingernails, “I said I'd kill myself if something happened to you. It's the real reason why I didn't say anything... Why I lied to you. I didn't want you disappearing too and getting hurt.” He nearly mumbled.

Rukia sat down, “Renji... We could've gone together to help Nii-Sama.”

Renji shook his head, “No, we couldn't have. Captain Ukitake and I read what we could on this dude and there's no chance in hell I was gonna let you waltz right in there. If it meant lying to you to keep you here, than so be it.” He still refused to look at her.

Rukia's shoulder's slumped, “Renji... I-”

“Fuck... I miss you, Rukia. I miss what we had. I miss you braiding my hair at night. I miss how we used to lay awake just talking instead of going to sleep.” Renji said, watching his hands because he couldn't stomach looking at her.

Rukia just sat in stunned silence while Renji continued.

“I miss how when we were kids, growing up in that god awful shack and how we always had each other's backs,” He huffed a sad laugh, “I remember how we used to lay on that horrible leaky ass roof, just watching the moon crawl across the sky.” He added.

Rukia softly smiled, “Yeah... Sometimes we got caught out in the rain.”

“Yeah... I'm still trying to figure out which leaked less. The sky, or the shack.” Renji near mumbled.

Rukia nodded.

Renji's throat growled, “I still remember that day when that noble bastard swooped in and took you away from me. I was so fucking excited that I passed my test and I wanted to take you out to dinner to celebrate and when I saw him and his grandfather there, offering you their name and house, my heart hit the fucking floor. I wanted to be anywhere else, but there.” He said as he pressed his thumb and forefinger into his eyes to rid them of the building sting.

“R-Renji... W-Why didn't you say anything then?” Rukia managed to ask a bit stiffly.

“And what? Ruin your chance to have a better life? No... No, I wasn't gonna do that. I could sleep in a ditch with a smile on my face knowing you were safe, warm and happy somewhere else. I'm a stray dog, Rukia. Always have been and always will be.” Renji said as he gripped the back of his neck with both hands and stared up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Rukia's chest hurt. It pained her to see Renji so defeated when he most certainly was not. He was one of the most resilient people she had ever known. Sure he was a glutton for punishment, always fighting despite his chances of winning being lower than dirt sometimes, but he was a fighter, a dedicated warrior more than capable of etching his name in the history books, if at all for the simple fact that his personality was as fiery as his hair.

With a soft sigh, Rukia stood from the chair and stepped around the desk where she clutched the heavy rope of bound hair. It was knotted and hopelessly tangled, but kept in check by the black ribbon that crisscrossed around it.

“Baka... What the hell happened to your hair?” She asked as she untied the black ribbon to free the monster.

“Captain's been gone and you've been busy with your shit and I can't get into the estate unless the Captain is there, so I've had no one to braid it at night.” Renji grumbled as he tried not to wince from Rukia tugging at the larger knots to try and loosen them up.

“This is a mess, Renji.” Rukia softly laughed.

“Tell me about it. It hurts like hell.” Renji mumbled, watching his hands pick at their fingernails some more.

“Well yeah, the tangles are tight against your scalp. We should fix this.” Rukia said as she dropped the heavy rope and stepped in front of him to sit on the desk with a smile.

“You're not mad at me for trying to protect you?” Renji asked with a slow sigh.

“I guess I can see your point,” She lightly punched his shoulder, “Come on, you baka. Lets get that thing tamed and you can tell me what Nii-Sama's been up to.” She slipped off the desk and started for the door.

“I'll think about it, but no promises.” Renji said as he stood and followed her.

“Well, whether, or not, can you at least confirm one thing for me?” Rukia asked, stopping at the door and turning to face him.

“Depends on what it is.” Renji crossed his arms as he glared down at her.

“Are Nyruki and my brother-”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

It had been a full twenty-four hours since being locked up. A full day since last they saw the sun that wasn't through the space allowed by the small barred window. It's not like it mattered much anyways, as for most of those twenty-four hours was cast in angry clouds that poured a steady rain.

Their first night had been spent in relative quiet, making small talk to fill the time. The guards that had delivered Captain Ukitake's note had returned not long after Captain Soi-Fon had left, carrying eight bedrolls that they passed through the bars. Having a thin pad to lay on was a great reprieve from the hard bamboo floor and all were silently grateful.

After their lackluster supper that evening, they had retired early, eager to get some solid rest that wasn't filled with a watch rotation. Grimmjow and Neliel had been the first to drift off, laying together with Grimmjow's back up against the wall. He held her close to cover his front and Byakuya knew it was a survival instinct that drove him that was coupled with his affection for her.

Ichigo had taken up the adjacent corner with Orihime a couple feet away between he and Uryū, and Chad had simply splayed out in the middle of the cell, leaving Byakuya and Nyruki with the space beneath the sad little window.

With their second evening drawling on, the whole group had reserved themselves to sit on their bedrolls while they waited for their evening meal to arrive.

“This thing ever gonna kick off?” Grimmjow grumbled, laying on his side with his head in his hand.

“One would hope so, but where Central 46 is concerned, a timeline is typically difficult to predict.” Byakuya said, leaning back against the wall, on his bedroll, with Nyruki resting her head in his lap.

“It's stupid.” Grimmjow scoffed as he picked at his teeth.

“It is their way I'm afraid. No amount of grumbling about it is going to change that. All we can do is wait.” Byakuya said, stroking Nyruki's hair and threading his fingers through its strands.

Grimmjow just growled low in his throat from his impatience as Neliel massaged his available hand with a deft touch.

The sound of a door opening down the hall garnished their attention, and it was soon joined by small voices. They were too far for anyone within the cell to pick apart what was being said, but it didn't take long until soft footfalls began to draw close.

With a soft pat to the top of Nyruki's head, she sat up to allow Byakuya to climb to his feet. He went to the bars and peered through with his hands resting on the metal and it only took a few moments before their visitor appeared from around the corner.

“Rukia?” He said quietly, which spurred all inside the cell to rise to their feet.

“Nii-Sama... I'm so glad you're alright.” Rukia exhaled with genuine relief as she came to stand in front of him on the other side of the bars.

“I'm fine. Just exhausted and eager to be free of here. What are you doing here?” Byakuya asked as he dropped his hands from the bars.

“I came to see you all. There was no order from the Head-Captain saying I couldn't come see you.” Rukia said, lightly crossing her arms.

Ichigo stepped up next to Byakuya, “Have you heard anything about us getting out of here soon?” He asked, he too, crossing his arms.

“No... I'm afraid not and I can't get a damn thing out of Renji.” Rukia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“And rightfully so. This is best kept quiet until all is resolved.” Byakuya said quietly.

Byakuya glanced to his available side as Nyruki stepped up with a soft smile across her lips. The panic that had stricken her their first day was completely gone, and she had returned to being her normal self which was a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders.

“Hey, Nyruki. You managing alright?” Rukia asked softly.

Nyruki nodded, “As best as can be expected. Still pretty worried about this whole investigation though.” She exhale her nerves.

“I understand,” Rukia rubbed her neck, “Nii-Sama... I H B ST F Y F CJU.” She added.

Nyruki's and Ichigo's brows pulled down hard as they glared at the tiny woman, but Byakuya's simply widened for a moment as if he understood.

“B CF, R. T M CT W U C S TB W CFS.” Byakuya said in just above a whisper.

Rukia nodded once as she reached inside her sleeve and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper that she slipped between the bars into his awaiting hand.

“I should get going, Nii-Sama. I just needed to confirm you were alright.” Rukia said, no longer speaking in the strange code.

“We all are. T LRA T H D A G J.” Byakuya added.

Rukia's soft smile broadened for a moment as she bowed and turned to leave, leaving Ichigo and Nyruki staring at Byakuya with utter confusion.

“What the hell was that?” Ichigo asked, his arms crossed even tighter as he glared.

“Shorthand. Her and Renji used to speak it when they were living in the 78th district.” Byakuya said, stepping away from the bars to return to sitting against the wall.

“And she taught it to you?” Nyruki asked, sitting back down next to him.

“In a sense, yes. I picked it up and deciphered it from several of their notes they would pass to each other after she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. She caught me, but understood my concern, so she taught me the rest.” Byakuya said, hiding the piece of paper in his sleeve for the time being.

“Well that's being nosey.” Grimmjow scoffed.

“Perhaps, but at the time, I was overly protective of Rukia and hadn't yet developed any trust in Renji. I, admittedly... snooped.” Byakuya lightly cringed.

“You're a strange one, Byakuya.” Ichigo mumbled, returning to lounging on his bedroll with his hands behind his head.

“Perhaps, but I had my reasons for my actions. I will not apologize for that.” Byakuya said simply.

“So what did she say?” Uryū asked from his bedroll, pushing up his glasses and sweeping his bangs out of his face.

“That Captain Ukitake has passed us another note. I told her to be weary of passing us too many contacts because it could spell trouble with Central 46.” Byakuya said.

“And that last bit?” Grimmjow asked.

“Nothing that pertains to this.” Byakuya said, pulling the paper from his sleeve and flipping it open.

The note was incredibly short, only being a single line that only his eyes could read, as it was written in Rukia's shorthand. It only took a moment for him to decipher what was written before refolding the paper and tucking it into his sleeve.

“Well?” Ichigo asked flatly.

“The investigation starts in the morning.” Is all Byakuya said.

“Bought damn time.” Grimmjow huffed as Neliel resumed her massage, this time at his shoulders that lolled his head forward.

“Who's up first?” Ichigo asked.

“It didn't say. We will find out in the morning. We shall discuss this no further.” Byakuya said.

The group quieted down in time for their evening meal to arrive, being another less than appetizing meal that lacked flavor and appeal. But none complained, as it was a steady and guaranteed meal to fill their stomachs with. They knew it would be another early night, but that was alright with them, as they were going to need their rest for what was to come.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

It had been hours. Long, anxiety filled hours since Ichigo had been the first to go before Central 46. The guards had come for him the moment the sun had crested the morning horizon, rousting them all from their sleep to take Ichigo away to the Central 46 chamber with his hands bound in front of him.

The investigation had officially begun.

The sun had already laid its morning trail across the sky, passing their small window to hang just overhead. They didn't need to be outside to know that it was a hot muggy day, as the air was still soaked from the previous day's rain and it was making the cell unbelievably hot.

They all sat with distance between each other, as it was simply too hot to be anywhere near one another and more than a few were fanning themselves with whatever could produce a breeze. The guards whom seemed to be on their side were diligent in providing cool water to drink, and they were grateful, but with their skin clammed from sweat and the air uncomfortably hot to breathe, all they wanted was to swim in the very water they drank.

“It's so hot in here.” Orihime said softly, fanning herself and resting her head back against the warm wall.

Byakuya nodded, his head too, leaning against the wall with his hair damp from sweat, “The Squad 1 barracks are higher than all the others, putting the detention wing right in the path of most of the day's sun. It has been rightfully nicknamed the 'Sweatbox.'” He said, taking a sip of water that was quickly warming from the heat.

“We need cool air before we get heat exhaustion.” Uryū said, blowing out the hot air that scorched his lungs with every breath.

“I agree.” Byakuya said with a heavy sigh, lolling his head forward to rub the back of his sweaty neck.

“Think the guards can bring us something to help cool off?” Nyruki asked, drying her forehead on the hem of her Shihakushō to prevent a bead of sweat from dropping into her eye.

“Perhaps. I'll see if something can be done.” Byakuya said as he started the process of standing.

With the sheer heat, the simple task of getting to his feet was a chore. His skin felt like it was shrinking tight over his bones and his fingers felt puffy and swollen, making his hands tight and creaky to move. His clothes clung to his skin from the sweat and it made him feel disgusting as each step caused more of the cloth to stick to his body on his way to the bars.  
However, as soon as he reached them, the two guards came around the corner, leading Ichigo with his hands bound in front of him. They carried a Styrofoam cooler that had been modified with two pipes coming out of either end and a small fan that had been covered with a collar attached to a hose. The sight caused Byakuya's brows to furrow at the strange items.

“Brought a present.” Ichigo grinned smugly as he waited for the guard with the fan to unlock and open the cell.

“What is it, Ichigo Kurosaki?” Byakuya asked as the guards and Ichigo entered the cell.

“You'll see.” Ichigo smirked.

The guard with the cooler set it down before removing Ichigo's bonds while the other set the fan on the floor and plugged it into an outlet outside their cell.

“Uryū Ishida? Come with us, please.” Said the taller guard as he stepped out of the cell.

Uryū softly sighed as he rose to his feet and adjusted his collar. The shorter of the two guards bound his hands in front of him and he followed him out, where the taller guard closed and relocked the cell door before both escorted Uryū down the hall and out of sight.

With his hands free, Ichigo knelt down and popped open the two pipes on either end of the cooler before he attached the free end of the hose on the fan to the back end and switched it on, all with a knowing smirk across his face.

What came out was a blissful blow of ice cold air that made everyone, including Byakuya, groan with relief as they crowded around the splay of cold air. The air was especially shocking to their sweat slicked skin, but neither cared as it was heaven simply to have cold air to battle against the heat.

“What the fuck is this thing, Ich? I like it... Like a lot.” Grimmjow all but purred as he sat with his back facing the exit pipe.

“It's a swamp cooler.” Ichigo smiled as he plopped down to enjoy the cold air with the group.

“Where did you learn about this?” Nyruki asked as she looked up at the ceiling so the air could flutter around her neck.

“Dad. He builds 'em all the time. Otherwise, we'd have to hang out in the clinic side of the house during the hot summer.” Ichigo said, planting his hands on his thighs as he sat cross-legged.

“Perhaps your father, indeed, has a brain.” Byakuya said, hanging his head as the air rustled his hair.

Ichigo smirked, “Yeah... Sometimes he uses it too.”

“And it would appear you do as well.” Byakuya said.

“Oi! Blow off!” Ichigo snapped while the group laughed at the unexpected jab.

“So what happened in there, Ich? You were gone for hours.” Grimmjow asked quietly.

“Grimmjow-” Byakuya protested, but Ichigo answered anyways.

“They asked me everything from how I met up with Byakuya to what Overlorde was like. They've got the mask we brought back so it's safe for now.” Ichigo said lowly to keep his voice from carrying.

“Ichigo Kurosaki, silence yourself before we're caught. If we're separated because of you than I really will feed you to my koi.” Byakuya hissed.

“Oh, stop it, Byakuya. I'm not telling you guys what all I said, just what to expect. Our versions of events will still be ours.” Ichigo said plainly.

Byakuya's throat lowly rumbled with irritation at the boy as he glared out of the corner of his eye, but that very same irritation soon vanished due to the blissfully cold air blowing from the swamp cooler. It had worked well in cooling them off, so much so that he felt like leaning a shoulder against Nyruki's that earned him a small smile.

“I'll be happy when this is over.” She said quietly as she fiddled with her hair to put it up in a messy bun to get it off her neck.

“It will be soon. Then we can focus once more on the upcoming battle.” Byakuya said, returning the soft smile.

“Battle? What battle?” Ichigo asked, arcing an orange brow.

“The battle to determine Nyruki's place in the Gotei 13.” Byakuya said simply.

“Who's it between? You and her?” Grimmjow asked.

“Between her and all the Gotei captains.” Byakuya said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

“Seriously? She has to go up against all of you?” Ichigo gaped.

Nyruki nodded, “Yes. I essentially have to lose in order to stay.” She said, rolling out her neck.

“Is that by order of this Central 46?” Neliel asked, beginning to massage Grimmjow's shoulders and back.

“Yeah. It's pretty much up to Cap... Byakuya whether I stay, or not, because he's the only one who's managed to break free of my Zanpakutō.” Nyruki said, softly biting her bottom lip.

“I remember Pretty Boy mentionin' that you enthrall... Why didn't you use it against Overlorde before we got there?” Grommjow asked as he dropped his head to his chest while Neliel worked.

Nyruki shook her head, “He took my Zanpakutō away after you all fled. I couldn't get to it without risking him killing me.” She said, glancing over to Byakuya.

“Then why not crush him with your spiritual pressure?” Ichigo asked.

“Can't crush what's resistant. Overlorde's spiritual pressure was just as high as mine so all it did was... yeah.” Nyruki said, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked away from the others.

“That must be why you resonated with Byakuya. To get us to come back and rescue you.” Ichigo said, brushing some of his orange hair out of his eyes.

“Not really. I already knew you were coming for me. I forced the resonation to tell him how to get back in without being spotted by Overlorde's familiars.” Nyruki said.

Grimmjow scoffed, “Yeah... His army of loyal Shinigami familiars.”

“Not all of them were Shinigami. Just the ones whom willingly turned over their Zanpakutōs.” Nyruki said.

“We saw them. He kept his armory as if it were a trophy room.” Byakuya said quietly.

“Yeah... They were trophies as far as he was concerned. It proved his power over most people.” Nyruki softly sighed.

“I'm still curious why he would keep so many Shinigami around though. Wasn't he worried that one of 'em might turn on him?” Ichigo asked, leaning back on his hands.

“That was one reason for having them surrender their Zanpakutōs. The other one was because they were his go-to people that he would send to the outlaying villages to convince the leaders to turn their villages over to him. It kept Overlorde's presence a secret from anyone who could possibly sense him.” Nyruki explained.

“Part of his survival instinct. Keep out of the limelight, keep off the suspicion.” Grimmjow said as he softly winced from Neliel's work to his stiff back.

“Then why risk sneaking into the Seireitei? Any number of souls could have sensed him from all across the city.” Byakuya said with a mild furrowing in his brow.

“Overlorde lived for over 2,000 years. The amount of control he had over his spiritual pressure was enough to shield himself for a short time. That's when he snuck in.” Nyruki said, looking down at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

“He told you all this?” Chad asked.

“Yeah, he did... If at all to make me angrier.” She said.

She could feel her cheeks getting hot at the admission, despite the cool air blowing across her skin. That tell tale pang of the desire to hide started to spark itself in the pit of her stomach, but when Byakuya gently grasped her hand with a reassuring squeeze, that very pang disappeared. With that pang, that unmistakable pang of survival that she had allowed to rule her life for so long, gone, she felt like she could finally face what was coming.

* * *

 

Renji wanted to strip naked and lay down in an ice box, never to come out. He was so hot from the muggy heat of the day that he had even dismissed the squad early so they could focus on staying cool, rather than risk dropping like flies during training. Everywhere he looked, the wavy bands of heat fluttered up from the mirages of puddles on the ground, only adding to the heat already coming down from above. It was so hot and humid, that despite having bathed several hours ago, his torrent of red hair was still not dry.

Having given up on doing anything productive, he sat in the Squad 6 office, in his Captain's chair, with his bare feet up on the desk. His arms had flopped to the sides and his head hung back, allowing those heavy and still damp locks of crimson to hang towards the floor. He absolutely did not want any of his limbs touching each other because they would stick from the sheer amount of sweating.

A sudden knock however, forced him to get up, grimacing from the gross feeling of his sweat slicked limbs clinging to his clothes that he had untucked long ago and let hang open, if at all to vent some of the heat.

“Please be made of ice... or snow... or ice cream. Please be something cold.” Renji mumbled to himself as he opened the door.

On the other side, there was no ice, or snow, or ice cream, but a petite little woman wearing a pastel yellow sundress with sunglasses on and enjoying a rather delicious looking popsicle.

“Is it too much to ask that you freeze me in a block of ice?” Renji grumbled as he left the door open and went back to lounging in the chair.

“If I did it for you, I'd have to do it for everybody else.” Rukia said as she flipped up her sunglasses onto the top of her head.

“Good. Get Captain Hitsugaya in on it too. Freeze the whole damn place.” Renji let his top fall off and hit the floor, not at all giving a damn. It was too hot to give a damn.

“Renji-” She sang, “I did, however, bring a popsicle if you're interested.”

Before Rukia could even finish bringing it out from behind her back, Renji had snatched it from her hand and ripped it open to stick it into his mouth. The instant rush of cold was a massive relief to inside his body, leaving him with having to figure out to cool off outside his body.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Rukia snickered as she hopped up to sit on the desk with her legs crossed.

“You go shee da Ca-tain?” Renji asked through the cherry flavored popsicle, not even bothering to lift his head from the chair back.

Rukia nodded, “I did yesterday evening. I brought him a note from Captain Ukitake.” She said as she bit off a small portion of her popsicle.

That made Renji take the popsicle out of his mouth and sit up, “Why'd he have you do it?”

“Not like you could have. You're under orders not to make contact. Plus, the Captain wanted to use our shorthand.” Rukia said with an innocent shrug.

“Wha?” He licked the popsicle before it dripped on his hand, “Our shorthand? How does Captain Ukitake know about that?” He stuffed the popsicle back into his mouth and laid back once more.

“I told him... after he wanted me to take the note to Nii-Sama.” She grinned.

“You told him after the fact? Smooth, Rukia. Real smooth.” Renji rolled his eyes and returned to his popsicle.

“Eh... I try,” She bit her popsicle, “I translated it into shorthand before giving it to Nii-Sama.”

“This is my surprised face.” Renji glared at her with a deadpanned expression.

“Well, it was better Nii-Sama knew about our shorthand than trying to hide it. Plus, he figured it out on his own from those notes we used to pass to each other.” Rukia said.

Renji's work on the popsicle stopped as he stared at her, and a red drop let go from the bottom corner to land on his chest.

“What a snoopy little bastard.” Renji deadpanned.

“Yeah, but you can't blame him.” Rukia said as she finished off her popsicle.

Renji scoffed, “Yes I can.” He bit down on his icy treat.

“Renji-” Rukia sighed.

“Oh, don't Renji me, Rukia. He's always been that overprotective brother type.” Renji said as he cleaned off the drip from his chest with his top he picked up off the floor.

“And you're the overprotective best friend type, so hush. It's something you two have in common.” Rukia mumbled, crossing her arms as she chewed on the stick.

Renji's brows furrowed, “Oi! Why do you have to go and do a thing like that-”

Renji was immediately cut off when a chunk of his popsicle fell off and landed on his chest. The instant spark of freezing cold felt like heaven against the heat, and he, for a moment, contemplated leaving it there to melt. However, not wanting to get sticky, he plucked it up and popped the offending chunk into his mouth.

“You look like you got stabbed.” Rukia chuckled with her hands cupped over her mouth at the dark red splat on Renji's skin.

“I ain't even mad.” Renji grinned with a crooked smile.

Rukia slipped off the desk and scooped up his discarded top, “It's a thousand degrees and you're still wearing black.” She said, offering it to him.

Renji took his top and cleaned off the red liquid, “I don't know... Just doesn't seem fair to go out and cool off when the Captain and everybody are locked up in the Sweatbox.”

“I'd offer to go see them, but you're pretty much grounded.” Rukia said as she crossed her arms.

“Yeah I know. Why don't you bring them some popsicles too? I bet they'd appreciate that.” Renji said, finally finishing his popsicle and sticking the stick in his mouth.

“What do I look like? The messenger?” Rukia huffed.

Renji shrugged, “Hey, YRTOWTYBTOSH.”

Rukia glared, “YBK... IOLDSHWNTGSSC.” She smirked.

“Yeah, yeah... I know. It makes sense. How long ago did you teach him?” He asked as he overhand tossed his top over the desk in the direction of the couch.

“Not long after I moved into the manor. He found the note you passed to me after you passed your Kidō retake test.” Rukia said, returning to sitting on the desk.

“Let me guess... He was worried I was up to no good.” Renji rolled his eyes.

Rukia nodded, “Yeah, so I taught him our shorthand and it settled him a bit. The last thing you needed was for a clan head to be gunning for you.” She said as she poked her flipflop clad toe into his side.

Renji flinched, “Still though... Our shorthand is ours, something that no one else has. Not even all the kids we lived with knew our shorthand.” His arms flopped back down to his sides over the armrests.

“I know, Renji, but I was just trying to protect you. If it makes you feel better, Captain Ukitake can't read it. Nii-Sama is the only other one who knows.” Rukia said with a softness in her eyes that told the redhead she was being sincere.

“It kinda does, but I still reserve the right to glare at you. I will warn you though, if Captain is caught with those notes and they're all coded like that, Central 46 is gonna get antsy.” Renji said as he ran a hand back through his damp hair, grimacing at the heavy and hot feel.

“I don't think there'll be anymore notes. By the sounds of things, well, what you've told me anyways, you've done all you can.” Rukia said, gripping the edge of the desk.

Renji nodded as he tied his hair up to keep the weight off his neck, “Yeah. I've had my fair share of politics for awhile. As soon as Ichigo is out of there, I'm challenging him to a fight to clear the palate.”

“What do you think will happen with Neliel and Grimmjow? I'm getting the sense that things are... complicated.” Rukia asked.

“Incredibly complicated.” Renji scoffed.

“Come on, Renji. What's the story? I promise I won't say anything.” Rukia said, being on the verge of pleading.

“No... I've told you this.” Renji frowned.

“But it's not like they're still missing. They're back now. Maybe there's something in there we can use to help Neliel and Grimmjow.” Rukia said, crossing her arms lightly.

Renji's brows furrowed, “Rukia, I said no... Wait, why are you worried about Neliel and Grimmjow?”

“Neliel helped in Hueco Mundo, and Grimmjow, well... If Nii-Sama was willing to protect him, there's gotta be an explanation for it.” Rukia said simply.

“That goes without saying.” Renji said.

“Just listen for a minute... If Nii-Sama was willing to set aside what Grimmjow's done in the past, then who do you think helped convince him of that?” Rukia asked.

Renji shrugged, “Probably Ichigo.”

“Exactly... Which means Ichigo either beat some sense into him, or he used words.” Rukia said, tapping her chin.

“Ichigo? Use words?” Renji popped an eyebrow.

Rukia snickered, “I know, I know.”

“Honestly, Rukia, I don't think Ichigo beat him up to get him to agree to Grimmjow going with. I think he actually convinced the Captain by talking to him since Chad, Uryū and Orihime were with them too. It means they were all ok with Grimmjow being there.” Renji said, scratching the side of his neck.

“Hmm... What could Ichigo have possibly said that convinced my brother to go along with a former enemy joining their group?” Rukia mused to herself, but loud enough for Renji to hear.

“Whatever it is, it's something good.” Renji said with a scoff.

Rukia's brows furrowed, “Good... Something good... Something... Not evil.” She mumbled.

“Not evil?... Atonement.” Renji exhaled.

“Yeah... Something Grimmjow's done that's proven his Espada days are behind him.” Rukia said.

“Hey... I think you're onto something, Rukia. What if Grimmjow's done, or is doing, something that sits well with the Captain?” Renji asked, sitting up.

“Something Ichigo and the others approve of.” Rukia added.

“Yeah... But what?” Renji asked as he stood from the chair.

Rukia simply shook her head as she thought, tapping her chin and staring out the window. There had to be something, had to be some sort of trailhead that would lead them down the right path to discovery. The hard part, was finding that trailhead, and finding the correct one.

“I think I have an idea on where to start.” Rukia said after a few moments.

“You do? Where?” Renji asked as he peeled a strand of hair from his neck

“Hollow activity for Karakura town. That Afro Shinigami assigned there has been complaining more than usual that Ichigo's been keeping it so clear of Hollows.” Rukia said as she slipped off the desk and headed for the couch where his top had landed.

“How do you know that?” Renji asked.

Rukia picked up Renji's discarded top, “Nii-Sama wanted me to look into getting him reassigned after all the captains woke up from their coma. When I was looking into it, I saw that Ichigo's been collecting some of the higher priced bounties.” She handed him his top.

“Wha? What the hell does he need the bounties for-”

“That's it!” They both yelped and ran out of the office.

* * *

 

The swamp cooler had been refilled twice since Ichigo had returned and set it up. The thick sucking heat was so strong, that the ice was melting a bit more quickly than those inside the cell would have liked, but with the guards continuing to keep a close eye on them, it meant the cooler was kept full and they had plenty of water to drink.

Several hours had passed since Uryū had been escorted to Central 46, and with the sun beginning its last assault before retiring for the evening, now on the backside of the Squad 1 'Sweatbox', it meant that the cell had cooled to a tolerable degree.

With the others finally able to relax now that the heat had been tamed, Byakuya and Nyruki sat on their bedrolls beneath the small, useless window. The aid of the swamp cooler allowed for Byakuya to be willing to allow Nyruki's head to rest against his shoulder as she examined his hand, turning it over and over and following each line in his palm. She watched the movement of his tendons and trailed her fingertips along the long, but light scar that sliced through his pale flesh on the underside of his arm. It was barely visible, but clear to her golden eyes that he had taken a rather nasty wound some time ago.

“See something intriguing?” He asked lowly as he watched her study his hand.

“Just baffled by how such elegant hands can so easily kill.” Nyruki said as she trailed her fingertips over the light scar.

“Yours are just as capable. There was no hesitation when you inflicted the final blow against Overlorde.” Byakuya said in a low voice.

“I was angry. I felt... violated, used, taken advantage of. I wanted him dead.” Nyruki said as her eyes flicked up to look into his for a moment before looking back down to his hand.

“Now he is. Do you feel like you have finally closed that chapter of your life?” Byakuya asked as he curled his hand around hers.

Nyruki briefly smiled, “I feel like I'm on the last page.” She looked up at him.

“Good.” He returned her small smile.

The sudden sound of approaching feet separated the pair and drove all to rise to their feet. It had been awhile since the two guards had refilled their swamp cooler, so all had silently wished for it to be them. They weren't far off the mark as those very guards walked into their view with a pale of new ice, closely followed by Uryū, whose hands were still bound.

However, the exhaustion in Uryū's eyes was enough to cause concern as the taller guard unlocked the cell. His hair, normally kept in order, was limp and dreaded from dried sweat, hanging around his face like he had just gotten out of the shower. His clothes hung on him like he had forcibly been redressed and not at all kept in the prideful way he usually kept himself. His shoulders were slumped and he barely registered the shorter guard whom removed his bonds and gently lead him inside the cell, keeping a firm hand on his arm out of the worry that if he let go, the boy would collapse.

“Ishida? What happened?” Ichigo asked with a strong crinkle in his brow.

The moment the shorter guard let go of Uryū, his legs were done, dropping him to the floor at their feet where Orihime and Chad immediately went to his aid. He was panting like he had just finished running and his eyes were hazy, unable to focus on his surroundings. His pale skin was even more so, having taken on a greenish hue from the lack of blood to his face and a cold sweat had developed along his brow line in a thick sheet.

“What happened?” Byakuya demanded as he set his fierce gaze onto the taller guard whom almost look frightened to have fallen under the intense stare.

The taller guard looked around for a moment to make sure they were alone, staying quiet until the shorter guard stepped out of the cell.

“Central 46 has enlisted the help of Captain Kurotsuchi. He used a memory scanning machine he developed while you were missing, Captain Kuchiki.” The taller guard whispered.

Byakuya's jaw clenched, “When did this occur and why didn't they use it with Ichigo Kurosaki?” He asked in a harsh whisper to keep his voice from carrying.

“They wanted to hear what he had to say first because of his past work with us, then use the machine against the next ones to corroborate the stories. They've issued a release order for Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado and Neliel Tu Oderschwank.” The taller guard said.

“W-What? But Uryū needs help. He's really weak.” Orihime said as she accepted a piece of ice from Chad and ran it over Uryū's soaked forehead.

“Central 46 decided this?” Byakuya asked.

The taller guard nodded, “Yes, Captain. They've deemed those three not involved, so they're releasing them under the condition that they not leave the Seireitei.”

“I'm not leaving. Uryū needs help.” Orihime said as she trailed the ice behind his neck to cool its nape.

“I'm sorry, Ms. Inoue, but you and the others have to leave. You cannot stay here.” The taller guard said with sincere apologies in his dark blue eyes.

Nyruki knelt down next to Orihime and took the chunk of ice from her to continue using it to cool Uryū off.

“I'll take care of him, Orihime.” Nyruki said quietly as she brushed Uryū's bangs out of his face and held his head up off the floor.

Orihime nodded, but sighed, “Alright.” She said quietly as she rose to her feet.

Chad and Neliel both rose to their feet and filed out of the cell before the shorter guard closed and locked the door, trapping the remaining five inside.

“Come with me and we'll get you your hairpins, Ms. Inoue.” The taller guard said as he took a step down the hall, only to stop when Byakuya spoke.

“What else can you tell us?” Byakuya asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

The taller guard sighed as he glanced at his partner, whom nodded once.

“Not much, but I can tell you this, Captain... Central 46 is not pleased with the other Arrancar due to his past history. Despite his involvement with the current situation, Central 46 is considering a death sentence for his history with Aizen.”

Grimmjow's eyes shot wide, “What? I thought those assholes were willin' to hear us out!”

Byakuya shot Grimmjow a glare back over his shoulder, “Quiet! Do not draw attention!” He hissed lowly before looking back to the guards, “Bring me Rukia Kuchiki.”

“Yes, Captain. We'll do what we can.” The taller guard whispered before leaving, taking Orihime, Chad and Neliel with them.

With the guards and their companions gone, Byakuya turned back into the cell and knelt down next to Uryū, whom was lightly shaking as if he were cold. Ichigo had taken the pale of fresh ice and was putting it into their swamp cooler, handing Nyruki a fresh piece to help cool Uryū's forehead that she immediately ran over his forehead and down his neck.

“Uryū... What happened? Can you speak?” Byakuya asked, accepting the boy's pillow from Grimmjow and slipping it under his head.

Uryū gulped, “T-They're going t-to probe all of u-us.” He said through his panting breath, unable to focus in on any of them.

“Ssh... Lay still. Just rest.” Nyruki said, taking a cup of water from Ichigo.

Uryū simply nodded.

Between Ichigo and Grimmjow, Uryū's weight was easily handled as the pair carried him to his bedroll. They laid him down before Nyruki removed his cape and unzipped his coat to allow the ice more space to cool. It seemed to be working as his breathing slowed and his eyes closed, sinking back against his bedroll to get some much needed rest.

“This is problem, Pretty Boy. This is a big fuckin' problem.” Grimmjow growled as he vigorously rubbed his hair with a few quick passes.

“You would be correct.” Byakuya said, crossing his arms.

“I thought you said they were willin' to listen! That doesn't sound like they're willin' to listen at all!” Grimmjow hissed angrily.

“If they probed Ishida, then why are they even considering execution? He's been with us the entire time since Grimmjow and Nel showed up.” Ichigo said.

“Because of his past history with Aizen. He was an enemy not long ago and with only our word to go on, they're weary without physical proof.” Byakuya said lowly.

“Then get fuckin' proof, Pretty Boy! I ain't dyin' here by a bunch of politician Shinigami.” Grimmjow sneered.

“That is why I summoned Rukia. She's a Kuchiki and can access sensitive information without me present. She'll work on the outside while we're detained.” Byakuya said.

“You better hope this works, Pretty Boy. You gave me your word.” Grimmjow scowled.

“And I intend to keep it. I'm asking you to trust me.” Byakuya said, looking back over his shoulder at the blue haired Arrancar.

Grimmjow pursed his lips together and crossed his arms, “That's askin' a lot.”

“Then trust me, Grimmjow. If Byakuya says he'll come through, than he'll come through.” Ichigo said.

Grimmjow scoffed, “You people,” He raked a hand down his face, “Fine, I'll trust you, but if I get offed because of this, Imma be pissed.”

“And rightfully so. The only death to become of this will be Overlorde's, and only Overlorde's.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

_The Central 46 chamber was dark, but wide; A rounded colosseum where all 46 members of the chamber could pear down at him as if he were an animal on display at a zoo. It was cool, and that alone made the entire hot walk there worth it._

_He stood in the center of the chamber with his hands bound in front of him, under a hot white light that beamed down from overhead. He couldn't see any of the chamber members' faces, as they were all behind partitions that were simply marked with their corresponding numbers. He felt as if he were being judged, sentenced to death by combat in the colosseum. It made his stomach uneasy, being under so many gazes that he couldn't return, while he waited for proceedings to begin._

_“Uryū Ishida. Occupation: Human and Quincy. Known for your work with the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you know why you are here?” Asked one of the members, but with the vastness of the chamber, his voice echoed, making it impossible for Uryū to determine whom had spoken._

_“To be questioned regarding Captain Kuchiki's and Nyruki Sawada's disappearance.” Uryū said evenly, looking around at all the partitions._

_“Precisely. We have already questioned Ichigo Kurosaki at length, and he has woven quite the interesting tale. We would like to corroborate his telling with yours.” Said another unknown member._

_“Very well. I will tell you everything that occurred.” Uryū said._

_“Were you with the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, when he first discovered that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6_ _th_ _Division, and his subordinate, Nyruki Sawada, arrived in Karakura Town?” This one a female's voice._

_Uryū nodded, “Yes. I arrived shortly after him at Urahara's shop.”_

_“Please, have a seat, Uryū Ishida.”_

_Uryū's brows furrowed as he glanced around, seeing a plain metal chair appear out of the darkness from a second beam of light that came down from above. He hesitated, simply staring at the chair with the uneasiness in his stomach growing in strength._

_“Uryū Ishida... Sit.”_

_Drawing in a long breath, Uryū turned and sat down, resting his bound hands in his lap. The moment he did, a pair of small scientists, both wearing lab coats, appeared through the darkness, cutting his bonds before firmly strapping his wrists to the chair's armrests with leather buckles._

_“What is this? What's going on?” Uryū asked, tugging at the straps that had been secured with locking brackets._

_The scientists knelt down and bound his ankles together with a long leather strap that extended from the front legs of the chair. He struggled against the leather bonds, but they were far too think and far too secure for him to gain any sort of advantage against them._

_“Remain still, Uryū Ishida.”_

_“Remain still? You strapped me to a chair! What are you planning?” Uryū shouted, all but demanding that he be told._

_“We plan to simply acquire the information we need. This won't hurt, Uryū Ishida. Once we are finished, you will be escorted back to your cell while we continue with our investigation.”_

_“I said I would tell-”_

_Uryū was cut off as a low, maniacal cackle began to echo from behind him. He knew that low chuckle, that snicker of malice and intent. It was a low cackle, one that brewed from the lower depths of one's throat and it was one he heard in Hueco Mundo._

_“Kurotsuchi!? Don't come near me!” Uryū struggled more against the straps, digging the leather into his wrists._

_“Now now... Don't be so hasty to resist, Quincy. Though, I must correct the Central 46 members. This will not be comfortable.” Mayuri Kurotsuchi said as he stepped into Uryū's view with his hands clasped behind his back._

_Uryū's struggling worsened, “Don't touch me!”_

_Mayuri's fear inducing grin widened as he reached up and lowered a half domed helmet, attached to the back of the high back chair with a squadron of wires that rose up into the dark coming out of the top. He settled it over Uryū's head before he strapped it on with another leather strap below his chin._

_“You'll want this.” Mayuri grinned as he forced a rolled cloth between Uryū's teeth._

_Once Uryū was secured, Mayuri began to roll up the sleeve of the teenager's right arm to expose the crook of his elbow where he pulled out an elastic band and tied it a bit too tightly around his arm. Mayuri rapped a cold finger against his sweating skin to coax the largest vein to expose itself before he pulled a large syringe from his pocket and brought the needle to his skin._

_Uryū struggled, writhed to try and get free of the contraption, but the straps were far too firm in their hold. He was completely at the mercy of the one person he loathed, absolutely despised above all else and all he could do was wait for whatever was to come and bite down on the cloth roll that had been forced into his mouth._

_With his grin widening to its fullest width, all golden teeth and no lips, Mayuri buried the needle into Uryū's arm._

 

With a sucking gasp, Uryū shot bolt upright on his bedroll with large beads of cold sweat streaking down his face. His hair clung to his clammy skin and his heart thundered like a jackhammer in his chest, almost painfully, until his eyes finally focused in on where he actually was.

He looked around the dark cell and realized that it had all been a nightmare. He wasn't strapped to that horrible machine anymore, or face to face with the mad scientist, but rather he had been asleep, safe in his cell with the others.

“You ok, Ishida?” Ichigo asked from his bedroll, one over and in the corner.

Uryū took several moments to control his breathing as Nyruki knelt down beside him, brushing his hair from his face and pressing a fresh chunk of ice to the nape of his neck that felt like heaven against the lingering heat of the night.

“It was just a bad dream.” Uryū said with a soft gulp as he rested his head in a hand.

“You feeling better?” Nyruki asked softly, running the ice around his neck to coat it in cold.

“Yes. Thank you.” Uryū said with a heavy sigh.

“What happened with Central 46?” Nyruki asked, moving the ice chunk to his forehead and brushing his hair from his face once more.

“They had me strapped to that machine and Kurotsuchi injected me with something. After that, I felt like I was burning alive and then everything that's happened over the last few days was racing by my vision. It looped endlessly and it made my stomach churn so badly that I feared I was going to throw up right there.” Uryū said as his shoulders slumped and he released another heavy, exhausted sigh.

“Knowing Mayuri Kurotsuchi, what he injected was most likely a memory inducing drug of some sort and the machine then translated and projected those memories for the chamber members to see.” Byakuya said, leaning back against the wall on his bedroll.

“That sounds like what Ulquiorra could do when he crushed his eye. He would take the damn thing right out of his head, crush it into a glittery powder and then we'd all breathe it in. Not a second later and we'd be watchin' exactly what he saw like it was some damn movie.” Grimmjow said from the other side of the cell.

“Perhaps that is where Mayuri Kurotsuchi got the idea. I do remember him bringing back a rather large amount of cargo from Hueco Mundo.” Byakuya said, resting his chin on a knuckle.

“How much you wanna bet Szayelaporro had some shit on him. That motherfucker couldn't leave anythin' alone. Hell, not even Fracción were safe.” Grimmjow scoffed with a click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“And you would be correct, Grimmjow.” Uryū said lowly.

“I am concerned, Nyruki. He may be trying to revisit his time when we were trapped in your inner world.” Byakuya said, glancing over to her.

Nyruki drew in a long breath as she placed the ice chunk in the palm of Uryū's hand and pressed it to his exposed chest.

“What? I'm confused.” Ichigo said, scratching his head.

“If he is, then we've gotta destroy it. We can't let him get anything from that research.” Nyruki said, glancing back over her shoulder at him.

“I agree, but we cannot focus on that until after the battle royale.” Byakuya said.

“Ok... Hold the damn phone... What the hell did you guys go through in there?” Ichigo asked with a strong furrowing in his brow.

“We learned about Captain Kurotsuchi's deepest desires.” Byakuya said simply.

“How sick and twisted was that? All kink, leather and chains?” Grimmjow asked with a crooked smirk.

“You would not be far off the mark, though it wasn't of a sexual nature.” Byakuya said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“His deepest desire is to experiment on anyone of lieutenant level spiritual power, or higher and develop a fusion serum so he can fuse the captains and Ichigo with their Zanpakutōs.” Nyruki said, resting a hand on Uryū's back to help him stay sitting up and continue pressing the ice to his chest.

“Whoa whoa whoa... That sounds an awful lot like a Resurrección?” Grimmjow gaped.

“Precisely. I hadn't made the connection until now. The research for such an experiment must have been in the cargo he brought back from Hueco Mundo. I'm almost certain of it.” Byakuya said, releasing a long sigh.

“I wouldn't doubt it. In fact, Szayelaporro was researchin' our releases before you all showed up. The Arrancar literally fuse with our swords when we release. They hold our power from back when we were still Hollows.” Grimmjow said.

“Then we've got a problem. We need to speak with somebody and fast, Byakuya. If he's left unchecked, that whole nightmare might come true.” Nyruki said, locking concerned gazes with him.

“I agree. When Rukia arrives, we will task her with taking the message to Captain Ukitake. Once we're out of here, we will deal with him.” Byakuya said firmly.

“What're you gonna do? Take it to the Head-Captain?” Ichigo asked.

“Perhaps, but I would like the ultimate outcome not to be his removal from captain.” Byakuya said as he stared at the floor to muse.

“What? Why? He's psychotic!” Uryū suddenly burst out, only to have his vision whirl from a dizzy spell.

Nyruki firmed her grip on his shoulder before he could collapse and helped him lay back down, still with his hand pressing the ice chunk to his chest to calm his racing heart. She gently removed his glasses so he could rest more comfortably and set them down next to his pillow, away from the risk of getting crushed.

“Despite our mutual distaste, Uryū Ishida, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is an asset to the Gotei 13, as well as the reason you survived your encounter with Szayelaporro Granz.” Byakuya said with a glance at the boy.

“Can't he get into some kind of trouble?” Uryū asked with hope in his tired eyes.

“I did not say he wouldn't. I just said he wouldn't be removed from his position.” Byakuya said as he released a slow sigh.

“I'll Bankai him... I could Bankai him... Just sayin'.” Ichigo shrugged as he interlocked his fingers behind his head.

“You will have to wait in line, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

* * *

 

By the blessing of Heaven, the heat had given way to more rain, but the air was still thick from the humidity, only cooler and making it impossible to sleep with the thin blankets that had accompanied their bedrolls.

Luckily, Uryū had recovered from his time spent in the machine whose chair was the only thing visible and had slept soundly after waking from his nightmare. Ichigo had spent most of the night softly snoring and seemingly in competition with Grimmjow whom still claimed that he purred instead of snored, while Byakuya and Nyruki, somehow, managed to get some sleep through the noise.

While he slept on his back, Nyruki had used his arm as her pillow, facing away from him, but still trapped within the safety of that very arm. He had used his pillow to cover his face with the hope of drowning out the dueling purrs, but it did little other than to mess up his already deplorable hair.

He laid quiet and still as he snoozed while the sky shifted colors from blue black to the morning kaleidescope of orange, pink and yellow that was shaded with gray. It seemed to be a quiet morning, with the only sounds being that of the gentle rustle of the Spring rain. He didn't mind that kind of quiet, save for the twin purrs and it allowed him to have the rare moment of letting his mind go blank.

The sound of approaching footfalls forced him to open an eye however, much to his dismay. It had been a rare moment to simply lay and relax next to Nyruki, embracing her while they both slept, but as their guests appeared in front of their cell, he knew he had to wrest himself from her warmth.

With the offering of food that made his sinuses come alive, Byakuya sat up to see Rukia softly smiling back at him. She had accompanied the two guards that they had all come to know has Hayato Shinoda, the taller one, and Shirō Katagiri, the shorter one, as they brought their morning meal. However, this meal was not the plain slop that they had been eating, but rather a delightful meal prepared by the chefs at the Kuchiki estate.

“Morning, Nii-Sama.” Rukia smiled as the two guards opened the cell.

“A morning made brighter by the addition of real food.” Byakuya said as he stood and went to the bars directly in front of Rukia.

“I thought you'd like that considering... well... prison food.” Rukia cringed.

Hayato and Shirō handed out the trays of delightfully smelling jasmine rice and freshly cut fruit from the Kuchiki's own gardens. The scent was so welcoming and helped ease the tension within the cell that had steadily been rising since Uryū's alarming return.

“Thank you so much, Rukia.” Nyruki smiled wide as she sat down on her bedroll with her tray.

“Of course.” Rukia rested her hands on her hips and continued to softly smile.

“I assume you got my summons?” Byakuya asked, keeping his voice down to just above a whisper.

“I did... Though it took a bit for these two to get it to me.” Rukia said, pointing her thumb at the pair as they closed the cell door and locked it.

“We had to wait until we were relieved of duty for the evening, Captain. Otherwise, it would have drawn suspicion. We apologize for the delay.” Shirō said as both he and Hayato bowed low.

“Do not worry yourselves. I understand the need for discretion. You two should return to your posts to avoid that very suspicion.” Byakuya said lowly.

“Yes, Captain.” Both said before they rose and left.

Rukia waited several moments until the pair had turned the corner, only to wait a little longer to make sure ears had adequately reached out of their rage.

“Nii-Sama-”

“Ssh... I will say only this. I need you to go through the Hollow History records for Karakura town for the last several months.” Byakuya said, placing his hands on the bars.

“Renji and I are already on it. We started yesterday when we figured that there had to be a reason you would risk protecting a previous enemy.” Rukia said in her own harsh whisper.

“Good girl. Go to the Restricted Archives within the Great Library. The more detailed records are kept there.” Byakuya whispered to her.

Rukia's eyes widened for a moment, “But... But, Nii-Sama, I don't have the code. I'm not the clan head.”

“I am aware, but we need the best information you can gather. Take Renji with you. Tell the guards posted outside the door that he's your escort from Squad 6 and enter the code 0114. That will grant you access.” Byakuya said lowly.

“Are you sure about this, Nii-Sama?” Rukia asked with a bit of shock in her tone.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes,” He looked over his shoulder, “Grimmjow... How long ago did you start working with Ichigo Kurosaki and his group?”

“Like I fuckin' keep track... Um... six months I think.” Grimmjow shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Go seven months back. Renji will know what to do to compile the file for presentation to Central 46.” Byakuya said, turning back to look at his adopted sister.

“Nii-Sama... I... I'm not sure-”

“Go, Rukia. There is no time. Central 46 is considering an execution so you must hurry. Also, take a message to Captain Ukitake. All you need to tell him is that Mayuri Kurotsuchi is becoming an issue. He will know what I am referring to.” Byakuya said, his words laced with urgency despite their whisper.

Rukia's eyes widened, but she nodded and without a word, started back down the hall as fast as she could without drawing suspicion.

The moment she was gone, Byakuya went to sit on his bedroll where Nyruki had placed his meal, under the gaze of all the others whom seemed to be watching a bit too curiously for his liking.

“Is there a reason why you are observing me so astutely?” Byakuya asked plainly as he started to eat, not even once looking at any of them.

“When did you become mister spy?” Ichigo asked with a crooked smirk.

“I am hardly spying, Ichigo Kurosaki.” He said plainly.

“That was spy shit. I know spy shit when I see it.” Ichigo continued to smirk.

“If you so wish to call it 'spy shit' as you so eloquently put it, than yes. I am being sneaky and procuring our innocence... All of our innocence.”

* * *

 

Rukia's balls to the wall sprint had taken it out of her. She had run so fast as soon as she was out of sight of the Squad 1 detainment wing, that she had needed to sit down for a moment to catch her breath once she reached the steps of the Great Library. The rain had slowed to a modest drizzle, and a soft breeze had picked up, blowing away a lot of the humidity from the previous day's heat. It helped to cool her off and catch her breath and after several minutes, she felt normal enough to go inside the massive structure behind her.

It was a grand pagoda styled building with diamond shaped facade that was crested with not only the symbol of the Great Library, but with the crest of the Kuchiki integrated into its design. It was dark red with blackened roof tiles, all kept in perfect order and maintained with the same pride as the Kuchiki manor. She loved the way the outside of the Great Library looked and when she walked inside, it never ceased to amaze her just how grand the Great Library was.

The ceilings rose all the way up to the vaulted roof six stories up, wrapped with square balconies for each floor. Bookshelves the size of small buildings themselves were bolted to every wall, heavy with the burden of hundreds of books from eons of history. The many aisles were wide enough to drive caravans through and the floor was patterned with intricate tiles that were constantly kept clean by the army of workers assigned to the Great Library's care. In the center of the massive space was a computerized console in the shape of an octagon, tended to by three Kuchiki familiars and even more milled about all six floors to keep the Great Library's records in order; A job for a small army.

After paying the Great Library its moment of due, Rukia nodded her hello to the Kuchiki familiars working the central console as she passed by, heading to the stairs that wound take her one level down where she had last left Renji. She descended the stairs two by two until she reached the floor B1 and headed for the Hollow History section that was luckily, only a few rows down on the right.

“Renji!” Rukia called out as she skidded to a halt at the aisle she had left him.

“Wha? What's up? Why are you out of breath?” Renji asked, looking up from his tome and sitting on the floor surrounded by dozens more.

“I ran here... I just came back from seeing Nii-Sama.” Rukia panted, putting her hands on her knees.

“Oh yeah? What he want? Breakfast?” Renji snickered, looking back down to his current book of interest.

“Put that down, Renji. We're going to the Restricted Archives.” Rukia said as she walked up to him and yanked on his hair.

“Oi! Stop that! That hurts!” Renji yelped, dropping the tome into his lap, which only smacked down precisely where he didn't want it to.

“Come on! We don't have time!” Rukia urged, tugging harder on his hair to drag him along.

“Let go and I'll walk on my own!” Renji grit his teeth together as he rescued his hair from her grip and stood.

“Come on!”

Rukia snatched Renji's hand and started to run, but he yanked it free to wheel around and pick up an unmarked manila envelope that contained what little information they had already found.

“What's going on, Rukia? Why're we headed to the Restricted Archives that, last I checked, you couldn't get into?” Renji asked, having to surprisingly jog to keep up with her run.

“Nii-Sama needs us to get everything we can regarding the Hollow Histories for Karakura town in the past seven months.” Rukia said as she whipped around the corner on their way to the restricted wing.

“Wha? That's what we're doing I thought.” Renji said, tucking the folder under his arm as he easily kept up with her.

“Sort of... We need details and we're gonna get it there.” Rukia said as she grabbed his Shihakushō to drag him along even faster.

They reached the end of their aisle, which ended in a T junction. She took the left that was marked with the direction for the Restricted Archives and slowed their furious pace to a normal walk just as the two large sentries came into view.

“Halt. Whom approaches?” Asked the large sentry on the right, armed with a halberd and wearing a black eyepatch that only marginally hid the jagged scar streaming down his face.

“Rukia Kuchiki. I seek entrance into the Restricted Archives. This is my escort Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the 6th Division.” Rukia said, standing up a bit straighter and clasping her hands behind her back into a noble's stature.

“Good Morning, Rukia Kuchiki. Please enter the code.” Said the sentry on the left, thinner than the other, but still thick with muscle and with bare arms completely covered in full tattoo sleeves.

The sentry on the right stepped aside, revealing a small keypad. She blew out a stiff breath as she stepped up to it and entered the code given to her.

0 1 1 4

With a low beep and a green light, the sentry on the left swiped his keycard down the card reader, which unlocked the door and slide it open, disappearing into the thick wall.

The moment the door was open, Rukia and Renji headed through into the dark corridor that was lit with small wall lights, beaming a yellow-green light upwards towards the ceiling. They walked passed several doors, labeled with the different sections of the Restricted Archives until they reach the third door down on the left.

They stepped through the door and into a large, but dark room in the shape of a cylinder, rising high above their heads. Its walls were lined with small vaults that were individually numbered and in the center was a round console that archived and made searching the trove of information easier than having to comb through each, individual vault, all locked with their own individual codes.

“Holy hell, Rukia.” Renji breathed as he stared up at the high vault.

“I'll look through the console, you retrieve the files from the corresponding vaults.” Rukia said as she went straight for the encircling console.

Renji rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around for a way to reach the higher vaults, finding it in the form of a tall metal ladder that was mounted to tracks that encircled the room.

“Alright. I suppose we better get started then.” Renji groaned as he started to feel small compared to the size of the vault.

Rukia didn't even respond as her brows furrowed with concentration, searching the databanks for the right category, the right region, the right town. She rapped a finger over Karakura town's name and the next screen over was flooded with scrolling text, all being the archived history of Hollow appearances, their history and how they were eradicated. She scrolled through the endless stream, keenly watching the dates until she hit seven months ago, and it was marked in red.

“We're in business, Renji. First vault is 799875. Entry code is 7752.”

Renji looked up at the daunting task of locating the vault, but it was made easy when the yellow-green coloring began to flash red, highlighting the vault he needed to go. It was halfway up the tall cylinder on the right and he breathed a sigh of relief that this was going to be a bit easier than he had originally thought.

* * *

 

It was Byakuya's turn to go before Central 46. He would be lying in saying he wasn't nervous, when in truth, he very much was, and it was all due to the knowledge that he would most likely be forced into Captain Kurotsuchi's machine. He wasn't enjoying the idea of being a subject under the scientist's microscope, but none could see it on his expressionless face.

The heat had broken and the humidity had finally ebbed away, giving way to a cool, but ominous Spring day that was blanketed with heavy clouds. The air smelt electric with another approaching storm, but for the time being, it was dry along his escorted walk to the Central 46 chamber. He stood up straight with his shoulders back, but his eyes were turned down towards the ground, never once acknowledging the onlookers of others as they passed by. The murmurs seemed endless, but he paid them no mind as they fell on deaf ears.

It was only a short walk from the Squad 1 detention wing to the entrance of the Central 46 chambers. He was escorted through the doors and down the long, seemingly endless flight of stairs until they reached a tall door that was peaked at the top. An escort pushed it open with relative ease, allowing a hiss of air to escape as the other lead Byakuya through into the awaiting darkness.

They guided him to stand in the center of a singular beam of light, coming down from directly overhead before they left without a word, leaving him alone, hands bound, and under the searing gaze of forty-six others whose faces he could not see.

“Captain Byakuya Kuchiki; 28th head of the Kuchiki house, Keeper of the Great Library and captain of the 6th Division. You can imagine our surprise that you are involved in such an investigation.” Said a male voice from one of the forty-six spots surrounding him.

Byakuya, however, remained silent.

“Captain Kuchiki... Is it true that you willingly disappeared with the one, Nyruki Sawada, nearly a week ago?” This one was a female voice, but older, aged.

“That question, in and of itself, leads me to believe that you already know the answer.” Byakuya said, scanning the partitions, marked with numbers, in front of him without turning his head.

“Answer the question, Captain.”

“Yes. I willingly, under my own mind, left the Seireitei under cover of night with Nyruki Sawada.” Byakuya said simply.

“Why did you decide to leave with her?”

“I do not feel that that question deserves to be answered, as it does not pertain to this inquiry.” Byakuya said plainly.

“We will find out, Captain Kuchiki. Either by your own tongue, or by Captain Kurotsuchi's memory display device.”

Byakura drew in a long breath to help him power through the nervous flip in his stomach at the mention.

“Very well... We left to hunt a Hollow from her past that we came to learn was a Vasto Lorde whom went by the name of Overlorde.” Byakuya said, releasing the breath he had taken in.

“Yes... We have heard this name from your companions.”

Byakuya remained silent.

“We shall commence with the memory display. Please sit, Captain.”

The heavy click of a light coming on from overhead caused him to look back over his shoulder at the metal chair with thick leather straps and upturned half domed helmet.

“Is this really necessary?” He asked without so much as a twitch in his expression.

“You have no choice, Captain. Please sit.”

With a silent exhale, Byakuya sat down in the chair, sitting up perfectly straight, much like he always did, with his bound hands resting delicately in his lap.

Not even a moment went by until the two scientists appeared out from the darkness and unbound his hands, placing each wrist on the armrests where they strapped them down. They buckled his ankles together, attached to the front legs so that he couldn't thrash, or kick, then left without ever once making eye contact. In fact, they never even looked up from the floor.

Strapped to the metal chair, Byakuya remained perfectly still and quiet until another approached, this one being the one person he wished wouldn't have been present; Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

However, he didn't say a word, nor did the painted captain make eye contact as he rolled up Byakuya's sleeve and pulled a strip of elastic from his pocket, tightly securing it around Byakuya's bicep before rapping a finger against the crook of his elbow. He lowered the half domed helmet down on top of Byakuya's head and strapped it on with his thin lips tugging into a crooked grin that only the noble could see.

It grated against every nerve, every ounce of patience he had and despite the Captain of Squad 12 not looking at him, Byakuya made damn sure that he was looking straight into those sickly yellow eyes.

Once the helmet was strapped on, Mayuri reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth that had been rolled and tied at both ends.

“You'll be wanting this, Captain Kuchiki.” He said so only Byakuya could hear.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent as he opened his mouth and accepted the cloth.

With the cloth clamped between Byakuya's teeth, Mayuri returned his attention to the crook of the noble's elbow, flicking it a couple more times to coax the large vein to the surface. It didn't take long for the deep hue of bluish purple to appear through the thin vale of pale skin, becoming a perfect target for the syringe that the mad scientist had pulled from his other pocket.

“I recommend breathing.” Mayuri said with a twitch in his grin before burying the needle.

The sharp and sudden sting of the needle made Byakuya flinch, but it was nothing compared to the intense burning that suddenly erupted in his arm, stemming from the injection site. The raging fire that felt like the heat of the sun quickly spread into his torso, into his other arm, down his legs to his toes before exploding up into his head like a volcano violently erupting.

Uryū had been right. He felt like he was burning to ash from the inside out. His eyes were forced into the back of his head as everything he had every seen, ever felt, ever experienced within the past week rushed passed his vision in an instant. The visions streamed passed his mind's eye like they were on fast forward, so fast that his stomach churned, cartwheeling with such speed that bile was creeping up his throat. He wanted them to stop, plead for them to stop before he was sick, but no words came out of his mouth, only pain in his jaw from clenching down on the rolled cloth with every ounce of his jaw pressure.

His throat rumbled from the pain as his whole body spasmed tight to the point where he felt his very muscles would break his own bones. His body screamed from the fire whose temperature was increasing, reaching levels that felt as if his skin was boiling, bubbling off his muscles like molten rock. The pain was so much that he would rather be back fighting Overlorde than sitting in that metal chair, completely at the mercy of a mad scientist.

Unable to contain the pain any longer, or the torrent of visions screaming through his mind, Byakuya's stomach gave up trying to fight and he doubled over, heaving what he had had for breakfast onto the floor with a liquid splash. His stomach heaved again, purging more of his breakfast onto the floor and spreading the puddle to seep under his feet.

Just as another wretch curdled his stomach, the helmet was removed from his head, instantly making the mind exploding visions vanish and giving his body a chance to cool from the internal inferno. His breathing was heavy and his forehead had broken out into a cold sweat, beading large drops down his face that clung to his skin. His vision was blurry, but he could still see enough through the haze to make out the Central 46 members, as well as Mayuri Kurotsuchi standing next to him with that irritatingly smug grin spread across his face.

“Oh... Did I forget to tell you not to eat?... Whoops.” Mayuri lowly cackled as he shrugged high with his palms up to the dark ceiling.

Byakuya spit out the last of the bile in his mouth onto the floor near Mayuri's feet, slowly panting from the experience of having been set on fire from within.

“Hmm... How unbecoming.” Mayuri grumbled with his grin vanishing from having been spit on.

“You and I... are going to have... a talk after this... Mayuri Kurotsuchi.” Byakuya panted, slumped over in the chair and with his head hanging down at his chest.

“Now we understand your reasonings, Captain Kuchiki. You left because of your feelings for Nyruki Sawada, not because you wished to find and eradicate Overlorde.”

“No... You're wrong. It was in conjunction with wanting to destroy Overlorde. I was not going to allow a member of my squad to vanish without a trace and hunt a Hollow they knew nothing about.” Byakuya said, wiping the edge of his mouth on his shoulder before lifting his head.

“You do not get to claim captain and subordinate now, Captain Kuchiki. It is clear that Nyruki Sawada and yourself are more than that.”

“And you would be correct. However, I have already submitted her transfer paperwork to be transferred back to Squad 13 under the charge of Captain Ukitake.” Byakuya said with the barest hint of a smirk on his lips.

“When did you do this?”

“The night we vanished.” Byakuya said, swallowing down what remained of the bile in his throat.

“We will have to confirm your claim, Captain.”

“Please do.” Byakuya said simply.

“We must ask you to explain your reasoning behind allowing Ichigo Kurosaki and his comrades to be so willing to accept a past enemy.”

“We used to consider Ichigo Kurosaki an enemy as well, but now we find ourselves relying on his prowess to aid in our battles. Is this not true?” Byakuya asked as his cold brows furrowed.

“We fail to understand your point, Captain.”

“My point is, is that despite Grimmjow Jaegerjaques's history and past alliances, he was able to put that aside to help us. What does that say of us if we are incapable of doing the same? Would that not make us hypocrites for accepting Ichigo Kurosaki, but not he?” Byakuya asked as he scanned the chamber.

“Ichigo Kurosaki was never allied with Aizen.”

“That does not change the fact that he was still considered an enemy. He and his ilk forced their way into the Seireitei, battled our strongest Shinigami and even defeated me before saving Rukia's life. Despite all that, we have still grown to accept them all as allies, including a Quincy whom we, as Shinigmai, are guilty of committing genocide against. How is this situation any different?” Byakuya asked.

“Captain, are you saying that you were willing to blindly accept this Arrancar's help without so much as a shred of evidence to his change in allegiances?”

“I placed my trust with Ichigo Kurosaki... The same trust we all put in when that same boy fought side by side with us during our battle with Aizen and it is that same trust you are placing with him now by using his telling of events as your baseline.” Byakuya said plainly.

“And how would you know of this?”

“There is no point to words. You'll only put me back into this machine and see for yourself.” Byakuya said, tightening his grip on the armrests.

“You are correct, Captain Kuchiki. Captain Kurotsuchi, you may proceed.”

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he glared up at the blue haired captain as he forced him to sit back up and lowered the helmet back down. He tied the elastic band back around Byakuya's arm and rapped his finger against the crook of his elbow, over the red dot from the previous injection to spur the vein to reappear.

“Another injection?” Byakuya asked lowly, still glaring up at the Captain of Squad 12.

“Each one only lasts for three minutes. Multiples are needed to get a full account of what you've been up to, Captain Kuchiki.” Mayuri said quietly as his grin began to spread across his thin lips.

Byakuya's stare remained steeled as Mayuri buried the needle into his arm and injected the fire inducing liquid that was perfectly clear, making the body of the syringe appear entirely empty.

The instant the plunger had pushed the liquid into his veins, his body erupted into that blaze of fire, burning his soul from the very depths of Hell. His muscles went rigid from the pain, threatening to creep up into his throat that was just as tight as his muscles in its attempt to keep back his scream. His stomach lurched, but there was nothing left to expel as his abs flexed with the action of trying to vomit. He wanted to vomit, almost begged for it, if only to make the hard spasms in his abs stop and relieve him of the burden of not being able to breathe.

There was no stopping it however as the visions burst back into existence in his minds eye, racing at the speed of light and only adding to the violent retching in his core. He couldn't focus, couldn't take in breaths that were satisfying for his lungs and unlike the first bout with the machine and serum, his throat ripped with a scream.

Like a blast of cold air rushing through the heat of Hell, the visions stopped and the helmet was removed, allowing his body to relax and recover from the marathon of dry heaves.

“Did we see correctly that you and your companions went to the Dejan'Ra?”

Byakuya took a moment to breathe, panting through the remnants of his stomach's battle with his own body. His blurred vision settled its whirling, finally giving him a chance to focus on what his still functioning ears had heard.

“Yes. We had no choice. Overlorde resided in their Northern territories and we did not have the time to go around their borders.” Byakuya said, forcing himself to take long, more steady breaths.

“You confronted the Dejan'Ra clan head? What was it regarding?”

“That is no business of Central 46. It is a private matter within the Kuchiki and Dejan'Ra.” Byakuya said, not having the strength enough to lift his head from his chest.

“We beg to differ, Captain. If your confrontation with the Dejan'Ra brings their house down on the Gotei 13, it will be you that suffers the consequences.”

“Then so be it. It will be I whom bares that burden.” Byakuya said, finally lifting his head.

“Captain Kurotsuchi, is there no way to implement audio into these visions?”

“Auditory memories are harder to access and given the amount of time, I have not been able to develop the needed nano bacterium capable of accessing that part of the brain. More work is needed.” Mayuri said as he crossed his arms.

“Very well. Then we proceed as we have been.”

“Captain Kurotsuchi, the next set of visions, please.”

“My pleasure.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

This was it. It was her turn and no amount of wishing for it not to be was going to change that. She needed to go in front of Central 46 and prove to them, show them that there was absolutely no ill intentions when her and Byakuya left without so much as a word to anyone. She had to do what she could to secure Grimmjow's safety, secure Neliel's, as having that on her conscious would feel as if she were trapped in Overlorde's embrace all over again.

She was scared of what to expect, of what would happen to her, as when they had finished with Byakuya, he had returned to their cell in the same state as Uryū; covered in sweat and heavily panting for breath. He could barely stand on his own and had collapsed on the floor where he slept for hours, simply to recover from the ordeal of being strapped to Kurotsuchi's machine.

That was when she was taken away.

She had been escorted to the Central 46 chamber, standing in the center of the coliseum beneath the yellow light. She was surrounded by the forty-six members whose faces were obscured by the plain partitions and all she could do was stand there in the middle, hands bound, and wait for the lions surrounding her to attack.

“Nyruki Sawada. Occupation; unseated Gotei Shinigami assigned to Squad 13-”

“Squad 6.” Nyruki interrupted, never taking her eyes out of her level stare, as it helped to battle the assault of nerves.

“Are you not aware?”

“Aware of what?” Nyruki asked, flicking her eyes up for a brief moment.

“You are no longer in Squad 6. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki has had you reassigned to your previous squad under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake.”

Nyruki's eyes widened, “W-What?... When?”

“Since you and he vanished. We crosschecked his claims after he was dismissed.”

Nyruki sucked in a long breath to help settle her stomach, but she remained entirely silent as she powered through the nervous flips and waited for the chamber members to continue.

“We are under the impression that Captain Kuchiki did this due to your relationship.”

Nyruki softly gulped, “I know he did.” She said a bit quietly, focusing on her breathing.

“How do you know?”

“W-We've discussed it.” She said, exhaling a breath that was a bit more shaky than she would have liked.

“Before you and he vanished?”

“Y-Yes. I actually made the request first.” Nyruki said, lowering her eyes to the floor.

“Interesting.”

“The night you vanished, why did you think it best to take a captain with you? One of the most powerful within the Gotei 13 no less?”

“Because he offered to come. I made no attempt to convince him.” Nyruki said with a slight clatter in her teeth from her nerves.

“You had originally planned to go alone?”

Nyruki nodded, “Yes... Hunting Overlorde was my burden, no one else's and I was not gonna saddle those I held dear with my burden. To me, it was easier simply to vanish than to say goodbye.” She said, shifting her eyes upwards to scan the coliseum.

“Yet you still went to say goodbye to your captain the night you vanished.”

Nyruki's stomach was tying itself into knots that could baffle even the most astute scientists. It felt as if her insides were smoldering like hot coals from the simmering acid that was building up, but she had to keep charging forward, knowing each word brought them one step closer to possible freedom.

Nyruki sighed, “I think the reasoning behind it is obvious.”

“Is that when he discovered your plan to go alone?”

Again, she nodded, “Yes.”

“Up until then, you had not had contact with Overlorde since your arrival. Why choose then to pursue your personal quest?”

“I needed to clear my slate and By-,” She sucked in a quick breath to stop herself, “Captain Kuchiki agreed with me that in order to unlock my full potential, it needed to be done.” She exhaled that breath.

“Did he give you any other reasoning behind his apparent decision to join you?”

“He also said it was because he had contacts in the World of the Living that could help us pick up Overlorde's trail.” Nyruki said, settling her eyes back into the level stare.

“Is that when Ichigo Kurosaki and his companions intervened?”

Nyruki swallowed, “If you mean joined us, than yes.”

“Was it willingly?”

“Of course.” Her brows began to furrowed.

“All of them?”

Her anger began to overshadow her nerves.

“Now hold on a second... Are you under the impression that I forced them into helping to eradicate Overlorde with my Zanpakutō?” Her brows furrowed harder.

“Did you?”

“Of course not! They all helped hunt down Overlorde willingly and as far as I see it, we did you a favor!” Nyruki snapped, clenching her fists from the accusations.

“Do not presume you have done so. Yes, Overlorde has eluded us for 2,000 years, but so long as he remained in his Northern territories, he was not our top priority.”

“You knew where he was and yet you did nothing?” Nyruki asked with her brows drawn down as far as they could go.

“He was outside of our reach and therefore, not a top priority.”

Nyruki's throat rumbled with a growl, “That's your prerogative, but he was my top priority! I could not grow as a person, nor as a Shinigami so long as he plagued my past!”

“And yet, you still took it upon yourself to vanish without a trace and take a Gotei captain with you.”

“So what? I did not, in any way, force him to! He volunteered and I'm happy he did because otherwise I never would have found Overlorde!” Nyruki was near yelling now.

“Yes... How were you and Captain Kuchiki able to pick up his trail?”

“Ichigo lead us to his contacts.” Nyruki said, still in a firm voice and with furrowed brows.

“The Arrancar?”

“Yes. They've been providing vital information to Ichigo and his friends and helping to keep his town clear of Hollow. In fact, Grimmjow and Neliel have given Ichigo access into the spiritual underground that have lead to the eradication of major Hollow, as well as a few imperfect Arrancar.” Nyruki explained without any nerves, having reached her stride and limit of tolerance for the chamber members.

“What?”

“This cannot be.”

“This is the first we have heard of it.”

The chamber members seemed to mumble amongst themselves for a moment, forgetting that Nyruki was there to listen to their shock that she decided to add to. She could use their shock to her advantage because apparently, she knew something they didn't.

“Ichigo had even applied for the bounties, but many of them were denied.” Nyruki said, swallowing down her smirk as she stood up a bit taller.

“Why would a Substitute Shinigami need the bounties?”

“To help support Grimmjow and Neliel for their efforts in helping him. Perhaps you would like to hear their story as well?” Nyruki asked, squaring her shoulders.

“What story?”

“Grimmjow and Neliel are refugees, living solely with the support of Ichigo and his friends. They help Ichigo hunt the higher priced Hollows and then claim the bounties to help cover their living expenses.” Nyruki said, finally relaxing her brow.

“Why was Ichigo Kurosaki denied the bounties?”

“I don't know. You tell me.” Nyruki said flatly.

“We do not have the answer. We will look into this matter.”

“And what of this one?” Nyruki asked without giving them a chance to think.

“We have a lot to discuss, Ms. Sawada. You will return to your cell in the meantime.”

“Why can't we be released on the same condition as the others? I'm sure by now you're more than aware that this is nothing more than what it is. There's no conspiracy, no hidden agenda. It was just us leaving to take care of business.” Nyruki said with the furrowing in her brow returning.

“Perhaps it can be considered.”

Nyruki tried not to groan, but a small bit of it slipped anyways and with the vastness of the Central 46 chamber, it was easily heard.

It was soon drowned out by the large arched doors behind her opening to a pair of guards whom had been given the task of taking her back to her cell. She followed behind them as they ascended the stairs, finally reaching the welcoming embrace of the fresh air outside.

The weather had finally decided on which season it wanted to be in, as it was a moderately warm day with subtle humidity and a gentle breeze. The blue sky was broken with puffy white clouds that blotted out the sun periodically, giving the air just enough snip to make it chilled. It was welcomed to help cool her skin from the sheer amount of nerves when in front of Central 46, but something in her had snapped, had shifted those nerves from a horde of butterflies, into something akin to anger and determination.

She didn't know what it was that had triggered her resolve to harden in such a way, but it had snapped the nerves right out of her stomach. She stood her ground against Central 46 despite their accusations, and somehow, she felt good, like a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders and all she wanted was to get back to the cell.

They soon reached the Squad 1 detainment wing and headed inside. There was no change in temperature as she walked through the doors and in all honesty, she didn't mind. It felt nice to breathe air that wasn't sweltering in her lungs and it actually put a subtle smile across her face.

They rounded the last corner, only to see Hayato and Shirō unlocking the cell door with a wrapped bundle cradled in Hayato's arms.

“What's going on?” Nyruki asked as she stopped walking.

One of her escorts turned and removed her bonds without saying a single word, or even looking into her eyes before both retraced their steps back down the hallway to leave.

“Word came down from Central 46. We're to release you, but you cannot leave the Seireitei.” Hayato said as he flipped open the canvas bundle to show that he held their Zanpakutōs.

Nyruki's eyes widened for a moment as she went to the cell just as Shirō slid the bars open, running through and straight into Byakuya's awaiting arms.

“I did not expect you back so soon.” Byakuya said lowly as he brushed her white bangs from her face.

“Neither did I. I confused the hell out of them.” She smiled up at him as she unwound her arms from his trunk.

“What you do?” Ichigo asked, accepting Zangetsu back from Hayato.

“They didn't know what you've been up to, let alone knew about how Grimmjow and Neliel were helping you. I told them.” Nyruki said, glancing over at Grimmjow.

“What they say?” Grimmjow asked.

“Not much. They were pretty baffled as it was.” Nyruki said as she took back her Zanpakutō.

As Hayato handed back the last Zanpakutō, being Senbonzakura, Grimmjow's brows furrowed hard as he realized that Pantera was not among them.

“Hey... Where's my sword?” Grimmjow asked, curling up a corner of his top lip.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Jaegerjaques, but Central 46 is not willing to return it to you yet. You're being allowed to leave, but you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to be out of any of their company. If you are seen without the accompaniment of at least one of them, then you will be returned to confinement.” Shirō said with genuine apology in his brown eyes.

Grimmjow crossed his arms, “Are you serious?”

“I'm sorry, but that is the order.” Shirō said.

“Where the fuck am I supposed to go? I might as well stay here and alleviate the whole damn issue.” Grimmjow growled.

“If that is what you wish-”

“If you are willing, the Kuchiki manor is open to you.” Byakuya interrupted, resting a hand on Nyruki's shoulder.

“Why is it open to him and not me!” Ichigo suddenly boomed as he placed Zangetsu on his back.

“I did not say such a thing. As neither of you have anywhere to go, including Chad, Orihime and Neliel, my manor is more than large enough to accommodate everyone.” Byakuya said evenly.

“Oh... Sweet.” Ichigo smirked.

“And I will close that door should that smirk be any indication of your intentions.” Byakuya deadpanned.

“Oh, relax. Since when do I ever mess up your place?” Ichigo rolled his eyes.

“Do you really wish for me to answer that?” Byakuya glared and crossed his arms.

“No... No, I really don't.” Ichigo said.

“I didn't think so.”

With a final goodbye to the two guards whom had done nothing but show their support, Byakuya and the others left the Squad 1 detention wing without an escort, their first time in three days. The fresh air and newfound freedom was like nectar to a starving butterfly and smelt fresh and clean from the previous rains. The gentle rays of sun felt just as good as water against their dirty skin along their walk to Byakuya's estate, and to much of their relief, none bothered them.

When they reached the front gate of the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya merely pushed it open and stepped inside, holding the large wooden gate for the others to enter.

“Holy shit, Pretty Boy! You live here?” Grimmjow gaped at the expansive garden in front of them.

“As have all the Kuchiki.” Byakuya said, closing the front gate.

“Makes my place look like a broom closet.” Grimmjow nearly mumble.

“You reside where you can afford.” Byakuya said.

“So which room is mine-” Grimmjow started, only to stop when Neliel came bounding threw the garden.

“Grimmy!” Neliel yelped with the biggest smile spread across her face.

“Nelly!”

Grimmjow ran to her and instantly wrapped her up in his arms as they slammed their lips together. He easily lifted her and spun her around as they kissed, with Neliel's hands on either side of his jaw.

“They set you free. Does that mean you got your pardon?” Neliel asked, placing one last kiss to his lips before he set her down on her feet.

Grimmjow's smile faded, “No... I'm pretty much on probation.”

“He is not allowed to separate from anyone I'm afraid, so I imagine most of his time will be spent here.” Byakuya said as he, Nyruki and the others walked up to them in the middle of the garden, near the pond.

“Oh... What about his pardon?” Neliel asked softly.

“A work in progress.” Byakuya said, clasping his hands in front of him.

“Oh.” Neliel sighed.

Not even a moment later, Byakuya's attendant emerged from the manor and headed straight for them without even closing the door behind him.

“My Lord! I was unaware you were returning!” The attendant said as he hurried over.

“It is fine. Our release came unexpectedly.” Byakuya said.

“I see. I hope you are not upset, My Lord, but Lady Rukia gave permission for the others to stay here.” Said the elderly attendant.

“Again, that is fine. However, we will need another room prepared, as we have more houseguests.” Byakuya said with a quick point to Ichigo, Uryū and Nyruki.

“I understand, My Lord. Shall I prepare the bathing suites?” The attendant asked.

“Yes. Also, set aside new clothes for them as well.” Byakuya said with a bow of his head to his attendant.

The attendant returned bowed, “As you wish, My Lord.” He rose and left immediately.

“Servants, private suites, grand ass manor, mega pond... What are you, Pretty Boy? A king?” Grimmjow gaped with a jaw that might as well have hit the grass beneath his feet.

“No. Head of the clan.” Byakuya said simply, but with the smallest of smiles gracing his lips.

“You eat just as good too?” Grimmjow asked, swallowing with the idea of getting a large meal.

“You will find out in a few hours. Now, if you'll excuse me.” Byakuya said with a slight bow of his head.

As he began to walk away from the group, Nyruki stiffened up a bit from the thought of following him, but she didn't want to be so obvious about it. Since returning to the Seireitei, they hadn't gotten to spent a single moment alone, and she felt like they needed to in order to discuss a few things.

That's when she remembered what she had heard when in front of Central 46.

With just a smile, Nyruki took a step back from the group while they conversed, having already been joined by Orihime and Chad. She managed to get away without drawing attention to herself as she followed him, only to stop at the closed door he had vanished through and hesitated.

She was nervous to knock, to alert him that she was there. She stood there, biting her bottom lip, chewing on it as she tried to talk herself out of it, but the sun overhead broke through the white puffy cloud that had shielded it and lit her silhouette against the traditional door.

As she mused to herself, blindly staring at the door, it slid open from the inside, snapping her out of her head.

“Did you need something, Nyruki?” Byakuya asked quietly, having untucked and opened the top of his Shihakushō.

Nyruki gulped, “Oh... Um, I uh-” She sighed, “Do you have some time to talk?” She asked, drawing in a long breath to steady herself.

“Of course. Please, come in.” He said softly and stepped aside.

Nyruki managed to smile as she stepped into the room, realizing only then that it was his bedroom.

It was a large open space with a giant king sized bed in the center of the back wall. It was draped with exquisite sheets of the finest cotton, dyed in the colors of sage green and pastel blue. There were a pair of bedside tables on either side, each with a small lamp that was only large enough to light that side of the bed, so not to disturb the other. The walls were hung with traditional art and along the left side of the large bedroom was a wide sliding traditional door that lead into his own private bathroom.

“Wow.” Nyruki breathed as Byakuya quietly slid the door closed once she had stepped inside.

“I will admit, that this is not how I planned on you seeing my bedroom for the first time.” Byakuya said lowly as he rested a hand on her back while he stepped around her.

Nyruki blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, “It's um... It's ok. I just wanted to talk for a minute, then I'll leave you be.”

“What do you wish to speak about?” He asked, taking his hand back and clasping his hands in front of him.

“You transferred me?” She asked, only out of the need for confirmation.

Byakuya nodded, “I did. You are apart of Squad 13 once again.” He looked down at the floor, almost as if he was ashamed.

“I'm not angry... I'm relieved.” She said quietly, beginning to pick at her fingernails.

“You are?” He looked at her.

Nyruki nodded, “Yeah. It means that awkwardness from before is gone. I feel like you and I can... we can... be.”

“That was the intention.” He said in just above a whisper, taking a single step closer to her.

“Even though I almost ended your career as a Gotei captain?” Nyruki asked as she huffed a weak smile.

“Trivial in comparison to restoring one's honor. I nearly did the same not long ago restoring the honor of my house.” He said, reaching out and grasping a fidgeting hand.

“Now you've done it twice.” She sighed as her fingers threaded through his.

“And I will not be shocked should it happen again. I will never turn away if I feel the cause is worth fighting for.” He said, raising her hand to his chest.

That skip in her chest returned as she locked gazes with him to drown in the silver liquid of his eyes. They were sincere, genuine, and soft, almost appearing just as comfortable as his bed looked. She felt safe under their gaze, shielded from all the bad she had ever experienced. She liked being under those soft eyes that very few saw and they built on top of her soft smile to make it stronger.

With a soft bite to her bottom lip, Nyruki stepped in close to him, never once looking away from those soft eyes as she placed her hands on his mostly exposed chest. She slowing drifted them up his skin, taking the time to glide them over the curves of muscle that contoured his pale flesh. They came to rest on either side of his jaw while his hands softly gripped her hips and his fingertips lightly pressed into her skin. She rose onto her toes to bring her to him and her eyes flicked down to look at his slightly parted lips as they twitched with that barely there smile she had come to adore. She looked back up into those safe eyes for one last moment before they closed in time for their lips to touch.

With a long intake of air, their lips grazed over each other, almost feather light, but still just as warm as she remembered. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him as their kiss shifted from chaste to firm and their tongues began to slick over the other's lips with the need to taste as much as possible.

In a matter of only a minute, their tongues were exploring each other's mouths, sliding long, unbroken strokes along the other's. Her fingers threaded into his dirty hair, resting on the nape of his neck that only served to build a low, almost delicate rumble in his throat that vibrated against her lips. It was a delicious sound, almost as delicious as hearing him laugh, which in and of itself, was a sound she was devoted to hearing again.

Without ever breaking the kiss, Nyruki ran her hands down his chest once more, slipping them beneath the top of his Shihakushō that made him shutter. His breath skipped as his skin erupted in gooseflesh beneath her hands and his throat rumbled once more, only this time, stronger.

“N-Nyruki-” Byakuya breathed as his hands tightened their grip on her hips.

Nyruki didn't answer as she thrust her tongue back into his mouth to meet his eager one. Her hands spread outwards, taking his top with them until it fell from his strong shoulders like the finest of clothes taken by a the softest of breezes.

The moment his top slipped from his shoulders, he broke their firm kiss, but kept his hands on her hips and his forehead rested against hers. His breath came hot and heavy, splaying across her face in heated waves that fluttered through her equally as dirty hair.

“Nyruki... If we do not stop, I fear I will not be able to.” He whispered with a shaky voice as he looked at her through half lidded eyes.

“Maybe I don't want you to.” Nyruki whispered back, holding his gaze as she continued to slip his top down his strong arms.

Byakuya gulped, “I only wish for you to want this.” His hands trailed around to her stomach and began to slowly climb upwards, threading around the hem of her top.

Nyruki's heart was thundering, but not unpleasantly so as she held his gaze and pushed his top down to his elbows. She softly bit her bottom lip, but it instantly popped free from between her teeth when Byakuya captured them again.

This kiss was different. It was harder, more fervent as their tongues instantly began to battle for supremacy. It was fast and sucked the air right from her lungs as his hands grabbed the hem of her top and ripped it open, exposing her bandage covered chest as the cloth immediately hung off her shoulders. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he picked her up with his arms around her waist, carrying her through the bedroom to his private bathing suite that was open and luxurious.

However, Nyruki saw none of it as Byakuya set her down and without even breaking their kiss, cranked on the water of his large, tiled shower with multiple shower heads that rained down water as if it a Spring storm. She was thankful for the sudden noise, as it drowned out the sound of their bruising kiss as she shed her top to let it fall to the floor to be forgotten.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Byakuya breathed as he shed his top, discarding it onto the floor without a care.

“Probably the same thing you do to me.” Nyruki answered breathlessly, softly biting her lip as she looked up to watch his reaction to her hands.

Byakuya's chest heaved with his panting and his eyes were half lidded as her hands drifted down his stomach, fluttering over his abs to his obi sash. He softly moaned and bit his bottom lip as she tugged its length, instantly loosening it and allowing his hakama to hang off his hips, in grave danger of falling to the floor.

Byakuya gulped hard, “N-Nyruki... Please.” He stuttered as his body started to shake from the building heat low in his abdomen.

“Please what?” She whispered up to him, holding onto his obi sash and being the only reason his hakama hadn't fallen to the floor yet.

Byakuya gulped once more as he raised a hand and gently placed it against her cheek.

“Not like this... You deserve better than this.” He said lowly, taking in long breaths to help steady him.

“This is better.” She said, ignoring the ache in her chest as she softly bit her lip again.

“A-Are you certain of this?” He asked, bowing his head to capture her lips for a much softer and slower kiss that was void of tongue.

Nyruki nodded, but kept her lips against his for another moment before pulling back just enough for her to speak, “Would it make you feel better if we didn't... if we didn't-”

“It would.” He said, keeping his forehead to hers as if it would allow him to hear her thoughts.

Nyruki gently caressed the nape of his neck beneath his hair, “Ok... Just don't... run.” She started to lightly shake and he could see it.

“Why would I run?” Byakuya asked airily as his hands began to play with her obi sash.

“You'll see.” Nyruki whispered as her hands trailed down his arms and held on, almost as if she needed his help to remain standing.

Ignoring his hammering heart that was sending his blood racing, Byakuya watched her eyes that now refused to look at him. He wanted to see her reaction and the closer he got to untying her obi, the more she started to shake with fear.

With a gentle tug, he untied her obi and her hakama instantly fell free, only catching on her hips with a last ditch effort to remain, but with a gentle flight of his hand along her skin, over her hip, he slipped them off.

The black cloth crumpled to the floor around her ankles in a puddle, but the sight was not seen by Byakuya's silver eyes. His hands trailed up her sides to the black bandaging she wore around her breasts and slipped the end free from between them. The bandaging fell away and revealed exactly why she wouldn't look at him.

Beneath her clothes, covered by the bandaging and her hakama, were old scars that sliced her inner thighs and around her breasts. She had been cut by knives, bit by teeth, whipped by chains and scratched by far too eager nails. They were faded scars, but still rough enough to be felt by his fingertips as they softly trailed over the ones around her breasts.

The faded scars ran between them and carved into the supple flesh, coming close to her small pink nipples before running their course back outwards. Another ran underneath, disappearing beneath her modest breasts before reappearing along the outside and running underneath her arm.

His eyes trailed down her lithe form to her thighs and they visibly shook with more fear that he would run. The insides were scarred from a knife that had laid a devastating trail from her knees up to her core, topped with a trimmed hedge of black hair that she kept in a thin strip. These were far deeper than the scars around her breasts, made by a sword which made them clean lines that swept over her skin.

“This is what they did to you.” Byakuya exhaled, softly trailing a hand over a scar along the outside of her left breast.

Nyruki nodded, “I've never been treated gently.” She swallowed.

With just a simple and slow exhale, Byakuya reached out and slid the glass door of the large shower open, never once taking his eyes off of her before slipping his loose hakama from his own hips. He grasped her hand and stepped inside, guiding her in to be completely washed over by the torrent of water falling from the six shower heads overhead.

The very moment the water hit her skin, she looked up into his eyes, expecting to see disgust, or terror at her myriad of scars that served as reminders, but what she saw was not horror, or disgust, but rather that same softness and caring that helped to sooth her mind. In fact, his eyes scanned her nude form, never once shying away from the scars as he coaxed her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist while he untied the ribbon of her hair and let it fall down her back.

“I will only ever treat you how you wish.” He said, brushing her wet hair back away from her face, feeling her nervous shake against his water soaked body.

She could here her heart hammering in her ears, and she knew he could feel it against his chest, but despite that, despite her nerves, she willed her hands to flutter over his skin, sliding effortlessly with the thin layer of water beading down his body.

Byakuya gently cupped her cheek as he bowed his head, brushing his water soaked lips over hers so gently that their heat was lost to the heat of the water. He slowly ran his hands down her bare back, coming to stop at her hips when he broke the chaste kiss and offered a tender smile that forced her lips to return it. He felt the shaking in her body began to ease the longer he looked into her eyes, stroking the back of his fingers along her cheek as he laid ultra soft kisses against her other on his way to her ear.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered, tightening his hold around her.

Nyruki's arms found their way around his trunk as she nodded, too frozen to speak.

Byakuya stood up straight and unwound his arms from her, never once looking away as he reached for a bottle that was amongst a group of five. He palmed a generous amount and rubbed the thick liquid between his hands before threading his fingers into her hair, massaging in the shampoo to foam it into a thick lather.

Nyruki tilted her head back so that the soap didn't fall into her eyes, finally beginning to relax in his presence and offer her a real chance to see him in his entirety.

As he massaged her hair, she let her eyes wonder over his water slicked form, admiring the smooth contours of the velvet wrapped steel. His muscle definition was soft, but easily seen, with the lines casting the barest of shadows against his pale skin. His pectorals, abs and even the lines on his hips were perfectly shaped by the hard muscle beneath, defining his hips and flowing effortlessly into his strong thighs. He, himself, was a lithe man, certainly not the most muscled amongst the captains, let alone the rest of the Gotei, but he was very much a man with a healthy size that didn't take away from the rest of him.

Her soft smile widened as she dared to place her hands on his stomach, feeling the muscles twitch from her touch that highlighted his abs for a brief moment.

“You're such a beautiful man.” She breathed as he washed her hair clean of the shampoo.

“And you are a beautiful woman.” He said, scraping his fingers back through her hair.

Nyruki sighed with delight at the feeling of his fingernails against her scalp, lolling her head back to let her hair hang down towards the tile floor.

“Even all scarred?” She asked, managing to smile just a bit wider as he never once shied away from looking at her body.

“Even scarred.” He returned her smile.

Nyruki bit her bottom lip once again as the last of her shaking left her, stepping in close to him as she wrapped her arms around his trunk. Their lips met again with feather light touches, remaining chaste and slow and void of tongue as they just held each other close.

The water washed away their days of being trapped in the cell, vanishing down the drain as they took turns washing each other, staying slow and void of lust. Both were content to simply touch each other, exploring their skin and how it molded around them in unbroken waves.

When it had come time to wash his hair, he knelt down in front of her, bringing his head level with her chest as she massaged his scalp. A short lived pang of nerves spiked in her stomach with the thought that he would find her scars grotesque, but as she washed his hair, he placed the softest, most tenderest kiss to the scar between her breasts.

“I will love each one of these because they are apart of who you are.” He said, looking up at her, not caring about the water cascading down from overhead.

“They'll never go away.” She said, combing her fingers through his hair as she rinsed it.

“I don't want them to. I will not run because of the decisions you've made, or how you have survived for a hundred years because each one brought you that one step closer to finding me.” Byakuya said as he rose to his feet and cupped her chin.

“Was it fate, or our decisions that brought us together?” She asked, letting her hands fall from his hair to rest along his jaw.

“I do not give a damn.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

**Author's Note: Long chapter is long!!! Oh well... ENJOY!**

 

Having finally gotten to sleep in his own bed was the most rewarding sensation he had felt in a long time. Where the shower had been the highlight of his evening, getting to lay down in his king sized bed had been a thousand times better.

Even if it was by himself.

After he and Nyruki had showered, they had finally gotten to put on a fresh change of clothes before joining the others in the large room that had been set up as the dining room. They had spent the evening eating and talking, discussing what had happened with Central 46 before they shifted to something less stressful. They had let the evening drawl on well into the night, taking the time to forget the last three days and simply enjoy the feeling of freedom that had finally been granted.

After their meal, all had retired for the night into the rooms that Byakuya's attendant had prepared. Grimmjow and Neliel had been given their own for obvious reasons, while everyone else, including Nyruki, had been given another. He was content with Nyruki's decision to sleep there, as all he wanted was for everything she had never experienced to happen how she wanted. It had been her decision to sleep there and he had given her a smile and one last kiss before sliding his bedroom door closed.

Now, with the morning sun cresting the horizon, beaming its rays against the large door of his bedroom, he felt refreshed and lightweight as he stretched and sat up. His hair felt feather light and hung delicately around his bare shoulders as he stood, taking another moment to stretch once more before donning a robe and stepping out into his courtyard.

It was shaping up to be another warm day with not a single cloud in the sky, but since he was no longer trapped in the Sweatbox, he didn't care. He stepped out into the warming air and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before seeing the only other person whom was awake.

With a tilt of his head, Byakuya crossed his arms as he watched Grimmjow, laying on the grass with his chin resting against his arm. He swirled the water of the pond, drawing the attention of the koi whom swam up to check things out. The larger fish, some being the length of Grimmjow's entire arm had been brave enough to let the strange hand touch them, whose fingers gently ran along their scales with no intentions of harm.

“I hope I don't need to worry about the well being of my koi.” Byakuya said, earning the Arrancar's attention as he peered back over his shoulder at him.

“Shut up, Pretty Boy. I'm just watchin' 'em swim.” Grimmjow rolled his eyes, but continued watching the kaleidescope of koi that called the pond home.

“So says every cat before he strikes.” Byakuya said, huffing a short lived smile as he stepped up next to him and knelt down by the edge of the pond.

Grimmjow simply glared with a sidelong glance, running his fingers over a smaller koi the colors of red and blue.

“Should I worry?” Byakuya asked as he dipped his fingers into the water to a chorus of happy splashes from the fish.

“I ain't gonna eat your damn fish, Pretty Boy.” Grimmjow scoffed, shaking his head.

He went back to watching as the fish abandoned him and went to their master, eagerly swimming around Byakuya's hand in gentle circles. The smaller fish brushed their bodies against him, while the larger ones hovered in the water to allow him to pet them. Each one was of a different color combination than the one next to it, but all were pretty and glistened with a metallic glow beneath the fresh morning sun.

“I'll admit... It's a hell of a collection.” Grimmjow said, folding his arms and resting his chin on them as he watched.

“I am pleased they are doing so well.” Byakuya said as he began to gently splash the surface of the pond with his fingers.

“You say that like you were worried they wouldn't.” Grimmjow said as he eyeballed the noble.

“There was a time I was concerned... I still am to a certain degree.” Byakuya said, continuing to lightly splash.

“Why's that?” Grimmjow asked.

Byakuya simply shot him a sidelong glance as he continued his light splashing.

“What're you doing?” Grimmjow asked, furrowing his brows.

“Watch.”

A silent minute passed by until a large, dark shadow flowed through the water, deep beneath the surface of the pond whose water was not perfectly clear. Only the first foot allowed for fish to be seen, but below that, being an additional five feet, was cast in a blue green haze of healthy algae. The large shadow circled for a moment, each pass bringing it closer to Byakuya's hand before it broke into the top foot of water.

What appeared was a massive koi that was half as long as Grimmjow was tall. Its fins were flowing and wide, but tattered at the edges and its thick body was the color of sapphire blue, sparkling like gems beneath the sun's rays.

“Holy hell... Look at that bastard!” Grimmjow gaped airily as he made to push himself up, but stopped when Byakuya held up his other hand.

“Don't move. This one is a bit skittish.” Byakuya said quietly as he slowed his light splashes.

“Why? He could kick the crap outta anythin' in there.” Grimmjow said, slowly lowering himself back down on his stomach.

“She... This is my mother's koi.” Byakuya said softly as the large fish inched closer.

“Your mom's?” Grimmjow arced a blue brow.

“Yes... every Kuchiki is awarded a koi upon their birth, or joining of the family. This one was my mother's.” Byakuya said, keeping his gaze soft and not threatening as he looked at the old koi with patience.

“Where's yours?” Grimmjow asked.

“He was abducted by a little pink haired thief before my pond was destroyed and currently resides at the Ugendo.” Byakuya said as he dipped both hands into the water and gently cupped them beneath the koi's mouth.

“Why leave him there?” Grimmjow asked with genuine curiosity.

“He's happy there. He's grown quite a bit since he vanished from here. The Ugendo lake is quite a bit bigger than my pond.” Byakuya said as he softly brushed his thumb along the koi's scales behind its eye.

“Oh... What's that one look like?” Grimmjow asked, watching the other fish swim.

“He's a Goshiki.” Byakuya said, running a hand along the top of the koi, along its long back fin.

“A what?” Grimmjow arced a brow.

Byakuya glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, “He's a white based fish with splashes of deep orange and his scales are highlighted with this sapphire blue.”

“Hers?”

“Do you mean is he a spawn of hers?” Byakuya asked.

Grimmjow nodded.

“No. He was independently purchased after my parents found out that my mother was with child.” Byakuya said as he gently moved his hand around to the koi's belly.

The sudden appearance of a shadow behind him however startled the koi to the point that it whipped around with a heavy flick of its long tail, splashing a wave out of the pond that covered both with a spray of water.

“Oi!” Grimmjow snarled as he sat up on his heels and dried his face on his shirt.

Byakuya squeegeed the water from his eyes with his thumb and forefinger before looking behind him to see whom had startled the large fish, setting his eyes on not just one person, but two.

“Good morning.” Nyruki said with a contained chuckle as she knelt down next to Byakuya and helped dry his face.

“You as well... Though I don't think my mother's koi would agree.” Byakuya said with the barest hint of a smile across his face as she wiped away the drops of water from his cheeks.

“Damn thing got us good.” Grimmjow said with a flick of his hand to whip off the drops of water before laying back down on his stomach.

“It was a beautiful fish.” Neliel said as she sat down on Grimmjow's backside and began rubbing his back.

“Albeit a scardy-cat.” Grimmjow grumbled, laying his head back down on his arms to get comfortable.

“She has always been that way. A timid thing much like my mother was.” Byakuya said, clutching Nyruki's hand.

“How so?” Nyruki asked quietly as she placed her other hand over his.

“She was a quiet woman; Not really one to speak out of turn, or even show herself to others. A traditional woman if you will. My father on the other hand, was far more outspoken and it was he whom I spent most of my time with when I was a boy.” Byakuya briefly explained.

“Opposites attract, I guess.” Grimmjow shrugged and closed his eyes to enjoy the massage.

“My parents' union was arranged, though an attraction did form not too long after. By the time I was born, they truly did love each other.” Byakuya said, watching the pond return to normal with the swimming of the other fish.

“Any siblings?” Grimmjow asked as Neliel squeezed her fingers into his shoulders.

“None by blood.” Byakuya said softly.

“Only child huh? Where's the fun in that?” Grimmjow smirked.

“My childhood was spent training and preparing me for the day I joined the Shinigami Academy. I would eventually grow and succeed my grandfather as the captain of Squad 6, as well as head of the clan.” Byakuya said, sending Nyruki a soft smile.

“Not your father?” Grimmjow asked.

Byakuya's smile vanished, “No. Both my parents had passed by the time I was fifteen. My grandfather was responsible for much of my upbringing after that.”

“That explains that uptight, aristocratic stick up your ass.” Grimmjow said with a big toothy grin.

“That was hardly the reason. My grandfather was a very traditional man whom took traditions and ceremony quite seriously.” Byakuya said, watching the smaller koi enjoy the morning sun.

Grimmjow faked a yawn, “I hate to cut the subject short, Pretty Boy, but when's breakfast?” He asked just as his stomach rolled with a loud growl.

Byakuya sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I suppose I can set my attendant to the task.”

“Please do. I'm friggin' hungry.” Grimmjow snuggled down into his arms once more as Neliel worked his lower back.

With a sigh, Byakuya rose to his feet, leaving the three to sit and watch the koi in the pond while he went to set his attendant to the monumental task of seeing that enough food was prepared for all of them. The morning sun warmed the water and the fish relished in it as they swam lazy circles, sometimes splashing their tails with their joy.

Nyruki walked around the pond with slow steps, hoping to catch another glimpse of the large koi that Byakuya had been petting, but there was no sight of it anywhere. She assumed it had returned to the depths of the pond and gave up her search as she returned to where she had been sitting, now joined by all the others, save for Rukia, whom hadn't come home.

Not much longer passed until their morning meal was ready for them. They mingled over to the open dining space from the previous night, leaving the sliding doors open to allow the morning breeze to flutter through while they ate. There was an impressive spread of steamed rice, various fruits and vegetables and sushi rolls. There was eggs and toast and plenty to drink, ranging from tea, water, milk and even some coffee that Byakuya hadn't even realized was available.

“So, Pretty Boy-” Grimmjow was the first to speak after he had popped several pieces of fruit into his mouth straight from their serving plates.

“Yes, Pussy Cat?” Byakuya arced a brow as he sipped his black coffee.

“You mentioned your pond got wrecked. Dish the deets.” Grimmjow said as he heaped his plate full of food.

“Wait, your pond was destroyed?” Ichigo asked with his own arced brow and disbelieving stare.

“Yes, it was. Due to Nyruki's arrival, in fact. It took a year and roughly three-hundred thousand Kan to restore it.” Byakuya said with a sip.

“Three-hundred grand!” Ichigo choked on his tea and nearly spit it out through his nose.

“That was only the price I had to pay to repair it. That is not the total cost I have spent on it throughout the years.” Byakuya said before taking a bite of rice.

“Ok... I'll bite. How much?” Grimmjow asked with a grin.

“Total cost is somewhere in the vicinity of 4.3 million. It was worth double at the time it was destroyed.” Byakuya said with no emotion.

Nearly all at the table choked on their food as they tried not to spit it out upon hearing the astronomical number.

“4.3 million? Why?” Uryū lightly coughed to clear the small pieces of rice that had gone down the wrong tube.

“Because a noble house's koi pond is a pride to be maintained.” Byakuya said simply.

“And you dropped three-hundred grand just to fix it?” Grimmjow gawked in disbelief.

“I wanted my pond back and no amount of money, or time, was going to keep me from it.” Byakuya said.

“It really took a whole year?” Orihime asked as she popped a dainty bite of food into her mouth.

“Yes, it did, and that year was wrought with problems.” Byakuya rolled his eyes.

Nyruki cringed, “I don't need to hear this.” She groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“It's fine, Nyruki. As I said then, it was nothing that could not be replaced.” Byakuya said calmly as he grasped her hand beneath the table for a gentle squeeze.

“Dish the story dammit!” Grimmjow barked impatiently.

“Alright... Alright,” Byakuya took a sip of coffee, “I suppose, to start off, when Nyruki arrived little over four years ago, she had landed in my pond, entirely destroying it.” He began.

“That big one managed to survive.” Grimmjow scoffed.

“No... That one was at the Ugendo at the time. In fact, all the family koi were there, which turned out to be a blessing.” Byakuya said with a bite of fruit.

“You're telling me... Jesus.” Ichigo slowly shook his head while Byakuya continued.

“Keep goin'.”

“After Nyruki was taken to Squad 4, I returned here to begin the process of cleaning up. That in and of itself was a lengthy process. The most tedious being the process of cleaning up over two hundred dead fish scattered around the gardens, removing the string algae from my cherry trees and picking up the pond lilies from outside the estate.” Byakuya said as he offered Nyruki a gentle smile to ease her displeasure at hearing the story.

“That's funny shit!” Grimmjow started to laugh while Nyruki buried her face in her hands from embarrassment.

“It is hardly humorous. It was just as tedious a process once we began to refill the pond. That alone took four days.” Byakuya said with a deadpanned glare.

“Why did it take so long?” Orihime asked softly.

Byakuya set down is coffee, “My pond is 30,000 gallons.”

“Fuck! You could swim in that bad boy when it's hot outside!” Grimmjow smirked as he threw an arm over Neliel's shoulders.

“If I catch you swimming in my pond, I will shred you alive with my Bankai.” Byakuya said with a stone cold glare.

“Relax! I was jokin'! I ain't gonna swim in your fuckin' pond!” Grimmjow barked.

“What happened next?” Ichigo asked through the chewing of his food.

“We left what water remained in the pond as we filled it with the hopes that the existing ecosystem would help balance the water, but that turned out to be quite troublesome.”

“Wait... You can't just toss some fish into the water and it's all good?” Grimmjow asked, arcing a brow.

Byakuya's eyes widened from mild shock, “By the realms... No... Not at all. There is a particular science to building and maintaining a living pond such as this. There is a precise balance that needs to be achieved in order for the fish to be self-sustaining.” He explained.

“Of course. That's right up your alley.” Ichigo groaned and rolled is eyes.

Byakuya glared, but continued, “After the pond was finally refilled, we let the water settle for a few days before we put in about two dozen cheap carp in order to test it.”

“Did they make it?” Orihime asked with genuine hope in her big gray eyes.

However, Byakuya shook his head, “They did not. About two days later, all were found dead.”

“I bet that grated on your nerves.” Ichigo snickered.

“Not nearly as much as you do, Ichigo Kurosaki.” Byakuya smirked.

“Oi!”

“Shut it, Ich! I wanna hear how irritated he got!” Grimmjow barked, “What killed 'em off?” He asked, shifting his amused gaze to Byakuya.

“It was the water, itself. We tested it and discovered that the Ph balance of the water was far too volatile, so that is when we started the process of draining the pond dry completely.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head with a long sigh.

“How long did that take?” Chad asked.

“A week, but that was solely due to the fact, that once we had drained the water, we also removed all the stones at the bottom as well.” Byakuya said as he refilled his coffee.

“What for?” Grimmjow shrugged.

“I figured it best since we had to completely start from scratch. It wasn't until after we removed the rocks that I discovered my pond was a foot deeper than it was before.” Byakuya said as he looked over at Nyruki.

Nyruki removed her hands from her face to showcase the horrendous blush, but she was laughing, due to the rather amused and judgmental glare that covered Byakuya's face.

“Why was it deeper?” Orihime asked as she ate a banana.

“Nyruki's impact left a section of pond that was deeper than it had been and tore a rather unsightly rip into the liner. So, I begrudgingly paid for a larger, thicker liner to be crafted.” Byakuya said as he took the chance to take a bite of food.

“Bet that took some time.” Uryū said.

“It did. It took a month, but that was because I ordered a special stretch liner that was several millimeters thicker than my last one. It was to lessen the stress on the material once we added the weight of 30,000 gallons of water.” Byakuya said plainly.

“A whole month with no pond? How frustrated were you?” Grimmjow continued to snicker.

“Quite, and it was only compounded, due to that once the new liner was delivered, I discovered that it wasn't cut correctly and thus, didn't fit.” Byakuya's throat rumbled with an irritated growl.

“So another month goes by.” Ichigo said.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes. The second liner was exactly as ordered, so once we got it into place, then the hard part commenced.”

“That wasn't the hard part?” Uryū's eyes widened.

“No... The hard part was swallowing my pride and asking Captain Ukitake for his help.” Byakuya said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You asked Papa for his help?” Nyruki asked with a bit of shock.

“I had no choice. After we covered the bottom with new stones and refilled the pond for the second time, we placed another two dozen carp in to test the Ph balance, but again, after several days, they too perished. My only option was to use the Ugendo's lake as a donor.” Byakuya said, returning to his plate and taking a bite of sliced banana.

“A donor? What do you mean?” Neliel asked.

Byakuya drew in a long breath and immediately released it, “I was forced to drain the pond for the second time before I went to Captain Ukitake to ask permission to have 5,000 gallons transferred from the Ugendo, to my pond.”

“Holy shit! 5,000 gallons? What the fuck for?” Grimmjow reeled.

“My hope was that the already existing ecosystem from the Ugendo would aid in settling the Ph imbalance in my pond.” Byakuya said.

“Did it?” Orihime asked.

“Finally, yes. It did. We allowed the water to pump through the filter that Captain Ukitake gave me from his filter material for about two months to allow for a decent amount of self-sustaining algae to build up before we released the third set of test fish.” Byakuya said.

“They die?” Grimmjow asked with a hopeful smirk that they did.

“No... They survived. Once I was satisfied the pond could sustain life, which is where a majority of the time went, we removed the test fish and I then began the process of collecting spawn from the Kuchiki family koi at the Ugendo.” Byakuya said with a visible shutter.

“That sounds disgustin'!” Grimmjow laughed as he bashed a hand on the table.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, “It most certainly was not what you are thinking. We collected about fifty spawn from my father's koi and fifty from mine as the final test. Once they adjusted, we collected another fifty from both, as well as a hundred from my mother's and allowed them to grow to spawn on their own for the next season.”

“Ugh... fish love.” Grimmjow shuttered.

Byakuya sighed, “As you saw this morning, those three hundred have bloomed into far more.”

“But that still doesn't explain how that big bitch got there.” Grimmjow said, pointing a finger at Byakuya.

“By 'Big Bitch', are you referring to my mother's koi?” Byakuya glared hard.

However, Grimmjow wasn't phased, “Yeah. That big bitch.” He smiled with a crooked grin.

Byakuya sighed, “She had begun to take ill while at the Ugendo and Captain Ukitake took notice. He contacted me with his concern and I made preparations to have her transferred back here. I had a portable tank filled with water from my pond that we used to transfer her. The most difficult part was capturing her.”

“What did you have to do?” Orihime asked with concern.

“I spent several evenings at the Ugendo lake, knelt at its edge while I lightly splashed the surface. She finally came to me and I lifted her from the water and placed her within the tank.” Byakuya explained.

“Wait... You picked up a fish?” Ichigo arced a brow.

“Yes. Koi are very social creatures, especially with those they trust. My mother's koi remembered me without trouble, but was skittish due to Yachiru Kusajishi's methods for her abduction, which is to say that she forcefully snatched her from my pond and risked death via transfer shock by throwing her into the Ugendo lake without following the proper procedures.” Byakuya said with a furrowing in his brow as he crossed his arms.

“Did the fish remember you from when you were little?” Orihime asked softly as she sipped some of her milk.

“Yes, actually. I used to spend a lot of my time at the pond as a boy, just playing and feeding the fish.” Byakuya said with a sip of coffee.

“Where were your parents?” Ichigo asked.

Byakuya drew in a long breath and held it, “My mother died when I was young. Maybe when I was three, or four years old.” He released the breath.

“What happened?” Nyruki asked softly as she watched his face.

“My mother took her own life. She had been battling postpartum depression for quite some time after my birth.” Byakuya said as he reached over and grasp Nyruki's hand once more beneath the table.

“Dude-” Grimmjow exhaled as the smirk vanished in an instant.

“Don't tell me you were the one who found her.” Uryū said with saddened eyes.

“No. I was spared that fate. I remember a bit of that day.” Byakuya said as Nyruki's hand tightened around his.

 

**237 years ago**

**-Kuchiki Manor-**

 

_The sky was gray, threatening to open up at any minute with the rain the clouds were struggling to hold onto. The air was warm, which made the garden enjoyable for the small boy with feather black hair that fluttered with every step he took. His small bare feet barely pressed into the freshly kept grass while he tossed his ball, smiling and giggling to himself as the adults talked nearby._

_His grandfather always stood up tall with his hands clasped behind his back and his big bushy mustache bounced whenever he spoke. The man whom was with him had long, snowy white hair and expressive eyes, and the small boy recognized the man from the other times he had come to visit. He liked him because the man always made time to play, no matter what._

_With a beaming wide smile, the small boy ran to the white haired man and wrapped his short little arms around his leg, pretending he was strong enough to tackle the towering man to the ground._

_“Ukee! Ukee! Pway wiff me!” The boy smiled up with his eyes closed from the sheer size of his smile._

_The man knelt down and scooped up the boy, cradling him in an arm while he brushed back a piece of his feathery black hair._

_“Well good afternoon, Byakuya.” Ukitake smiled wide enough to match the small boy's._

_“Wiw you pway wiff me? Pwease?” Little Byakuya asked as he fumbled with his small ball._

_“Maybe in a little bit, Little Bean. I have to finish speaking with your grandfather.” Ukitake said with a higher pitched voice that he typically used when he spoke with the child._

_“Otay!”_

_“Byakuya... Speak properly.” Ginrei said sharply, wiping the smile from the boy's face._

_“Sowwy, Gwandpapa.” The boy frowned._

_Ukitake set the boy down and he ran off to play with his ball, leaving them to resume their business beneath the graying skies._

_“You shouldn't be so hard on him, Master Ginrei. He's just a small boy.” Ukitake said as he rose to his full height._

_“He's a Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake. It is time I look into getting him a speech coach.” Ginrei softly exhaled, but his expression did not change._

_“I suppose if you think that is best.”_

_Ukitake watched little Byakuya play with his smile gone from his young face. He threw the ball up in the air and reached up to catch it, often missing it to let it hit the grass at his feet. He walked lazily through the gardens on his way to his parents' room, whose door was slightly open._

_It was through that small opening that Ukitake saw a pale limp hand, dangling off the bed with no sign of life. He could see the woman's face from where he stood, but there was no sign that her open eyes were seeing anything at all. They were blank, void of consciousness and with the small boy nearly at the door, Ukitake realized that little Byakuya was about to walk in on something horrible._

_With a burst of speed, Ukitake flashed to the boy and scooped him up in the same instant, wheeling around and holding the boy's head to his shoulder with a look of terror on his face as he stared hard at Ginrei Kuchiki._

_“Ukee? Aw done wiff Gwandpapa?” The little boy asked as he wrapped his small arms around Ukitake's neck and snuggled down into his hair._

_“Yes, Little Bean.” Ukitake said lowly as he motioned into the room without saying a word._

_Ginrei disappeared inside while Ukitake cradled the boy, making sure that he always looked away from the now open room._

_“What's um... what's gowing on, Ukee?” The small boy asked before slipping his thumb into his mouth, leaving his head resting on Ukitake's shoulder._

_“Ssh... Little Bean. We'll play soon.” Ukitake said, placing a gentle kiss to the boy's hair while his heart thundered in his chest._

_Ginrei soon stepped out of the room and closed the door before speaking with a servant whom immediately ran off. He resumed his noble posture with a clearing of his throat and walked towards Ukitake with a somber, distant look in his slate gray eyes._

_“I must make a request of you, Captain. Can you look after my grandson for a few days until Sōjun returns from his mission? Byakuya cannot remain here for the time being.” Ginrei said quietly, noticeably drawing in deeper, emotion filled breaths._

_Ukitake nodded, “I will, Master Ginrei. I'll go pack some of his things.”_

 

“Wow. That's... Wow.” Ichigo exhaled quietly as he rubbed his hair.

“After a few days, my father came and picked me up and that's when he explained to me that my mother had taken all of her prescriptions that she used to manage her depression.” Byakuya said, releasing a slow breath that was steady. It was clear he had come to terms with this memory.

“Were you and your father close?” Orihime asked softly.

Byakuya nodded, “Very. My father somehow managed to balance his work as a Gotei lieutenant with raising me and managing his health, all simultaneously.” He said.

“Your dad was sick?” Ichigo asked.

“He was gradually becoming ill, yes. It started off as simple symptoms such as becoming less and less hungry and he was losing weight, but none seemed to worry since he was always training. He was on schedule to succeed my grandfather as the captain of Squad 6 and head of the clan until one day, he collapsed. The Kuchiki family physicians treated him for heat exhaustion and told him to take it easy for a few days.” Byakuya said as he drew in a long breath.

“It wasn't heat exhaustion, was it.” Orihime said.

Byakuya shook his head, “It was not. He stayed home for those few days and spent time with me. We practiced and just enjoyed being father and son. It was an enjoyable few days until he was assigned to head a mission to eradicate a group of Hollow that had taken up residence near an outlaying village.”

“He didn't come back, did he.” Uryū said.

“Not how I would have liked him to. His developing illness had gotten the better of him during the mission and in his moment of hesitation, he was cut down. His body was returned, but I didn't get to see him before he was buried on the Kuchiki family burial grounds next to my mother... I was fifteen.” Byakuya said.

“What did he have?” Neliel asked softly.

“It was never confirmed, but at the time of my father's death, the physicians were beginning to suspect that he had developed pancreatic cancer.” Byakuya answered.

Orihime softly gasped, “Does that mean-”

“I am at risk, yes, but since then, I have undergone annual checks and so far, there is no indication that I am developing, nor will develop it in the future. I may have gotten lucky in that regard and followed my mother's bloodline instead of my father's.” Byakuya said with a brief smile as he glanced at Nyruki whom was softly squeezing his hand beneath the table.

“Healthy?” Grimmjow asked plainly.

“Very. A genealogy was performed on my mother's bloodline and there were absolutely no major illnesses that ran in the family. I have reached my father's age at the time of his death and have yet to show signs of any developing illness from my father's bloodline. In other words, my mother's blood may have purified the Kuchiki, which was the purpose behind her and my father's arrangement in the first place.” Byakuya said, managing to maintain his soft smile despite the subject matter.

“Sounds like the Kuchiki bloodline was wrought with health issues.” Uryū said quietly.

“It was, as are most noble bloodlines. If not carefully monitored, the noble families would have died out due to the bloodlines being too closely woven together.” Byakuya said.

“Meaning my mother is also my sister?” Grimmjow snickered.

Byakuya stared straight ahead as his shoulders slumped, “If you wish to put it so crudely, yes. The Kuchiki are guilty of such as well, but that was many, many generations ago. We started to arrange marriages from outside the bloodline with the hope of diminishing the health issues and it was working. My grandfather passed from natural causes and was the first to do so in three generations of Kuchiki. The hope was that my mother's bloodline would push the Kuchiki over the edge into the realm of stable.” He explained.

“Selective breeding? You make it sound like you're a bunch of dogs.” Grimmjow scowled, picking his teeth.

Byakuya released a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “As much as I hate to admit it, you are not far off in that assumption.”

“So how did your marriage with Hisana factor into all this?” Ichigo asked, resting an elbow on the table with his head in his hand.

“Not much further than what I have already explained. Though, the clan elders were... pleased that Hisana and I did not bear children. They were concerned that if we had, we would have regressed the selective breeding up until this point to a certain degree.” Byakuya said, still holding Nyruki's hand beneath the table.

“Because she got sick.” Nyruki said.

“Yes. Anyone whom weds into the Kuchiki line has a genealogy performed at the order of the clan elders to monitor what health conditions are being brought into the family. That couldn't be done with Hisana because of her commoner status.” Byakuya said.

“You just like pissing off your clan elders, don't you.” Ichigo grinned with a snicker in his throat.

Byakuya sighed and rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, “There was a period of time where it seemed that was all I did.” He lightly groaned.

“Dude... Fuck bein' a noble. Too much damn drama.” Grimmjow scoffed.

“It does seem that way at times.” Byakuya sighed.

“It doesn't seem like it... It is like it! Holy shit! It's mind your manners this and look proper that and marry who we tell you to bullshit. Fuck that!” Grimmjow sneered up at the ceiling as he laid down, resting his head in Neliel's lap.

“Personally, I think it just comes with the territory. With nobility comes a certain amount of responsibility that others look up to. It's like the noble houses parent those below them.” Nyruki said as she glanced over at Byakuya, whose eyes softened at the remark.

“Still... You can keep it, Pretty Boy.” Grimmjow said from below the table's edge.

“I shutter to think the disaster we would face should you be in my position.”

The whole table began to chuckle at the expression that graced Grimmjow's face, being a grouchy sneer as he shot up from laying in Neliel's lap. His nose had crinkled with the hard furrowing of his brow as his teeth barred, and the sneer only served to make him look more like an angry cat than he would have liked. The laughter increased until the servants came by to collect the emptied dishes and carry them away, and everyone parted ways, returning to their given rooms to prepare for the day.

While the others took turns bathing and dressing, Nyruki simply threw her hair up into its normal high ponytail and dressed for the day in her cleaned Shihakushō before stepping back out into the gardens.

The sun had risen well into the morning hours and the air had definitely warmed to the point where Nyruki knew full well that it was going to be a warm, but dry day. She spotted Byakuya, freshly showered and dressed, taking a stroll around the pond, kneeling down next to a small little house that was even landscaped around it with a spinning water wheel in front.

“What's that?” Nyruki asked softly as she knelt down next to him, snatching the corner of his custom, gold trimmed captain's haori before it dipped into the water.

“The pump house. The pump for the whole pond is in here.” Byakuya said lowly as he opened the whole roof of the small little house.

Nyruki peered inside and sure enough, there was a black pump the size of a large watermelon inside, with a large black hose coming in through one end, and an exit trough on the other that took the water to the spinning water wheel.

She watched as he reached inside and checked the connection of the hoses before he opened the roof of the small shed next to the small house that turned out to contain the thick nest of filter material that was a deep shade of bluish green.

“I'll need to task one of the servants to clean this. It looks to be about time.” He said quietly, pressing his fingers into the thick sludge over the filter material.

Nyruki was curious, very curious, as to what the bluish green goo felt like. She leaned in close to his shoulder and reached inside, poking her fingers into the sludge that oozed around her skin and was cold to the touch.

“Ew... This feels gross.” Nyruki cringed with a heavily crinkled nose as she took her fingers back and rinsed them off in the water's flow.

Byakuya lowly laughed, “It's just algae build up. It's harmless, but if left unchecked, the pond would be consumed with an algae bloom and you wouldn't be able to see the koi.” He said, smiling as he tapped a finger against the crinkled part of her nose.

Nyruki smiled, “You really care about this pond, don't you.” She said, softly biting her bottom lip.

“I do... As much as I care about you.” He said, looking into her amused eyes.

“You've never spent three-hundred thousand on me.” Nyruki grinned as she stood and dried her washed fingers on her Shihakushō.

“Not yet.” Byakuya said, closing the two small houses before standing himself.

Nyruki's cheeks softly burned from the heat of her blush, but it was easily missed by the sun's rays. He continued to lightly smile down at her as he brushed a lock of her hair from her face before leaning down and softly placing his lips to hers for a brief, but lingering kiss.

“So, what will you do today in this day of peace?” Byakuya asked, standing up to his full height and clasping his hands behind his back.

“Well, it would appear I have to move my things back to Squad 13, so I figured paying Papa a visit was in order.” Nyruki said as she lightly crossed her arms.

Byakuya's smile faltered, but only slightly, “Just be wise. With Central 46's decision still unknown, I don't want them to see it as an act of conspiring.” He softly placed his hand against her cheek.

“I promise I'll be careful.” Nyruki smiled before placing a soft kiss to his palm.

“Good.” He smiled and took his hand back.

“What'll you do?” Nyruki asked as she began to walk with him along the stone path that encircled the pond.

“I believe it's time I prepare to have this talk with my Lieutenant that I promised him.” Byakuya said as he slowed their walk to nothing more than a leisurely stroll.

“What did you wanna talk to him about?” She asked as she threaded an arm through his.

“Something that is long overdue.”

* * *

 

It was rare to have cold tea in his cup, tea that was actually brewed with the intent to be consumed cold, but with the heat of the day rising, it was a necessity.

Despite his tea being iced, it was still medicated, and the coolness of his drink felt like a welcomed embrace to his achey throat and lungs. He had had an attack of his illness while Nyruki and the others had been detained, and had spent nearly the entire time held up in the Ugendo recovering.

He had relied on Renji and Kyōraku to keep him informed regarding the others, and they had done well in giving him daily reports to help settle his mind, but with the passing of time, not much was able to calm his worry.

It was this very worry that hindered his ability to concentrate on his paperwork at the Squad 13 office, leaving him only capable of staring at the page with far too many words on it.

With a heavy, rasp laden sigh, Ukitake set his pen down and pushed himself up from his chair to stretch out his aching back. He hadn't realized that he had been sitting for so long until one of the members from Squad 13 entered with his afternoon meal.

“Lunch time, Papa.” Nyruki sang with a bright, beaming smile across her face.

“Flower!” Ukitake gasped, matching her smile as he immediately wrapped her up in a firm hug.

Nyruki held him tightly as she planted a firm kiss to his cheek before unwinding herself and opened the bag.

“Does this mean Central 46 finally cleared you?” Ukitake asked, still with a bit of disbelief across his face.

“Not yet, but they let us out under the condition that we stay in the Seireitei.” Nyruki said as she went to the small table that he usually kept in the corner of his office.

Ukitake followed as he sat and watched her set out the pair of rather delicious looking sandwiches she had bought from the restaurant down the street.

“I see.” He said.

“Did you get my transfer paperwork?” Nyruki asked, wide eyed and happy as she sat.

“I did! Color me pleased, but I must admit I was not expecting it.” Ukitake said as he unwrapped his sandwich.

“Neither was I.” Nyruki said, rising to her feet to retrieve his tea from his desk before she sat down and placed it in front of him.

“It appears he finally came to terms with how he feels about you.” Ukitake said, taking a sip of tea with a hop of his eyebrows.

Nyruki's cheeks shaded pink, “I think that was more... me, who did.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Are you beginning to make peace with your past, Flower?” Ukitake asked as he took his first bite.

“Yeah, and it has a lot to do with him, Papa.” Nyruki said, diving into her lunch.

“I imagine. He cares a great deal for you, Flower. It has been a breath of fresh air to see him begin taking down that stone wall of his.” Ukitake said, taking another bite.

Nyruki nodded to give her time to swallow her mouthful of food, “I understand better now why it was up in the first place. His childhood-”

“Oh? Did he tell you about the unfortunate passing of his parents?” Ukitake asked.

“Yeah. He told us all actually.” Nyruki said with a long drag of water to wash down her food.

Ukitake's eyes widened, “Really? That's unexpected. He's always been guarded about his mother's and father's passing. They were so unfortunate and Shunsui and I really saw a change in Byakuya's behavior because of it... Especially when his father died.

“How so?... If I can know, that is.” Nyruki asked, picking at her teeth with her tongue to remove a large chunk of sandwich.

“Of course you can know. He knows about you,” Ukitake took a sip of tea, “After Sōjun, Byakuya's father, passed away, Byakuya shut down. He was just a young teenager, impressionable, when it happened. Nothing could make him smile anymore after that. Shunsui and I tried to fill the role, but... no amount of love, attention, or whatever we could provide would be enough to fill that void. Sōjun and Byakuya were incredibly close after his mother's death and when he was told that his father had died-” His voice trailed off.

“What happened?” Nyruki asked softly.

Ukitake gave her a somber smile as he put his sandwich down and grasped her hand, “He cried. He cried for days, just wailing in his room into the wee hours of the morning, or until he just didn't have the energy to stay awake anymore. It went on like that until Byakuya just didn't have anything left. He couldn't even feed himself he was so exhausted from how much he cried for his father.”

“That hurts my soul, Papa.” Nyruki matched his saddened expression.

“It hurt mine a great deal. There was one night where Ginrei, his grandfather, was gone for a mission shortly after his father died and I had stayed behind to help watch over Byakuya while he was gone because Ginrei was concerned about his well being. I was laying down trying to get some sleep, but I couldn't because Byakuya was crying so loudly in his room. I could hear it as if I were in there with him, so I rose and went to his room to check on him. He was sitting in his bed, hugging a picture of his father just screaming with a river of tears coming out of his eyes.” Ukitake said as his own eyes begun to shine with a bit more moisture and his nose lightly sniffled.

“What did you do?” Nyruki asked, squeezing his hand.

“The only thing I could. I sat down next to him and just held him while he cried. He didn't stop until the sun came up and he passed out from how tired he was. That poor boy was heartbroken and I couldn't do a thing to fix it. He didn't have a sister, or a brother to help comfort him. Hell, his own grandfather was so traditional that he barely hugged the boy. Byakuya was alone from then on until he met Hisana. He had so much anger that he could barely it keep under control and it scared Shunsui and I. We thought he would snap at some point and end up hurting someone, but after awhile he just... turned off.” Ukitake said as he blew out a steadying breath and dried his eyes with the sleeve of his haori.

“What's his father look like?” Nyruki asked, reaching over and capturing a single tear from Ukitake's cheek.

“Oh dear... I haven't looked at those pictures for years. Let me see if I have the album here.” Ukitake said as he rose to his feet.

Nyruki watched as he went to his bookshelf and began to run a finger across the spines, quietly mumbling to himself as he read the titles. He scanned the shelves until he reached the very top, finding a dust covered old album tucked away in the back corner.

“Ah... Here we are.” Ukitake said as he started back to their table, thumbing through the pages of the album.

He sat back down and she watched as Ukitake combed through the pictures, seeing several from when he and Captain Kyōraku were in the academy together, their graduation and subsequent ascension through the Shinigami ranks. She watched how Ukitake's hair grew from being no longer than his chin, to the sweeping snow white locks they were now and how Kyōraku's hair had always been wavy to the point that strongly resembled Chad's.

He continued to flip through the photos until he reached a large group photo with thirteen captains and thirteen Lieutenants.

“Finally... Here,” He said as he turned the photo album to face her, “This was taken about 115 years ago. Retsu, Shunsui and I were the captains of Squads 4, 8 and 13, but everyone else was different back then... Of course the Head-Captain was the same, but still.” He smiled as he pointed to himself, Kyōraku and Captain Unohana.

Nyruki returned the smile as she scanned the photo, easily picking out the four and truly not recognizing anyone else. However, the shot was taken a bit too far back to get any real detail of the others in the photo and she figured that Ukitake had noticed because he turned the page five times until he reached a photo labeled with the symbol for Squad 6.

What looked back was an aged man with silver hair and bushy silver mustache, standing up perfectly straight with his shoulders back that looked all too familiar. He had experience written all over his emotionless face, but the man next to him was a far different story.

The far younger man wearing the lieutenant's band for Squad 6, was strikingly familiar, with vibrant bluish purple eyes that reflected the smile across his face. His skin was light and his hair was as dark as the night sky, falling to a little below his sharp chin and combed neatly with a familiar kenseikan clipped onto a thick lock just behind his ear. He was on the verge of laughing and despite the glare he was receiving from the older man, it seemed he just didn't care.

“Is this-”

“That's Ginrei and Sōjun Kuchiki. The father and son team of Squad 6 at the time. See how different they were?” Ukitake said with his smile returning.

“Now I know where Byakuya got his looks from. By the realms his father was a good looking man.” Nyruki beamed with a shallow giggle.

“Very much so. His mother was an attractive woman as well and the source of those silver eyes. Mix the pair together and Byakuya was the result. I spent decades listening to my younger sisters swoon over him; Always chattering about how attractive he was and such. All I ever did was plop my face into my hands and tried to ignore it.” Ukitake chuckled.

Nyruki's chuckling grew into low laughter, “That's funny. Did Byakuya have a hard time at the Academy with the girls?” She found herself now enjoying the conversation.

Ukitake swallowed his laugh and nodded, “Very hard time. Oh realms, I remember during one of the Zanjutsu classes shortly after Byakuya enrolled that I was teaching and every, single female wasn't paying attention to anything I was saying because they were all staring at him. It was impossible to compete with those damn boyish looks and long black hair. I wanted to shave him bald just so I could continue the class.” Ukitake snickered as he turned a few more pages of the album to arrive at a few candid shots of Byakuya.

He was young, only a teenager with precisely those same boyish looks and long flowing black hair that was tied up into a ponytail. He had huge silver eyes that were wide with expression and a small smirk on his face, holding a wooden practice sword that was clutched in both his hands. His sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders and he was locked in a combat stance, making it clear that the photo had been taken while he practiced his skills.

“Look at him,” Nyruki beamed, “Boy, he really grew into his own skin didn't he.” She said, looking at another photo of the same boyish Byakuya, practicing his hand to hand combat with another boy whom she didn't recognize.

“Very much so. These were the only times I could get pictures of him being happy. It seemed the only times he was, was when he was in the academy. He did not like going home.” Ukitake said, returning to his lunch while Nyruki looked through the photos.

“Why?” Nyruki asked, furrowing her brows.

“He was alone at home and the only things he ever did was practice. That was it. Those were the times his temper really flared was when he was at home. Even at the academy he had his moments, but they were more easily controlled. I guess there was too many bad memories at home.” Ukitake said with no more smile on his face.

“But he still lives there.” She said.

“Where else is he going to go? That's his family's estate. Hisana really helped repair those walls for him and when Rukia came along, home turned into a place of sanctuary, instead of a place of contempt. He enjoys home now.” Ukitake said with his returned smile.

“You know so much, Papa and I know so little about him. It really bothers me that I'm finding all this out from someone else other than him.” Nyruki frowned as she left the album to rest on the table, displaying another picture of Byakuya whom was preparing to graduate from the Academy.

“It's no different than how he found out about you. You both came to me asking questions about the other.” Ukitake said sweetly.

“It's like you're everybody's father.” Nyruki laughed as she sneered at him with a playful scowl.

“Well, when you've been around as long as I have, it tends to happen. I was already a captain when Byakuya was born... Hell, I was a captain when Sōjun was born,” Ukitake sighed heavily, “I am getting deplorably old.” He frowned with a big bottom lip.

Nyruki's heart melted at the sad puppy dog look adorning Ukitake's face and she couldn't help, but get up and give him a comforting hug. She kissed his temple a few times while he wrapped an arm around her waist and started to smile wide.

“You're not old, you're seasoned, Papa.” Nyruki snickered as she released her hold on him.

“Oh, hush.” Ukitake goaded with a smirk and slowly shook his head.

Nyruki just stuck out her tongue as she sat back down.

“Plus... It was only a matter of time before you came asking questions. With all my years, comes experience and I know when someone I care about has a crush.” He glared.

Nyruki's eyes widened, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Oh yes you do, Flower. Don't think I didn't see when you first started having that little spark for our dear resident noble captain.” Ukitake teased with a crooked grin.

Nyruki's cheeks burned with a blush, “Why do you have to be so observant! Stop it!” She laughed.

“Never.”

As the pair laughed, a sudden knock at his door drew his attention away from their meal and conversation. He pushed himself up and went to the door, still chuckling from their conversation about the funnier moments of a younger Byakuya, only to find their subject matter had come by for a visit.

“Oh? This is a surprise. What brings you by this lovely afternoon?” Ukitake asked as he stepped aside, allowing Byakuya to step in out of the sun.

“Good afternoon, Captain. I hope I am not intruding.” Byakuya said with a slight bow of his head.

“No, not at all. We were just having lunch.” Ukitake said, going back to the table.

Nryuki stood from her chair with a soft smile on her lip as Byakuya approached, shifting his eyes down to the still open photo album on the table that was proudly displaying a picture of himself after having had a bucket of water dumped over his head.

“What are you doing with these?” Byakuya asked with an amused gape on his face as he glared over at the white haired captain.

Ukitake shrugged, “What? They're mine. I'm allowed to show them off.” He defended, crossing his arms.

“I can see that. I remember that day well. I had just won the Academy Zanjutsu Tournament.” Byakuya said as he softly smiled down at Nyruki whom was blushing quite fervently.

“Yes... Sorry about the bath. I'm the one who told everyone to do that.” Ukitake grinned sheepishly.

“I figured as such,” Byakuya said, studying the photos of him as a teenager, “It would appear you have been asking questions.” He added quietly as he looked at Nyruki.

“To be fair, I didn't really have to ask.” Nyruki said with a soft bite to her bottom lip.

“That does not surprise me. Ukitake has always prided himself that he... worked very hard to fill a void left by my father's death.” Byakuya said, shifting his eyes to the smiling man next to them.

“I did what I could, but there was only so much I could do since my house is of a lower standing than yours.” Ukitake said, clasping his hands in front of him.

“Lower in standing only in the eyes of societal norm, Jūshirō.” Byakuya said with a modest bow of his head.

Ukitake's smile broadened as his eyes glistened with a renewed moisture, “You're going to make an old man cry.”

“If you're old, what does that say for the Head-Captain?” Byakuya asked, rolling his eyes before looking back down at the photo album.

“That is a damn good question.” Ukitake laughed with a quick dab of his sleeve to dry his eyes, “Why don't you sit and have lunch with us. We can reminisce a bit.” He added after a moment.

Byakuya looked up from the photos and regarded Captain Ukitake for a moment before doing the same with Nyruki.

“I think I have some time to spare. Some reminiscing could be quite enjoyable.” Byakuya said, accepting the chair that Ukitake brought from near his desk.

“Especially since I have all the fun stories.” Ukitake's grin widened into mischief that made Byakuya nervous.

And rightfully so.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

Rukia didn't remember her bed being so uncomfortable. Her back ached from being hunched over and her cheek was pressed up against something hard, only warmed by her own body heat.

As she drew in a long breath, she opened her eyes into the dark archive vault, seeing that she had fallen asleep at the table they had ordered brought down. She was surrounded by files and papers they had collected, with what remained of their meals filling the rest of the available space. She sat up and stretched before rubbing the blurriness from her eyes, only then seeing that Renji had fallen asleep on the floor beneath the table.

She tiredly smiled as she scooted the chair back and knelt down, crawling beneath the table to sit down next to him and gently shake his shoulder.

“Renji... Hey, Renji... Wake up.” She said softly as she dried her cheek from the drool that had spilled from her mouth while she slept.

Renji only grumbled and turned his head the other way, laying on his stomach with his arms serving as his pillow.

“Renji... Time to wake up.” Rukia said, again with a gentle shake of his shoulder.

Again, Renji only grumbled and made no attempt to wake up.

Rukia huffed and furrowed her brows as she stared at him, still sleeping soundly with the soft sounds of a barely there snore coming from his throat. She had always thought his ultra soft snores were rather adorable, as they always seemed so innocent and gentle compared to the tower of a man that Renji had grown into.

As much as she wanted to let him sleep, it was time to wake him up, but with his apparent refusal to listen to her gentle alarm, she knew she had to result to her more traditional methods of waking him up.

With a soft clearing of her throat, Rukia leaned back, bracing herself on her hands as she raised a foot and brought her knee to her chest.

Despite being under five feet tall, she was far stronger than her small stature would lead you to believe. Especially when it came to how strong she could kick and the one person who knew that all too well, was the man she was about to assault.

“Wake the hell up, you baka!” Rukia boomed as she shot her foot forward, landing it right against his ribcage.

Renji shot up from the sudden strike to his side, but had forgotten that he was beneath the table. The back of his head smacked into the folding metal hinge with a massive bang that jarred that table hard enough to knock off several files and stacks of papers that all fell to the floor around them as if they were rain.

The pain that erupted in his skull was sharp and hot, whiting out his vision as he immediately grabbed the back of his head and pressed down, sucking in breath after breath to help battle back the heat assaulting his skull.

“Gah! Son of a... Shit! That fucking hurts!” Renji hissed through clenched teeth, holding his head tighter to suppress the pain.

“Oh my gods! Since when do you shoot up like that?” Rukia gasped, suddenly feeling horrible for her chosen method of waking him up.

She rolled forward and scooped him up in her arms, half laying him across her laps while he gripped his own head and groaned from the pain.

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.” Renji groaned with his ear against her chest.

“I'm sorry... You never used to jump up like that.” Rukia said, holding his head to the front of her shoulder as she softly kissed his hair.

“I do when I'm that tired. By the realms, Rukia. That freaking hurt.” Renji growled, finding himself perfectly content to just let her hold him for the time being.

“I'm sorry. Are you alright?” Rukia asked as she loosened her hold on him to allow him to sit up on his own, still having to hunch over because of his height.

“Yeah... Am I bleeding?” Renji asked as he looked at his hand and turned his head away from her so she could take a look.

“No. You're fine.” Rukia said as she sifted through his hair to see no blood.

Renji sighed, “What time is it?”

“I don't know. We should gather all the files we collected and clean up.” Rukia said, rubbing the back of her neck to loosen the kink that had developed at its base.

“Yeah. I'll compile the file and get it to Captain Ukitake. I'm just hoping this'll work.” Renji sighed, crawling out from underneath the table.

Rukia scooted out from the other side and began picking up the spilt papers, “I think it will. Looks like Grimmjow and Neliel have been helping Ichigo and the others for quite some time.”

“Lets just hope it's enough to prove that Grimmjow's on our side. I've seen him fight, Rukia... He could break out of that cell anytime he wants and he hasn't. He's playing by the rules.” Renji said as he gathered up the files from the floor on the other side of the table.

“I noticed that too. You got all that?” Rukia asked as Renji picked up the thick stack of folders they had collected.

“Yeah. Lets go to the Squad 6 office to get all this together.” Renji said as both headed for the door.

* * *

 

Byakuya blew out a heavy sigh as he sifted through the throngs of paperwork that had piled up on his desk. He had hoped that Renji would have done at least some of it while he was gone, but he had soon realized that that was a pipe dream the moment he opened his office door.

Despite the looming mountain of paperwork, he felt at ease, calm from having spent yesterday afternoon talking and reminiscing with Captain Ukitake and giving Nyruki a glimpse into his past. He felt relieved that he had opened that door for her, had told her stories about when he was training in the academy and some of the more funny moments, most of which were instigated by Ukitake in his efforts to fill the hole left by his father's passing. They had actually laughed at those moments and Nyruki seemed to enjoy hearing about them, learning about the softer side of the steely captain and head of the Kuchiki clan. It had been an enjoyable afternoon and one that helped to settle him back into the role of captain and his need to focus on getting his paperwork squared away.

Pressing his fingers against his forehead for a moment out of the gentle throb of a developing headache, he reached for his cup of tea and took a sip before finishing up with the current packet in front of him. He quickly signed his name and title on the line below after reading it in its entirety and then set it on top of the growing stack to his right.

But when he reached for the next packet and scanned the top of the first page, he was reminded that he had yet to finish his preparations for the long overdue talk he wanted to have with his Lieutenant. It was time to fill out the paperwork in front of him, so with a fresh dip of his pen, he began to write.

His fluid strokes swept across the pages effortlessly as his mind told his hand which words to write. He found that each one was easy, he didn't have to struggle to think about what words to write. The more he wrote, the less weight he felt hanging on his heart and the more he wrote, the better he felt that he was making the right decision. This had been long overdue and he was angry with himself that he had waited so long. He had been too stubborn, too prideful to admit it. He had been too focused on all the wrong things until getting the sense beaten into him by a teenage boy and with each word that brought him closer to finishing this particular set of paperwork, the more he realized that better late than never wasn't so bad.

With one, last fluid stroke, he finished the last page of the packet just as the office door opened.

“Captain?” Renji gasped, holding the door open for Rukia to step inside, being small enough to walk beneath his arm.

“Nii-Sama! When did you get released?” She yelped as she wasted no time in heading for him, wrapping her arms around his neck before even thinking better of it.

“The day before yesterday. Our release was sudden.” Byakuya said, returning the firm embrace as he flipped over the packet so none could see it's words.

“Why didn't you come see us?” Rukia asked as she released him.

“You were busy helping me to keep a promise. It allowed me to focus on a few other things that needed my attention.” Byakuya said as he rose from his chair to file what completed paperwork he had.

“We'll go find somewhere else to work, Captain. Sorry to intrude.” Renji said, still holding the thick stack in his arms.

“There's no need. Your timing is actually quite pertinent. I need to speak with you, Renji.” Byakuya said, hiding the sudden nervous flip in his stomach with a deep breath.

“Oh! I'll take my leave, Nii-Sama.” Rukia said quickly.

“Actually, Rukia... I would like it if you stayed. This involves you as well.” Byakuya said as he slipped a file into its proper place inside the filing cabinet.

Rukia stood up straighter, “Oh. Um... Alright.”

Renji audibly gulped with nerves as he set down the stack of files on his smaller desk. He and Rukia shared a nervous glance, unsure if they needed to start worrying, or not. It was a feeling he and Rukia shared as they waited in the tense silence, waiting for Byakuya to finish filing the papers.

With the last file put into its proper place, Byakuya turned to realize that both were still standing with their shoulders tense.

“Please sit... Both of you.” Byakuya said calmly as he went back to his desk and straightened it up so he wasn't looking at them through the towers of paperwork.

Both Renji and Rukia shared another nervous glance before they sat, still rigid and not wanting to move too quickly out of the fear of invoking a wrath.

“Why do you two look so nervous?” Byakuya asked, arcing a brow as he sat down.

“Did we do something wrong, Captain?” Renji asked with another gulp.

Byakuya lightly sighed, “No... This time, it is I whom has wronged you.”

“Huh?” Renji stared.

“Renji-” Byakuya sighed, “Let me start by saying this; The work you've done while I've been gone has been exceptional. The squad is in order... for the most part, and you were able to work alongside two other, far more experienced captains with the task that I gave you. I knew I could count on you and for that, I thank you.” He said, drawing in a breath to help settle his stomach.

“I-I... I only did what you ordered of me, Captain.” Renji said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“You've done more than that, Renji... For far longer than I think you realize.” Byakuya said, releasing his held breath.

“I'm not sure I understand.” Renji said.

“You have been Rukia's protector for far longer than I have been, and even still, after her adoption into the Kuchiki clan, you continue to do so as if it never happened. In fact, it has been that very dedication that has put you and I at odds with each other in the past.” Byakuya said, starting to play with the corner of the flipped over packet of papers.

“Nii-Sama-”

Byakuya silenced her by raising a finger, “Renji, you realized far sooner than I that Rukia's scheduled execution was wrong and I was far too stubborn to admit it. You slowed me down enough to give Ichigo Kurosaki the time he needed to intervene and if you hadn't, things would be far different than they are now. You have just as much a hand in saving Rukia as that damn boy does.”

Renji and Rukia glanced at each other as they listened, still filled with nerves.

“That is only part of why I do what I am about do and, Renji, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and my stubbornness for what I've done.” Byakuya said.

Both Rukia's and Renji's brows furrowed as they watched Byakuya open a side drawer and pull a small, velvet covered box from inside, stamped in gold with the crest of the Kuchiki clan. He set it down on the desk and slid it towards Renji with long fingers, but he made no move to take and open it. The redhead simply sat and stared at it.

“W-What is it?” Renji asked, finding that his hands had begun to shake from the sheer amount of nerves coursing through his veins.

Byakuya glanced at Rukia, whose eyes had shot wide as she stared at the box. He knew she knew what it was and he placed a single finger to his lips to silently tell her to refrain, upon which she nodded.

“I think it will mean more if you open it yourself.” Byakuya said simply.

With another gulp, Renji sighed before reaching out and taking the box from the desk. He studied the Kuchiki crest that was stamped into the black velvet, shining golden against it like some rare creature caught in the light of a nearby fire. He could see his hands trembling from his nerves, but he grasped the top and began to open it.

The moment the box was open, his heart stopped beating in his chest and his lungs refused to take in more breaths. A silver ring sat pinched between the two pillows, forged with the Kuchiki crest and polished to a perfect shine. It was not a gaudy piece, but seemed almost delicate, feminine even, with the shield that surrounded the crest only being large enough to distinguish it from the silver band that wrapped around the finger.

“C-Captain-” Renji tried to speak, but his words caught in his throat as he looked up at his Captain.

“This has been so long overdue, and I am sorry for how long this has taken. I will be honest in saying that I had hoped this would be a more formal event, but perhaps this way is more meaningful.” Byakuya said quietly.

“Renji... Do you know what this is?” Rukia asked softly, earning his gaze.

Renji shook his head, simply so that one of them would tell him in their own words.

“So long as you wear that ring, it signifies that you are a trusted familiar of the Kuchiki clan. No longer will my attendant turn you away at the gate. No longer will you be denied access to Kuchiki assets, nor will you be denied entry to noble events that involve the Kuchiki name. Renji... This is an official indoctrination as a Kuchiki familiar.” Byakuya explained.

Renji's eyes stung and his throat was closed from the sheer build up of emotion. His hands trembled, but his fingers were still able to grasp the ring from the box and brought it to the ring finger of his right hand. It slipped over his knuckle without trouble and fit perfectly, having been forged specifically for him.

“I-I... I-I don't know what to say.” Renji choked out as his shiny brown eyes bounced between Rukia and the ring he now wore.

“There is no need to say anything.” Byakuya said softly as he turned to the final page of the packet and slid it towards Renji.

Renji shifted his gaze to the paper in front of him, seeing that this was all for real. The packet was the official paperwork that put his name in line with the Kuchiki, filing him under the already long list of familiars under the clan's charge. He read the words printed and he would not be just another familiar, but categorized as an enforcer, meaning he was charged with the protection of the Kuchiki family.

“C-Captain-... Why? W-Why're you doing this?” He asked, as the shine in his eyes thickened to threatening levels.

Byakuya remained silent as he regarded the redhead, providing a comforting, but soft smile, seeing the trembling in Renji's shoulders and he knew he was fighting with every ounce of willpower he had simply to keep from breaking loose. He knew how Renji regarded himself, how he viewed himself and with a silent chastising of his thoughts, he would drop the singular feather that made the weight too much to bare.

With a gentle sigh, he rose from his chair and headed for the door, knowing full well that he was under their gaze. He reached out for the doorknob, but stopped and glanced back over his shoulder.

“Because even a stray dog finds a home eventually.”

* * *

 

The training square of the Squad 6 grounds was alive with pairs practicing their new skills that Renji had shown them while their captain was gone. Many were too engrossed in their practicing to notice him walking through, observing their stances and periodically stopping to correct imperfections in their postures. They all seemed to settle back into having their captain around.

He continued to walk and observe until he came to a young pair whom had just arrived to the Squad, fresh from the academy. They were barely into their teens and just as small, but their faces clearly showed their determination to better their skills. The young boy was on the offensive, striking his sparing partner's sword, but his swings were wobbly and a bit timid.

“Tighten your grip on your sword and separate your hands.” Byakuya said calmly as he stepped between their halted battle.

He leaned over the small, but awkwardly built teenager and wrapped his hands around his, tightening his grip on his Zanpakutō's handle and pulled his hands apart, which steadied his control of the sword.

“Like this. It allows for better weight control of your blade.” Byakuya said, releasing the boy's hands.

“Oh... T-Thank you, Captain. I'm not very good at this.” He said, sniffling a bit as he pushed up his glasses.

“You will get more proficient with time.” He said as he stepped back to give the pair room to resume.

“Am I doing this right, Captain?” Asked the boy's sparing partner, a small girl with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

“Nearly. Widen your hands a bit more. As I showed him.” Byakuya said, clasping his hands behind his back.

The girl did as he had said and widened her hands, smiling when she was given a single nod of Byakuya's approval. He continued to watch the pair spar until a wailing scream shot from behind him, causing him to wheel around to inspect what had happened.

A small crowd had suddenly gathered in the center of the grounds that he wasted no time in heading for, easily pushing through the other members into the center where he found the source of the commotion.

A young girl was laying on the ground holding her ankle with blood seeping between her fingers. She had been cut by her partner's sword on accident, which had fully disabled her leg. Her partner was knelt next to her furiously apologizing and his eyes were wide with terror as their Captain knelt down next to her, wrought with worry that he was about to be chastised.

However, that is precisely not what happened as Byakuya reached out and gently coaxed her hands away from her wound.

“Ssh... It's alright. Let me see it.” He said calmly as he gently pried her hands away from her leg.

The gash was deep, but smooth, made by a single slice with no hesitation. She would heal quickly, but she needed medical attention right away to stem the flow of blood that poured from the freshly made wound.

“You will heal young one. Just breathe for me. Can you do that?” Byakuya asked kindly as he glanced at her.

The young girl nodded and sniffled hard through her tears, but her wailing calmed.

“E-Excuse me... Captain?” Asked a timid voice from behind him.

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder at the source of the small voice, and it was the timid teenage boy whom he had just helped to improve his grip.

“Yes?” Byakuya asked.

“May I try?” He asked, pushing up his glasses again on his thin nose.

“Please do.” Byakuya said as he rose to his feet and stepped aside.

The young teenager stepped into the middle and sheathed his sword before kneeling down at the young girl's leg. He watched the boy hover his hands over the wound as that familiar glow of powder blue emanated from his palms to wash over her leg. Only a breath passed before the wound began to seal itself, healing up far faster than he had seen in some time. The blood stopped, the flesh zipped itself together and just as fast as he had started, the wound was healed, just bloodied.

“I-Is that better?” The boy asked the girl, pushing his glasses up again.

The girl sniffled, but nodded and no longer in pain.

“You are far more skilled with healing Kidō. What is your name?” Byakuya asked, his hands behind his back.

“Um... Y-Yukimaru Sasagawa, Captain.” He said as he helped the girl up, again with a push of his glasses.

“Why were you not assigned to Squad 4?” Byakuya asked, motioning with his head for the young boy to walk to with him.

They stepped back through the crowd and began to walk with small steps, skirting around the training square while everyone went back to their training.

“Um... I was scared how that would look.” The boy said, almost too quietly for Byakuya to hear.

“I see. Because of Squad 4's reputation with Squad 11, I presume.” Byakuya said, glancing down at the much shorter boy.

The boy just nodded.

“I will tell you a secret, Mr. Sasagawa, but you must promise that you didn't hear it from me.” Byakuya said, looking straight ahead.

The boy shied into his shoulders, “Um... alright.”

“If it wasn't for Squad 4, Squad 11 would have perished long ago.”

The boy began to softly chuckle as he went to catch his glasses, but they fell from his nose and bounced off his chest. They would have hit the ground if it hadn't been for Byakuya's far faster, far more precise movements in swooping down to catch them.

“S-Sorry, Captain. T-They're um... always falling off.” The boy said as he started to lightly shake.

Byakuya examined the glasses for a moment and saw why, as the nose pads were far too far apart to grip the boy's thin nose.

“Ah... Here is the issue.” Byakuya said lowly as he started to adjust the nose pads.

It only took a moment before he realigned the pads and handed them back to the boy, whom hesitated a moment before deciding his need to see overcame the awkwardness he felt in his gut. He slipped his glasses back on, and this time, they stayed where he put them.

“T-Thank you, Captain! That's much better.” The boy smiled, but still nervously fidgeted with his hands.

“You're welcome. If you wish it, I will submit the paperwork for a transfer to Squad 4 under Captain Unohana. Is that something you would like?” Byakuya asked, studying the boy's widening eyes from rising excitement.

“I-I um... I really would, Captain.” He said, trying to control the obvious glee that spread across his young face.

“Then I will take care of it. In the meantime, you should prepare your things.” Byakuya said as he turned to step away.

“Captain?” The boy called, halting Byakuya's retreat.

He stopped and glanced back at the boy over his shoulder.

“I-I don't know what you were doing when you were gone, but the captain who came back... I hope he stays.”

The boy ran off before Byakuya could say a thing. All he could do was watch him return to his training, beaming with an excited smile. He watched the girl whom he healed come up and thank the boy with a hug and Byakuya didn't need binoculars to see the boy's cheeks turn bright red with a blush. He lightly smiled as a breeze came out of nowhere, rustling through the trees and fluttering his hair around his neck. The sound had hidden the arrival of another and he hadn't noticed until they voiced up.

“That seems to be the running sentiment.” Said Nyruki, having flash stepped into a large, nearby tree that was heavy with large, deep red apples.

“What is?” Byakuya asked with an amused grin stretching across his lips.

Nyruki shrugged, “The new you.” She grinned wide as she reached out for a large red apple within her arm's reach.

“New me? And what exactly is this 'new me'?” Byakuya asked, watching her as she swung down from the branch with one hand to land on her feet.

“This... warmer, almost approachable man.” Nyruki said with her soft smile as she brought the apple to her nose for a deep inhale.

“I see. I will have to work on that.” Byakuya said with the barest of smiles.

Nyruki chuckled, “Butthead.”

“Did you just call the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan a 'butthead'?” Byakuya popped a brow, but his smile grew as he glanced over at her.

“Yes... Yes I did.” She said without hesitation.

“I see,” He smiled down at her as he offered his arm, “Care to join me on a walk?”

Nyruki's smile widened as she threaded her arm through his, still holding the deep red apple whose aroma could be smelt without having to put it to one's nose. They began to slowly walk in the shade of the trees that lined the path and both paid no mind to the others around them that tried to hide their looks of shock.

“So I must inquire; What brings you by this afternoon?” Byakuya asked after a moment, resting a hand on hers.

“I needed to pick up the rest of my things. I would have done it yesterday, but I got kinda distracted.” She said, smiling up at him.

“We both did, but I hope it was enjoyable for you.” He said, sending a greeting nod to several members of Squad 6 whom were brave enough to walk past them in the other direction.

“It was. I really enjoyed hearing about you growing up, even it was a bit heartbreaking to start off.” Nyruki said.

“It was a bit of a rough start, but without Ukitake, it would have been much worse. He is a man who cannot stomach seeing the suffering of others.” He said, taking the apple from her hand to take a look at it for himself.

“I know that all too well.” Nyruki said as she rested her freed hand on his bicep.

“He saved me from discovering my mother's body, comforted me when I thought all was lost after my father died and then spent the next 180 years just... being there. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandfather and I understood his position as head of the clan and Gotei Captain. I knew he couldn't be there for everything, but whenever he was, and I needed something, he never said no.” Byakuya said, still examining the even coloring of the apple.

“What did you do when you were excited about something?” Nyruki asked, looking up into his eyes.

“In what regards?”

“Like... you passed a test and just needed to tell someone about it.” Nyruki said, smiling.

“Ah... I typically went to Ukitake for such things,” He lowly laughed, “I remember one time during my first year at the academy when I had managed to perform a high level Hadō spell, with the incantation, of course. I was so excited about it that the moment class was let out, I ran all the way to Squad 13 to show him, but when I got there and tried, I had trouble recreating it. I was so disappointed in myself, but Ukitake took me down to the training grounds and helped me get a better understanding of it. All he ever did was smile and teach me.” He explained with a soft smile adorning his lips.

“That's so sweet.” Nyruki softly chuckled.

“I do hope that one day, Jūshirō can be a father to children of his own. He is the kind of man that Soul Society needs more of.” Byakuya said, drawing in a deep, contented breath as they lazily walked the path.

“I agree wholeheartedly. He's kindness and unconditional love and terrifying power all in one package.” She said, taking the apple back to admire its uniform coloring.

“I don't think you quite realize just how powerful a man he is. Both he and Captain Kyōraku are two of the most powerful Shinigami to ever hold the rank of captain. Do you remember the confrontation between Soul Society and Aizen not long ago?” He asked, smiling as Nyruki sunk her teeth into the apple, releasing a torrent of juice that dripped from her chin.

Nyruki hummed her delight at the perfect taste of the apple, swiping away the trail of juice from her chin with the back of her hand while she chewed and shallowed.

“I do. I was distraught when I heard that Papa had gotten so horribly injured.” She said, offering the apple up to him.

Byakuya took the fruit and took a chunk for himself, chewing it before continuing his thought.

“That was a cheap shot and not worthy of proving Ukitake's real power.” He said with a fading smile.

“I was so happy when I heard that that little weasel was taken care of.” Nyruki growled, taking another bite of the apple that he offered her.

“As was I, but at the cost of the Head-Captain's left arm.” Byakuya said.

“That whole situation was so intense. Why did you ask if I remembered?” Nyruki asked.

“Because it is a true measurement of their power. Consider this; Captain Kyōraku defeated the Primera Espada with just his Shikai while Ichigo Kurosaki had to become a full Hollow before he could defeat Espada 4.” Byakuya said with a pleased smirk.

Nyruki's eyes widened, “Wow... That's incredible.”

“It was. Though I did not get to see it for myself, I was not surprised when I heard it. Those two do not use their Bankai without good reason.” He said, taking another bite of the apple.

“If that's not a damn good reason, I shutter to think what is.” Nyruki feigned her own shutter to make her point.

“I do not wish to think of a situation that would require those two to use their Bankai. I fear that day will be a dark day for the Soul Society should it ever come to pass.” He said, handing her back the apple.

Nyruki bit off another large chunk of the apple, but the piece that came off was far too big for her to chew without being less than feminine. She pinched the large piece between her fingers and bit it in half, making it far more manageable for her to chew and offered the other half to Byakuya.

He leaned over and plucked the piece from her fingers, offering her a smile with his eyes as they both chewed and drank down the copious amounts of juice from the ripe piece of fruit.

“Perhaps I should task a few to pluck the tree so it will bare again next Spring. Its branches are far too heavy to sustain another season.” He said, dabbing his mouth on his sleeve.

“What're you even gonna do with that many apples?” She asked with another bite.

“Perhaps give them to the barracks kitchen to do with what they will. I might take a few home for myself as well.” He said, using a thumb to swipe away a trail of juice from her chin.

“I thought you didn't like sweet. You seem to be enjoying the apple well enough.” She said with a returning smile.

“Fruit is fine. It is confections I am not a fan of.” Byakuya said.

“Like pies and cakes and candy?” She asked.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes.”

“I think I could get you to eat a pie at the very least.” Nyruki smirked with another pluck from the apple.

Byakuya's brows lightly furrowed, “Is that so? And how do you plan on doing that if I don't like pie?” He sent her a sidelong glance.

Nyruki's grin turned mischievous, “Banana cream.”

“Oh, you vial woman.” Byakuya reeled with his mouth slightly agape as he glowered down at her.

“What? Would you try it at least?” Nyruki snickered.

“That is fighting with no honor.” Byakuya playfully glared down at her.

“Hardly... It's fighting fire with fire.” Nyruki smirked, offering him the apple.

Byakuya plucked the apple from her hand, “Taking my enjoyment of bananas simply to lure me. You are an evil beast.” He took a bite.

“Perhaps, but just imagine the fame I would garnish by getting you to eat a piece of pie.” Nyruki snickered.

“Oh, I see. You simply wish fame. Than I shall never attempt to eat anything you offer me.” Byakuya added his low, throaty laugh to hers as he offered her the nearly completely gone apple.

Nyruki took the final bite without taking the core from his hand, smiling with delight while she chewed the last piece. Another trail of juice slipped from between her lips, streaking down her chin where it was captured by Byakuya's knuckle and brought it to his own lips to lap up the last bit.

“Tis a shame... And here I was about to ask you out on a date.” Nyruki said with an exaggerated shrug.

“A date? Is that not my duty to ask you?” He asked, arcing a brow as they continued to walk with the apple core still in his hand.

Nyruki shrugged, “Doesn't really matter now. I already asked.” She winked up at him, still softly smiling.

“That you did. Does this mean you have something in mind?” Byakuya asked, returning her smile as the shade gave way to sun.

“Nope. Not a clue.” She giggled.

“Then how am I to take you on this date without an idea of where to go, or what to do?” Byakuya asked, enjoying their walk and light hearted conversation.

“I'll leave that up to you, but... I have a request.” She said, gripping his arm with both her hands.

“Alright. What is this request?” He asked, regarding her with soft eyes.

“Wherever we go, whatever we do, is nothing that you and Hisana have already done.” Nyruki said, offering him a sweet smile.

“Oh? And why is that?” He asked.

“Because the things you've done with Hisana are yours; They're between you and her. Whatever we do, will be ours; Between you and I.” She said, leaning into his side as they walked.

“I see. You wish to make our own memories.” He said softly.

Nyruki nodded, “I do. The time you had with Hisana is special and deserves to be kept as such. Whatever we do will be special for us.”

“You don't wish to replace her, you wish to succeed her.” He said with a growing smile.

“Exactly. She is just as much a part of you as Rukia is and I can't very well ask you to get rid of either one of them. That wouldn't be right of me, nor fair to you.” She said, resting her cheek against his arm.

“Alright,” His smile grew for a moment, “Then, Nyruki, would you care to join me for dinner tonight at a restaurant in the Seireitei?” He asked, looking over to her and ignoring his squad that had begun to stare even more as they walked.

“You never took Hisana to dinner?” Nyruki asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Not _out_ to dinner. We always ate at my estate. Of course, back then, I was... far more stern and old fashioned than I am now.” Byakuya admitted as he looked up from her to see that many of the Squad 6 members had stopped just to watch. They immediately scattered.

“Remind me to thank Ichigo for that ass whopping he laid down.” Nyruki chuckled as Byakuya glared hard.

“Nyruki-”

“What? It's true. He softened up that thick head of yours.” She shrugged and smiled.

Byakuya lowly laughed in his throat as they reached the training square that had nearly entirely emptied of those whom were using it. Only a few pairs remained to continued practicing as the front door to the main barracks building opened to allow Rukia and Renji to step out into the sun.

“Here's the paperwork, Captain. Sorry it took so long.” Renji said as he held out the packet in his hand.

“It's no trouble, Renji. I imagine you needed a few moments.” Byakuya said, taking the packet.

“I did, but I'm good now.” Renji bowed.

“Good. I'll take these back to the manor and have them archived. Congratulations.” Byakuya said.

“Thanks, Captain.”

Their conversation would have continued if the front gate hadn't groaned, drawing their attention as a hooded messenger stepped through. Nyruki unwound her arm from Byakuya's as the messenger approached and dropped to a knee in a deep bow.

“Captain Kuchiki, I bring a message from Head-Captain Yamamoto.” Said the messenger, never looking up from the sunbaked dirt.

“What is it?” Byakuya asked.

“All involved with you and Nyruki Sawada's disappearance are to report to the Head-Captain's office this evening. That includes Lieutenant Abarai, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyōraku and all whom returned with you, including the two Arrancar.” The messenger said.

“Understood.” Byakuya said as the lighthearted expression that had colored his face vanished.

The messenger immediately stood and left without even looking up from the ground, tucking his hands into his sleeves as he headed for the large wooden gate.

They all watched him leave until the gate closed once more before they regarded each other, all with looks of uncertainty.

“Think Central 46 reached a decision, Captain?” Renji asked quietly.

“It's possible,” He glanced down at Nyruki, “It would appear that our date requires a raincheck.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

The last vestiges of sun peered over the horizon, painting the sky in deep orange the color of Ichigo's hair. The entire city below the large balcony was cast in a singular shadow, making it appear like a giant black void below them and one that was more inviting than standing before Head-Captain Yamamoto.

They all stood before him with their shoulders back and eyes straight forward, save for Grimmjow and Neliel, whom seemed far more interested in staring at the floor. Grimmjow's foot tapped rapidly against the wood and his arms were tightly crossed as they stood at the back of the sizable group. It was clear he was racked with nerves and all Neliel could do was rub his back and try to ease his mind.

But as much as she wanted to speak, she couldn't as the Head-Captain had garnished all of their attentions.

“Is this everyone involved?” The Head-Captain asked, seated at his desk with the group spread out in front of him.

“Yes, Head-Captain.” Byakuya said from the center of the first row, directly in front of the Head-Captain.

“Good. I will begin with addressing Captains Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku and Lieutenant Renji Abarai. Step forward.” The Head-Captain said with no indication of his mood anywhere to be seen on his aged face.

The three shared quick glances before stepping forward, bringing them front and center of whatever was about to be dished out.

“The three of you took a risk by making the decision to aid in covering for Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Nyruki Sawada.” Said the Head-Captain evenly, resting his only hand on top of a closed manila envelope that rested on his desk.

“We felt it was our duty, Sensai.” Ukitake said, visibly nervous as he drew in a shaky breath.

“Duty, or not, it was still a risk, whose consequences could have been detrimental to not just you, but the Gotei 13 as a whole.” The Head-Captain said.

“We understand.” Ukitake nodded.

“With that said, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku, Central 46 has given me the task of deciding what to do with you, and I have decided not to discipline you for your involvement.” Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

“And what of Lieutenant Abarai?” Ukitake asked, glancing at the visibly nervous redhead standing next to him.

“Lieutenant Abarai, you were a bit more complicated to deal with. As you are not a captain, your role in this was on less than stable ground.”

Renji gulped.

“Your dedication to your role as Lieutenant, as well as to your Captain has gone above and beyond. Despite being limited in what actions you could take, you still managed to coordinate a plan with two captains and kept up with them when it came time to enact that plan. You showed that there is, indeed, more skill than just combat prowess and as such, I have decided that your involvement was paramount to Central 46's decision.” Said the Head-Captain.

Renji exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Thank you, Head-Captain.”

“Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado... Step forward.”

Ukitake, Kyōraku and Renji parted and stepped aside as all that were named stepped forward to take their places. All stood up at their full height and looked straight forward, with their arms hanging motionlessly at their sides, none willing to even open their mouths.

“Central 46 has decided your involvement is inconsequential to the situation. You merely aided in their personal quest to eradicate Overlorde and ensured that they returned in one piece. The four of you are cleared of any wrong doing.” The Head-Captain said.

All, save for Ichigo, exhaled their relief.

“Captain Kuchiki and Nyruki Sawada.”

Byakuya and Nyruki stepped up and took their places in the crosshairs, the Head-Captain's brows pulling down with each step they took. Nyruki's stomach was on fire with nerves and no amount of breathing was going to help her work through it. The only cure for her raging nerves was to hear what the Head-Captain had to say.

“You two, especially you, Captain Kuchiki, are trying to put me into an early grave with how much stress you have put me through as of late.” The Head-Captain said with a firm rasp in his aged voice that conveyed his irritation.

Neither of them spoke.

“You disappear in the dead of night without so much as a word to anyone, with a subordinate whom can enthrall anyone with her Zanpakutō, and you want us to believe that you did so under your own mind.” The Head-Captain said with a rise in volume.

“I was under my own mind, Head-Captain.” Byakuya said.

“We know that now, but at the time, Central 46 was up in arms that Nyruki Sawada had forced you to accompany her. Do you realize just how close a call this was for you, Captain Kuchiki?”

“I do not.” Byakuya said lowly.

“Central 46 had drafted the warrants for your arrests before Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyōraku and Lieutenant Abarai intervened. Those warrants were not just for your arrests, but also held the probability of banishment for you both.” Said the Head-Captain.

Both Byakuya and Nyruki glanced at each other.

“However, since their inquiry, they now realize that you both were under your own minds and had vanished without a trace simply because of this personal quest. It is this personal quest that caused trouble for you. What in all the realms were you thinking, Captain Kuchiki?” The Head-Captain's hand curled into a fist on top of the envelope.

“Do you wish for the official answer, or the real one?” Byakuya asked, drawing in a deep breath.

“I know the official reason, what I want is the real one.”

Byakuya exhaled, “I left because I have... strong feelings for Nyruki. I was unwilling to allow her to go without me where I could not protect her.” He said, looking straight over the Head-Captain's head to blindly stare at the wall.

“I suspected as such, but I didn't think you would allow yourself to simply throw your duty to the wayside for those feelings.” The Head-Captain said with a huff.

“I did it for a reason I felt worthy and should I be presented with the same opportunity, than I would do it again.” Byakuya said firmly as he squared his shoulders.

“Oh, what we would do for love. Your actions were reckless, unbecoming and stupid, all of which are unexpected of you.”

“Head-Captain-” Nyruki tried.

“Silence! You two have officially turned what hair I have left gray with your antics. However, with that said, Central 46 has decided to clear you both and let you off with a warning. Should you two decide to vanish again, the consequences will be far more severe, so think twice next time you wish to disappear and go after another Hollow. If there is a next time, approach me first.” The Head-Captain said with another huff and a glare at the pair.

“Yes, Head-Captain.” Both Nyruki and Byakuya said.

“In addition... Central 46 has decided to pick up where we left off in regards to Nyruki's task. The battle between her and the captains will be held three days from now at noon. If she fails to prove that she was able to train at least one captain to break free of her Zanpakutō's ability, than it will be confiscated and destroyed, and you will be discharged from the Gotei 13. Is that clear?” The Head-Captain asked.

“Yes, Head-Captain.” Nyruki said a bit too lowly.

“With that said, that brings me to the last bit of this meeting.” The Head-Captain said as he began to open the manila envelope.

Byakuya glanced behind him at Grimmjow and Neliel, whom were looking back with clear worry in their eyes. Grimmjow's arms were crossed and his fingers were digging into his biceps, simply for something to grip and help keep him grounded.

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Neliel Tu Oderscwank. Step forward.”

Both Arrancar visibly gulped as they stepped up, coming to stand between Byakuya and Nyruki. Neliel clung to Grimmjow's arm as the latter dared to look the Head-Captain in the eye, but with soft, worried eyes instead of anger.

“Central 46 had a far harder time with you two, specifically Grimmjow, over Neliel. Neliel, you are dismissed, as they have decided that your involvement is equal in standing to Ichigo Kurosaki and the others.” Said Head-Captain Yamamoto.

However, Neliel stayed put instead of stepping aside.

“That leaves you, Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow gulped again, “What's gonna happen to me? Death?” He asked as a hand wrapped around Neliel's.

“Central 46 has decided that you will return to Karakura town immediately, under the strict supervision of Ichigo Kurosaki.” Said Head-Captain Yamamoto.

Grimmjow's brows furrowed, “What does that mean?”

“He is to report once a month on your activity. Should Central 46 deem your actions are of a concern, then Ichigo is under direct order to take you into custody and return you here for pending trial. If you return here without Ichigo, then you will be executed on the spot. If you step out of line whilst under Ichigo's supervision, you will be executed without a trial.” The Head-Captain said with zero emotion in his words.

“What the fuck? Why does Aizen get prison time, but I get execution?” Grimmjow barked with the slightest bearing of his teeth.

“Because Aizen is not an Arrancar. This is not negotiable. You will be immediately escorted back to Karakura town by Ichigo and his friends the moment we break from here.” Said the Head-Captain.

“That's bullshit! I've been helpin' you fucks for the last six months and this is the thanks I get?” Grimmjow snapped.

“This is all you're going to get.” Said The Head-Captain.

“Fuck off, Old Man!” Grimmjow glared before shifting his anger to Byakuya, “What the fuck happened to my pardon, huh? You fuckin' said you would try!” He jabbed a finger into Byakuya's chest.

“It had to wait, Grimmjow. I told you this while we were still in confinement. I had to wait until the inquiry had passed to regain my political clout.” Byakuya said softly.

“You promised me, Pretty Boy. You fuckin' said at the start of this thing that you'd give it a shot and all you've done is sit on your ass.” Grimmjow hissed, taking his finger back.

“We had no choice.” Byakuya said.

“Fuck your choices. Look what your fuckin' choices got me; Goddamn probation and one slip up and I'm toast. I might as well be back in Hueco Mundo.” Grimmjow pursed his lips together as he stared down at the floor, hiding his face.

“Grimmjow-” Byakuya tried.

“Naw, dude. I'm fuckin' out. When can I get my sword back?” Grimmjow asked, looking back to the Head-Captain.

“I'm sorry, but you will not be receiving it back.” Said the Head-Captain.

“What? Are you fuckin' serious? That sword is who I am! That's my fuckin' power, Old Man!” Grimmjow yelled, shaking with anger.

“You will not be receiving it back and that's final. Central 46 feels that if they keep the sword, than you are less of a threat.” Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

“Fine! I don't need a fuckin' sword to fuck all of you up! Screw you all! At least give me back that mask so Nelly and I can make at least some money to survive off of.” Grimmjow hissed through clenched teeth as he held out his hand.

“That will also not be returned.”

“I fuckin' knew it. The last six months have been a waste.” Before any other words could be said, Grimmjow wheeled around and headed for the door with Neliel close behind. He threw the doors open as he burst through, not even bothering to stop and look behind him that it wasn't just Neliel whom was coming after him, but everyone else as well.

They didn't stop until he reached the street where Neliel grabbed ahold of his arm and held him tightly.

“Please, Grimmy, stop!” Neliel pleaded with tears building in her eyes.

“Nelly, this was a mistake. This whole fuckin' thing was a mistake. We tried trustin' these people and all it got us was that. We have nothing, Nelly. Not a damn thing. What is it about these guys you trust so much?” Grimmjow asked as he yanked his arm free.

“They... They saved my life, Grimmy.” Neliel said with the first tear leaping free.

“By what? Taking you back to the place you almost got fuckin' killed at? Yeah, that's helpin'.” Grimmjow snarled as his own eyes began to glisten with moisture.

“Grimmy-”

“No, Nelly. We're goin' home. Whether it's to that goddamn apartment, or Hueco Mundo, I haven't decided yet.” Grimmjow said.

“B-But... I like it there.” Neliel nearly whimpered.

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Nelly... Don't do this... How can you possibly like a hovel like that? You don't deserve that rat's nest. That mask was the last chance I had to give you somethin' better.” His eyes began to fill with more tears than they could handle.

“I could live anywhere so long as it's with you.” Neliel said as she hugged herself.

Grimmjow sniffled hard as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. None there needed to see what was happening, as his shoulders bounced from sobs that were consumed by her hair. He held onto her as if she were his lifeline, his sole purpose for being able to stand on his own two feet.

“Grimmjow... You have to give us time. That's all we need.” Byakuya said quietly as he drew in a deep breath.

A moment passed before Grimmjow unwound his arms from her and stood up straight, wiping his face on his jacket to rid it of any evidence of his crying.

“You still think you can pull this off, Pretty Boy?” Grimmjow asked with a wet crack in his voice.

“Yes. Renji and Rukia have been compiling a file of all the evidence we need to prove that you are no longer allied with Aizen. We just need to finish it and present it to Central 46.” Byakuya said.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Neliel's waist and held her to his side, “Fine... Fine. I guess I ain't got any room to say no.” He huffed, “Why fight so hard to help me? I tried killin' you, Pretty Boy.”

“Because allegiances change and views evolve.” Byakuya said, crossing his arms.

Grimmjow huffed a lopsided smile as his watery eyes shifted over to Ichigo, “Leavin' a hell of an impression, Ich.”

Ichigo half shrugged, “Somebody had to beat these guys into submission.”

“You beat no one into submission, Ichigo Kurosaki.” Byakuya glared.

“Oh, yes I did! I beat all you morons!” Ichigo grinned wide as he crossed his arms.

“You've never fought me.” Chad said evenly.

“Or me.” Orihime said softly.

“Me neither.” Nyruki shrugged.

“I don't think we've gotten into a fight.” Neliel said, looking up with a finger on her chin as she thought.

“Ok! Ok, I get it! Maybe not _all_ of you.” Ichigo grumbled.

“Grimmjow... I'm asking you; Please go back with Ichigo Kurosaki. Follow Central 46's orders until I can do what I promised. I will contact you with whatever the outcome is.” Byakuya said.

Grimmjow tightened his hold on Neliel as he finished drying his eyes and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He scanned the large group that surrounded him, how they all seemed sincere in that what Byakuya was saying was true. They needed time and that is all they were asking of him.

“Alright... Fine. We'll go back without a fuss.” Grimmjow huffed as he ran a hand back over his hair.

Byakuya exhaled, “Good. Ichigo Kurosaki, all of you head back as Central 46 ordered. We'll be in touch.”

Ichigo nodded, “Alright. We'll see you around, Byakuya. Good luck.”

Byakuya just nodded once as Ichigo lead his group away, leaving only the three captains, Renji and Nyruki standing just outside of the Squad 1 barracks. The sky had shifted from blood orange to sapphire blue, and the first of many stars had begun to peer through. It was to be a new moon, so the sky was void of the familiar giant silver orb.

“Renji, did you bring the files from the restricted archives?” Byakuya asked, lowering his arms to his sides.

“They're still in your office, Captain.” Renji said, spinning the ring on his right hand with his thumb.

“Bring them to the estate immediately. We have to compile the evidence for presentation to Central 46.” Byakuya ordered.

“Aye, Captain.” Renji said with a curt nod.

“What do you want us to do?” Asked Kyōraku with his hands hidden in his sleeves.

“Nothing for now. You two have done more than enough. Thank you for everything you've done.” Byakuya said with a shallow nod.

“I hate to ask this, but what should we do about training you all to break free of Kibōyūwaku? We're still saddled with that.” Nyruki said, wrapping her arms around herself.

“This just keeps getting better and better.” Ukitake groaned as he rested a hand on Nyruki's shoulder.

Byakuya sighed, “Nyruki, while Renji and I focus on getting the pardon for Grimmjow, can you concentrate your efforts on training Ukitake and Kyōraku? There just isn't time to resume our training as a group.” He said as he studied her face and how certained she looked.

“I can try. You're still the only hope I've got though, Byakuya.” Nyruki sighed.

“I know, but the advantage I had before, I fear is gone now.” Byakuya said.

“What do you mean?” Ukitake asked, lightly furrowing his brows.

“There was a distinguishable feature between the real Nyruki and the illusion that allowed me to determine which was which, but I no longer have that feature.” Byakuya said, crossing his arms.

“What was it?” Kyōraku asked.

“Before, Nyruki never used to call me by name and that was the singular mistake her Zanpakutō made. The Nyruki in the illusion called me by name when the real Nyruki always ever addressed me as Captain. Now, however, she calls me by name. I no longer have that simple difference to tell between the two.” Byakuya explained.

“Shit... That sets you back a few squares.” Nyruki groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I'm afraid it does, Nyruki. I am sorry.” Byakuya said lowly.

“Then we have no time to waste. We should get started immediately.” Ukitake said, taking his hand back.

Byakuya nodded once, “Yes. We all have our tasks. Meet at my estate at once.”

* * *

 

The hour had grown incredibly late and the sky was so dark and the stars so numerous that it was almost as if they were suspended in space itself. It was a warm night with a gentle breeze that rustled through the gardens, but none were there to experience it, as all were too busy with their tasks in separate rooms of the estate.

Byakuya, Renji and Rukia had held themselves up in one of the many rooms of the Kuchiki manor, surrounded by files and papers that Renji had brought from the Squad 6 barracks. What remained of their supper sat amidst the clutter, having been take out that was cheap and quickly delivered. It was terrible food compared to what was usually eaten at the estate, but there was something wholly soothing when one ate junk food while they worked.

With a heavy sigh, Byakuya pressed his fingers into his eyes to clear away the sting of his exhaustion. He had lost track of how late it had gotten, but judging by Renji's soft snoring, it was late, leaving only he and Rukia.

“Do you need something, Nii-Sama?” Rukia asked softly, sitting next to Renji whom had passed out with the file he had been working on laying on his chest.

“I'm afraid not, Rukia. Perhaps more time, but that is far out of both of our reaches.” Byakuya said as he returned to the papers he had been reading.

Rukia nodded and yawned wide.

Byakuya tried to resist the sudden urge in the hinge of his jaw, but the yawn was too powerful as it ripped through anyways. He covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, allowing the yawn its due before drawing in a long and tired breath. He knew that he too, was coming close to needing sleep as well.

“I hadn't realized just how busy Ichigo Kurosaki and his ilk have been in recent months. You can clearly see when the Arrancar began helping him. Their kill rate skyrocketed.” Byakuya said as he searched through the correct file for the papers in his hand.

“They've certainly been busy. Renji and I found something odd though, Nii-Sama. Most of the bounty requests that Ichigo submitted were submitted twice.” Rukia said as she set aside her freshly completed file.

“Really... Did you discover why?” Byakuya asked, lightly furrowing his brows as he picked up his tea for a drink.

“Well, from what we could conclude, the first requests timed out.” Rukia said, picking up another folder.

“Timed out? Bounty requests go through the Hollow Department in the Department of Research and Development do they not?” Byakuya asked.

Rukia nodded, “I thought they did.”

“Hmm... I wonder if Captain Kurotsuchi might have something to do with it.” Byakuya said lowly.

“Do you really think so, Nii-Sama?” Rukia asked as she plucked a piece of cold chicken from her leftover meal.

“It is something to consider.” Byakuya said evenly.

Renji suddenly snorted as he choked on his own tongue, which immediately cleared as he smacked his lips together. His soft snoring returned, but Rukia pressed a finger into his cheek to turn his head to the side where his snoring stopped to the blissful relief of them both.

“Thank you, Rukia.” Byakuya sighed with another sip of his tea.

“Sure thing, Nii-Sama. He's always snored like this.” Rukia softly chuckled.

“I imagine that is a trick you learned whilst growing up.” Byakuya said, returning to combing through the files.

Rukia nodded, “Mmhmm. He used to snore louder until he grew into his own tongue. When we were kids, it used to hang out of his mouth when he slept.”

Byakuya arced a brow, “I see. That must have been a sight.”

“He looked ridiculous. Drool was everywhere, which didn't help since the roof of our little shack leaked.” Rukia, again, chuckled at the memory.

“I see.” Byakuya sighed.

The room fell silent with the rustling of papers as they worked, managing to complete another file before the door to their room slid open. Byakuya looked over his shoulder as a very exhausted and tired Nyruki stepped inside and closed the door without even making a sound.

“How did it go with Ukitake and Kyōraku?” He asked ultra softly as Nyruki plopped down next to him and rubbed her eyes.

“Long.” She sighed, reaching for a take out container, still with the chopsticks sticking out of it.

“Were either successful?” He asked, reaching over and resting a hand on her back.

“No. Papa twitched a couple times, but that was it. I just pulled them out.” Nyruki said as she popped a piece of cold beef into her mouth.

“Has it already been five hours?” He asked, taking his hand back to continue his work.

Nyruki nodded, “Yeah. They're asleep now. I hope you don't mind.” She said, plucking through the broccoli for another piece of beef.

“Not at all. I imagine they were just as exhausted as we are.” He said.

Nyruki took another piece and chewed as she looked across the table at Rukia, whom simply smiled back before returning to her work. Her eyes shifted to Renji whom was splayed out on the floor as if he had simply fallen over, happily asleep with a slow growing puddle of drool stemming from his lips.

“Lightweight.” Nyruki snickered as she continued eating.

Byakuya huffed a soft smile, “At least he isn't choking on his own tongue.”

Rukia's soft giggle came across the short legged table as she patted a hand down on his chest, “I could always turn his head back up if you want, Nii-Sama.”

“No, no, that's perfectly alright. The peace and quiet is enjoyable enough.” Byakuya said with an airy laugh.

Rukia giggled a bit more until another yawn tore through her. She covered her face in the crook of her elbow, but no amount of it could hide her exhaustion from the man sitting across from her.

“Why don't you call it a night, Rukia. You are on the verge of passing out right there.” Byakuya said, setting his papers down.

“I think I might, Nii-Sama. Shall we resume in the morning?” She asked as she gripped the back of her neck.

“I assume you mean once the sun comes up. It's already morning.” Byakuya said with a soft, amused smirk.

“Too complicated. Too tired.” Rukia groaned.

“Rest well, Rukia.” He said.

Rukia sighed heavily as she rose to her feet and shuffled to the door.

“Rukia... Take the red pineapple with you, if you could.” Byakuya said, pointing to Renji whom had returned to his soft, airy snoring.

“Right... I knew I forgot something.” Rukia tiredly laughed as she turned around.

“I'll help.” Nyruki said.

The two women each gripped an arm and began to drag Renji along, still making no move to wake up from his dead sleep. Byakuya opened the door for them as they dragged Renji through and slowly shook his head as he watched them head down the hall. Renji never once opened an eye.

He returned to his spot and sat back down to continue his work with his only company that of the sound of his rustling papers. He was currently working on the file for three months ago, and it had been a very active month for the human boy and his friends. They had eradicated scores of small fry, all while managing to kill ten Hollow whom all had bounties on their heads. They had amassed a collection of $50,000, but according to what his tired eyes were reading, only half of that had been paid out for that month.

He sighed again as Nyruki returned and knelt down behind him to gently massage his shoulders. He softly groaned with relief as her hands worked the meat of his shoulders, and he dropped his head to his chest to give her the most amount of room to work.

“Thank the gods.” He breathed, keeping his eyes open out of fear, that if he closed them, he wouldn't be able to open them again.

“Like that?” Nyruki asked in just above a whisper, pressing a bit harder into a knot that had formed at the base of his neck.

“Very much so, my dear. I think that, perhaps, I am at my limit.” He sighed, having long forgotten about the papers in his hands.

“I reached mine hours ago. I'm running on sheer stubbornness at this point.” She said with a tired laugh.

Byakuya's throat rumbled with a low laugh as he turned and wrapped his arms around her middle, yanking her down to lay across his lap. She chuckled and managed to keep her yelp from getting too loud before he captured her lips with his.

Nyruki sucked in a long breath as she placed a hand against his cheek, smiling against his lips while his fingers laced themselves through her hair.

Their motionless kiss only lasted a moment before Byakuya sat up, still cradling her in his arms as he tiredly looked into her equally tired eyes.

“Would you like to retire for the night?” He asked, brushing his hand back across her cheek.

“Yeah. I think so.” She nodded with her eyes half lidded from her exhaustion.

“Then I will walk you to your room.” Byakuya said as he released her.

Nyruki sat up and climbed to her feet, offering Byakuya a hand that he took, but didn't use to get to his own. He smiled down at her, keeping her hand clutched, as he lead her through the door and out into the dark garden. They stopped to admire the sky overhead, how the billions of tiny lights twinkled like gems beneath a lamp. There were so many that it made it impossible to count them all, just like it was impossible to count the billions of blades of Senbonzakura.

Byakuya sighed after a moment he started for her room on the other side, still clutching her hand softly, but she didn't move, stopping him at their arms' extension.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, still holding onto her hand.

“I don't think I wanna sleep in there tonight.” She said, almost in a whine as she rubbed an eye.

“You make to sleep all the way back at your barracks?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

Nyruki glared.

It didn't take a second for his brain to click with what she actually meant, as it wasn't the spare room, nor her barracks she was considering, but his own bed.

“Ah... My apologies.” He said, softly smiling at her as he pulled her to him.

“Is it ok?” She asked in a whisper.

“My bed is open to you, Nyruki.” He said just as quietly.

“It sounds nice.” She said, leaning into him.

“I will admit, however, that I do not have the energy to do much else, other than sleep.” He said, lazily closing his eyes and opening them again.

Nyruki exhaled a laugh, “I'm not looking for anything other than that. Just the company of a warm body... preferably yours.”

Byakuya wrapped her up in his arms as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, “It will always be mine, so long as you wish it.”

“You don't need to worry about me not wishing it.” She hugged him and pressed her ear to his chest.

“Then shall we?” He asked as he unwrapped his arms from around her took her hand once more.

Nyruki, with just a smile, nodded as her grip tightened on his hand. She wanted to feel that safety, that warmth of being wrapped up in his arms while they slept. She had become addicted to it, that sensation of having him pressed against her, keeping her back so awash with warmth that laying in front of a fire could not produce more. She wanted it more, and more with each passing day and with her battle with the captains quickly approaching, and with the task of somehow managing to garnish a pardon for Grimmjow looming overhead, having the reprieve of laying her head in the same place he did was far more than welcomed.

With her smile growing, Nyruki and Byakuya stepped into the master bedroom.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

The bed was bliss; Utter, undeniable bliss. The satin sheets felt like a cool breeze against her skin and the mattress molded itself to her body the same way Byakuya's did when they embraced. It wasn't too soft, but was modestly firm and the small platoon of pillows cradled her head as if they were clouds plucked straight from the sky.

Nyruki didn't want to wake up, and absolutely refused to as she lay along Byakuya's side with her back pressed up against him. She wore a simple purple robe while he, a blue, and he lay on his back with his arm threaded beneath her neck, covered by her chosen pillow. His face was leaned towards her where each time he drew in a long, steady breath, the tip of his nose was gently tickled by a few strands of her hair.

Each time, a single strand brought him closer to a sneeze, subtly tickling the inside of his nose like its sole purpose was to try and make him wake up by blowing out a rapid huff of air. He brushed the offending strand away before they both had a rude awakening, but it was too late as it tickled just the right spot inside his left nostril.

Before he could cover his mouth, a strong sneeze shot from his sinuses with a loud bark, waking both with a start and a groan from Nyruki as she buried her face in her pillow.

“Bless you.” Nyruki mumbled into her pillow, hugging it and his arm in the process.

“If this is to become habit, perhaps we should braid it at night.” Byakuya said without even opening his eyes as he threw his other arm over them to keep it dark.

“I'm never leaving this bed.” Nyruki said, she too, keeping her eyes closed as she nuzzled back against him.

Byakuya lowly laughed, “Enjoying it are you?”

Nyruki nodded and hummed with a sleepy smile.

Byakuya drew in a long breath as he turned onto his side, draping his arm over hers and bringing her back, closer to his chest.

“As much as I would greatly enjoy staying here for the rest of the day, we really should wake.” He said lowly, burying his face into her hair and taking a deep breath.

Nyruki groaned, “Do we have to?” She whined.

“We have a lot to accomplish; Me with acquiring Grimmjow's pardon and you,” He softly prodded her side with a long finger, “your continued training of Ukitake and Kyōraku.” He softly kissed the nape of her neck.

With a sucking gasp, Nyruki shot up with her eyes wide open, “Holy shit... What time is it?”

Byakuya sat up beside her, resting a hand on her back as he cleared the last of the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at his nightstand at the small, unobtrusive clock that displayed the time and it made him frown.

“It's a quarter after nine. I hadn't realized it was so late.” He said as he turned and threw his legs off the bed.

Nyruki however, sprang from the bed and rushed for her Shihakushō that she had neatly folded and set on top of his dresser. She untied her robe and threw it off without a care, expecting it to puddle around her feet, but it never did.

Somehow, the robe made it back to her shoulders as Byakuya wrapped her back up in it, snaking his arms around her middle as he placed soft, tender kisses to the side of her neck.

“Relax, Nyruki. There is no need to rush. We still have a little time.” He said softly, placing another kiss, this time to the shell of her ear.

Nyruki sighed and leaned back against him, resting a hand over his joined ones.

“I feel like that's precisely what we're running out of, Byakuya. This battle royale is the day after tomorrow.” Nyruki sighed, resting her head back against his chest.

“I am more than aware, Nyruki,” He placed another kiss, “All you can do, all any of the captains can do, is fight to the best of our abilities.” He held her closer and began to gently sway them both from side to side.

“What happens if our best isn't good enough?” She asked, turning her head so her ear rested against his chest.

“Then it was meant to happen. No matter the outcome of this, Nyruki, your standing with me will not change.” He said as he unwound his arms and gently turned her so she faced him.

Nyruki huffed, but softly smiled, “Didn't think you could love a washed out Shinigami.” She rested her forehead against his chest with a sigh.

Byakuya lowly laughed as he cupped her chin, “I would love you no matter what you were, Nyruki.” He offered her a smile.

At his sweet words, she couldn't stop from returning the soft smile as she snaked her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers into his bed messed hair.

“You and your sweetness are gonna give me cavities.” Nyruki softly chuckled before rising up onto her toes.

Byakuya's smile grew as he bowed his head and captured her lips, wrapping an arm around her middle while his other hand softly gripped the nape of her neck. Their lips danced in slow motion with their tongues swirling as if they were in a ballroom, slow and sensual. The longer they held their kiss, the more Nyruki leaned into him and the more of her weight he supported with his arm until her feet were longer touching the bamboo of his floor.

Without even separating their lips, Byakuya carried her back to his bed and gently laid her down, covering her with his own body while he stroked her hair. The moan that fluttered up from her throat was enough to send a hot shiver down his spine and cause him to add his own tenor to the mix. The temperature of his body was rising and it only spiked when one of her legs began to trail up his side.

His breath caught in his throat and he moaned once more before parting their lips, opening his hazy eyes to peer at her through his long, dark lashes.

“As much as I would love to continue, if we go much further, what time you have left will disappear.” He said lowly as he brushed aside a dyed white lock of her hair that had fallen in front of her face.

Nyruki smiled coyly as she trailed a finger down his cheek, “Are you predicting our first time will last a few hours?” She bit the corner of her bottom lip.

“No... I'm predicting our first time will last a few days.” He smirked.

Just as Nyruki's cheeks shaded themselves scarlet, Byakuya growled and ducked his head to ravage her neck in light nibbles and gentle kisses. She squeaked with laughter as she held him tight, lazily kicking and pretending to be in distress from his loving assault. However, the beaming, giggling smile across her face said otherwise.

“Ah! Stop it! That tickles!” Nyruki laughed, hooking a leg around his waist.

Byakuya growled and nibbled a few more times before taking his mouth away from her neck and lifted himself up onto his elbows, all while he smiled down at her, overflowing with affection.

“Knowledge I shall use to my advantage at a later date.” He smirked, pushing himself up off the bed to free her from his body.

Nyruki playfully scowled, “Not fair.”

“All is fair in love an war, my dear, Nyruki.” Byakuya winked as he offered her a hand.

Nyruki's scowl turned into an amused glare before she took his offered hand for his help in rising to her feet. He pulled her against him and wrapped her up once more in his arms for one, last kiss that lasted a longer moment than usual.

“Yes... I think this will become a normal thing.” Nyruki said as she rapped a finger against his chest before going back to the dresser.

Byakuya watched her undress with a brow arced over an eye and his arms crossed, “My bed will be quite a bit more welcoming now, I think.”

“Is that so?” She asked as she wrapped her chest with the black bandaging that served as her support.

“Quite so. It has been a long time since my bed laid witness to company.” Byakuya said as he walked to his closet.

“Not since Hisana?” She asked, slipping her arms through the top of her Shihakushō before pulling up her hakama.

“No. She was the last to warm those sheets.” He said as he pulled a cleaned and pressed Shihakushō from the row of others.

“I find that incredibly sweet.” She said with a sidelong glance.

“Do you? That a man can be so truly faithful to his lost wife's memory?” He asked as he began to dress.

Nyruki tied her obi sash and took a moment to admire Byakuya standing nude before her, how even the action of dressing caused every muscle to flex and peak the taut skin that covered them. Even his triceps defined themselves as he pulled up the hakama of his Shihakushō.

“With that body, I'm stunned you don't have women lining up at your door.” Nyruki shook her head to bring her back to her senses.

“I have had my fair share of admirers, but I simply had no interest until I met you.” He said, threading his arms through his top.

Nyruki furrowed her brows, “Wait a second... You said you didn't start having feelings for me until we kissed that first time when we started this whole nonsense.” She crossed her arms.

Byakuya shot her a sidelong glance, “And you would be correct. My _romantic_ feelings for you hadn't truly bloomed until I felt that first spark of resonation the first time we kissed. However, the seed that grew into those romantic feelings had been planted well before. I refrained from saying anything because I didn't wish to frighten you.”

“Really?” Nyruki mildly reeled.

“Yes. If anything, I am a very patient man and was more than content to wait. Though that patience did have its moments of wain.” He said with a soft smirk.

“Oh, do tell.” Nyruki smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs.

“I was... disappointed when Captain Ukitake accompanied you to visit me while I was at the Squad 4 medical facility.” He said, tying his sash in his standard, but long bow.

“Is that so?” Nyruki lightly laughed.

“Yes. I was impressed that you had so quickly found the opening I left for you and wanted to tell you as such, but felt it inappropriate since he was present.” He said, pulling on his custom, gold trimmed captain's haori.

“What were you gonna do? Kiss me?” She goaded with a soft snicker.

“Not quite so brazen, but the thought of, perhaps, kissing the back of your hand as a thank you for the cherry blossom sapling had crossed my mind.” He said, flipping his hair out from behind the tall collar.

“Huh... Speaking of, how is that little cherry tree doing?” She asked as she stood and followed him into the large bathroom.

Nyruki snatched the hair brush from the counter before he could and began to carefully comb through the layer of bed messed hair, taking care not to snag, or break any of the silken strands.

“I am perfectly capable of brushing my own hair.” He said, looking at her through the mirror with a soft smile on his lips.

“Too bad.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Alright,” He lowly laughed as he did her the favor of sitting down on the shower bench, “To answer your question, the cherry tree is doing rather well. You've seen it.” He added.

“I have? Where?” She asked, making another, gentle pass through his hair with the brush.

“The small tree growing in that empty space near the Eastern wall.” He said.

“That's it? It's grown a lot since then.” She said, threading her fingers through the silken locks to hunt for more tangles.

“Quite a bit. It seems to be quite happy where I planted it. I suspect it will grow large there.” He said, sitting up perfectly straight while she combed.

Nyruki simply smiled down at him as she brushed, running long, smooth strokes through his hair that gave up little fight to retain the tangles. It was so fine and silken that a single pass was capable of ridding several tangles at once and his hair was so healthy that not a single strand snapped from her combing.

Once satisfied that there was not a single tangle left, she threaded her fingers through his hair and dragged them back, pulling the loose strands that he had shed. There were only a few that came free and after a few passes that were completely void of anymore loose strands, she set the brush back down on the counter where it had been.

She carefully picked up the silver, four pronged headpiece from the mannequin head that rested in the corner of the counter and looked it over, trying to figure out how the thing clipped into his hair, but came up empty.

“How does this thing work exactly?” She asked, still trying to figure it out.

Byakuya spun around on the bench and held out his hand for the headpiece, “I'll show you.”

Nyruki arced a brow as she handed him the headpiece and watched as he racked a hand back through his hair, sweeping his chin length bangs back into the fray as he shook his hand on its way through the locks. He made another sweep with his hand before giving his head a quick shake, which shook his bangs free and his hair parted in a perfectly straight line down the right side of his head.

“I hate you.” She grumbled, crossing her arms as he stood and faced the mirror.

Byakuya laughed as he picked up the straight comb and brushed his hair back, leaving his bangs to hang free, but covering up the part.

“And why is that?” He smirked and sent a sidelong glance as he worked.

“Your hair is freaking perfect. Why is it guys always have perfect hair and mine is all like 'Imma do what I want'.” She growled with faux irritation.

“Years, upon years, upon years of care and work, Nyruki.” He said, smiling as he pressed his hair down to keep it swept back with his hand.

“Still hating you right now.” She smiled back.

Byakuya picked up the silver headpiece and somehow, with one hand, flicked open the hidden claw clips that ran along the bottom of the four prongs.

“It's a giant claw clip?” Nyruki reeled as he settled the piece down onto his hair and clipped it closed with a soft click.

“Yes. How else am I to make it stay?” He said, clipping the last claw clip closed to finish putting it into his hair.

“Ugh... It's so not fair.” She growled and let her arms drop to her sides.

Again, Byakuya lowly laughed as he finished settling his bangs where he wanted them before turning and smiling down at her.

“Sit.” He said.

Nyruki sat down on the shower bench with a heavy plop, “What're you gonna do?” She playfully glared.

“Just trust me.”

Before she could feign her protest, Byakuya was combing through her hair, being just as careful as she was with his. Her hair was far more riddled with tangles because of its length, but after a short while, and some leave in conditioner, he had been able to comb them all free. He plucked the white locks free from the black before separating the rest into three sections and just as smoothly as he had when they were trapped inside her inner world, he braided them together.

But instead of simply tying the end with a colored hair ribbon, he looped in a golden O ring before securing the whole thing with a white ribbon to match her bangs.

“Ooo... I like it.” She beamed as she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Byakuya smiled down at her as he rested his hands on her hips, and was perfectly content to steal another kiss, but a knock at his bedroom door shattered the entire mood.

“Now who in all the realms-” He grumbled as he begrudgingly released her and went to answer it.

“Pardon me, My Lord, but I came to let you know that your morning meal is ready and that Mr. Abarai and Lady Rukia are at work on the files from last night.” Said his attendant with a modest bow.

“Thank you. I will eat in there. There is quite a bit of work to do yet.” Byakuya said, returning the gesture with just his head.

“Of course, My Lord.” The attendant said before stepping away.

“Looks like it's back to the grind.” Nyruki sighed as her smile vanished, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom with her arms crossed once again.

“I am afraid so, Nyruki.”

They shared one last kiss that was no more than a quick peck before going their separate ways, with Nyruki vanishing into the training room, while Byakuya headed for the room he had worked in the previous night.

Just as his attendant had said, Rukia and Renji were both already hard at work with the files, managing to eat their breakfast in between finding the correct corresponding papers for each folder. Byakuya took the chance to observe them work.

Neither spoke a word to each other, but instead, seemed to have an unconscious understanding of what the other wanted. When Renji would need a paper that was closer to Rukia, she would hand it to him without him having to request it, and he would do the same for her. They never even looked up from which folders they were working on and if Byakuya hadn't known any better, he would have said they were telepathically linked.

Byakuya didn't say a word as he sat down and began to rummage through the papers he had abandoned before going to bed. A small servant girl soon arrived with his breakfast and set it down next to him before pouring him a cup of tea. He silently thanked the girl and returned to his work, sipping his tea as he read the paper he had left off with, but it only served to remind him that only half of the bounties Ichigo had submitted to obtain, had been paid out.

“That's right... I'll need to pay a visit to Captain Kurotsuchi today.” Byakuya said softly to himself with another sip of tea.

“If I were you, Captain, I would too. Found this just before you came in.” Renji said without even looking up as he slid a piece of paper across the table to him.

Byakuya grasped the page and began to read, drawing his brows down a bit over his silver eyes.

“He actually denied the boy a few of the bounties.” He said with a low rumble in his throat from irritation.

“With the reason being that there was no evidence that Ichigo was the one who cut them down.” Renji said, continuing to work.

“I suppose there is some validity behind that. However, I don't think this goes any deeper than Mayuri Kurotsuchi acting of his own volition again.” Byakuya said before popping a bite of food into his mouth.

“I hope you're right, Nii-Sama.” Rukia said as she handed Renji another piece of paper before he asked for it.

“I am certain I am. He has never liked Ichigo Kurosaki.” Byakuya said, pinching another morsel with his chopsticks and popping it into his mouth.

“Neither have you, Captain.” Renji deadpanned.

“On the contrary... That irritating little whelp seems to be growing on me.” Byakuya said with an arced brow and a sip of tea.

“Funny how he manages to compliment and insult all at the same time.” Rukia smirked and continued to work.

“Tell me about it. I see it every damn day.” Renji said, matching her smirk.

“Have you ever seen Ōmaeda cry? Nii-Sama can get him do it with a single sentence.” Rukia said, huffing a wider smirk as she passed Renji another paper.

Renji slid a few papers over to Rukia, “It doesn't take much to make that fat bastard cry. Captain Soi-Fon does it everyday.”

Byakuya simply sat in silence while he ate his breakfast and listened.

“No, she gets him screaming to the point of tears. Nii-Sama can get him to ball like he's five.” Rukia chuckled as she scooped up the papers he had passed her.

“Yet another thing I'd pay to see.” Renji laughed.

“There's more?” Rukia arced a brow.

“The Captain and Kenpachi getting into another brawl. You punching Ichigo in the gut. The Captain and Ichigo going at it again because last time they kicked the shit out of each other. I could go on for awhile.” Renji smiled as he plucked the next piece of paper from Rukia's hands.

Byakuya sipped his tea and continued listening with his eyes bouncing to each one as they spoke.

“Last time Nii-Sama and Ichigo got in a fight, it was like New Years. It was actually quite pretty with all the light going everywhere.” Rukia said as she placed a final piece of paper into the file she was working on and closed it.

Byakuya's brows furrowed a bit, but he remained silent as he watched.

“Oh my gods... Do you remember when the Captain helped out with that film festival craziness? When he was firing all those Byakurais at Ichigo?” Renji beamed, this time looking over at her as he passed her another file.

“Yes! It took everything I had to not laugh!” Rukia laughed out loud, passing Renji another file for himself.

“I swear the Captain smiled!” Renji snapped his fingers, “I should've gotten a picture! The Women's Association would've paid huge for a picture of that!” He scowled down at his new file.

Byakuya sat up straighter.

“Oh, they'll pay for more than just photos of him smiling. They're trying to put together a photo spread for an upcoming issue of the Seireitei Communication.” Rukia said as she started her work on the new file.

“Really? What're they looking for?” Renji asked.

“Anything really. Some candid shots of Nii-Sama in the garden, some when he's out for his nighttime walks, at work with the squad, training; Things like that. The harder shots they want are gonna be the more... oh, how do I put this... sexy ones.” Rukia slightly blushed, but never missed a beat in her work.

Byakuya's eyes widened at his little sister's words, but he continued to listen, sipping his tea and eating his breakfast. They apparently had forgotten he was there.

“Sexy ones! I ain't gonna try and get those! If they want those, you're gonna have to talk with Nyruki.” Renji grinned sheepishly.

“He's my brother! I'm not gonna ask her for sexy shots! That would be weird! If the Women's Association wants them so bad, they're gonna have to ask her themselves because I'm not going to. There is no way they're gonna get them otherwise.” Rukia faked a shutter while she worked.

“Hasn't the Women's Association been trying for awhile now to publish the spread?” Renji asked as he leaned over and started sifting through a few of Rukia's papers.

“Yes, but Nii-Sama keeps intercepting their efforts.” Rukia said as she rested a hand on the back of Renji's head while he searched since he consumed all of her elbow room.

“This is my surprised face.” Renji deadpanned.

“Personally, I think they've been going about it all wrong. They're using the secret tunnels that Yachiru laid out beneath the estate to get in, but they aren't using them to get out. That's they're problem.” Rukia said, taking her hand back when Renji found what he was looking for and sat up straight.

Byakuya quietly sipped his tea while his little sister and his Lieutenant dug their own graves.

“Wouldn't he just end up following them either way?” Renji asked.

“Depends. He doesn't know where the tunnels lead out and there's no chance in Hell he'll ever crawl through them.” Rukia said with a smirk.

“Yeah... Too much pride.” Renji snickered.

Rukia snickered right along with him as she sat up far too straight and struck a superhero's pose, “It's the pride signal... I must go.”

Renji choked on his laughter as he cupped a hand over his nose and mouth in an attempt to keep the tea he had just drank from spilling out.

Byakuya arced a brow.

“You've been waiting for a chance to do that haven't you.” Renji said after managing to muscle down his mouthful of tea.

“So very long. Oh, so very-”

Rukia instantly choked on her words as she stared across the table, eyes wide and breath held. The sound had caused Renji to look up at her and follow her line of sight, only to have his own eyes snap wide and his breath to catch with a loud gargle in his throat. They were a pair of deer in headlights as they finally realized that the very subject of their conversation was sitting across the table, having watched and listened the whole time.

And his breakfast was finished.

“Uh... So um... Nice uh... Nice weather.” Renji gulped heavily.

“Quite.” Byakuya said simply, picking at his teeth with his tongue as he glared at them both, having to use a considerable amount effort to keep from laughing.

Rukia gulped, “Um... I um... You heard nothing from me.” Her cheeks colored a deep shade of scarlet.

“A little bird told me.” Byakuya said as a grin began to peak through his resolve.

Both Renji and Rukia gulped again, still with their eyes wide with terror that they were about to be scalded with the mother of all scaldings. However, Byakuya simply held their gazes as he stood with his file in hand, clasped his hands behind his back and left the room without saying another world.

Once the door was closed, Rukia and Renji looked at each other and cringed.

“We're gonna die.”

* * *

 

Free from prying eyes along his walk to the front gate of his estate, Byakuya allowed the laugh he had been holding back to rumble in his throat. The looks of frozen terror that had covered their faces was one he had wished was captured on film for the simple reason that he held the desire to show it off. It was amusing to think that they had been so engrossed in their work, as well as their conversation, that they had utterly forgotten that he was sitting right there, and he rather enjoyed listening in. It afforded a nice reprieve from his thoughts of just exactly what and how he was going to talk with the Captain of Squad 12.

As much as he would have liked to keep smiling about the exchange, he knew that it was time to return to the stoic, expressionless man that everyone knew. The smile vanished as he opened the front gate and emerged out into the street, only bothered by a few passersby whom sent him their morning greetings. The walk gave him some time to get his thoughts in order and prepare for whatever might arise, whether it be a cordial conversation, an argument, or an all out fight.

Byakuya stepped up to the closed iron gates of Squad 12 and pushed one side open with ease. The guards on the other side bowed their respects as he walked by and headed for the plain box of a building that was gray and boring. No one other than the guards was about, which was not surprising since nearly all whom were assigned to Squad 12 seemed to have a fear of the outdoors. He reached the main entranced and stepped through the automated doors that opened upon his approach and stopped to give his eyes a chance to adjust to the low light.

Much like it always was, inside was kept atrociously dark, with only the barest amount of light to keep the blackness at bay. Inside was more akin to a cave and every time he had to visit the dank and dark place, he felt as if it could swallow up everything good in the world like a black hole.

As he drew in a long breath, he began to head deeper inside until he came across the one person in all of Squad 12 that actually liked the man.

Nemu Kurotsuchi.

“Good morning, Captain Kuchiki. Is there something you need?” She asked softly and with even less expression than he.

“Actually, yes. I am looking to speak with Captain Kurotsuchi. Is he in?” Byakuya asked with zero indication that he wasn't, actually, a robot.

Nemu nodded once, “Yes, Captain Kuchiki. Is he expecting your visit?”

“No.” Byakuya said.

“I see. This way, Captain Kuchiki. He should be in his office.”

Nemu simply spun around and headed down the hall, clutching a clipboard to her chest. She made no attempt to hold idle conversation as she lead him through the dark laboratory where several teams were busy with their work with whatever experiments the mad Captain had them working on. Not a single one even acknowledged his existence as he walked by and followed the small Lieutenant through a large door.

The office of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was large and more used as a museum than an office. Shelves lined nearly every wall, heavy with jars of hundreds of specimens that he considered special. There were small creatures suspended in sickly green liquid, pieces of Hollow and fragments of masks. A large tank full of that same liquid was smack in the middle of the office, obscuring the desk behind it and looking through was no use since the large, very dead, very decayed body of a Hollow was in the way. It was a room of suspended death.

“Nemu! What did I tell you this morning!” Came the grating voice from behind the tank.

“Pardon my intrusion, Mayuri-Sama, but Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is here to speak with you.” Said Nemu in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

“What? What for?” Mayuri sneered as he leaned out from behind the tank.

“If I recall, didn't I say that you and I were going to have a talk?” Byakuya asked, never even flinching from the static scent of formaldehyde and anesthetic that wafted throughout the room.

“Huh? Now? I'm busy!” Mayuri grumbled before disappearing from sight.

“You have little choice in the matter. The only choice you have is where we shall speak.” Byakuya said firmly.

With an audible growl, Mayuri finally stepped out from behind the tank, glaring hard at the noble captain.

“Fine! Nemu... I'll deal with you later. Leave.” Mayuri hissed.

Byakuya glanced to his side as the quiet and small woman bowed and left without so much as an ounce of protest, or fear on her expressionless face. It was no secret about the abuse that Mayuri dished out to his artificial daughter and Lieutenant, and as a result, she was quiet, withdrawn and melancholic. He truly did not understand and frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

“This way.” Mayuri barked with a growl as he turned and headed for a small living room space set up near his desk.

Byakuya ignored the stench of the office as he drew in a long breath and headed for the space, sitting down across from the Captain of Squad 12 in a plush armchair.

“What is it you want?” Mayuri asked with a huff that flared his nostrils.

“I want nothing, but to speak with you regarding several issues that have arisen in recent weeks.” Byakuya said as he set the file down on the coffee table in front of him.

Mayuri's eyes narrowed.

“I suppose I will start with that infernal memory machine you insisted on using during the inquiry. What are your true intensions?” Byakuya asked with no change in his blank expression.

“I have none.”

“I know without trying that that is a lie, Captain Kurotsuchi. Is it a desire to reenter the illusion we all experienced, or is it something else?” Byakuya asked.

“So what if I wish to go back to that illusion. What business of it is yours?” Mayuri asked snidely.

“You make it my business when you attempt to get another glimpse at the research involved in said illusion.” Byakuya said with a perfectly straight face.

Mayuri sucked in a long breath, “Do you still not think that having an army of loyal, dependable and disposable soldiers is a good idea?”

“Nothing good can come it. Those creatures were unpredictable and far too dangerous to even consider as a future project. I believe we all warned you, that if you persisted in continuing this plight, we would see to it that your cushy life as a Gotei captain would come to an abrupt end.” Byakuya said, his calm words somehow still laced with his true intent; To cause Mayuri Kurotsuchi as many problems as possible.

“There is nothing you can do to stop progress, Captain Kuchiki. That memory reader will be finished.” Mayuri said, rapping his boney fingers against the armrest of his chair.

“Then so be it. Let it be finished, but know this... It will not be hard to convince the Head-Captain to order you to submit to weekly screenings by Nyruki Sawada. Her power can see directly into your soul, into your very desires and she will report everything she sees without a second thought. There will be nothing you can hide.” Byakuya said, staring hard into Mayuri's sickly yellow eyes that had widened as he spoke.

“That girl could open doorways we never even dreamed of and you wish to use her as a tool. You, yourself, are not without your secrets, Captain Kuchiki.” Mayuri said with a smirk.

“And you would be correct, but both Nyruki and I happen to be aware of a particular secret of yours involving a rather... colorful Arrancar by the name of Maddock del Soledad. Keep that in mind while you work on your experiments.” Byakuya said.

Mayuri's eyes shot wide at the name, but near as quickly narrowed as he glared across the coffee table. His teeth grit hard enough to make the sound of a boney grind that could be heard across the table and Byakuya allowed the briefest of smirks to grace his lips that he had so easily gotten under the other Captain's white painted skin.

“What's that?” Mayuri asked, pointing with a long finger at the file sitting in front of Byakuya.

“Oh, this,” Byakuya leaned forward and picked up the file, “This is some of the evidence that I've gathered regarding Grimmjow and Neliel's alliance with Ichigo Kurosaki, and I have found something quite interesting.” He opened the file.

“Do tell.” Mayuri grumbled.

“It would appear that someone has been intercepting Ichigo Kurosaki's attempts to collect the bounties he is owed for his work in killing the Hollow with bounties on their heads.” Byakuya said, flicking his eyes up from the papers.

“He doesn't need them.” Mayuri said coldly.

“It's not him whom needs the money, but rather Grimmjow and Neliel who do. I have been researching the past seven months and it is quite clear that none of the priority Hollow could have been tracked and killed without the help of someone on the inside.” Byakuya began to smirk with a barely visible curl in his lip.

“And you have that proof?”

“I have more than enough to prove that Grimmjow and Neliel have allied themselves with Ichigo Kurosaki and his ilk. In fact, Kisuke Urahara has also been helping them since their arrival to Karakura town. I believe you know him.” Byakuya's smirk grew.

Mayuri grit his teeth together harder as his hands clenched on the armrests.

“It would appear that my task is finished,” Byakuya closed the file, “I will leave you with this, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi; This is not the first time that you have been talked to regarding your... willingness to 'jump the gun' as it were. I will keep this between you and I for the time being, but should it come to light that you are pursuing your delusions, I will shine that same light on you and Maddock del Soledad's little arrangement for the drug known as Juice.”

Byakuya rose to his feet and clasped his hands behind his back, taking one, last moment to hold Captain Kurotsuchi's angry glare before heading for the door. He hadn't made it more than a dozen steps before that higher pitched, nasally gloat stopped him.

“I happen to know you aren't one to make waves, Captain Kuchiki.” Mayuri said, still sitting in his plush chair.

Byakuya glanced back over his shoulder, “Is that so? May I suggest something then?”

“Go right ahead.” Mayuri said dully.

“Sit back and watch what's about to happen to the Dejan'Ra.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

It was turning out to be another absurdly hot day, as the sun had already warmed the Seireitei well into heat that was usually reserved for the heat of the day in the dead of Summer. Without a cloud in the sky, the sun's rays were left unchecked and with the danger of heat exhaustion a real possibility, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki had dismissed the squad so they could focus on staying cool and hydrated.

Sitting in his office, with the window and office door open to coax a cross breeze to cut through the heat, Byakuya plugged away on a borrowed laptop. After he had finished his conversation with the Captain of Squad 12, he had gone to the lieutenant of Squad 9 to rent the device, since he very much was not willing to handwrite the entire report for both the Royal family, as well as for Central 46. The lieutenant had offered to give him a small class on the device's operation, but Byakuya was already versed in its abilities, such were all the captains.

His fingers floated effortlessly over the keyboard, hitting the correct keys without him even having to look where they were falling. Instead, his eyes followed the dancing cursor as it raced across the screen, laying each word, each sentence as he thought what to write for his report about Zaya Dejan'Ra.

He had been working for quite some time, evident in the achy sting in his eyes from focusing on the screen in front of him for so long. He saved his work and drew in a deep breath as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, instantly relieving the sting that hovered in the inside corner of each silver eye.

“Shouldn't you be wearing your reading glasses?” Said an amused sounding voice through the forced darkness produced by his fingers.

Without even having to look, Byakuya knew whom the voice belonged to and simply continued rubbing his eyes as he spoke.

“Pulling the 'father' card are we?” He asked, not at all angry at the welcomed distraction from his work.

Jūshirō Ukitake softly laughed as he sat down across from the Captain of Squad 6, still smiling despite the noticeable bags beneath his chocolate eyes from his unrestful nights as of late.

“No, but you'll get a focus headache if you don't. You've always been stubborn about wearing them.” Ukitake said, releasing a long breath.

Byakuya finally finished rubbing his eyes, simply to glare at the white haired captain.

“And for good reason, Jūshirō. I am not a fan of wearing them.” Byakuya said, leaning back in his chair to release some building tension in his lower back.

“I'm not either, but I still wear mine when working on those things.” Ukitake said with a point at the laptop.

Byakuya pursed his lips together as he opened the drawer to his right and plucked a small, black and hard case from inside. He opened it and pulled out the thin wire framed reading glasses and delicately slipped them on and positioned them on his nose.

“Is that better?” Byakuya smirked as he slowly shook his head and returned to his work.

“Quite. You get grouchy when you have a headache.” Ukitake snickered.

“So does everyone I would imagine.” Byakuya said as he typed.

“You a little more so.” Ukitake nearly mumbled.

Byakuya's eyes flicked up to glare over the top of the laptop for a moment before looking back to the screen, all while he continued to type without missing a beat.

“I would have figured you would be resting considering you spent the night training with Nyruki. You look as if you've stayed awake for days.” Byakuya said, never stuttering in his soft pressing of the keys.

“If I could get some more rest, I would, but it appears every time I close my eyes, I see the desires her Zanpakutō shows me.” Ukitake said with his smile fading.

“Are they the same as they were?” Byakuya asked.

“For the most part, but there are some recent additions.” Ukitake said with a sigh.

Byakuya's eyes flicked up again, “Oh? Shareable additions?”

Ukitake smiled tiredly, “Yes, it's shareable. Recently, you and Nyruki have been apart of my illusions.”

“I see.” Byakuya said, returning his eyes to the screen.

“I will say this... Any children you two have are going to be downright adorable.” Ukitake said with a low chuckle.

Byakuya huffed a crooked grin, “Is that so? Well, it is a bit... early to be thinking about that.” He continued typing.

“Perhaps, but it is a welcomed thought.” Ukitake said, crossing his legs.

“I would have to agree,” He sighed, “Speaking of, where is Nyruki? I would have thought she would have accompanied you here.” He added after a moment to allow his brain to finish its thought.

“She's at the Squad 13 training grounds with Rukia.” Ukitake said simply.

“Ah. Training I presume?” Byakuya asked.

“Yes... What are you working on?” Ukitake asked, lightly furrowing his black brows.

“My report I plan on sending to the Royal family.” Byakuya said with a quick glance over the laptop at his visitor once more.

Ukitake's eyes widened, “Oh?... Clan business, or something else?”

“Both, actually. Something ill involving clan business.” Byakuya said.

“Sounds entertaining.” Ukitake shrugged.

“Quite, but not a tale I wish to dive into at present.” Byakuya said with a roll of his eyes.

“No worries. I understand when things need to be kept private.” Ukitake said simply.

“Thank you, Jūshirō.”

The two fell silent as Byakuya's fingers continued their coordinated dance over the keyboard, softly tapping and never stuttering in their fluidity. The heat was beginning to weigh down on them both and a small, nearly invisible bead of sweat began to trickle down Byakuya's temple.

“You should do what the rest of your squad is doing, Byakuya.” Ukitake said as he dabbed his forehead with his sleeve to rid it of some of his own sweat.

“I'm afraid I do not have that luxury, Jūshirō. This, as well as the report for Central 46 needs to be finished as soon as possible.” Byakuya said, this time with no glance up from the laptop.

“On top of worrying about the upcoming battle against Nyruki? That is quickly approaching, Byakuya.” Ukitake said.

“I am well aware. There is just too much that needs to be done with the remaining time and since I have already experienced gaining my freedom from Nyruki's Zanpakutō, I decided these reports garnished more of my attention.” Byakuya said, rapping a stronger finger against the Enter key to begin a new paragraph.

“I hope that was a wise decision. Shunsui and I are having real issues breaking free. I don't think we'll be able to succeed in stopping Nyruki before she reaches the Head-Captain.” Ukitake said with a frown.

“And since none of the other captains are resuming their training, it is still left up to me. Those are dreadfully small odds.” Byakuya sighed.

“I don't like it, Byakuya. After all this hard work, is her fate to be discharged from the Gotei 13? She has nowhere else to go.” Ukitake said quietly.

“She has two places to go. Either your Ugendo, or my estate. I happen to know that neither of us would shut her out should this battle royale not end how we wish it to.” Byakuya said as he ceased his typing to work the small mouse that was no bigger than the palm of his hand.

“I know, but you can't deny that it would be heartbreaking.” Ukitake sighed again as his shoulders slouched forward.

“It would be, but if that is to be the case, then both you and I, and I imagine Captain Kyōraku as well, would all be there to provide our support.” Byakuya said, his brows furrowing as he glared at the screen.

“That I never doubted.” Ukitake said softly.

Byakuya grumbled as he glared at the screen, clicking through several menus as he searched for the application he needed in order to send the report to his chosen printer.

“Where in the realms is the export feature.” He grumbled lowly to himself, but it was still loud enough for Ukitake to hear.

With a smirk, Ukitake stood and stepped around the desk, taking the mouse from Byakuya and went straight for the correct menu with that very feature.

“You could have just told me.” Byakuya glared up as he slipped off his reading glasses and set them down on the desk next to the laptop.

“And miss a chance to be slightly better than you at something? Not even going to come close to happening.” Ukitake grinned as he went back to his chair.

Byakuya huffed a breath through his nose, “That is not surprising.”

“Now are you going to take a break and consider taking Nyruki on that date?” Ukitake asked with a sheepish grin.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, “She told you, did she?”

“Yup. Then the Head-Captain had to go and ruin it. Any idea what you're going to do?” Ukitake asked bluntly.

Byakuya drew in a long breath and decided that it was time to take a break from his work. He picked up an insulated water bottle from the desk that rattled from the ice inside and took a long drink from it, relishing in the feeling of the ice cold water as it fell down his throat and hit his stomach with a cooling splash.

“I was thinking of starting small with taking her out to dinner. It was something I never did with Hisana.” Byakuya said, holding the chilled bottle in his lap as he leaned back to relax in the chair.

“I see. Have you decided on where yet?” Ukitake asked as he slipped off his sleeved captain's haori to help him vent the heat.

“I'm afraid not. I haven't had the time to even think about it. Not with all this going on.” Byakuya said, taking another sip of water.

“Why not that lovely little place near Squad 1?” Ukitake offered as he sat back down from placing his captain's haori over the armrest of the couch.

“You can't be serious, Jūshirō! They wrap their dishes in gold leaf! Don't you think that is a bit extravagant for a first date?” Byakuya reeled with his mouth actually hanging agape at the thought of just how expensive that would be.

Ukitake shrugged, “Alright. Hmm-” he tapped his chin, “That little deli next to my squad is a bit too informal... Oh! What about that bistro next to Squad 3?”

“Oh, realms, no. That place smells of marigolds and it is a fowl stench.” Byakuya visibly shuttered.

“Hmm... You're not making this easy, Byakuya.” Ukitake glared.

“I apologize for wanting something fitting for someone from such humble beginnings.” Byakuya said, rolling his eyes as he offered some of his water to Ukitake.

Ukitake reached for the water bottle and took a long drag, pulling several gulps that crashed like an icy wave into the pit of his stomach. Each helped to lift the weight of the crushing heat and eased the dull ache in his chest from having to breath in the hot, sticky air.

“Humble isn't the word I'd use, Byakuya.” Ukitake said, passing the water bottle back to the younger man and drying his mouth on his sleeve.

“You know what I meant.” Byakuya sighed, taking a few gulps for himself.

“Oh! I've got it! What about that restaurant next to your squad?” Ukitake beamed with wide, excited eyes.

“She's already been there.”

“Damn!” Ukitake frowned and slumped in his chair.

“No wonder I only ever invited Hisana to dinner at my estate; It was easier.” Byakuya huffed a low laugh.

“You only say that because you're picky.” Ukitake said.

Byakuya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I suppose you're right. Maybe I'll just let Nyruki choose.”

“And apparently, you're just as bad at dating.” Ukitake snickered.

Byakuya arced a brow, “Must you?”

“I only speak the truth. You pick the place and surprise her.” Ukitake said, waving his hands in defense.

“Like you are one to talk. I certainly don't see you going out on dates every week.” Byakuya smiled and took a sip from the water bottle.

“Do we not know the same man that is Shunsui Kyōraku?” Ukitake grinned.

“He is hardly a raining endorsement for what to do in regards to women.” Byakuya said, rubbing his neck.

“Fair point, but he does, at least, have some good advice.” Ukitake sighed.

“I'm not going to speak with him about it.” Byakuya shook his head.

“I wouldn't. He is most likely being scolded and beat by Nanao by now.” Ukitake cringed.

“I shutter to ask why.”

“The usual.” Ukitake said as he pulled his hair up off his neck to allow the soft breeze coming through to brush over the sweat clammed skin.

“Ah.” Byakuya said as he closed the water bottle and set it down on the desk.

“Well, why not take her to a place in the World of the Living? I'm sure they have some nice, quiet little places to go in Karakura town.” Ukitake said as he tied his hair's length into a loose knot to keep it up off his neck.

Byakuya sighed, “I would rather avoid Grimmjow for the time being until I have something to show for my efforts. He was less than thrilled with Central 46's decision.”

“I know. Well, then I suppose you have your work cut out for you. If I were you though, I would consider taking her out tonight. Tomorrow and the day after, you won't be given a chance.” Ukitake said with all amusement gone.

“I don't know if I can afford the time.” Byakuya said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You're the head of your clan, Byakuya. You can afford the time.” Ukitake said simply.

Byakuya couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. In all honesty, a night out that was void of work and worry was all too tantalizing to fully ignore. To simply relax, sit back and enjoy some time with the woman he had quickly come to love would be a welcomed change from the hustle and uncertainty that had become his norm. In fact, it had become all of their norms until not only Grimmjow's future was secured, but Nyruki's as well.

* * *

 

The heat was like a vampire, sucking the energy right from them, robbing them of the ability to continue with their sparing match.

Nyruki and Rukia had spent the late morning and early afternoon sparing in the Squad 13 training grounds, mastering their skills, but more so for Nyruki. Having to keep up and fend off attacks from Sode no Shirayuki was a monumental task, as they were wide spread and solid, not like dodging the billions of blades from Senbonzakura that she had gotten used to.

However, their sparing was a double edged sword as it were. Where the heat was sucking away their energy, Sode no Shirayuki's attacks blasted both of them with energy renewing ice and snow that allowed them to keep on going.

Nyruki, having entered her Shikai long ago, was still attempting to turn Rukia into a thrall, as per their terms of engagement. Rukia would attack while Nyruki would attempt to turn.

“Some no mai; Tsukishiro!” Rukia called out as she slashed the ground with her glowing, pure white blade.

Nyruki's eyes widened as she looked down at her feet, just as a radiating circle of ice began to form beneath her. She leapt backwards with a flip just as the completely solid pillar of ice screamed upwards, crackling with cold snaps that licked at the exposed skin of Nyruki's arms. Her body had cleared the ice pillar in time, but the braid of her hair had not.

With a tight yank, Nyruki fell to the ground with her hair trapped within the ice of Rukia's attack.

“Son of a! Goddammit!” Nyruki hissed as she gripped her braid to relieve the tension on her scalp.

“Nyruki!” Rukia gasped as she instantly sheathed her Zanpakutō and ran over.

Nyruki grunted as she tried to yank her hair free of the ice, but the last five inches that was tipped with the golden O ring wouldn't budge.

Rukia skidded to a halt next to her and knelt down, “Are you alright?” She asked with a cringe at the sight of Nyruki's braid caught in the ice pillar.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I swear to all that is holy, I'm about to cut it.” Nyruki grumbled as she released her hair to allow Rukia to free her.

Rukia held Nyruki's braid as she placed her hand on the ice pillar, causing it to sizzle and melt around the thick rope. It only took a moment before the O ring was freed and Nyruki tugged it free, freeing herself to stand up straight.

“Thanks.” Nyruki sighed as she checked the end to make sure the O ring was still there.

“Sure... You should leave your hair long. Nii-Sama really likes it.” Rukia said as she offered a sweet smile.

“I'm starting to think I'm not cut out for one on one combat.” Nyruki sighed as she tossed her braid back behind her, satisfied that it hadn't received any lasting damage.

“Don't feel bad. Neither is Renji. He's a master at crowd control, but bites it on one on one.” Rukia said, crossing her arms.

“That's because he's a whip user. I'm a... uh... mist... user?” Nyruki cringed.

Rukia lowly chuckled, “Close enough.”

Nyruki rubbed the back of her neck as her cheeks lightly colored pink, “Wanna keep going, or take a break?”

“Lets take a break. It's almost too hot to keep going.” Rukia said as the pair started towards a large, nearby tree for its equally large swatch of shade.

“Yeah.” Nyruki sighed heavily.

“Is everything ok? You seem really distracted.” Rukia said as they reached the shade and sat down, leaning back against the thick trunk.

“Not really distracted, but nervous about this battle between the captains and I. There's a real, real chance I'll be forced out.” Nyruki admitted as she scrubbed her face with both hands.

“I thought Nii-Sama's been able to break free of your Zanpakutō.” Rukia said.

“He has, but... Nevermind. It's complicated.” Nyruki gave a crooked, but sad smile.

“Complicated is something we Shinigami can handle.” Rukia smirked.

Nyruki grunted a laugh, “Yeah, I guess so.” She smiled.

The massive ice pillar protruding from the center of the training ground began to crack, spreading in all directions in long, jagged crags that looked like frozen lightning bolts.

“So! I guess I might as well do the lieutenant thing and teach.” Rukia said, slapping her hands down on her thighs.

“Lay it on me, Boss.” Nyruki said, leaning her head back against the tree's trunk.

“You're too hesitant with your attacks. You need to react faster, almost instinctually and without thought. You're thinking about them too long and too hard about which one to use.” Rukia started.

Nyruki grimaced, “That bad, huh?”

“Not actually bad, but just needs improvement. If you can pick up the speed, you'll do better. Now, don't get me wrong, your hand to hand and standard sword play are on par with your Kidō. I'm simply referring to your Zanpakutō abilities.” Rukia said as she leaned back on her hands and crossed her ankles.

“Makes sense. I technically only got full control of my Zanpakutō a few weeks ago.” Nyruki said as she ran the back of her hand across her forehead to dry it.

“Which would be why you need work.” Rukia said with a sidelong glance.

Nyruki whined as she brought her knees to her chest and buried her face, “How the hell am I supposed to pull this off if I can't even turn you during combat? I have no hope with a captain.”

“Well, I suppose it's good news that you're having such trouble. It means that the captains will have a better chance at stopping you before you reach the Head-Captain.” Rukia said with a pleased smile.

Nyruki lifted her head just enough to peak at her out of the corner of her eye.

“I highly doubt it's that easy. Central 46 could see it as me tanking and void the whole thing if I don't give it my all. I know all the captains will and especially Byakuya.” Nyruki said as she hid her face once more.

“That is true. Nii-Sama is going to push you. Getting close enough to him to turn him is going to be your challenge.” Rukia said with a half shrug.

“Getting close isn't going to be hard. I've done it before.” Nyruki said with a heavy, groan laced sigh.

“Oh yeah! I remember hearing about that.” Rukia said quietly.

A breeze as hot as the sun's rays came blowing through, not at all easing the sucking heat that continued to cling to their skin. Both the woman grimaced from the sticky heat until another shadow joined them beneath the tree.

“Nii-Sama?” Rukia asked, squinting hard as she shielded her eyes from the sun just enough to allow her to see the silhouette that resembled her brother.

“Good afternoon, Rukia. How is training going?” Byakuya asked, having clasped his hands behind his back.

“I think we're done. It's getting too hot.” Rukia said as she rose to her feet, closely followed by Nyruki.

“I was going to recommend as such. What are your plans for the day since all squad activity has been suspended?” Byakuya asked, having come into view for both now that they were standing.

“Go change into something not black and maybe torture Renji by playing keep away with a popsicle. That sounds fun.” Rukia grinned mischievously.

“Give him hell.” Byakuya said with an approving nod.

Rukia snickered as she headed off, leaving Nyruki alone beneath the large tree. She smiled up at him as she took a step closer, but dared not go any further because of the heat.

“You almost had to cut your hair.” Byakuya said lowly, returning the smile as he reached out and brushed a white lock behind her ear.

“You saw that, huh?” Nyruki blushed.

“I will admit that I watched for a short while. Rukia speaks the truth regarding your decisions in combat. Stop thinking so hard.” He said as he took his hand back.

“I'll try.” She smiled as she bit the corner of her bottom lip.

“With that said... I was hoping you would be interested in cashing in that rain check for our date.” He said after a moment.

Nyruki's eyes widened, “Really?” Her smile grew.

Byakuya nodded once.

The noise the emanated from Nyruki's throat was just shy of a squeal as she lunged and wrapped her arms around Byakuya's neck. Their noses touched as he caught and held her, smiling wide at her enthusiasm to go out. Her smile had reached her eyes that he only just then, noticed were different colors.

“You're still in Shikai.” He said as he set her down on her feet.

“Oh, yeah... One sec.” Nryuki said with a coy grin.

She pulled the handle of her Zanpakutō from her obi sash and held it close to her lips as she exhaled, expelling the mist from her body to reform into the fine silver blade. He watched as the color of her one crimson eye began to swirl, circling her pupil like water does a drain to be replaced with the proper gold.

“That's much better.” Byakuya said as his smile softened.

Nyruki lightly blushed as she sheathed her Zanpakutō, “So where to and when?”

“The when is tonight, but the where is a secret.” He said with the barest widening of his smile as he rapped a finger against her nose.

“Ooo... Sounds exciting. Though, I don't have anything to wear.” She said as her smile instantly vanished at the thought.

“That is not something you need to worry yourself with. The place I have picked is not so high class where that will not suffice.” He said, hooking a finger on the hem of her top.

“Ah... I'm suddenly really looking forward to this.” She said with a lopsided grin.

Byakuya released his finger from her top and clasped his hands once more behind his back, “As am I. This is, perhaps, been a long time coming. However, there is a risk involved.”

Nyruki's brows furrowed, “A risk? How so?”

Byakuya drew in a long breath that filled his chest and released it in a heavy sigh as his cheeks colored themselves a soft shade of pink. He was actually blushing.

“As I am the young, eligible bachelor of the Kuchiki clan, there comes a bit of... fame, and you and I are no longer a secret.” He said as his shoulders began to hop with an airy laugh.

“That surely didn't take long.” Nyruki said lowly as her own blush colored her cheeks.

“Nothing ever does. It is already spreading like wildfire that someone has captured the eye of the great Byakuya Kuchiki.” He said, again brushing aside that persistent lock of white hair that refused to stay behind her ear with the rest of her black strands.

“That kind of inflates my ego.” Nyruki chuckled.

Byakuya huffed a smile as he leaned down closer to her, bringing his lips to her ear where he placed a soft, lingering kiss that Nyruki shied into.

“I will see you tonight, my love.” He whispered, sending a visible shiver down Nyruki's spine.

Nyruki softly bit her bottom lip as Byakuya stood up straight and winked before turning away. She stayed beneath the tree as she watched him leave, mesmerized by the fluidity of his movements and just how graceful, yet masculine he looked. Her heart floated on Cloud 9 as she smiled wider, but that very smile vanished when she heard a distant shutter click sound from the row of bushes nearby.

Her brows furrowed as she looked in that direction, waiting, watching for any sign of movement, but there was nothing after she had heard the sound; No rustling, no hushed whispers, no more shutters. There was just the silence of the heated day.

She shrugged it off as she headed for her room with the plan to bathe and clean away the heavy sheen of sweat from training in the ridiculous heat. She had yet to finish organizing her things, so everything she owned was still packed into a modest sized box in the corner of the small room. She dug through it for her extra Shihakushō and her bathing bag, and headed for the Squad 13 bathhouse that was incredibly crowded and packed with people looking to cool off.

It had taken quite some time for her to get in and find a spot to sit down, and even longer to wash her hair as she used the products given to her by that very head of the clan she was going out on a date with.

After a couple hours, she had finished and dressed, but her hair was loose and soaked. She had gone back to her room to contemplate what to do with it, but she genuinely had no idea, as she was completely incapable of braiding it herself. She tried throwing it up in a bun, but that was too informal. She tried her standard high ponytail, but decided it too plain. She tried letting it hang long, but it was far too hot for that and with an exasperated sigh, she frowned at herself in the mirror with a huff and crossed her arms.

Just as she was reserved to just accept one of her normal hairstyles, albeit reluctantly, a knock at her door gave her a much needed break. With another sigh, she went and answered.

“Is this an official visit, or a personal visit?” Nyruki asked as she stepped aside to allow Rukia to step in.

“Personal.” Rukia smiled.

“Sweet. Rukia it is.” Nyruki chuckled as she shut her door.

“I came by to see if I could help you get ready for your date with Nii-Sama.” Rukia said with a wide, toothy smile that betrayed her excitement.

“Can you braid?” Nyruki joked as she plopped back down in front of the mirror.

“Like a boss.” Rukia clapped her hands together and rubbed them vigorously as she knelt behind Nyruki.

She plucked Nyruki's hairbrush from beside her and began to brush the long, jet black locks with care, plucking the white strands loose so they hung free along the left side of her face. What Nyruki didn't know however, was that Rukia was even better at braiding than her brother. In a matter of only a few minutes, she had braided its entire length into a double French style that melded into one, just above the nape of her neck. It flowed effortlessly and the light weight from the O ring that Rukia had tied at the end made sure that it hung right down the middle of her back.

“This... This is perfect.” Nyruki beamed as she flipped her white bangs to the side for a swept look.

“I'm glad you like it. I happen to know Nii-Sama will like it too.” Rukia chuckled before she began to fumble around in her pockets.

Nyruki's cheeks colored pink again as she watched Rukia search her pockets in the mirror, curious as to what the small woman was looking for. Only a moment passed before she pulled a thin, but sparkling bracelet from her pocket that gleaned the color of violet that was near the same color as Rukia's eyes.

“Wow. That's really pretty.” Nyruki said with a soft smile as she studied the piece in Rukia's hands.

“Thank you. Nii-Sama gave it to me as a birthday gift a couple years back. It hasn't gotten worn much, so I figured you could borrow it for tonight.” Rukia said as she slipped it around Nyruki's right wrist.

Nyruki's eyes widened, “Oh gods... Um, I don't know-”

“Nonsense. You're going on a date with my brother. You need something sparkly.” Rukia smiled.

Nyruki's blush deepened, “Um... Alright.”

Rukia took another moment to connect the two ends together and spun the bracelet around so that her wrist was entirely adorned with the small violet gems.

“You lose it, I'll freeze you.” Rukia pointed and no longer smiling.

“It's a thousand degrees outside. Don't tempt me.” Nyruki grinned.

Both woman snickered at the joke, and it was welcomed to help her relax from the rising nerves of her upcoming date. She was excited, but nervous, not sure how to act, let alone present herself since her company for said date was such a well known and high ranking noble and captain. This was entirely new territory for her, but she wouldn't shy away, as she was adding a good memory to her starry sky.

However, just as fast as they had chuckled, Nyruki went stiff when another shutter click sounded off from right next to her.

* * *

 

It wasn't often that Byakuya Kuchiki was nervous, but on this young evening, his stomach was doing mild flips.

With a heavy sigh, he stood in front of his bathroom mirror as he clipped in the four pronged silver hair piece onto the crown of his head. Having done it a thousand times before, it took no time at all until the piece was secured where he brushed his bangs aside so they weren't attempting to poke him in the eye. He stood up as straight as his shoulders would allow and adjusted the gold trimmed captain's haori so that it sat perfectly square and jostled the golden tassels along the high collar so that the loose threads weren't knotted together.

Another sigh left his lungs as he studied himself for a moment longer, satisfied that his appearance was as ready as it was going to get. He left his large bathroom and went to his dresser, opening the top drawer that housed a large, flat oak box.

The hinges softly creaked as he opened it and set his silver eyes on the small collection of jewelry; being plain silver bracelets, a couple rings and a few high end watches.

“I recommend the one I gave you last winter.” Came a voice at the door.

He glanced back over his shoulder to see Rukia leaning against the frame with her hands behind her back, wearing a soft smile that clearly told him she was enjoying herself far too much.

“That one is modest. Perhaps it is the best choice.” He said as he picked up a simply designed, silver watch from the box that had a face only as big around as if one had curled their pointer finger down to join their thumb.

“I know it is.” Rukia grinned.

Byakuya arced a brow at her as he slipped the watch onto his left wrist and clasped the folding hinge together so that it rested perfectly around his wrist.

“You're awfully excited.” He said as he closed the oak box and shut the top drawer.

“Of course... My brother is going on a date.” Rukia grinned as she stepped into the master bedroom, still keeping her hands behind her back.

His eyes narrowed as he studied his sister, getting more nervous about the mischievous grin on her face than his approaching date. He had lived with her for far too long for her to be able to hide anything from him, and as such, it was easy for him to tell when she was up to no good.

And he was right.

Rukia brought her hands out from behind her back, revealing the black camera she held as she began snapping pictures in rapid succession before his brain could make the connection. It wasn't until after the first few that he realized she was taking his picture and his eyes shot wide with the shock that she was working in cahoots with the Women's Association.

“Got it!” Rukia beamed as she spun around to make a break for it.

“Rukia! Get back here!” Byakuya growled as he ran after her, flashing stepping to close the distance.

However, with her being so small and petite, she was harder to catch than he thought as she ducked out of his arms reach every time he flash stepped close enough to grab her.

“Rukia! Give me that damn thing!” He demanded with another flash step as he chased her around the garden.

“Nope! Never gonna happen, Nii-Sama!” Rukia sang, continuing to manage to keep just out of his reach.

Byakuya's brows furrowed and his teeth lightly bared as he flash stepped again, this time appearing directly in front of her that caused Rukia to skid to a screaming halt.

“Got you!” He hissed as he reached for the camera.

However, his hand fell on empty space as Rukia vanished from sight, having flash stepped at the last second. He looked around for her, but saw nothing until a _pair_ of chuckles came down from above him.

He spun around and looked up at the top of the thick wall that surrounded his estate, seeing Rukia being set back down on her feet by the tall redhead that was his lieutenant.

“Renji!” Byakuya boomed as he clenched his fists.

“Hey! I'm getting paid to help! She's doing it for fun!” Renji grinned wide with a cheeky smile.

Before Byakuya could even voice another protest, both Renji and Rukia vanished, having thought they had gotten away with their treasure. He raised his hand with his middle finger pressed hard into the pad of his thumb in preparation to snap and command his private guard to go after them, but just as his fingers started to slip, a pair of soft hands wrapped themselves around his.

“It's too late.” Nyruki said, keeping ahold of his hand as she lowered it down.

Byakuya sighed and slouched, “I have fended off the Women's Association for years, only to be defeated now because I'm distracted.” He grumbled and glared at the wall.

“If it makes you feel better, she got me too.” Nyruki said with a quiet chuckle, releasing his hand.

Byakuya sent her a sidelong glance, “Not particularly. You are aware this means that a photo spread will be forthcoming, correct?”

“Most likely... and we'll be the featured article.” Nyruki sighed.

Byakuya groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “This is troublesome.”

“I can see it now. 'The Sakura and the New Bloom'. It'll be the cover.” She said as she swiped her hand in an arc like a rainbow out in front of them.

Byakuya arced a brow and crossed his arms, “Don't give them any ideas.” He groaned.

Nyruki snickered as she threaded her arm through his, earning his gaze from the wall.

“You're assuming they already don't.” She said with a gentle tug, coaxing him to step away from the wall and walk with her.

“That is a fair point. You do know, however, that this will likely happen again while we're out.” He said, placing his hand on her's that rested in the crook of his elbow.

“Yeah. I know, but we'll make the best of it. Who knows... It may be a flattering article.” Nyruki shrugged as she smiled up at him.

“Perhaps, but I have always been a private man and don't enjoy the idea of my love life being the feature of a serial publication.” Byakuya said as he guided them towards the large front gate of his estate.

“You had to've known it was bound to happen someday.” She said, resting her temple against his arm.

“And you would be correct, but that doesn't mean I want it to happen.” He said, stopping them at the front gate.

“I know, but we'll make the best of it.” She smiled.

Byakuya returned the smile as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, slightly tilting his head to the side as he admired the glow on her skin from the thin sheen of sweat that covered her arms. It sparkled like glitter against the deep orange above and that same sparkle covered her neck down to where the black bandaging covered and supported her chest.

His smile spread wider as he tilted her chin up and leaned down to capture her lips with his own for a stilled kiss. It only lasted a few breathless moments, but it was those moments that he greatly enjoyed. As always, her lips were silken and warm, feeling like sun warmed sheets that had been hung to dry on the line. He relished in the feeling and every time he got to feel her lips against his own, his heart would flutter in his chest.

He sucked in a long, lung filling breath as he broke the kiss and straightened himself, never once looking away from her soft golden eyes.

“You look wonderful this evening. Shall we go out?” He asked softly as he reached out and placed his hand on the gate in preparation for opening it.

“We shall.” She smiled, still holding onto his arm as he opened the gate and lead her out, completely content to enjoy his evening out on a date.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

The evening had been one of the best he had experienced in a long time. Even with the occurrence of another pair of women from the Women's Association that had managed to track them down at the restaurant for another round of pictures. He had glared with a furious gaze at the tall, silver haired Lieutenant of Squad 4 and the Lieutenant of Squad 12 and both, to his relief, had gotten the message and high tailed it out of there. After that, he and Nyruki had a very enjoyable evening and he would very much like to do it again sometime.

After their meal, he had escorted her back to Squad 13 where she had requested to go for the night to prepare for upcoming training with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku at his estate the next morning. They had parted with a tender kiss and he walked home alone under the silver light of the moon with a soft smile across his lips.

Now that morning had arrived, and the air just as warm as it had been the previous day, Byakuya drew in a deep breath as he stretched and dared to opened his eyes from his night's sleep. The sky had barely begun to turn away from the black of night, meaning that it was just on the cusp of dawn, just as he preferred it.

As he rose from his bed and slipped on his thin morning robe, he thought about his coming tasks for the day. With the report for the Royal family about Zaya Dejan'Ra's actions and intentions complete and sent, he was faced with the task of completing his drafting and presentation for Central 46 regarding Grimmjow's pardon. He had gotten a good jump on it before he and Nyruki's date, but he needed to finish its other half and schedule an appearance with Central 46. The battle royale was tomorrow and he needed to get into the Central 46 chamber sooner, rather than later.

With another deep draw of air, he opened the sliding door of his bedroom and stepped out into the already warm air of the garden, taking note of the thousands of pink petals that had fallen from his cherry trees. They were nearing the end of their blooming cycle and as such, had shed most of their flowers, covering the whole of the garden in small pink dots. They covered everything from the surface of the pond, to the bamboo porch that wrapped around the whole of his estate. They were everywhere and even stuck to the estate's walls.

“Good morning, Lord Byakuya.” Said his attendant softly as he walked the porch, carrying a tray with a single cup of tea.

“Good morning. I understand it's early, but at some point today, if it isn't too warm, could the gardens get cleaned up from the cherry tree petals?” Byakuya asked as he accepted his morning tea from his attendant.

“Of course, My Lord. I apologize for the time it has taken, but the heat-”

“No need for apologizing. The heat has been quite dreadful as of late. If it continues, I imagine this battle royale tomorrow will be miserable.” Byakuya said with a sip of tea.

“Oh... That reminds me, My Lord. Central 46 issued an order late last night saying they are postponing the battle another day to allow for the heat to break. You had gotten back so late from your outing, I felt it better to wait to forward it to you.” Said the attendant as he held the tray beneath his arm.

Hearing that, somehow, his heart felt lighter, as if the pressure had just got let out from the pipes. He felt as if he was given just enough extra room to breathe and despite the lateness of the message, it was a pleasant way to start his morning.

“Thank you. That is actually a relief.” Byakuya said with another sip.

With just a bow, the attendant turned and headed back the way he had come, leaving Byakuya to watch the sky shift from the lightening blue to the yellow and white of dawn. Even before the sun crested over the horizon, the thin robe he wore was nearly too much for the lingering heat and he decided to get an early jump on his day.

He finished his tea and headed back into his bedroom to ready for the day. He showered and dressed, dried his hair and clipped in the silver hair piece before glaring at the captain's haori, having an internal debate with himself whether to even wear it with the day already shaping up to be hot. He sighed as he put it on anyways and figured he would just take it off once he reached his office.

He reached the Squad 6 barracks just as the light of the sun hit the broad side of the building, slipping inside while still shrouded in shade. Not a soul was around as he made his way through the halls towards his office, save for the heavy footfalls of bare feet from a redhead that stood 6'2.

The second Renji's half lidded and tired eyes set on the Captain of Squad 6, they shot wide and his whole form went rigid.

“G-Good morning... Captain.” Renji stuttered with a gulp.

Byakuya arced a brow, “Good morning.” He said flatly as he stopped in front of the petrified Lieutenant.

“Um... I uh-” Renji shook.

“Where's the camera?” Byakuya asked, glaring up with his trademarked blank expression.

Renji shied away from his captain as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Um-” He gulped again, “R-Rukia t-turned it in.” He started to visibly shake.

“To whom?” Byakuya asked with a narrowing of his eyes as he clasped his hands behind his back.

“T-The W-Women's A-Associate?” Renji's teeth began to chatter.

Immediately, Byakuya's brows pulled down hard over his eyes.

“I'm sorry! Rukia paid me off! She offered me a popsicle yesterday and to get me another pair of glasses from that sunglasses shop!” Renji cowered as he dropped to his knees in a low, desperate bow for forgiveness.

“And?”

Renji covered his head as if debris was cascading down around him, “She said I could design 'em.” He nearly whimpered.

“And there is the whole truth. To think that one of my own familiars conspired against me.” Byakuya said as it took considerable effort to keep from grinning at Renji's fear.

“Please don't take the ring away! I'm sorry!” Renji said, this time, whimpering like a kicked dog.

Byakuya sighed as he stepped around his Lieutenant, debating whether, or not, to make the man sweat it out, but the amount of cowering and shaking he was doing was far too amusing to let go. He figured it best to cut the poor man a break since it was his sister whom had dragged him into the fray.

“You're in no trouble, Renji. However, I have a task for you.” Byakuya said, stopping just in front of his office door.

Renji peaked up from beneath his arms and looked back with worry still in his eyes.

“Get. Me. That. Camera.”

Leaving Renji to sit and stew, Byakuya stepped into his office and shed his captain's haori, as the air was stifling inside and far too warm. He hung it on the coat stand near the door and went for the window, opening it up to get some fresh air coming through before turning around and opening the laptop. He sat down and turned on the device, sifting through the small pile of files on his desk while he waited for it to boot up, setting aside the files he had already finished with so that all that remained was the files he still needed to type up. With a sigh of relief, there were only three more to do.

As soon as the laptop had finished booting, he slipped on the thin wire framed glasses and began to work, typing just as fluidly as he had done the day before. He was so engrossed with his work, that he paid zero attention to the sun creeping across the sky. The heat was rising and the air thick, but even that went unnoticed as he worked on his presentation.

He set aside another file as he finished up and progressed right into the next, not noticing that someone had stepped into the office and was setting down his water bottle that was filled with water so cold, that mist was rising from between the lid.

“Thank you.” Byakuya said blankly without looking up from the laptop.

“You look pretty hot in glasses.”

Byakuya instantly looked up at the voice to see Nyruki standing across from him, sweetly smiling with her hands on her hips. He smiled as he pushed himself up from the chair and stepped around the desk, setting his hands on either side of her neck as he duck his head to placed a soft kiss to her lips.

“And what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you would be training by now.” He said, breaking the kiss to stand up straight and take his hands back.

“I'm on my way there to get my ass kicked by Rukia for a bit and tonight is Zanpakutō training with Papa and Captain Kyōraku.” Nyruki said as she softly crossed her arms, still smiling up at him.

“Ah. Here's a piece of advise; Rukia's abilities are directional. They are not wide arcing like mine. When she casts, get behind her, but beware of her ability to lower her body temperature. She can freeze the area around her and that will end your battle.” He said as he went back to his chair and sat down.

“Gotcha. In all honesty, being frozen in a giant pillar of ice might feel good today.” Nyruki huffed a laugh and clasped her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Perhaps, but getting injured because of it would, however, be bad.” He said, sending her a quick smile as he continued his work on the laptop.

“Good point,” She nodded, “I had a really great time last night.” She said after a moment as she stepped around the desk to back against it.

Byakuya's eyes flicked over to her, “As did I. Perhaps another date is forthcoming.”

“After all this craziness. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow.” She said with her smile dying a quick death.

“Oh... That reminds me. My attendant informed me this morning that Central 46 has postponed the battle for another day. We are hovering at the day after tomorrow.” He said, this time not taking his eyes off the screen.

Nyruki's eyes widened, “Really? You're not joking just to make me feel better right?”

Byakuya lowly laughed, “No, I am not.”

Nyruki squealed and clapped her hands together with joy, “Amazing! This is amazing!”

“I am happy I could put a smile on your face.” He said as he returned to his normal expression.

Nyruki's cheeks colored themselves pink as she leaned in close to his face with eyes half lidded and blocked his view of the screen.

“You do more than put a smile on my face.” She said lowly and in a sultry tone as her tongue slid across her upper lip.

Byakuya's cheeks instantly turned red, “Do I now?”

“Would you like to see?” Nyruki winked as she trailed her hand down his chest, slipping her fingers beneath the hem of the exposing V.

“It's hot enough in here, My Love. It doesn't need you turning up the temperature.” He said with his lips curling up in an amused, yet mildly uncomfortable smile.

Nyruki's bottom lip jutted out, “D'aw... No fun at all.” She cooed as she ran a delicate finger down his neck.

Byakuya sucked in a sharp breath as he straightened up and rolled his shoulders, with cheeks burning an even deeper shade of scarlet from his blush.

“You blushing is actually pretty adorable.” Nyruki giggled as she backed away to give him some breathing room and turned off the sensual torture.

“Not something that typically happens.” He said, rubbing his cheeks before taking a decent sized gulp of water from the water bottle.

“Point for me.” Nyruki beamed with pride.

“Don't you have training to get to?” Byakuya smirked without irritation, setting the bottle back down on the desk.

Nyruki crossed her arms, “I'm procrastinating.”

“Clearly.” He returned to his work on the laptop.

“That the presentation for Central 46?” Nyruki asked as she watched him work, enjoying the determined furrow in his brow as his fingers effortlessly worked the keyboard.

“Yes. I'm nearly finished and then comes the task of presenting it to the chamber members. I will not be around much today.” He said with a soft sigh, but offered her a glance as he continued typing.

“I understand. Maybe I'll see you tonight.” She said.

“I wouldn't expect it. This presentation could take quite awhile. You're more than welcome to stay at the estate since you'll already be there training. My bed is open to you if you wish.” He said, stopping his work to look up at her, over the top of the thin wire frames.

“It's a tempting offer since it'll be super late by the time the Bopsy Twins are done.” She said softly, smiling down at him as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Hence why I made the offer.” He said as he reached out and grasped her hand.

Nyruki's smile broadened, “Well, thank you,” She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his softening cheek, “I should get going. Good luck today.”

“You as well, My Love.”

Nyruki's hand slipped from his as she left the office, having to make a considerable effort not to gush like a schoolgirl and skip down the hallway. She made her way through the halls until she reached the main door and stepped out into the draining heat that made her black hair instantly feel as if it was sizzling against her scalp. Her eyes narrowed to help shield them from the sun as she stepped through the main gate of Squad 6 and headed towards Squad 13 which was across the Seireitei.

It was a bit of a trek because of the heat, but she made it with no trouble and headed directly for the back of Squad 13 territory to the training ground. She was not surprised to see that Rukia was already there, practicing on her own with Sode no Shirayuki. She swept her Zanpakutō in a wide arc with a trailing white slash as a glowing icy circle appeared a few paces away. The familiar pillar of ice shot upwards, piercing the sky like the javelin that had pierced through her and Byakuya that seemed so long ago. The ice crackled and popped from the heat that battled against it and a descending fog fell from the pillar, crawling downwards where Rukia had come to stand directly next to it.

“That looks nice!” Nyruki called out as she walked down the hill into the training ground.

“Feels nice too!” Rukia called back as the cold fog reached her for relief from the sun's heat.

Nyruki chuckled, “Sorry I'm late. I brought Byakuya some ice water.” She said, reaching the splaying fog that felt like heaven against her legs.

“Oh good. You ready to get started?” Rukia asked as she slapped the blade of her now sealed Zanpakutō against the pillar.

The metal clang echoed through the ice pillar, spidering long, jagged cracks through its entire length. Huge chunks broke off and began to fall, but evaporated before they even got close to the pair standing at the pillar's base.

“As ready as I'll ever be.” She said, rolling out her neck and shoulders to loosen herself up.

“Start in Shikai.” Rukia said as she took her place on one side of the training ground.

Nyruki nodded as she went for the opposite side, hopping from foot to foot in the process. She shook her hands, rolled her shoulders some more, and gave her neck a quick crack, all in preparation to spar with the little sister of the man she loved.

She stopped once she was directly across from Rukia, and the small woman called out the name of her Zanpakutō. The simple blade glowed white as every aspect turned the icy color of white with a hint of blue. A long white ribbon shot from the sword's hilt, curling around Rukia like a breeze and the blade turned from silver to white. The sword was beautiful, a physical embodiment of elegance and it seemed to be a unanimous ideal that Sode no Shirayuki was the most beautiful blade in the Seireitei.

“You're turn!” Rukia smirked with a bit of pride as she ran a delicate hand along the length of her Zanpakutō.

Nyruki's grin spread across her face, “Too late.” She winked her crimson eye.

“You can enter Shikai without calling its name?” Rukia asked with a mild reel.

“Recent development.” Nyruki smiled.

“Renji can do the same.” Rukia said as she took her stance, gripping Sode no Shirayuki out in front of her with both hands.

“That's because Renji and Zabimaru are one and the same.” Nyruki chuckled, balling her fists and rising up onto her toes with knees bent, ready for combat.

“Touché.” Rukia's crooked grin widened, “Some no mai; Tsukishiro!”

The ground beneath Nyruki began to glow with an icy circle, and without thought, Nyruki grabbed the long tail of her hair and backflipped, evading the giant pillar of ice as it shot upwards.

The column of ice provided Nyruki with a moment of cover as she racked her brain with what to do next. She was at the disadvantage, as her power was not meant to go toe to toe with a far more capable Zanpakutō. Without a thrall to aid her, she was left with her wits, her hand to hand ability and her will to continue.

As the ground beneath her began to glow again, Nyruki wheeled around, still gripping her tail of hair so it wasn't caught up in the rising ice. She shot out from behind her pillar of cover and pointed two fingers towards her opponent.

“Hadō #4; Byakurai!” Nyruki called as the pale blue began to build at her fingertips.

With a static scream, the pale lightning shot out for Rukia, but the arcing fingers only plowed into the dirt. Rukia had flash stepped out of the way, having reappeared on the far right of the training ground, still opposite Nyruki. She turned her blade down and began to stab the ground.

“Tsugi no mai; Hakuren!”

Rukia aimed her sword at Nyruki as a massive jet of ice and snow erupted from the blades tip, heading straight for Nyruki. With no defense against such a direct attack, she was left to attempt to do as Byakuya had suggested in getting behind her. She flashed stepped aside, only just dodging the icy blast that plowed headlong into the tall side of the training ground that sent a plume of dirt mixed with snow high into the air.

As she reappeared back where she had started, Nyruki aimed the palm of her hand up at the ice pillar, aiming high towards the top.

“Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the South! Hadō #31; Shakkahō!”

With the incantation, the red blast was far stronger than it would have been if she had simply fired it. The red blast screamed upwards and smashed into the pillar, shattering it into large chunks that shot upwards, carried by the red wave she had fired from the palm of her hand. It carried the chunks high into the hot sky before dissipating, where gravity took over and carried the ice chunks back down to the ground.

Nyruki had aimed just right to arc the chunks across the training ground, dropping them right where Rukia stood. They slammed hard into the ground with an echoing shatter that bounced within the walls of the canyon, sending plumes of ice and dust into the air that shrouded Rukia from sight. She stood silent, breathing only slightly faster than normal as she scanned the training ground, waiting, watching for any sign of her opponent and Lieutenant. The only sounds her ears could hear was the crackling of ice and the dissipating thunder from the ice chunks hitting the ground.

As the dust cloud began to thin, Nyruki's eyes narrowed to squint through the glare of the sun overhead, staring, unblinking, at what appeared before her.

Rukia had done exactly what Byakuya had warned her about. She had lowered her body temperature to such a degree, that she had frozen the moisture in the air around her, completely shielding her in thick ice from the fall of the ice chunks. Her silhouette stood stock still against the blue of the ice, unmoving, but when cracks began to streak across the ice dome's surface, it soon exploded outwards, where Rukia stood with her arms spread wide.

“Shit.” Nyruki mumbled under her breath as she balled her fists.

She was getting nowhere, as Rukia was keeping her at a distance. With her ability to lower her body temperature, getting close to her was going to be nigh impossible so long as she was as battle aware as she was. She had to disrupt her reaction time which meant, she had to start listening to Kibōyūwaku.

Drying her forehead of sweat with the back of her hand, Nyruki racked her brain, but she only had a moment to decide. Rukia was preparing to cast another Tsukishiro and as the ground below her feet began to glow with that tell tale icy blue, Nyruki decided on her next move.

With a quick flash step to dodge the ice pillar that shot up beneath her, only having moved a few feet, just enough to get her out of the way, she raised an arm up into the sky.

“Kokoro Yokubō; Kōjun Misuto*!” Nyruki cried out as she clenched her fist and rocketed her arm downwards.

With a quiet hiss, a thick cloud of mist began to swirl high above Rukia's head like a developing hurricane. It fell down like sand, washing over her and spreading outwards like the fog that fell from her ice.

The moment the mist fell over her, Rukia's sinuses were assaulted with the scent of freshly made rice dumplings, causing her to take in a deep inhale that spread a smile across her face. It was heavenly, causing her violet eyes to roll into the back of her head, but the delight she felt all over was soon shrouded by a sudden whirl in her head.

Her vision blurred and she felt wobbly on her own feet. Everything was hazy like she had been drugged and the very ground beneath her feet felt as if it was moving like the surface of the ocean. It made her dizzy and all she could do was hold her head and use her Zanpakutō to help stabilize her so she wouldn't fall over.

“W-What is this?” Rukia managed to ask, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to clear the blur.

“Feeling dizzy?... A bit disoriented?” Nyruki asked, smirking as she began to walk forward, unaffected by the wide spreading mist.

“Y-Yes.” Rukia choked out, digging the blade of her sword into the ground to keep standing.

“It's an incapacitating mist meant to disorient my opponents that I have trouble getting close to.” Nyruki said as she continued towards her.

Rukia dared to look up from the ground, “W-Why didn't you use this to start off?”

“It feels like cheating to me. I didn't wanna use it because I wanted to try and get close to you on my own.” Nyruki said as her smirk vanished.

“If it's your ability, then it's not cheating. Don't give yourself a handicap that you don't need.” Rukia said, taking in deep breaths to help settle her head, but it wasn't working.

Nyruki came to stand in front of Rukia, only feeling the slightest bite of cold against her skin. It felt wonderful against the heat and it also told her that the mist had worked in delaying Rukia's reaction times.

Suddenly, Rukia's arm sprung forward, jamming a finger into Nyruki's shoulder, but with Nyruki far faster, she grabbed her wrist and pushed it up towards the sky, just as a Byakurai shot outwards in a screaming arc.

“Just slow enough.” Nyruki said softly as she brought her hand to her mouth.

She exhaled softly into her palm, expelling a slow trickle of mist that swirled into a ball the size of a golfball. She balanced it on the pads of her fingers as she held it down, still holding onto Rukia's wrist as she flicked those very fingers and hopped the ball of mist into Rukia's face.

The mist whisked down Rukia's nose and mouth, withdrawing the life from her eyes to make them dull and gray. Their natural shine was gone before Nyruki released her wrist, where Rukia just stood there awaiting her command.

“Stand up straight.” Nyruki said simply.

Rukia did as told and straightened her posture, still grasping her Zanpakutō, but let it hang at her side.

Nyruki huffed a smile that barely lasted a breath before she swept her arm to the side, ridding the training ground of the mist. She suddenly felt awful for enthralling her friend, and told herself that it had to be done, but a small part of her was incapable of believing that.

She sucked in a long breath as she gently placed her fingers against Rukia's lips and drew her hand back, sucking the mist from her body.

Rukia sucked in air as the life returned to her violet eyes and she stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet until Nyruki caught her and helped her stand.

“You alright, Rukia?” Nyruki asked with genuine concern.

Rukia nodded, “Yeah. Just feeling a bit odd. So that's what Renji was talking about.” She gave her head a quick shake before sheath her sealed Zanpakutō.

“Yeah... It's weird.” Nyruki said as she placed her hands on her hips.

“How much time am I missing?” Rukia asked.

“Just a minute. I didn't keep you under too long. Didn't see a need.” Nyruki said with a half shrug.

Rukia nodded, but both women's attention was soon drawn to the loud applause from the top of the canyon. They looked up to see a long line of other members of Squad 13, having gathered to watch the sparring match between their Lieutenant and the rumored powerhouse and apple of the Captain of Squad 6's eye. They cheered and hooted their amusement as they clapped, all smiling at the show they just witnessed. It was a line of black that was only broken by the singular figure draped in white with long white hair right in the middle.

“Bravo!” Called Captain Ukitake, applauding right along with the rest of them.

Both Rukia and Nyruki mildly blushed as they glanced at each other with a half shrug each. They started to giggled as they took a bow, which only served to make the applauding louder and to become filled with loud cheers.

As they rose from their bow, Captain Ukitake dismissed the squad as he flash stepped down into the training ground, smiling wide at the impressive display of prowess.

“Well done. Both of you. That was truly a spectacular display.” Ukitake continued to smile as he placed a hand on Nyruki's shoulder.

“Thank you, Captain. Her decision making is getting faster.” Rukia said, glancing over at Nyruki.

“That's outstanding to hear.” Ukitake said, still smiling.

“I had to do something. I couldn't get close to you because of that body temperature thing.” Nyruki said as she rested a hand on top of Ukitake's.

Rukia grinned a big toothy grin, “It comes in handy... As you saw.”

“I was so sure that ice cascade was gonna work too.” Nyruki scoffed, slowly shaking her head.

“It was a slick maneuver, especially since you gave it power with a full incantation Shakkahō. That was smart to use her own ice against her.” Ukitake said, finally taking his hand back, due to the building sweat between their hands.

“I was really trying _not_ to use that mist attack.” Nyruki sighed as she crossed her arms.

“This is the first time seeing that ability. Do you have others?” Ukitake asked as he slipped his hands into his sleeves.

Nyruki shook her head, “No. Anything passed that, I need to enthrall, which gives me access to my thrall's abilities. In other words, I give them a command and my thralls use their abilities to carry out that command. The only thing Kokoro Yokubō; Kōjun Misuto is meant for, is to help me acquire a thrall I'm having issues getting close to.”

“Interesting. Your power grants you access to all of our abilities, so in exchange, your direct attacks are limited to simply ensuring you acquire a thrall as fast as possible.” Ukitake said, resting a knuckle on his chin as he mused.

“And the more thralls she accumulates, the more formidable she becomes.” Rukia added, crossing her arms.

“This battle should be very interesting then. Even if she is able to acquire a single captain as a thrall, our job becomes drastically more difficult.” Ukitake said as his smile faded.

“See why I'm nervous?” Nyruki sighed as she looked down at the dirt.

Ukitake nodded, “I understand, but even if this ends with a less than desirable outcome, you will still be involved in all our lives.” He offered her a smile.

“I know. It's just a huge relief knowing that if I do end up washing out, Byakuya won't see me any differently.” Nyruki said as she released a long, almost defeated sigh.

“I don't think there's any way he could. He's pretty well in love with you.” Ukitake said.

Nyruki huffed a soft smile, “Yeah, well the feeling's mutual.” Her cheeks started to turn pink.

Rukia squeaked, but instantly covered her mouth, “We can train more if you want. Given a little bit more time, your decision making will be far better than it is now.”

“Actually, the black flag order was given a little bit ago while you were in the middle of your battle. I came here to tell you to shut it down, but figured I'd let you finish. That's when everyone came over to watch.” Ukitake said, drawing in a deep breath.

“Gonna be another scorcher today. I'm glad Central 46 delayed the battle another day.” Nyruki said, rubbing the back of her neck to dry it from the coating of sweat.

“Yes. The Department of Research and Development is predicting this will break in time. We've been granted another day to try and break free, though I feel that it may be in vain.” Ukitake said as he reached behind him to move his hair off the back of his neck.

“How come?” Nyruki asked.

Ukitake sighed, “My desires are too strong. When I'm in them, all I want is to stay.” He admitted.

“I'm actually not surprised. You're a dreamer.” Nyruki said with a soft and sweet smile.

“I always have been.” Ukitake admitted with the slightest coloring to his pale cheeks.

“I wonder if Captain Kyōraku is having just as much trouble.” Nyruki mused as she tapped a knuckle against her chin.

“Quite possibly. Shunsui has always been a man who daydreams.” Ukitake said.

“Great... Which, again, leaves it up to Byakuya.” Nyruki sighed as she plopped her face down into her hot hand.

“Try not to think too hard about it, Nyruki. You'll work yourself up and that won't do you any favors.” Rukia said with a comforting hand on Nyruki's upper arm.

“I know. I just wish there was something else I could do to help keep my mind off things. Byakuya's busy with Central 46 and I'm all settled again here. I need a distraction.” Nyruki shrugged.

Rukia suddenly snapped her fingers, “I know! How about we go out tonight to celebrate Renji's indoctrination as a Kuchiki familiar? We haven't done it yet!”

“Hey! That's a great idea!” Nyruki instantly beamed.

“That's the spirit. Go on and have a good time. I imagine you still wish to try and train again tonight?” Ukitake asked as he rested a soft hand on Nyruki's shoulder once again.

“Yeah. We'll still do that until the night before the battle. You two should at least get a good night's rest before then.” Nyruki said with a nod.

“Wise decision. The squad's dismissed for the day, so off you go. Enjoy yourselves.” Ukitake's wide smile returned.

Both women bowed to their captain before heading off with a bit of an excited bounce in their steps. Instead of going back to their rooms, they made their way to the Kuchiki estate to get cleaned up and showered from the sweat that had built up from their match. They wanted a cold shower and with the sheer size of the estate, they were able to get cleaned up without waiting for a bathroom to clear.

Nyruki had to admit that she felt a slight pang of awkward from taking a shower in Byakuya's bathroom without him, but it was quickly over shadowed by the wondrous feeling of cool water raining down from overhead. She washed and dried herself before putting on a clean Shihakushō and combing through her whip of hair. She threw it up with a pair of hair sticks before finding Rukia outside in the garden, already at work putting together their afternoon plans.

The attendant bowed before heading off and that is when Rukia noticed that Nyruki was cleaned up and dressed.

“You're quick.” Nyruki said, actually rather impressed that Rukia had gotten cleaned up so fast.

“I have so much less hair than you.” Rukia chuckled as she flipped her still wet hair.

“Show off.” Nyruki snickered.

“Ready to go? Everyone's going to meet us there.” Rukia asked, smiling up at her.

“Lead on... Rukia? Lieutenant? Rukia-” Nyruki shrugged and playfully grinned.

Rukia, again, chuckled as she started for the gate, opening it up just enough for the pair to slip through and out into the strangely busy streets considering the heat. Groups walked and did their thing, buying cold water that many establishments were offering to help keep everyone cool and several kiosks were selling sun umbrellas so people could keep the harsh rays from baking their skin.

Hardly any of the others paid Rukia and Nyruki any mind as they walked and made their way towards Renji's favorite restaurant, chatting and enjoying having the day off. It only took a short while until they reached the restaurant, where they found the rest of their group, including Renji, standing outside waiting for them.

“Yo! Look who's fresh outta the clink!” Ikkaku grinned as he jabbed an elbow into Yumichika's side.

“I was never, actually, under arrest.” Nyruki said with a cringe at how that sounded.

“What were you off doing with Captain Kuchiki?” Rangiku asked, having to try very hard not to squeal her excitement.

“It's not what you think... Sorry.” Nyruki said as she loosely crossed her arms and ignored the heat in her cheeks that she was having trouble telling if it was the sun, or a blush.

“That's too bad. We were all hoping it was a pleasure trip.” Yumichika said as he flipped his hair.

“No... It wasn't a pleasure trip.” Nyruki shyly chuckled.

“We keep hearing rumors that there's a massive battle coming up between you and all the captains. Is it true?” Ikkaku asked, grinning as if he was looking forward to it.

“Yes, it's true.” Nyruki said, opting to keep things vague with hopes that the conversation would shift away from her.

“Outstanding! Think we'll get to watch?” Ikkaku asked with clear hope in his eyes.

Nyruki shrugged, “No idea. It's supposed to be Seireitei wide so I don't see why not.”

“Yes! I can't wait!” Ikkaku beamed.

“Will you relax, Ikkaku.” Yumichika sighed as he pressed his fingers into his forehead.

“Yeah... Give it a break. She's probably nervous.” Renji said, have flopped an arm over Rukia's short shoulders.

“Sorry.” Ikkaku frowned.

“I have to ask, Nyruki! Is it true that you and Captain Kuchiki are an item?” Rangiku blurted out with eyes so big and doe like that they glistened.

Now Nyruki could tell that it wasn't the sun, but she was blushing, “Um... Well, y-yeah. We um... We went on a date last night.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

This time, Rangiku squealed as she produced a camera from somewhere and snapped a quick picture, “Oh my gods! The Women's Association is going to love this! You landed the stoic noble Captain of Squad 6! That's a hell of a big fish!”

Nyruki's eyes widened, but the group continued to talk as they headed inside.

“There is no end to how far you women would go for an article. Please don't make this one a pure gush piece.” Shūhei Hisagi sighed, but it came out more as a groan.

“What? The Gotei wanna know the who's who when it comes to who's snagged Captain Kuchiki's heart. It's been a long time coming.” Rangiku pouted, which colored a soft pink hue across Hisagi's cheeks.

“How is it any of your business?” Izuru Kira asked, trying to hide behind his own bangs.

“Not my problem. If we can get this article written up, then it can double as Captain Kuchiki's photo spread. It'll be a great article.” Rangiku shrugged as they stepped into their dining room the restaurant set aside for them.

Nyruki glanced over at Rukia as they all sat down, silently pleading for the woman to save her.

It wasn't gonna happen.

“You know, we'll have an easier time getting the shots we need if we don't look for the... um... _those_ kinds of shots. Why not do the article centered around their relationship?” Rukia suggested to Nyruki's stunned shock.

“That's perfect! We can get some wonderfully romantic shots of them! Maybe some from their date, out for a walk, maybe of them sparring... Oh! Maybe some candid shots?” Rangiku fired off, ticking each idea off on her fingers.

“Perfect!” Both woman said at the same time.

Nyruki pinched the bridge of her nose, “Isn't the purpose of this to celebrate Renji's indoctrination as a Kuchiki familiar?”

“You made it? You got inducted?” Yumichika asked, nearly giddy with the anticipation for Renji's answer.

“Hell yeah, man! Check this out!” Renji beamed wide, still with his arm slung over Rukia's shoulders as he held out his right hand.

The silver ring gleaned beneath the light overhead and all across the table leaned closer to get a better look.

“It's so gorgeous! Look at that silver!” Yumichika glowed.

“And I'm not just a familiar either. I'm an enforcer. If the Captain can't get to protecting Rukia, it's my job to step in.” Renji said, taking his hand back.

“You do that anyways.” Ikkaku said.

“Then I don't need to change a thing. It's just nice to get recognized is all.” Renji said with a crooked smile as he glanced down at Rukia whom returned it.

Nyruki sighed with relief that she was able to steer the conversation away from her and Byakuya. Having seen Rangiku Matsumoto's sheer excitement for the piece only served to prove that fending off the Women's Association like Byakuya was hoping to do was going to be a lot harder than they thought. There were multiple cameras held by multiple people and if they somehow managed to acquire a camera from one, there was a multitude of more out there.

Their waitress soon arrived with several jars of sake that she set down on their table to immediately be assaulted. A cup was poured for everyone, but none drank as Rukia held hers up in a toast.

“To Renji! For finally finding his way home!”

 

 

_*Descending Mist of the Heart's Desire_

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

Dinner had been a welcomed change. The whole lot of them had spent a majority of the evening in celebration of Renji's induction as a Kuchiki familiar, with only a few hiccups as Rangiku tried to pry information from Nyruki about her relationship with the Captain of Squad 6. She had been successful on all accounts to steer the conversation away, simply by pouring the woman another cup of sake that she would promptly swallow down, ultimately ending up just as drunk as Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi.

All three had been the first to leave at the end of the night, both held firm beneath Rangiku's arms and needing her help to stand. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa had been the next to say their goodbyes, both being on the far side of tipsy and laughing at nearly everything.

It had left Nyruki and Rukia with the task of hoisting the very drunk Renji home again, but instead of taking him to the Squad 6 barracks, they had crashed at the Kuchiki manor with the exception being that of Nyruki.

Instead of going to sleep, she had met with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku to give them another shot at garnishing their freedom from Kibōyūwaku. She had hoped with all hopes that there would have been some sign that they were close, or that they would both garnish their freedom, but again, like all the nights before, neither had.

As Nyruki quietly closed the door to the training room, having just finished tucking them in to get their much needed rest, she heavily sighed and rubbed an eye from the near unbearable levels of exhaustion. She ached all over as if her joints were grinding against each other and her muscles felt weak, almost atrophied and even groaned every time they flexed. She strolled through the garden to help clear her head, as it raced with thoughts of the approaching battle. She was scarred. There was no denying that and the mere thought of having to face the captains was enough to cause her stomach to somersault. She couldn't focus on anything else, even her need to sleep and she knew, that if she were to lay down to try and go to sleep, her mind wouldn't let her with how fast it was going.

Beneath the high moon that had begun its descent towards the morning horizon, Nyruki sat down by the edge of the pond to watch the koi swim without a care. She envied their lives that were void of hard decisions, void of having to impress anyone, to accomplish goals that seemed too out of reach. She wanted that carefree life of swimming simply for the sake of swimming with no responsibility, but she knew it was out of her reach; A pipe dream that she would have only while she slept.

She traced her fingers through the water in slow circles, sending small, rolling ripples through the moonlit surface. They waved the moon's reflection to make it dance and she smiled at its beauty until a black silhouette blocked it out.

“I would have thought you would be in bed by now.” Said that familiar deep voice that sent a warm shiver down her spine.

Nyruki looked up from the water and watched as Byakuya sat down beside her, giving her a soft, yet tired smile that reflected in his eyes. He admired her, how her eyes twinkled beneath the silver light of the moon and how her skin looked snowy white as he reached out and brushed aside a lock of hair to tuck it behind her ear. Her skin still glistened with the mist of remaining sweat from the heat that lingered from the day, but it had lowered just enough so that it wasn't uncomfortable to breathe.

“There's no way I can get to sleep.” She said softly as she leaned into his touch.

“How come?” He asked, letting his hand hover against her neck.

“My mind won't let me. I'm scarred, Byakuya.” She said, slowly blinking as she held his equally tired eyes.

Byakuya drew in a long breath as he reached out and tugged her into his side, keeping his hand resting against her waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I know. I am too,” He softly kissed her hair, “I want above all else for this to end how it should, but I know there is a real chance it will not. I've told you before that no matter the outcome, I will still love you with all my heart.” He said, letting his lips dance over her hair as he spoke.

“I know. It helps knowing that. I wasn't expecting you back tonight.” She said as she rested a hand on his knee.

Byakuya rested his head against the top of hers, “We've broken for the night. I am to report again at dawn so we can continue.” He released a slow sigh.

“How's it going so far?” She asked.

“Exhausting.” He said with a crack in his voice from that very thing.

“You're hoarse.” She said, having caught the unnatural rasp that had taken hold of him.

“I have done a lot of talking today.” He said as he enjoyed the moment of calm.

“You should have some tea.” She said, nuzzling down a bit more against him.

“I already have some being brewed.” Byakuya said with a low and long exhale.

“Good. Is there enough for me too?” She asked, shifting her head up just enough to look at him.

“Of course. Shall we?” He asked as he lifted his head and released his hold on her waist.

All Nyruki did was nod as both climbed to their feet. Byakuya rubbed and rolled his neck as he offered Nyruki his other hand so they could walk to the kitchen. She took it with a tired smile and walked alongside him close enough so that their arms brushed against each other with each step. They stepped up onto the bamboo porch and found their way to the kitchen that was massive, fully equipped and entirely empty.

He led her to a large table and offered her a chair to sit down while he went to stove where the tea pot was already screaming. Steam blew from the spout and instantly fell over the stovetop while he plucked two tea cups from the cupboard and placed them on a tray. He went to another cupboard and found which flavor of tea he wanted, being the tea that was gifted to him for his last birthday by Captain Ukitake, which was loose leaf and needed preparation.

Nyruki found it calming to watch as Byakuya scooped some of the leaves into a tea infuser before pouring some of the boiling water into one of the cups. He dunked the infuser several times to wash the leaves before he poured the brew down the nearby sink and plopped the small cage into the pot.

“You have that down to an art form.” She said softly, having rested her head in her hand as she watched.

Byakuya lightly smiled as he set the pot on the tray and headed for the table.

“Many years of practice.” He said, setting the tray down between them before he poured the tea into each cup.

“I'm pretty sure your attendant would lose it if he knew you were making your own tea.” Nyruki said, sitting up as she accepted her cup from him.

“He would. However, this late at night, I'm content to let my servants sleep since they are so busy during the day. I see they slaved away to clean up the gardens today despite the heat.” He said, sitting down across from her.

“It looks really good.” She said, taking a delicate sip, as the brew was still piping hot.

“I'll make sure to thank them.” He said.

The pair fell into a content silence as they enjoyed their tea, with the crickets outside chirping their songs beneath the moon. It was a serene sound, but it was not enough to make Byakuya miss the distant and worried look in Nyruki's tired eyes.

“You're bothered.” He said, his voice quiet, but enough to shatter the silence.

“Yeah. There's only one more night, Byakuya. I'm just trying to resolve myself for the worst.” Nyruki said, tucking a lock of hair back behind her ear.

“You keep on like this, you won't have the energy to fight.” Byakuya said, drawing in a deep breath of the white flower aroma wafting up from the tea.

“That could be a blessing.” Nyruki huffed.

“Hardly... You have too much pride to simply allow yourself to lose.” He said, watching her face.

“Do I?”

“Of course. The Nyruki I know and love will fight to the end no matter what, and have faith in us that we will come through for her.” He said with a soft clearing of his dry throat.

“I do have faith in you. It's me I don't have faith in. It's been a long time since I've had to face off against a captain. You were the last when I reported to Squad 6.” She said, looking up from her cup.

Byakuya's brows lightly furrowed, “It's not the outcome you're scarred about, but rather whether you will be able to put up a good fight against us, that is.”

“Surprise.” Nyruki tiredly laughed.

“Nyruki... My love... You were trained by us, our skills were instilled in you. You know better than most how we all fight and I know for a fact that you will be a formidable opponent.” He said, offering her a sweet smile.

“If I'm gonna go out, I wanna go out with a bang.” Nyruki huffed a smile.

Byakuya's smile widened, “Good girl. How was your evening?”

Nyruki groaned as she leaned back in the chair, “Full of fending off the Women's Association. Rangiku is desperate to write up an article about us.”

Byakuya's smile vanished, “I figured as such. I'm sorry you have become a target for them.” He reached across the table for her hand.

Nyruki sighed as she took it, “It's fine. Comes with the territory of loving you.”

Hearing that, his smile returned, “Where were you that this was happening?” He asked, taking his hand back from her.

“Rukia and I went to dinner with everyone to celebrate Renji's induction as a Kuchiki familiar. I was able to fend her off well enough, especially the more drunk she got.” She lightly chuckled.

“I see. Was the night enjoyable otherwise?” He asked as he finished off his cup.

Nyruki nodded, “Yes, though, I have a little confession to make.”

Byakuya acred a brow.

“I think, that maybe, Rukia and Renji are... a thing.” Nyruki said with a silent snicker as she bit her bottom lip.

Byakuya lightly groaned as his head dropped to his chest and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I should have seen this coming.” He groaned.

“Would it be bad if I told you they're asleep in Rukia's room?” Nyruki cringed.

Byakuya glared across the table at her, “Oh, how the clan elders are going to love this.” He slowly shook his head.

“Sorry.” She continued to cringe.

“No no. There's nothing to be sorry for. It was my mistake in thinking it wasn't a possibility. They were meant for each other in all honesty.” He said, refilling his cup of tea.

“You really think so?” She asked, holding her cup out for more tea.

Byakuya finished pouring his cup and then poured into hers, “I do. Rukia has a way of taming the beast. It's almost an art form how she has mastered her handling of him.”

“They did grow up together.” She said.

“Yes... How foolish of me to forget.” He rolled his eyes as he set the tea pot down on the tray.

Nyruki lowly chuckled as she took a sip of the freshly poured tea. It felt soothing to not just her body, but to her mind as well, and as the sip crashed into her stomach, that tightness in the back of her jaw produced a sucking yawn.

Having seen her yawn, the age old saying of yawns are contagious rang true as his own erupted from the back of his jaw. He covered his mouth with an elegant hand as he allowed it its duration, if at all so that the tightness would go away.

“Sorry.” Nyruki said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“What is it with us and late nights? It seems as if that's all we've had as of late.” He said with a sad laugh.

“That's because it's the only time we have not filled with stuff.” Nyruki said, releasing a long, drawn out sigh.

Byakuya nodded, “I'm content to go to bed. Care to join me?” He asked, throwing back the tea in a single gulp.

Nyruki did the same as both rose from the chairs, leaving the tea and cups on the table without a second thought. Their hands joined as they left the kitchen and walked the porch, with their feet softly scuffing along the bamboo with each step. They reached the master bedroom as their exhaustion produced another yawn between the two of them, and without a word, both began to change into their night clothes.

Nyruki shed her Shihakushō and left it on the floor, far too tired to care as she donned the same light purple robe she had worn before. She sighed with content as she slipped into the large, king sized bed and waited while Byakuya finished in the bathroom in removing the four pronged silver hairpiece. He padded across the bedroom to the large closest and hung his captain's haori before pulling off his Shihakushō, which garnished Nyruki's attention as she admired his bare back.

“The view's nice.” She smiled, curling onto her side with her head cradled in her hands.

Byakuya smirked as he glanced back over his shoulder before dropping the hakama, letting them pool around his ankles.

“Now it's even better.” Nyruki tiredly snickered.

Byakuya's own tired laughter joined hers as he put on his light blue robe and tied it around his waist on his way to the bed. He crawled in on his usual side and wasted no time in curling against Nyruki, draping an arm over her side and threading his other beneath her neck.

“Sleep tight, My Love.” Byakuya whispered as he closed his eyes, not realizing that Nyruki had already fallen asleep.

* * *

 

The morning air felt cooler than it had the day before, but it was still going to be a hot day. Nyruki took in a deep lungful of air as she stretched long, instantly sending a waking wave through her body that made her groan. It felt wonderful as she rolled onto her back, expecting to see Byakuya, but the only thing there was an empty space where he had been and a folded piece of paper on his pillow.

Her head tilted as she sat up and picked up the paper, flicking it open with a slight furrow to her brow. But as she read, that tightness loosened and she began to smile.

 

_My New Bloom,_

 

_I hate to leave you with this instead of being there when you open your golden eyes, but as I said last night, Central 46 expected me back in their chambers at dawn. I have only gotten a few hours of sleep, but being next to you, getting to hold you in my arms, it felt as if I had gotten a full night's rest._

_I hope your day is wrought with happiness and ease before this battle tomorrow, and no matter how many times I have to say it, no matter its outcome, you will always be in my heart._

_I love you my new bloom, and I will see you once this is finished._

 

_My Love,_

_Byakuya_

 

Nyruki couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as her cheeks radiated with a subtle heat and her bottom lip became trapped between her teeth. Despite him not being there when she woke up, she still felt giddy, almost a little too much as she climbed out of bed and straightened the covers. She almost danced around the master bedroom as she bathed and dressed, smiling the entire time before stepping out into the sunbathed gardens.

“You've must've slept well.” Rukia said from the small bridge that stretched over the pond.

“Yeah. It was nice.” Nyruki said, still smiling as she made her way to the bridge, “Where's Renji?” She added after only a moment.

“Still sleeping. Can't blame him. He was very drunk last night.” Rukia chuckled.

“Very. Kinda wish I got some of it on film.” Nyruki said as she came to admire the pond alongside Rukia.

“I might've snapped a picture, or two. You get a chance to see Nii-Sama last night?” Rukia asked, leaning her elbows on the banister of the bridge.

Nyruki nodded, “Yeah. He didn't get in until late. He was already gone by the time I woke up.”

“I see. Did you want to train again today since this battle is tomorrow?” Rukia asked.

Nyruki shrugged, “Maybe. I'm gonna go check on Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku and see if they're ok.”

Rukia shook her head, “They left this morning.”

“Really? I wasn't expecting them to wake up so early.” Nyruki said.

“They weren't either. Captain Ukitake said before he left though that it's getting easier to recover. They aren't feeling as fatigued as they were.” Rukia said, tossing some small pebbles of food for the fish that immediately swarmed for it.

“That's either good, or bad. I haven't decided yet.” Nyruki said quietly as she held her palm out for some fish kibble.

Rukia dropped a small pinch of the fish food into her palm that she tossed in with an underhand toss. The food plopped down onto the water's surface to float, but near as soon as the small round pieces hit the water, the fish were upon them and sucking down the pieces whole.

“Hungry little dudes.” Nyruki smiled down at the fish as they ate.

“They spent all winter beneath a sheet of ice. They better be hungry.” Rukia chuckled.

“I have a lot to learn when it comes to keeping a koi pond.” Nyruki said, rubbing the back of her hair.

“It's alright. I imagine Nii-Sama will teach you.” Rukia said, smiling.

“I'm sure he will. It's calming when we just sit out here and enjoy it.” Nyruki said as she clasped her hands together on the banister.

“That's what it's for.” Rukia said.

Nyruki tossed in the last couple of pieces she held in her palm before dusting off her hands and leaning against the banister.

“We sat out here for a bit last night when he got home.” Nyruki said softly as she continued to watch the fish.

“You must have been up late.” Rukia said.

“I haven't been sleeping well lately. Not with this battle coming up.” Nyruki admitted as she hunched over enough to rest her chin on her interlocked fingers.

“I can understand that. I bet you'll sleep like a million bucks after it's all over.” Rukia shrugged.

“Maybe. After all this craziness, I just wanna spend time with Byakuya.” Nyruki sighed as she softly smiled.

“I'm sure he feels the same.” Rukia said.

“I know he does. I'm still getting used to being loved by a man like him. I don't feel like I'm deserving of it, to be invited into this life when all I've ever known is hardship, you know?” She said, rolling her head over so she looked at the tiny woman.

Rukia's smile widened ever so slightly as she rested a hand on Nyruki's shoulder, “Believe me, I know the feeling. Probably better than anyone.”

“Yeah... I suppose that's true. If I can ask, how did you feel when they adopted you into the clan?” Nyruki asked, looking back to the water.

“Doubt. Like I wasn't worthy, or didn't belong, but at the same time I was so eternally grateful that Nii-Sama could do no wrong in my eyes. Even when I faced execution and he was actually for it, I wasn't angry with him and I didn't beg for him to save me.” Rukia said, taking her hand back to leaned on both elbows.

“I'm kind of glad I wasn't around for that. I heard about it from Captain Ukitake, but I'm happy I didn't have to see it first hand.” Nyruki sighed.

“It was bad, but, to be honest, I'm not going to complain about the outcome.” Rukia said.

“No shit.” Nyruki started to laugh.

Both began to chuckle as they started to walk, heading off the bridge towards the manor where the attendant was summoning them for breakfast. They stepped inside and sat down, where they were soon joined by a very groggy, somewhat hung over Renji who took up Rukia's other side, all while rubbing his eye like a four year old child.

“Well good morning, Sleepy Head.” Nyruki chuckled at his bloodshot glare.

“Shut up.” Renji deadpanned as he threw back some tea without letting it cool first.

“Oh, be nice, Renji. It's not her fault you're hungover.” Rukia said with a poke to his side.

Renji flinched at the jab, “I am way too hungover to be picked on this morning.” He grumbled.

“All the more reason _to_ pick on you.” Rukia chuckled.

“I will end you.” Renji glared.

Nyruki snickered as she accepted her plate from the familiar small little servant girl she had seen on many occasions bringing them meals. She smiled a quiet thank you to the girl, whom bowed her respects before going about her business and leaving the three to enjoy their breakfast.

They had only reached halfway through their meal when a fourth joined them and sat down on Nyruki's other side and placed a soft kiss to her temple.

“Good morning. I got your note.” Nyruki said softly as she offered a slice of banana to Byakuya.

Byakuya plucked the slice from between her chopsticks, “I wasn't fond of simply leaving you this morning, but I didn't have the heart to wake you.” He popped the piece into his mouth as a servant brought him his plate.

“It's fine. There'll be many more mornings where you won't have to.” Nyruki said as she took a sip of tea.

“I hope so.” Byakuya smiled.

“All done with Central 46, Captain?” Renji asked, blinking away the tired ache in his eyes.

“With the presentation portion, yes. Now, we wait.” Byakuya said.

“There seems to be a lot of that when dealing with Central 46.” Nyruki scoffed, taking a bite of her rice.

“They are not fast and there has never been a congregation of members that have been.” Byakuya said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“I don't envy you.” Nyruki said as she bumped a shoulder into his.

“No one envies having to deal with Central 46.” Byakuya said with a crooked grin.

“Think it went well, Nii-Sama?” Rukia asked as she popped a bite into her mouth.

“I cannot answer that.” Byakuya said.

“Classified?” Nyruki asked.

“No, it's just that I'm not sure how to answer. With the identity of the chamber members unknown, it adds a level of difficulty in reading their reactions. It was my voice that filled the chamber the most.” Byakuya said before taking a sip of tea, as his throat felt scratchy and overused.

“We can hear it. You're all hoarse.” Rukia said.

“I am looking forward to all this being put behind us.” Byakuya sighed.

“You and me both.” Nyruki nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The four ate quietly and enjoyed the slightly cooler air of the morning, giving Byakuya a chance to just sit in silence without having to drum up words from his sore throat. It had been a marathon of speaking whilst in front of the Central 46 chamber members and as far as he knew, not a single one voiced their reactions to anything he was saying.

He had detailed the last seven months, regaling them with how operations were in Karakura town before Grimmjow and Neliel arrived, so that they understood to the fullest extent just how much of a difference the pair made after their arrival a month later. He told them of how they were hunted by the other Arrancar, had fled to Karakura town as refugees and how Ichigo and his friends had saved Grimmjow's life. He told them of the scores of priority Hollow that they had tracked and killed, and the only reaction he managed to garnish from the chamber members, was their soft gasps and mumbles when he told them just how much Ichigo had amassed in bounties.

A total sum of $150,000 in the six month period.

They finished their breakfast and the small servant girl took the plates and left with her usual small bow to the clan head that he returned with a nod. It was still early morning, but the heat was already on a steady climb up as if the sun, itself, was the thermostat lever.

“Captain? Do you think Central 46 is gonna issue the black flag order again today?” Renji asked as he rubbed the back of his neck with both hands.

“Perhaps. Why do you ask?” Byakuya asked as he accepted a fresh cup of tea from the servant girl.

“There's a street fair out in District 3 in Southern Rukongai I was kinda hoping to go to.” Renji said with the slightest hint of pink in his tan cheeks.

“Oh! The craft one? The one we used to go to?” Rukia's eyes went wide as she smiled equally as much.

“Yeah. That's the one,” Renji smirked crookedly, “Remember we used to get all gussied up and make the trek there the night before since we had so far to go?” He asked.

“If by gussied up, you mean bathed, then yes.” Rukia chuckled.

“Yeah.” Renji's blush deepened.

“That sounds really fun. What's usually there? Just food?” Nyruki asked with a glint in her eyes that betrayed her rising excitement.

“There's food, handmade stuff, performers, all kinds of stuff. It's a good time.” Renji said, feeling a bit more normal now that he had eaten.

“I wanna go! Lets go, Byakuya!” Nyruki hopped with excitement, her eyes wide and smile stretching from ear to ear.

Byakuya froze, “Oh realms, I'm not one to go-” Nyruki cut him off.

“Come on! Please? It'll be fun!” Nyruki was near bouncing where she sat as she tugged on the sleeve of his Shihakushō.

“Nyruki, you're more than welcome to go with them if you wish. I was hoping to work on a few things here.” Byakuya said.

“What're you gonna do? Feed the fish? Rukia and I already did that this morning, so come on! For me?” Nyruki's eyes got so big and doe like, that Byakuya's cheeks started to turn pink.

“You are making it vastly more difficult than it needs to be to say no.” Byakuya said as he released a sigh.

“Good! You need to spend a day out after all that crap with Central 46.” Nyruki grinned.

Byakuya's mildly achey throat groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need to look to know he was under three sets of eyes, and the most prominent ones were from the woman still hanging off his sleeve. He rubbed his eyes as he felt Nyruki lean in close, very close, nearly in his lap close.

“Nyruki, what are you-” He started, only to have his neck assault.

She tackled him to the floor as she playfully nibbled his neck, instantly erupting his skin in gooseflesh. He had been able to resist the sensation for a few moments, but all too soon, his neck exploded into tickles.

“Nyruki! Stop that!” Byakuya laughed as he tried to cower and protect himself from her assault.

It was no use as Nyruki all but gnawed on the flesh of his neck, laughing and only making the tickling sensation worse.

There was only one way to make the assault stop, and that was to agree to go. He had planned on spending his day in the calm and serenity of his estate, but it wasn't looking like that was going to be the case. He should have known that wherever Nyruki was concerned, things were all, but normal.

“Alright! Alright!” Byakuya yelped, still trying to protect his neck from her onslaught.

To his relief, Nyruki ceased her tickling of his neck and sat up, releasing him from the floor for him to sit back up.

“I used to be stoic, shielded by a reputation I have spent over a century building, only to have it shattered in an instant by you.” He glared at Nyruki, ignoring the wide eyed looks of shock from his Lieutenant and little sister, whom both had their hands up over their mouths.

Nyruki grinned as she stuck her tongue out at him, not caring that she was under his fierce glare. She was immune to it now that she knew she had come into his carefully guarded inner circle, and no amount of his irritation was going to rattle her cage.

“It'll be fun, I promise. I've gotten a taste of your world, so why not get a taste of ours?” Nyruki asked as she pointed to her, Rukia and Renji with a swipe of her finger.

Byakuya sighed as he rubbed his neck where she had attacked with just her lips, “I suppose that's a fair point.”

“Come on, Nii-Sama.” Rukia said, softly smiling with Renji's arm over one of her shoulders.

Byakuya's eyes briefly narrowed at Renji's display of affection towards his sister, but he pursed his lips together and let his shoulders slouch in defeat.

“Fine... I admit defeat. I'll go.” Byakuya sighed.

Nyruki threw her arms up in victory, “Yay! So when we going?” She immediately asked as she looked over at Rukia beside her.

“Anytime. By now, the place should be bustling.” Renji said as he took his arm back and shifted to stand.

Nyruki wasted no time in grabbing Byakuya's hand and popping up onto her feet, nearly dragging Byakuya along with her. But once they were on their feet, Byakuya brought her to him for a warm embrace and a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Slow down, My Love. I should at least stop by my office to see if the black flag order was given.” Byakuya said, brushing back a lock of her hair that was streaked with white from her dyed bangs.

As if on cue, Byakuya's attendant stepped into the dining room holding a small piece of paper and bowing low.

“Pardon my intrusion, Lord Byakuya, but this just arrived from Central 46.” He said, holding out the paper.

Byakuya took it and flipped it open, only needing a moment to scan the short message before closing it and handing it back to the old man.

“Well that solved that problem. Black flag order issued. Renji, go to Squad 6 and dismiss them for the day.” Byakuya said, keeping a hand resting on Nyruki's opposite shoulder.

Renji bowed, “Aye, Captain.”

Both he and Rukia left the room as Byakuya led Nyruki out into the gardens that were already warm and void of shadow. The sun had streaked across the sky until it was suspended directly overhead, meaning Nyruki had twenty-four hours exactly until the battle was scheduled to take place.

“I'm happy we're gonna blow off the day.” Nyruki said lowly as they walked the path around the pond, hand in hand.

“A welcomed distraction?” Byakuya asked.

“Very much so. Plus, dragging you along is gonna be enjoyable.” Nyruki sweetly smiled up at him.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, “I have no hope of getting out of this do I.”

“Not a chance.” She smiled wide, grasping his arm with her other hand.

“Then I shall yield to you, My Love.” Byakuya said as he reached across his chest to rest a hand on her cheek.

The pair left the estate and met up with Renji and Rukia, whom were just leaving the Squad 6 barracks after having the squad dismissed for the day. They followed them towards the Southern exit of the Seireitei, not drawing any attention until they stepped through the massive gate, held up only by the equally massive arms of the elite sentry.

It wasn't until they were walking the streets that people gawked a bit, wondering why four Shinigami, one of which being a captain and high ranking noble, was paying a visit to their district. While Renji, with his arm once again hung over Rukia's shoulders, lead them for District 3, Byakuya and Nyruki walked a couple steps behind, again hand in hand. That alone was enough to garnish murmurs and stares as they walked by, as even out in the Rukongai, Byakuya was well known as the bachelor head of the Kuchiki clan.

It was a lovely, yet slightly lengthy walk until they reached the outskirts of District 3 where they were immediately greeted with a crowd that was packed into the street fair.

Her eyes wide, Nyruki drank in everything she could see. There were food vendors and booths selling handmade goods ranging from jewelry, to clothes, to handcrafted fabrics. There were paintings that were being painted right there on the spot and an area that had been set aside for performers. Musicians, acrobats and even a puppet show was being held, where scores of children were gathered to watch the chibi looking Shinigami take out the equally as chibi Hollow.

“This is spectacular!” Nyruki beamed, furiously looking around in an attempt to see everything.

“Renji and I used to spend the whole week here when we were kids. At night, the food vendors would be cleaning up and they'd hand out whatever was leftover.” Rukia said, weaving through the crowd on a slow, aimless stroll.

“Clever... Oh! Look!” Nyruki squealed, unable to keep her focus as she tugged Byakuya over to look at a booth, heavy with handmade jewelry.

Nyruki examined the very object that had caught her eye, being a bracelet that glimmered beneath the sun from its high polished silver color. It was a simple interlocked chain with a charm hanging off that had been molded into the shape of a crescent moon that wrapped around a pointed star with a lavender gem in the middle.

“Look, Byakuya. It's so pretty.” Nyruki cooed as she delicately picked up the piece to get a closer look.

Byakuya couldn't stop the soft smile, “Very becoming.” He said quietly.

“B-Byakuya? As in Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki house?” Asked the older woman behind the booth with her blue eyes wide with shock.

Byakuya nodded once, “Yes, but do not be alarmed. I am here for pleasure.”

“O-Oh. Well... Then the piece is only ten Kan if you wish, My Lord. It would be a wonderful piece for her ladyship.” The woman bowed.

“Ten Kan? For such a pleasant piece?” Byakuya asked with a mild furrowing in his brow.

“Yes, My Lord. As you are nobility, I can't possibly ask my usual price.” She said, timidly rising from her bow.

“What's the real price?” Byakuya asked calmly.

“Oh... Um, I usually ask twenty for it. The glass gem in the center is a bit difficult to get.” She said, looking down at the table of wares, instead of up at him.

“Then twenty is what I'll pay.” Byakuya said.

He reached into the top of his Shihakushō and pulled an amount from an inside pocket, holding the coins in his palm as he quickly counted it out and handed it to the shocked woman.

“Oh, Byakuya... I couldn't-” Nyruki tried to protest, but stopped herself when Byakuya took the bracelet and wrapped it around her wrist.

“Nonsense. If you like it, then it is yours.” He said as he clasped the ends together.

Nyruki blushed, “Oh gods-” She breathed.

Both nodded their thanks to the woman before stepping away, finding Rukia and Renji already stuffing their faces with market fair. Both had their arms full of treats, from fresh grown fruits, to confections that both seemed to be wearing around their mouths.

“What in the world happened to you two?” Nyruki asked, once again holding Byakuya's hand as they stared.

“Oco-ate ipphed ananas. -ant on?” Rukia asked, holding out one such confection while another was in her mouth.

Nyruki took the treat, only then being able to piece together what the hell Rukia was saying with her mouth so full.

It was a chocolate dipped banana on a stick.

Rukia finished chewing her oversized mouthful and swallowed, “They're super good.” She immediately took another huge bite of hers.

“They took a perfectly good banana... and ruined it.” Byakuya glared down at the confection with an arced brow.

“I've never had chocolate before.” Nyruki said quietly as she took a gentle sniff, instantly knowing it was a sweet thing.

“You haven't lived.” Renji and Rukia both snickered as they continued stuffing their faces.

Nyruki hesitated for a moment as she glanced up at Byakuya and shrugged, taking a far more modest bite than Rukia had been. The moment the chilled confection touched her tongue, she was assaulted with the sweet and rich flavor of the chocolate, that was immediately followed by the modest hint of banana.

“Oh gods... This is delightful.” Nyruki sighed quite happily as she took another bite and offered it up for Byakuya.

“No... No no.” Byakuya said, leaning back a bit as he pushed her arms back down.

“Oh come on. Try it.” Nyruki said, biting off a piece and holding it between her fingers.

“There's chocolate... No.” Byakuya protested with a mild grimace.

“Please?” Nyruki's eyes went doe like.

With a groan, Byakuya glared down at the piece still pinched between her fingers. His lips were curled into a slight cringe of disgust as the three stared, watching and waiting to see what he'd do and he hated to think that he might, just might actually try something Nyruki was offering him.

He released a long, drawn out sigh as he rolled his eyes and took the piece from between Nyruki's fingers.

“Gods help me.” Byakuya grumbled before taking a bite.

He cringed as he waited for the intolerable flavor to explode on his tongue, but to his surprise, the taste of the rich chocolate was soothed by the flavor of the banana, making it not feel as if it was sticking to his ribs. That was what he disliked the most, was that heavy feeling of the confection clinging to the inside of his body. However, that was the exact opposite of what he was finding himself enjoying in that moment.

As he finished chewing, he swallowed down the chewed mash and scraped his tongue against his teeth to get rid of the chocolate that remained.

“If it wasn't for the banana, that would be intolerable.” Byakuya said, releasing another sigh.

Almost as if they had won a major sporting event, Nyruki, Rukia and Renji cheered and gave each other high fives.

However, the lighthearted mood shifted as Rukia pulled a camera from her sleeve and snapped a picture of her brother and Nyruki, upon which both of their eyes, silver and gold, went wide.

“Rukia!”

Both Byakuya and Nyruki tore after her with the desperation to get their hands on the camera. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she had taken it with the intent to give the photo to the Women's Association. They had only chased her a few booths before giving up, knowing her small stature would vanish in the crowd and sure enough, she did.

She had only vanished a few minutes before both she and Renji reappeared, but now the camera was gone and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Byakuya knew she had already made the hand off.

The rest of their afternoon was spent admiring performers, and for Rukia and Renji, buying up as much food as they could carry, simply to eat it all as if they hadn't eaten a day in their lives. Byakuya and Nyruki found entertainment in watching them and as the evening drew closer, and Rukia and Renji lay spread eagle out on a grassy hillside, both with self inflicted stomach aches, the four sat and were content to watch the sun set.

Nyruki had lost track of time of how long they sat there as the sky turned a deep shade of red and orange, but she didn't care. She simply enjoyed sitting between his legs and leaning back against his chest. The air still smelt of the hordes of fresh foods and confections, and she could still hear the music in the nearby distance. It was one of the most perfect evenings she had gotten to experience in a long time and she could think of nothing that could spoil it.

Save for one thing.

With the whoosh of a flash step catching their attention, the four looked over as a hooded messenger appeared, immediately bowing and dropping to a knee.

“Pardon my intrusion, Captain, but I come bearing a message from Central 46.” Said the messenger, never looking up from the grass.

“Have they reached a decision?” Byakuya asked, gently coaxing Nyruki to vacate her spot so he could stand.

“Yes, Captain. They are requesting your presence immediately in the central chamber.” Said the messenger.

Byakuya rose to his feet and dusted himself off, “Understood.”

With another whooshing flash step, the messenger was gone, once again leaving only the four of them standing on the grassy hillside.

Byakuya looked down at Nyruki, whose eyes were reflecting the rays of the setting sun. The shadows of the light cast her face with exhaustion and he could clearly tell that she was tired. So was he, but he had work to do.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 

**Author's Note: I know some of you have been waiting FOREVER for this, so finally, here it is. RATED M FOR A DAMN GOOD REASON! Enjoy! <3**

 

Beneath a crescent moon, beneath a sky littered with so many stars, it was as if someone had punctured the black sky itself, Grimmjow stood atop the building that was his home and watched off into the distance.

He leaned against the waist high wall that outlined the roof with his hands clasped together, watching, but not really seeing as Ichigo fought with a large Hollow that looked like a monstrous spider. The teenager's war cries pierced the night air, but they fell on deaf ears that could only hear his own thoughts.

Ever since returning to Karakura town with Ichigo and his friends, he had held himself up in he and Neliel's studio apartment. Not a minute had gone by where the Head-Captain's words didn't run through the front of his mind, and though he would never admit it, not even on his dying breath, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was unsure about was to come.

He had always known that death would come, had always known that his end would be because of Aizen, just not _after_ the man had been imprisoned. He never once trusted the man and most certainly never had a reason to, but it was shaping up that that name was going to haunt him for quite some time.

As a Getsuga Tenshō screamed across the star lit sky, Grimmjow's distant thoughts were broken by the metal groan of the door that lead from below. He glanced back over his shoulder to see the fluttering flows of green hair that whisked around the tight form of Neliel. She wore a simple sundress from the day's heat that was a soft, pastel green and her big hazel eyes were kind and inviting; A welcomed distraction from the torrent in his mind.

“Hey, Nelly.” Grimmjow mumbled pensively, looking down at his hands that had begun to pick as his nails.

“You ok, Grimmy? You've been up here for a couple hours.” Neliel said softly, stepping up next to him and placing her hand on his back.

“Just needed some time to think.” Grimmjow said quietly, never once looking up from his hands to look at her.

“About what happened?” Neliel asked.

Grimmjow nodded, “Yeah.”

Neliel leaned into his side and rested her head against his temple, content to watch the battle going on in the distance.

Ichigo was on the offensive, swinging Zangetsu in a cross slash with such force, that the large Hollow stumbled backwards before lurching forward in its pursuit of him. The Hollow reached out to grab Ichigo in midair, but the large, claw tipped hands only grasped at air.

“Didn't feel like going out there with him?” Neliel asked softly, slowly rubbing his back in large, lazy circles.

Grimmjow shook his head, “Naw. Don't wanna stumble and end up dead.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Neliel, with sad eyes, looked into his and slowly sighed as she leaned forward, placing her hand against his opposite cheek to bring his other to her awaiting lips.

“It'll be ok, Grimmy.” She said in just above a whisper, resting her forehead against his temple.

Grimmjow hung his head, “I wanna believe you, Nelly. I do, but... but... Fuck, I don't know.” He said, gripping the wall tightly to brace himself as he hunched far over.

“What is it, Grimmy?” She asked, keeping her hand on his back.

Grimmjow turned around and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall, “I feel like we don't belong anywhere... Like there's nowhere we can call home. We don't belong in Hueco Mundo and we sure as hell don't belong in Soul Society. We barely fit here, but even then, at some point, all those people down there're gonna know we ain't human.” He stared blindly up at the sky.

“How come you're so worried about them?” She asked, caressing the nape of his neck and lacing her fingers through his blue hair.

“Because we're protecting those things now,” Grimmjow scoffed, “And to think that not all that long ago I was tryin' to kill 'em.” He slowly shook his head.

“Times change.”

“Yeah... And I ain't used to it. I'm not used to people having my back and I sure as hell ain't used to people keeping promises.” Grimmjow's brows furrowed.

“You're concerned about what Byakuya said, aren't you.” She said, once more leaning into his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

Grimmjow tilted his head over to rest his temple against the top of her head, “Yeah. I've never been more worried in my life, Nelly.”

“It'll be ok, Grimmy. I know it will be.” Neliel said softly.

Another war cry sounded from behind them, spurring them to turn back around in time to see Ichigo sever one of the Hollow's eight legs. The Hollow howled in pain as Zangetsu claimed another, leaving the giant spider with six legs upon which to stand and fight.

“He's toying with it now.” Grimmjow said flatly as he leaned his forearms on the wall once more.

“He's bored.” Neliel softly chuckled.

“Can't say I blame him. How can anything be entertaining after what we just went through.” Grimmjow said as he started to pick at his fingernails again.

“I wouldn't know.” Neliel smirked as she looked over to drink in the rather delightful glare she had earned.

“Don't give me shit, woman. You saw what that asshole did to Pretty Boy and Ich. I wasn't about to let him do that to you... or worse.” Grimmjow said, continuing to glare over at her.

“I know... Though, so you know, I can handle myself in a fight.” Neliel said, poking his thick bicep.

“I never doubted.” He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

They resolved themselves to watch Ichigo sever another limb, and his ferocious laugh could be heard, even from that distance. Both shook their heads as the teenager fought, and they had been so keen in watching the fight, that both missed the whoosh of a flash step from behind them.

“How long has he been engaged?” Byakuya asked.

Grimmjow took his arm back and looked back over his shoulder, “A while. He's fuckin' with it.”

“Has the boredom reached such a fever pitch?” Byakuya asked as he approached them, keeping his hands clasped behind his back.

“He's meant for war... Not street brawls.” Grimmjow huffed a smirk.

“So it would seem.” Byakuya said, stopping a few paces from the pair.

Grimmjow turned to regard the captain and noble for a moment before shifting his blue gaze to Neliel. He leaned over to place a soft kiss to her ear, where he hovered for a moment, whispering, before she nodded and headed for the metal door that lead back down into their studio apartment.

“So what brings you to my neck of the woods, Pretty Boy?” Grimmjow asked lowly, never even sending a sidelong glance to Byakuya as he came to stand next to him.

“A promise I made to a Pussy Cat I happen to be acquainted with.” Byakuya said, still keeping his hands behind his back.

Grimmjow scoffed as he bowed his head to rub the back of his neck, “A promise.”

Byakuya released a slow and quiet sigh as he reached into his top and pulled a rolled piece of parchment from the inside pocket. It was held closed by a tied red ribbon, whose bow was held firm by a stamped wax seal that was emblazoned with the kanji for the number forty-six. He held it out for Grimmjow to take, grasped between delicate fingers as if he were holding the most fragile object ever to exist.

“I made a promise that I intended to keep.” Byakuya said lowly, still holding the rolled parchment.

Grimmjow lightly gulped as he took the parchment from him and stared at it, not willing to open it.

“Is it wrong to be kinda scared?” Grimmjow asked, studying the stamped wax seal.

“I thought Arrancars were incapable of experiencing fear.” Byakuya said as his arm went back to being clutched behind his back.

“We feel fear just like anyone else... Just some of us are better at hidin' it.” Grimmjow shrugged.

“I see,” Byakuya inhaled, “I will tell you the same thing I told Nyruki at the start of this; We all have fear, but it takes a strength that only the strongest possess to push on despite that fear.”

With a roll of his neck that produced a few small cracks, Grimmjow blew out a drawn out sigh as he broke the wax seal and uncurled the parchment.

Byakuya watched out of the corner of his eye as Grimmjow read, keeping his expression blank as his grasp on the briefcase handle behind his back tightened.

After only a few moments, Grimmjow cupped a hand over his mouth and just stared at the paper in his hand.

“You pulled it off.” Grimmjow said through his hand.

“In a sense, yes. I was unable to garnish a full pardon, but this is open ended and allows for growth. Should you stay on the path you're currently on, it will mature into a full pardon in due time.” Byakuya said as he brought out the silver briefcase from behind his back and set it down on the thick wall in front of him.

He clicked the latches open with his thumbs and opened it, keeping a hand on it to keep it from falling to the ground several stories below. Its contents were able to finally rip Grimmjow's eyes from the parchment as the cracked mask of Overlorde sat atop a sealed manila envelop that was deceptively thick.

“They didn't destroy it?” Grimmjow asked as he rolled the parchment back up and slipped it into his pocket.

Byakuya picked up the mask and offered it to Grimmjow, “Central 46 released it to me upon my request... As well as this.”

He picked up the manila envelope and handed it over, where Grimmjow wasted no time in opening it to see several thick stacks of cash that were bound by the same red ribbon, stamped with the wax seal.

“The bounties?” Grimmjow asked with an arced brow.

“The rest of the bounties that was owed to you and Neliel. They were improperly held by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.” Byakuya said, closing the briefcase and snapping the latches closed.

“Figured that dude was shady as hell.” Grimmjow scoffed as he slipped the mask into the envelope and rested it down on the wall with both hands on top.

“He was simply acting of his own volition.” Byakuya said with a small wave of his hand.

Grimmjow grunted as he paid attention to the distant battle, just as Ichigo finally laid the final blow, bifurcating the giant Hollow spider with a visored Getsuga Tenshō.

“What happened to my sword?” Grimmjow asked, sending a sidelong glance towards Byakuya.

Byakuya offered the Arrancar a crooked, but soft smirk as he reached across his waist towards Senbonzakura and pulled a second sword that was hidden by his captain's haori.

“Also retrieved.” He said as he handed the sword to Grimmjow's awaiting hands.

“You really came through, Pretty Boy. I've gotta admit... I wasn't sure you'd be able to.” Grimmjow said, running a smooth hand down the sheathed blade before slipping it into his black obi sash.

“There was a time where I thought that as well, but I had forgotten that this chamber is a lot more open minded then the last. They simply had to be reminded of that.” Byakuya said, watching off in the distance as the spider Hollow began to disintegrate.

“Guess so.” Grimmjow said, looking down at the manila envelope.

Byakuya took in a deep breathe as he slid the metal briefcase off the wall and let it hang at his side, still watching off in the distance as the black cloud of what remained of the Hollow began to reform.

“How much is the bounty for that one?” Byakuya asked, furrowing his brows as the giant spider shape came back into existence.

“Five Gs. His name's Nainsupaidā*. Jackass has nine lives. Ichigo's cut him down six times now.” Grimmjow sighed as he rested his forearms back down on the wall.

“Another I assume you aided in hunting?” Byakuya asked, popping up a brow as he sent Grimmjow a sidelong glance.

Grimmjow nodded, “Yeah. Fucker's attracted to Soul Nectar. Do you have any idea how hard that is to get?” He smirked.

“Soul Nectar... secretions from the Howaito Tamashī* Tree of the Northern Territories. The only existing grove in Soul Society is under Dejan'Ra charge.” Byakuya said, this time fully looking at the Arrancar.

Grimmjow nodded, “Yup. Maddock got some from the new head of the clan who seems to think he owes you somethin'.” His smirk grew.

“He?” Byakuya's brow arced again.

“Yup... He.” Grimmjow said.

Byakuya exhaled slowly as he offered one last glance to the distant battle as Ichigo sliced the Hollow for the seventh time. The boy's fighting style was rough and very much like his father, but despite the wasted movements and overuse of follow through, his attacks were usually successful.

“Rough ass son of a bitch. Get your swings straight.” Grimmjow grumbled, slowly shaking his head.

“He has room for improvement. He could stand to learn something from Nyruki... Anyone, in fact.” Byakuya said, also shaking his head at Ichigo's rough swordplay.

“Speakin' of which, isn't that battle of yours soon?” Grimmjow asked, tearing his eyes away from the battle to look at the noble.

“Yes. Tomorrow actually. All involved are resting and preparing.” Byakuya said, taking in a deep breath.

“I highly doubt your girl's gettin' much rest with that on her mind.” Grimmjow smirked.

“Perhaps.” Byakuya said quietly.

“Get out of here, Pretty Boy. You've waited long enough.” Grimmjow said, standing up straight, but kept his hands on the manila envelope.

“Pardon?” Byakuya's brows lightly furrowed.

“Don't play dumb with me. I can smell it.” Grimmjow smirked as he tapped his nose.

“Ah... That.” Byakuya looked down at his feet.

“Go on. You can't do anythin' here anyways. Ich won't let ya.” Grimmjow said, turning around and leaning back against the wall, holding the manila envelope in his hand.

Byakuya sighed as he clasped his hands behind his back and looked at Grimmjow, whom seemed to be perfectly content to stare at the moon overhead. He shifted his gaze up to see that the crescent had begun its descent down, which meant that the last twelve hours had been reached. There wasn't much time left.

“You're right. I shall take my leave. I hope that what I brought was satisfactory.” He said, turning to face Grimmjow.

“It'll work... For now.” Grimmjow grinned.

Byakuya nodded and turned to leave, but only made it a step before something other than his unfortunate nickname was called.

“Hey, Byakuya!... Thanks.” Grimmjow said, still with his smirk in place.

Byakuya glanced back over his shoulder and tried not to allow the soft smile to spread, but it did anyways.

“You're welcome... Grimmjow.” He nodded before he vanished from sight.

His single flash step carried him away from the rooftop and halfway across town, back towards where the Senkaimon had appeared. He looked down as the city below whisked by and the wind buffeted in his ears with a pressure that pressed against his eardrums. The sky overhead was void of clouds, but because of the light from the city below, most of the stars were invisible to his silver eyes. He wanted to get back to his estate, where he knew Nyruki was resting, and as he drew close to the Senkaimon doors, he didn't even slow as he blasted through the intense white light.

It had only taken a minute for him to traverse the Dangai, and step out atop the Senkaimon tower with the moon in the same position. He flash stepped again and leapt from rooftop to rooftop, still clutching the metal briefcase in hand until he appeared in the gardens of his estate.

He stepped up onto the porch in front of his bedroom and set the briefcase down next to the door before quietly sliding it open, peering inside to see Nyruki sleeping soundly in his bed. He shut the door and turned around, but it was then that he saw that she had her arms wrapped around an object.

A smile erupted across his face as he admired her, how her face was buried against the arced green edges and how her hand loosely clutched one of the thin, stringy arms. She had found the stuffed Wakame Ambassador in his closet that Rukia had given him for his most recent birthday, and was sleeping with it in his absence.

With his throat lowly rumbling at the sight, he shed his captain's haori and hung it in his still open closet, but as he pulled apart the top of his Shihakushō, untucking it, a soft, but warm voice fluttered up from his bed.

“Hey.” Nyruki said ultra softly, having turned over onto her other side whilst still cuddling the Wakame Ambassador.

“I'm sorry for waking you. Twas not my intention.” Byakuya said as he pulled off his top.

“It's ok. I wasn't sleeping anyways.” She said as she sat up.

Byakuya turned around, still wearing his hakama, and padded over to the bed where he sat down on its edge, all the while holding her tired gaze. He reached up and rested his hand against her cheek, slowly stroking his thumb across it as a soft smile graced his lips.

“I wish there was something I could do to ease your mind.” He whispered, studying her tired face and how her loose bangs framed her jawline.

“So do I. Every time I close my eyes, all I can think about is this battle. I'm really nervous.” She said, softly leaning into his touch.

“As am I, My Love. All the words that can be said, have been said. Only actions remain.” He said as he leaned towards her.

Her eyes closed as his lips brushed against hers, feather light and almost timid, nervous in their own right. They were warmer than usual and even through the airy touch, she could feel the slight shake.

“What's wrong?” She asked in a whisper, resting her forehead against his as she reached up and placed her hand against his cheek.

“I want to show you what love can be, but I need, require your permission. I will never be a man like you have experienced in the past.” He said, looking into her golden eyes through his long lashes.

“I gave that to you long ago, Byakuya.” She whispered.

His shaky lips twitched into a smile as she closed the distance, pressing her lips to his with just enough pressure to bring their noses into contact. He sucked in a long breath to settle the twitch in his stomach as his body washed over with a wave of warmth, growing a layer of gooseflesh across his skin that she felt beneath her hand as it trailed down his neck and over his shoulder. The action made him shiver and with her lips against his, he felt the smile crawl across hers.

Without even parting their lips, Nyruki shifted to kneel on her knees as she gripped his shoulders, giving her support as she swung a leg over his lap to straddle him. She immediately felt his shivering worsen as he gripped her hips just tight enough to press his fingertips into her robe covered flesh.

Byakuya's throat rumbled with a moan as he parted their lips, tightening his grip on her hips as she settled herself down on top of his lap.

“You're sure?” He whispered airily, taking in quickened breaths as he looked up at her through half lidded eyes.

Nyruki nodded, “I trust you... All of me trusts you. Plus, I'd rather do this than try to sleep.” She said just as airily as her hands rested along his jaw.

Byakuya gulped as he captured her lips again, this time with a confidence that made Nyruki shiver. Her arms wrapped around his neck to bring them closer and she scooted her hips towards his belly, using her lithe weight to grind herself against the heat shrouded by his hakama. The action made him sigh with delight through their kiss as he trailed his hands up her back and threaded his long fingers into her lengths of her hair.

With a moan of her own, she leaned forward, pushing Byakuya down onto his back where she separated their kiss and sat up, looking down at him with her bottom lip trapped between soft teeth. She held his half lidded gaze as she clutched the ends of his obi sash in her hands and gave them a gentle tug, loosening the bow to release the tension that held them around his waist.

The skin of his bare chest exploded with more gooseflesh at the touch of her hands dancing around his abs, tracing the shallow valleys that his muscles created. He shuttered with parted lips as his head settled back, his eyes still watching her through his lashes as she leaned forward and captured his collarbone between her teeth.

He moaned at the gentle nips, keeping his hands on her back as he dared to drift them down, wrapping them around her backside that she made no flinch from like she had before. He ran his hands around the supple flesh as he followed the length of her thighs, slipping his fingers beneath the soft fabric of her robe before gliding them back up. Her silken flesh immediately became riddled with the small bumps as he curled his hands back around her rump with a gentle squeeze that made her throat rumble with a chuckle.

“Stop being so nervous.” She breathed against his skin, nipping and drifting her tongue over his right pectoral.

Byakuya moaned as his head tossed back into the bed, “I... I can't think.” He exhaled, moaning once more as her teeth clasped around a nipple.

“Good.” She near growled as she applied just enough pressure with her teeth to make him flinch.

His abdomen flexed with heat as his insides boiled to uncomfortable levels, heating his skin until his whole body pulsed with waves that all had one way tickets to his groin. The harder he got, the more he could feel her pressed against him, and he ached to have her closer, was near desperate for it, but with another nip at his nipple, his brain turned carnal.

He forced himself to sit up as he gripped her hips and spun them around, tossing her down onto the center of the bed where he was upon her in an instant. He knelt between her legs, raised onto his knees as he held her sultry gaze and slipped his hakama off his hips, giving desperate freedom to the throbbing appendage that was held within its confines.

Nyruki breathed a smile as her bottom lip popped free from her teeth, only to be replaced by her fingernail as she admired his form above her. Every muscle flexed with anticipation, twitched with barely contained strength that ached to ravage her and she wanted it. She didn't want gentle, or soft, or tender, she wanted to leave marks on him, for him to leave marks on her and going by the half lidded primal look in his silver eyes, it appeared he wanted the same.

“I don't plan on being gentle with you.” She said as she ran her hands down her robed front, only to have her hands replaced by his.

“Nor I you.” He growled as he leaned over, bringing his nose a thread's width away from hers.

“You better deliver.” She said with quickened breaths as she dragged her nails down his chest.

He sat back up to sit on his heels as he grabbed the edges of her robe and yanked it open, exposing her nude form below him. Without missing a beat, he leaned forward once more and captured a pert nipple between his teeth, applying the same pressure she had him that made her moan and squirm. His other hand gripped her other modest breast, kneading it like dough before pinching its peak for another moan and airy gasp.

“You... You said our first time would last for days. We're gonna miss the battle.” Nyruki breathed, lacing her fingers into his hair as he suckled the nipple in his mouth.

Byakuya gave a strong suck before letting the pink nub pop free, “Then we best make this count.”

Nyruki smiled wide with delight as he captured her other nipple to ravage it with attention as she wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his backside to press his throbbing groin to her core. The shutter and moan that erupted from his throat sent multiple shivers down her spine that added fuel to the building fire in her gut, making her skin clam from the heat and slick her skin.

“Gods, that's a delightful sound.” She moaned as her head lolled back against the bed the more he worked her nerves.

“Lets hear what you sound like.” He mulled.

He kept her nipple between his lips as a hand slid over her slicked skin on its course downwards, where his long, elegant and deadly fingers found her core. The second they floated over her folds, flicking the end of the bundle of hyper sensitive nerves, Nyruki writhed and released a long and low moan, biting down on her lip to keep from getting too loud. Another moan escaped her throat as the longest of his fingers, that of his middle, agonizingly slowly slid between those folds and began to stroke her.

Her core was already slicked, dripping against his fingers as his middle ran long strokes along her inner walls, but the smooth moisture was broken by a subtle raised ridge along the left side that ran passed the length of his finger.

His mind suddenly snapped back into consciousness as his eyes popped open and the nipple he was sucking slipped from between his gasped lips.

“Is that-” he gulped, “Is that the scar?” He asked shifting his lust filled gaze up to meet her half lidded eyes that where overflowing with passion.

All she could manage was a nod as she groaned at the stopping of his actions and threaded her fingers further into his hair.

Byakuya's stomach flipped, “I'm sorry.” He exhaled as he brought himself face to face with her.

“For what?” She said airily, rocking her hips against his fingers to keep them moving.

“That I couldn't be there to protect you.” He said, dropping his head to reach her lips.

Nyruki sucked in a long breath, clawing her hands in his hair as she pulled him closer in a bruising kiss. Her tongue shot out to part his awaiting lips, instantly met by his to dance in long, heated strokes. They tasted each other, drank in each other's moans and hot breaths as Byakuya twitched his middle finger, making Nyruki writhe for more as she ground her hips against his hand.

“Gods, that's delicious.” He mulled against her lips as his available hand kneaded a breast.

“You'll get more when you stop holding back.” Nyruki exhaled as she bit down and suckled his bottom lip.

Byakuya slipped his finger free of her and parted their lips, holding her blurry eyes with his own as he brought that very finger to his lips and slipped it into his mouth. At the flavor of her, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his throat moaned with pleasure and delight, his tongue lapping up every drop of her that remained on his finger.

Once his finger was cleaned, he slipped it from his mouth and sucked his bottom lip to ensure he had gotten to taste it all.

“Oh, I've been wanting to taste you ever since we came for you.” He breathed as his heart thundered in his chest like a beating drum.

Nyruki exhaled a smile, “Are you jealous?” She asked as she ran her hands down his chest, over his abs that flexed at her touch and didn't stop until they reached low on his abdomen.

“I've ached for this, Nyruki. I've ached for this ever since I admitted to myself that I love you. When I knew Overlorde was getting to be this close to you... ah-” His voice caught hard in his throat when her hands wrapped around his aching member that was beginning to hurt from the sheer amount of pulsing that was beating in time with his heart.

He felt weak and unable to think as she began to stroke his length and when she gave him a firm tug, his arms gave out and he dropped down against her with his ear over her heart. He panted and moaned against her heaving chest, clawing his hands into the bed to grip the sheets as she stroked him, each one sending another searing hot wave roaring around in his abdomen. He was in a dangerous position the longer he allowed her hands to work, and with each long stroke, he drew closer and closer to the edge. He grit his teeth together as he forced his arms to work in pushing himself up, but he was unable to keep himself from ravaging her neck and collarbone. He pressed his body down against her, trapping her hands between them and ceasing their work, which gave him the needed reprieve to back away from the cliff.

“How is that fair?” Nyruki moaned, lolling her head to the side to give him more space to lavish her neck.

Byakuya was panting between each nip as he bit and laid soft marks along her neck. He ran his tongue up her neck to her ear where he captured its lobe between his teeth.

“You're a dangerous beast.” He panted, releasing her lobe to lick and nip at the space just behind her ear.

“You have no idea.” She moaned, flexing her fingers around his member to elicit a low moan from him.

He moved to capture her lips where they danced and their tongues ran lines along each other, never parting when Nyruki rolled and pushed Byakuya down onto his back. The robe that still clung to her arms hung off her shoulders as she raised herself up onto her knees and braced herself with her clawed hands against his heaving chest.

“Have you ever been ridden?” She growled through gritted teeth, teasing his groin by dropping down just low enough grind her core against his member that laid heavy against his abdomen.

Byakuya gulped as he shook his head, “No... Hisana-ah... Hisana was shy... ah-” He moaned, tightly gripping and caressing her thighs and backside.

Nyruki smirked with a sultry glean in her golden eyes as she leaned down, biting her bottom lip as she flicked a finger down his lip.

“Are you curious?” She whispered, extending her tongue to lick his lips.

Byakuya nodded as he tried with all his might to focus through the haze the lust was causing, how his hammering heartbeat was drowning out his hearing and the feel of her naked skin against his felt like lava. Every sense he possessed was erupting with the sensation of giving himself completely to her control, and just the thought of it made him twitch against her core, causing her to gasp and moan airily.

“Are you ready?” She whispered, smiling with mischief glinting in her eye as he grit his teeth together.

“By the realms... Stop teasing, or I _will_ take control.” Byakuya growled as he dared to make a sound.

With a sharp smack, he slapped his hand against her backside, eliciting a high pitched squeak and a moan from her that sent his blood racing. She smiled and gasped at the spank and to get back at him, she ground her core against his groin once more.

“Goddammit!” Byakuya moaned as he felt the hot slick of pre-cum seep from the end of his member to smear against their abdomens.

Before he could regain what little composure he had left, Nyruki plunged down on him, burying him to the hilt inside her womb. The sudden flash of warmth that engulfed him made him hiss as she rose, withdrawing him from her heat before dropping back down.

With her in control, she continued to tease him by setting a slow and agonizing pace, simply to watch his face as she moved. His mouth panting, his eyes closed from the sheer pleasure of her riding him and he was so awash with the sensation that he forgot he could move his hands.

Using his chest to provide leverage, Nyruki rose, still slowly, airily moaning at the feel of him sliding out of her. His girth was just enough to spread her to the point of pleasure, giving her nerves the ability to feel every inch of him. Her core pulsed with the building tension and as much as she wanted, needed to draw this out, she knew she was getting close to erupting with the pulsing heat of an orgasm.

As she dropped back down onto him, spearing herself with him, he finally regained his wits and gripped her hips, rolling them back the way they had come to bring Nyruki to lay on her back beneath him. He dropped down onto an elbow as he stilled, fully sheathed inside her, as he drifted the back of his hand across her cheek.

“I-I... I wish I had enough will power to try everything with you.” He breathed, gulping down his moans as he dared to move.

Nyruki breathily moaned as he began to pump her, slowly at first if at all not to over do it and burst at the seems. Every time he withdrew, he felt his abdomen twitch and the thick vein that ran along the underside of his length pulsed with as much blood as it could hold. He dropped his head to her lips for a bruising kiss, immediately thrusting his tongue into her mouth to taste her, feel her, sense her in every aspect his own body would allow.

He wanted every sense he had to be alive with her, to completely wrap around his existence and consume his soul. Even if the whole of space and time were to cease to exist in that very moment, he would welcome it. He relished in the feel of her hot skin against his and his whole being had only a singular focus; Her.

His pace quickened until each thrust was firm, but not fast. He pressed himself into her womb as far as she would allow, each time earning a low, airy moan from her as she clutched at his back, digging her fingernails into his skin with her fevered pleasure. Their tongues continued to entangle themselves, curling around each other as they rocked from his firm thrusts.

Nyruki broke their deep kiss and pressed her cheek against his, moaning and gasping into his ear as her arms wrapped around him. Her abdomen pulsed harder with his thrusts, and she knew, could feel that she was close; Dangerously close.

“I-I... Ah-... Byakuya-” She panted, lacing her fingers into his hair and clutching his jet black locks.

Byakuya grunted as he provided her with a powerful, firm thrust that whited out her vision, sending her over the edge into the chasm of pleasure. Her whole body erupted with pulsing warmth as her internal muscles clamped down around him, causing him to moan deep in his throat that was caught by her ear.

“Ah-... I... I can't hold-” Byakuya moaned, giving her one, last thrust that withdrew the ground from beneath his feet.

He spilled over with hot, rapid pumps, filling her to the point of overflow. His own seed spilled from her, smearing against him and dripping down onto the satin sheets, but he didn't care. He was so awash from riding his orgasm that every ounce of strength he had was gone. He didn't even have enough to lift himself up to look into her eyes.

They laid in silence for quite some time, simply listening to each other steady their breathing. Each exhale was superheated, wet with passion as their saliva crept from their mouths to mix with the sweat that had spread over their skin. They didn't care, only relished in the feel of each other's skin against theirs and as they laid there, motionless with the simple fact that neither had the energy to move, Nyruki caressed the nape of his neck and kissed his ear.

After several minutes, Byakuya finally regained some of himself to raise up onto an elbow to drink in the sight of her.

“I never want to experience anything else, but you.” He whispered, swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth.

“Is that what love is?” She asked, studying his face as a single, but large tear leapt from the corner of her eye.

Byakuya nodded, “That was just the beginning. Love is not some arbitrary emotion simply to give meaning to our desires... Love is internal and external, emotional and physical and I plan to show you all of it.” He smiled, his eyes still half lidded and blurry as he brushed his hand back to push aside her hair.

“That sounds... perfect.” She said lowly, returning the soft and sweet smile.

“Perhaps perfection is real.” He said as he dared to slip free of her warmth.

As he pushed himself up to release her from beneath him, his head was stricken with a dizzy spell, as the blood that had been rerouted to his hips hadn't returned to its normal functions yet. He wobbled on his own hands for a moment before his arms gave out, only to be caught in Nyruki's arms as both began to laugh with him on top of her again.

“I apologize. I can't seem to hold my own weight.” He laughed against her neck, placing a kiss as he buried his face into her hair.

“It must've been good then.” Nyruki said with her own laugh coloring her words.

Byakuya nodded, “I rather like it when you're in control.” He said, trying again to hold himself up.

This time, he was successful in supporting himself on an elbow.

“I'm sure there'll be plenty more chances.” She said as she brushed aside his hair to put it behind his ear.

“I do hope so.” He whispered.

He bowed his head to place a far more gentle kiss that was void of eager tongues to her reddened and swollen lips, relishing in the smile that stretched across them as he kissed her. He snaked his arms beneath her and held her close, falling to the side of her and attempting to roll them into a position where they could fall asleep.

However, his shoulder landed on a swath of her hair and pulled it, eliciting a sharp squeak that caused them both to erupt into barely contained laughter.

“I'm sorry.” Byakuya laughed, pressing his forehead against hers.

Nyruki's low laughter trailed off as she softly bit her bottom lip, “You turn into a giggly boy after love.” She flighted her hand down his cheek.

Byakuya nodded, “It would appear so.”

“Thank you.” She exhaled as her smile softened.

“For what?” He asked, keeping her against him as this time, he moved her hair before scooting up to the row of pillows at the head of the bed.

“For showing me what love is really like.” She said as her eyes slowly closed and nearly didn't open again.

“This will not be the only time. There will be many more... should you wish it.” He said, pulling the covers up to cover them.

“You already know my answer.” She said as she nestled into his side with her head resting against his chest.

Byakuya huffed a smile as he allowed his eyes to close, holding her close as he placed a tender kiss against her forehead. She had already fallen asleep in his arms and he breathed a sigh of relief that she would be able to rest before the sun arose. Their battle was to be at noon to decide her fate, to determine whether, or not her place was within the Gotei 13, or not. He didn't care whether, or not she remained a Shinigami, all that he cared about was that she returned his love, and before the sun arose, he was determined to instill her place.

With all his resolve, he would find a way to break free and stop her from reaching the Head-Captain.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 

The day was upon them. The battle royale was to be held at noon between the captains and Nyruki Sawada and with heat having returned to a reasonable degree, there was no postponing it any longer.

Ever since the sun had crested over the horizon at dawn, the squads had worked to prepare the Seireitei. Several squads worked to line the massive wall that protected the city limits with bright red flares, marking the boundary for out of bounds. Others sealed the sewers so the battle would remain above ground and all while this was going on, Byakuya and Nyruki were just waking up.

It was mid-morning, and both were still in bed, simply enjoying the feel of being embraced together. Byakuya softly trailed his fingertips up and down Nyruki's arm, keeping his lips against her forehead as her own fingers traced circles over his chest. Neither wanted to move, but both knew that they had to and get ready for the upcoming day.

Placing a long and lingering kiss to her forehead, Byakuya loosened his hold on her and pulled back just far enough to look into her eyes.

“I have to meet with the other captains soon.” He said lowly as he cupped her chin and raised it to place a soft, tender kiss to her smiling lips.

“To strategize?” Nyruki asked, placing a kiss to his chest before pushing herself up to sit.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes.” He interlaced his fingers behind his head as he watched her shed her loose robe and head for the bathroom.

“I'd ask for tips, but it would appear you've slept with the enemy.” Nyruki chuckled as she slipped through the bathroom door.

Byakuya smiled as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. She was standing nude in front of the mirror as she brushed out her long hair, taking care not to tug it and break the strands like he had told her. She was taking far better care of her hair and it spread a soft smile across his lips as he watched.

“Part of the strategy.” He smiled and winked at her.

Nyruki sent him a playful glare for a moment before sticking out her tongue and returning to brushing her hair.

He softly laughed as he stepped into the bathroom and went to the shower to turn it on, needing to clean the night's activities away and knowing she did as well. The water from the six shower heads rained down like a hard rainstorm and he allowed it a few minutes to get warm before stepping in.

As Nyruki finished with her hair, she watched him wet his hair, how the water careened down his body, but as he turned his back towards her, she gasped loud enough to earn his attention.

“What's wrong?” He asked, looking back over his shoulder at her, but saw what she was seeing in the mirror.

His eyes widened at the sight of his back being clawed from shoulder blade to the middle of his back. They were nothing more than scratches; red marks that weren't even deep enough to draw blood. There wasn't even any pain as the water ran over them from above.

“Sorry.” Nyruki cringed as she set the brush down on the counter and turned to step into the shower.

“I should say the same about your neck.” Byakuya smirked.

Nyruki froze before she could fully step underneath the water and went back to the mirror. At first, she didn't see anything wrong, but when she pulled aside her locks to expose the skin just below her ear, she saw the purple bruise that his teeth and sucking lips had left behind.

“They're gonna see this!” Nyruki gasped, cupping a hand over her mouth as she wheeled around to glare at Byakuya.

Byakuya laughed as she stepped into the shower with him and playfully attacked him, pinching at his backside and attempting to tickle his sides that he skillfully defended. However, she was able to push him into the corner where she trapped him with her body and poked at his sides.

Still laughing, Byakuya wrapped his arms around her and trapped her arms between them, ceasing her playful attack as he smiled down at her.

“You're asking for it, my love.” He said as he ran a hand back over her hair to keep the soaked locks from clinging to her face.

Nyruki just shrugged as she smiled up at him, stretching her neck up that was met with his smiling lips. Their kiss only lasted a few lingering moments, as both knew that if they allowed things to progress, Byakuya would be late to his captains meeting and that would instantly tip all of them off about what he'd been up to.

As if the hickey wouldn't already.

They smiled at each as they bathed and helped each other wash their backs. They just enjoyed being in each other's company, washing their hair and settling their minds for the upcoming battle. Nyruki felt rested, at ease with what was to come. She would fight with all her prowess and take Rukia's words to heart in that she needed to make quick, near instinctual decisions while in engaged in combat. She needed to take Byakuya's teachings to heart and search for each opponents openings, as she knew each would have one no matter how small. She would fight to the best of her ability and she would accept whatever the outcome would be.

Once they had finished showering, they dried and dressed, with Byakuya taking the top layers of Nyruki's hair and braiding it, letting it lay against the rest that still hung long. It helped to hide the sucked bruise just below her ear, while still allowed her vision to remain clear of her hair.

As much as neither wanted to, they parted ways with Byakuya heading to the meeting room at the Squad 1 barracks. It wasn't hard to know that everyone was excited for the battle to kick off, as nearly everyone he walked by were, in some way, talking about it while they worked. Many tried asking questions of him, but he simply waved them off, or all out ignored them on his way to Squad 1 with his hands clasped behind his back. He had settled into his typical demeanor of being cold and callous, but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. Not anymore.

He arrived at the meeting room just as the others arrived, which he offered a sigh of relief that he wasn't late and would have to explain why. They took their places inside, standing in two rows with the Head-Captain sitting in the chair at the head an with cane in hand.

As soon as the doors closed, he banged the end of his cane against the floor.

“The preparations are nearly completed. Are the terms of today's engagement understood?” Asked the Head-Captain gruffly.

“Yes, Head-Captain.” They all said in unison.

“Are there any questions?” The Head-Captain asked.

“Actually, yes, Sensai. Where will you be during the battle?” Ukitake asked from his spot towards the back of the left row.

“In my office. Nyruki Sawada is not aware of this to add another level of difficulty. She will need to search.” Answered the Head-Captain.

“Understood, Sensai.” Ukitake bowed his head.

“Any others?” Asked the Head-Captain.

No one spoke.

“Very well. Use this time to strategize. I will be in my office.”

The Head-Captain stepped off the raised platform and left the office, leaving the captains to themselves. It afforded Byakuya a chance to study the other captains, and all seemed fairly neutral, save for Captain Ukitake. He was clearly worried with today's outcome, evident by the ultra fine covering of sweat across his forehead. He understood that worry and he felt it as well in the pit of his stomach that he planned on keeping hidden.

“So what's our plan? Do we stop her outright, or allow her to turn us and this thing's over in less than a minute?” Kenpachi asked, crackling his knuckles.

“We need to have lines of defense to stall those whom will inevitably be turned. No less than three lines need to be installed to keep Nyruki from reaching the Head-Captain's office too quickly.” Byakuya said, standing up straight and still with his hands behind his back.

“Agreed. Captain Unohana and I will station ourselves in the office with the Head-Captain.” Ukitake said with a curt nod.

“Why you?” Soi-Fon asked, furrowing her brows.

“I am the most likely to repel any of your attacks with Sōgyo no Kotowari.” Ukitake said, lightly furrowing his brows.

“Our attacks? Isn't it Nyruki Sawada we're after?” Soi-Fon asked, crossing her arms.

“You forget the purpose of this battle. The purpose of this is to test if Nyruki was able to train at least one of us in breaking free of her Zanpakutō. Whomever is assigned to the first line will, within seconds, be turned.” Ukitake explained.

“What do you mean?” Komamura asked.

“Nyruki has a single ability other than her ability to enthrall. It is a descending mist that disorients her potential victims. It is not unlike the mist attribute of her Bankai, but is solely geared to aiding her in acquiring a thrall as fast as possible.” Ukitake said.

“Then what do you suggest, Jūshirō?” Kyōraku asked, stuffing his hands into his sleeves.

“As I said, Retsu and I will take up position with the Head-Captain as the last line of defense. I am the most likely to repel your attacks and buy some more time. Kenpachi Zaraki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki will be the first line, as they are the ones whom are most offense oriented. You will be Sword Team.” Ukitake began, stepping out from his spot to pace up and down the center aisle.

Kenpachi grinned wide, “Excellent.”

“Your plan is to sacrifice the first line.” Byakuya said, taking in a deep breath.

“Precisely. You are the most likely of us to garnish your freedom, but you need time. Kenpachi has a good chance as well, should he win his fight with his illusion's image, but that is not a guarantee.” Ukitake said, shooting both quick glances.

“Who's in the second line?” Soi-Fon asked bluntly.

“You, Shunsui and Sajin will be the second offensive line. You are Knight Team. Your abilities are more suited for well rounded combat with firm defense. It's your job to stall as long as possible against the first line.” Ukitake said, his brain working on overdrive to put together their plan.

“We're not to attack Nyruki?” Komamura asked.

“No. You need to control her thralls. Nyruki by herself, is not the strongest fighter. She is not a front liner, and as such, if we take out her thralls, she is drastically weakened. However, there comes a rising risk with this plan.” Ukitake said, stopping his pacing to stand between the two rows.

“What is it?” Kyōraku asked, pulling his brows down.

“Since this plan calls for throwing away three of our strongest fighters, Nyruki will drastically grow in strength because of it. The more of us she turns, the stronger she becomes. Nyruki becomes a general and has indirect access to our abilities. In other words, _when_ Byakuya is turned, he _will_ use Senbonzakura to its fullest extend.” Ukitake explained.

“So what is Knight Team's exact objective?” Komamura asked.

“Subdue and restrain Sword Team. If one is to garnish their freedom, immediately release them.” Ukitake said.

“Understood.” Knight Team said with curt nods.

“Our third line will be Shield Team, as in to say it is a team of one. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, that's you.” Ukitake said, shifting his eyes to the blue haired and painted captain.

“Why just me?” Kurotsuchi asked with a mild scowl.

“Your abilities are wide arcing and affect indiscriminately. However, that can be used to our advantage to stall. Use your Bankai to subdue those from Sword Team and Knight Team.” Ukitake said, returning the scowl.

Mayuri simply grumbled and crossed his arms.

“That leaves you and I, Jūshirō.” Said Captain Unohana.

“That it does. Should Nyruki and her thralls reach the Head-Captain's office, I will advance first. Your task is to solely concentrate on keeping me in play.” Ukitake said.

“I will do my best.” Captain Unohana said with a bow of her head.

“We all know and understand our tasks. Let us hope it's enough.”

* * *

 

Noon was only a half hour away and the entirety of the Gotei 13 had taken up their positions, standing atop the large wall between the red flares. Every member of every squad stood, encircling the city and were grouped in order from one to thirteen. They cheered as the minutes ticked by, all chanting their respective squad mottos and cheering on their captains.

Where Squad 13 was concerned however, they not only chanted for their captain, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, they also chanted their support for the other side of the field.

“Ny-ru-ki! Ny-ru-ki! Ny-ru-ki!” They chanted, pumping their fists into the air with each syllable.

She could hear their chants as she stood within the starting cage at the far Northern end of the city. She shook her nervous hands and bounced from foot to foot, staring down at the floor as she hopped. Her stomach was so knotted that she didn't even think throwing up was within her realm of capabilities. Each minute that ticked by, her stomach rolled, but she kept the lurches at bay by drawing in long breaths and muscling herself passed it.

As she shook out her arms and continued to hop, the door in the back of the cage opened.

“Nyruki? You ready?” Rukia asked as she stepped inside and closed the door.

“As ready as I'll ever be. How's the other side?” She asked, finally looking up from the floor to look at Rukia.

“In their cage on the Southern end.” Rukia said.

Nyruki nodded, “Wish me luck.”

“You don't need it. You'll do fine... and trust Nii-Sama. He's got your back.” Rukia said, crossing her arms.

“I know,” She sighed, “Sounds like the squad is pretty pumped for this.” She added, listening to their chants outside.

“Everyone is. Nothing like this has ever happened before. No one's ever had a power like this that can go up against all the captains at once, so everyone is pretty jazzed to see how it turns out.” Rukia said with a half shrug.

“However it turns out.” Nyruki shrugged.

“Give it your all.” Rukia said, placing her hand on Nyruki's shoulder.

“I plan to.” Nyruki smiled.

A deep sounding shell horn blew off in the distance, signaling that they had five minutes before noon. The sound echoed around the city and was joined by a surrounding uproar from the squads outside. The horn blast lasted five seconds before silencing, but the cheers continued, causing Nyruki to smile a bit that they were all here to watch the battle royale.

“Looks like it's almost post. You should head over to the squad and get a good seat.” Nyruki grinned, but was still drastically nervous.

Rukia nodded, “Give 'em hell.”

Nyruki gave one last nod as Rukia left the starting cage. The distant shell horn went off again, lasting another five seconds in its minute countdown to post. Nyruki stared off blindly into the distance as she breathed, blowing out her steadying breaths through her mouths and drawing in more through her nose. She continued to hop from foot to foot and shake out her arms, rolling out her shoulders and neck to loosen up her muscles.

Another blast from the horn, three minutes left, and a minute later, another blast from the horn to signal two. There was no turning back, no halting the last minutes before the cage would open and the battle would commence. She would fight with all she had and no matter the outcome, at least she would have ensured her pride by putting forth all her effort.

The one minute blast sounded and Nyruki began to tick away the last sixty seconds in her head. Forty, thirty-nine, thirty-eight, thirty-seven, each number was counted down. Her stomach stilled in those last seconds as her iron will and determination solidified and as the last ten seconds arrived, she tightened her fists which cracked her knuckles.

Noon.

The metal cage lifted and before it had even fully opened, Nyruki was through in a flash. She sored through the air and was awarded with her first look at the sheer scope of the arena. The entirely black line of the Gotei 13 standing along the wall made it easy to see the city's outline and across the city, with the sun directly overhead, she could see the captains screaming through the sky.

Nyruki flash stepped to the ground and drew her Zanpakutō, and with the softest of mutterings, entered Shikai. With the captains on their way, she would need a way to defend herself until an opening exposed itself for her to enthrall at least one of the captains. She knew, that without a thrall, she was weak and thus, she would lead her offensive with the only ability she had at her disposal.

With her sword handle in hand, she flash stepped up onto the nearest roof where she saw her first three opponents coming at her. Her brows furrowed hard and her teeth bared as she tightly gripped Kibōyūwaku, holding her ground as she readied her resolve.

As they drew close, she realized just whom were to be her first opponents, as the swirling pink mass of Senbonzakura gave it away. Byakuya was rushing towards her, surrounded in the cutting pink petals, while Kenpachi Zaraki simply had his jagged sword raised with a deadly grin on his face. Hitsugaya was the third and he had already entered Bankai, his back adorned with icy wings and tail that reminded her of the ice ghoul she and Byakuya had encountered.

She had a second to decide on what to do, as simply defending herself with a sword against all three of their abilities was going to get her nowhere. She stood up straight and raised an arm into the air, keeping her brows furrowed as she used her singular ability to even the playing field.

“Kokoro Yokubō; Kōjun Misuto.” She said as she brought her arm down.

The skies above the three darkened with the swirling mist that fell down like sand and been poured over them. They screeched to a halt and all looked up just as the mist fell over them, drowning them in whatever their heart's desired. The scent of watermelon, blood, or the scent of her hair flooded their senses as their bodies went limp, letting them hang in mid-air with a blurry haze in their eyes.

Sword Team never had a chance.

The three tried to focus through the blurry haze as she entered Bankai, saying its name too softly for their dulled ears to hear. Hitsugaya's icy wings broke away as he lost his concentration and the storm of Senbonzakura stilled in their orbit of her lover. Kenpachi's sword hung at his side with a hand that only gripped its handle tight enough to keep it from falling to the ground below, leaving him entirely open to the ball of mist that crashed into his face.

Nyruki sent another ball to consume the Captain of Squad 10, but the last, being Byakuya Kuchiki, she afforded herself a little indulgence.

“A sacrificial lamb.” Nyruki said lowly as she stepped up to him and cupped his chin to lift his hazy gaze to hers.

“T-Turn me.” He said as the petals of Senbonzakura began to slowly swirl around them both.

“I will. First... Where's the Head-Captain?” She asked, holding his blurry, half lidded eyes.

“H-His office.” Byakuya struggled to say as his breathing became unsteady, labored from the mist that made him dizzy.

“Thank you... My thrall.”

She leaned forward and placed her lips to his, parting them with her tongue as she exhaled the mist into his lungs. He took in every particle, every ounce of mist she breathed into him and his chest filled fully, rising as high as it would go. With that much mist, he was turned in an instant where Senbonzakura came to brush across her cheek without cutting her skin.

With a flight of her hand, the descending mist whisked away as if carried by a breeze, leaving her three thralls standing blindly in front of her.

“Ready for battle.” She commanded of them.

Without hesitation, they stood up straight and stood in a row in front of her, with Senbonzakura backing away from her to swirl around its owner in a tornado that stretched up towards the cloudless sky.

She peered through their ranks to the distant trio that was Knight Team and stepped forward to stand between Byakuya and Kenpachi, raising a finger towards them and issued another command.

“Defend and restrain... Go!”

The three thralls blasted forward towards Knight Team, weapons ready and eyes blind. They covered the distance far faster than Nyruki, where their swords clashed and the storm of Senbonzakura met with Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō in a massive uproar.

Having stayed a few lengths back, if at all to keep her out of the fray, Nyruki was awarded the full scope of their clash. Byakuya was engaged in heated combat with Komamura, using Senbonzakura to keep the massive Bankai at bay. Hitsugaya's icy attacks screamed across the sky in their pursuits of Soi-Fon and Kenpachi's long, gnarl toothed sword clanged against the duel blades of Captain Kyōraku's Katen Kyōkotsu.

She stood back to watch as the uproar of cheers from the surrounding spectators reached a fever pitch and the massive suit of samurai armor swung down in an attempt to remove Byakuya from the fight. He missed as Byakuya's far superior speed flashed him to the side in time for the gargantuan sword to bury itself into the ground, erupting a towering plume of dust high into the air with a sound so great that it drowned out the cheers.

“Byakuya! Turn the dog!” Nyruki called out.

With a whirl of his hands, Byakuya commanded Senbonzakura to push Komamura's Bankai back, shielding them from the armor's advances as he flew by in a downward streak, exhaling a trail of mist from his mouth that washed over Komamura as he flew by. The mist swirled and hissed down his throat, sucking the light from his yellow eyes and placing the massive suit of armor under new command.

“Komamura! Engage Kyōraku!” Nyruki commanded as she began to walk forward on her invisible ground.

The newly turned Komamura shifted his focus from Byakuya and began to fight with Kyōraku without a second thought.

“Byakuya! Aid Hitsugaya and restrain!” Nyruki called out.

Soi-Fon's eyes shot wide as the Captain of Squad 6 entered the fray with her and Hitsugaya, having to flash step over and over to avoid the swarm of pink blades and shards of ice. There was so much polluting her field of view that she lost sight of her opponents, but had to continue flash stepping in order to avoid being cut.

However, Byakuya had entered Bankai as the two long rows of Senbonzakura rose from the ground below and burst into so many pink blades, that the whooshing rustle sound they produced drowned out the cheers from the onlooking Gotei 13.

With the added immeasurable number of Senbonzakura's blades, Soi-Fon's impressive speed was not enough to avoid the onslaught. Petals sliced shallow cuts over her exposed arms and back, slowing her enough to stumble in her flash steps and fall to the rooftops below.

She crashed hard into the roof tiles and skidded along the top, rolling until she planted her feet and stopped her slide. The blood from her cuts was small, but they streaked down her arms in jagged lines that crossed over each other. She was breathing heavily, and her right hand was covered with the gold and black stinger of her Zanpakutō; Suzumebachi.

Before Soi-Fon could catch her breath, ice shards buried themselves into the roof tiles, pinning her pants to the roof as Byakuya suddenly appeared behind her and forcefully grabbed her arms.

“Let go of me!” Soi-Fon hissed as she struggled against Byakuya's hold, unable to wiggle her arms free from being pinned, painfully, behind her.

“He won't follow your commands.” Nyruki said as she appeared from her flash step in front of them.

“Your thralls can spread the mist?” Soi-Fon asked, breathing heavily from her crash landing on the roof.

“I have to prepare for it ahead of time. Hence why I heaved more than necessary into his lungs. I made him a bomb. However, I can only use it on three different people.” Nyruki said, taking a step closer to the hornet.

“Kyōraku!” Soi-Fon called up towards the last of Knight Team, whom was too busy fending off Kenpachi's wild attacks, all while dodging Komamura's massive suit of armor.

“He won't help you. One misstep and he falls.” Nyruki said emotionlessly, raising a hand to her lips where she exhaled some mist into her palm.

“You won't let that happen.” Soi-Fon said with a scowl.

“You're right, I won't,” Nyruki smiled, “Kenpachi! Komamura! Bring him to me!”

As Komamura moved to command his Bankai, Kyōraku flash stepped out of the way of the massive hand that tried to grab him, only to run into Kenpachi, but as the large Captain of Squad 11 tried to capture the man, he flashed away and out of reach.

Nyruki scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Hitsugaya... Freeze him!”

The icy wings on the young Captain's back flapped and rose him into the air as he slashed Hyōrinmaru upwards in an diagonal arc, sending a slice of ice screaming towards the Captain of Squad 8.

“Bushōgoma!” Kyōraku called out, spinning his blades with enough speed to produce a slicing wind that cut through the ice without trouble, shattering it into snow to fall to the ground below.

Nyruki growled as she glared up at the three on one battle, stuffing her hand into Soi-Fon's face to push the ball of mist down her throat. Byakuya's words ran across the front of her mind, where she remembered that Captain Shunsui Kyōraku was one of the most capable captains in all of the Gotei 13. Her thralls needed their general's help.

She raised her arm into the air once more and tilted her head to the side, “Kokoro Yokubō; Kōjun Misuto.” She hissed through clenched teeth.

Again, the swirl of dark mist formed, this time over Kyōraku's head and halted his efforts in dodging the incoming attacks.

“Halt!” Nyruki's command came from below.

Just before the massive sword came down, it stopped, only feet away from his face. His eyes were wide from the close call as he looked up and with Kenpachi to his right, Komamura in front, Hitsugaya behind him and the newly turned Soi-Fon to his left, he realized he was boxed in.

“Shit.”

Nyruki dropped her arm, opening the flood gates of the mist to fall over him, throwing him down into the ground so hard, that the impact spidered the stone beneath him.

Kyōraku groaned as he rolled onto his side, having landed on his back with screaming pain that throbbed mainly in his lower back. However, as he tried to push himself up, his head whirled and his whole body became numb, making it impossible to get up off his side.

He dropped the duel blades of his Zanpakutō as Nyruki and her remaining thrall appeared at his feet. She raised a hand again, but this time snapped, commanding the other four thralls to come to her side, standing in a single rank behind her.

“Byakuya was right about you. You're a fearsome opponent. Not many would be able to fend off three on one.” Nyruki said softly as she knelt beside him and flighted her hand over his cheek.

“That wasn't very fair.” Kyōraku said through his quickened breaths, having severe trouble focusing in on her right in front of him

“I'll play by your rules if it'll make you feel better... Takaoni.” She said in just above a whisper, looking down into his blurry eyes.

“Fuck-”

She jabbed her thumb into his mouth to pinch his jaw, forcing his mouth open as she exhaled and expelled a stream of mist that found its way between his lips. It hissed down his throat to his lungs and as she stood there, holding his jaw, she watched his eyes go dull.

Knight Team had fallen.

She now had six thralls under her command, leaving only three more to stand in her way. She swiped away the mist she had called forth as she took to the air with her six thralls in tow, heading for the towers of Squad 1.

However, she screeched to a halt, as did her thralls, as she saw the creepy, large and very bug-like Bankai of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi; Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō.

The massive bug baby cried up into the sky as a cluster of spikes shot forth from just below its fat baby chin. A wide spreading cloud of purple hissed from the babies mouth and the large white bug eyes set on them with its master standing at its overly pudgy feet.

Nyruki grumbled at the sight, but quickly formulated her plan of action. She wasn't going to wait around for this. She raised her palm to her lips and exhaled a ball of mist, where she held it and turned to face her thralls.

“Soi-Fon, you're the bomb. You will deliver the mist to Mayuri. Komamura, Kenpachi and Hitsugaya; You will protect her and restrain the enemy. Is that understood?” Nyruki asked, receiving nods from the thralls.

Soi-Fon stepped forward and inhaled the ball of mist from Nyruki's palm before her, and along with the other three, they all rushed forward to engage their target at their general's command.

“Byakuya and Kyōraku... You're with me.” Nyruki said before continuing towards the Head-Captain's office.

She rose high above the city with her two protectors at her side, putting the purple cloud and the combatants far below her as they traversed the distance to the open balcony that was in her crosshairs. They flew down towards it with the rushing wind filling their ears and the clash below raging on with reckless abandon.

Komamura's Bankai smashed the ground with a stomping foot, crushing the baby worm into the ground while the others fought Mayuri Kurotsuchi, having all surrounded him.

Instead of landing directly on the balcony however, Nyruki guided her two thralls to the roof where they stopped so she could prepare. Her mind raced as she studied the distance, how the whole of the Gotei 13 was still cheering and enjoying the display of all out power. She offered the sight a soft smile, as it was very likely that it would be the last time she would ever see it.

She drew in a steadying breath as she exhaled two balls of mist into her hands and turned to face her thralls.

“You two are bombs. Should the two remaining enemies advance, turn them without my command. Otherwise, defend and restrain.” She said as she released the balls of mist to enter her thralls' bodies.

With her trap set, she and her thralls flash stepped to the balcony below.

She was not surprised to see the remaining captains there, with the Head-Captain standing in the back of the office with his hand on his cane. Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana stood in front of him, their swords drawn and brows furrowed as they examined her and her thralls whom flanked her sides.

“You can't be all that surprised.” Nyruki said, making no attempt to move, which meant, neither did her thralls.

“We aren't.” Ukitake said quietly, holding the conjoined duel blades of Sōgyo no Kotowari out in front of him.

“You can lower your swords, Papa. They won't attack.” Nyruki said with a forced smile.

“I'm sorry, Flower, but I won't risk it.” Ukitake said, never taking his eyes off them.

Nyruki half shrugged, “It's fine. Your resistance is refreshing.”

Ukitake sighed, “I'm sorry, Flower... I'm sorry none of us could come through for you.” He said as his shoulders relaxed the slightest bit from his sadness.

“I resolved myself quite some time ago that this would be the outcome, Papa. My power is just too dangerous to be allowed to exist.” She said, gripping her upper arm shyly.

“Do you yield, or are you going to see this to the end?” The Head-Captain interrupted.

“This thing isn't over until your captain's haori is in my hands, Head-Captain.” Nyruki said, drawing in a deep breath.

“Then make your move, Ms. Sawada.” The Head-Captain said gruffly.

“Byakuya... Kyōraku.” She said lowly.

The two thralls stepped up to either side of her and Ukitake and Unohana both readied themselves for battle. Ukitake's brows furrowed as hard as they would go as he widened his stance, and Unohana brought her sword up over her head with and arm extended out in front of her.

Nyruki couldn't help but huff a weak laugh, and with just a snap of her fingers, both Byakuya and Kyōraku shot the balls of mist from their mouths as if they were dragons. The balls screamed across the gap between the opposing sides and smashed into the last two captains' faces, drawing them both into their illusions and putting their bodies under Nyruki's command.

“Come.” Nyruki said as she stepped forward a few steps.

Ukitake and Unohana obeyed their master's command and took up spots on either side of Byakuya and Kyōraku. The four thralls stood rigid with eyes turned down towards the floor, standing with their feet a shoulders width apart and arms hanging lifeless at their sides. They were like statues, whom would only move should their mistress wish it.

Nyruki glanced back at them over her shoulder, offering a small smile that she had at least shielded her pride from simply giving up. She would not regret having it end this way, would not dwell on what could have been. She would welcome the outcome and live her life, far better than she ever could have hoped.

She came to stand in front of the Head-Captain, whom never flinched as she drew close. With another snap of her fingers, the rest of her thralls appeared, all standing alike in a single row; All nine of them.

“So this was to be your end.” The Head-Captain said, scanning the row of enthralled captains.

“It appears so, Head-Captain.” Nyruki said softly, looking at the floor instead of at him.

“Do not feel ashamed, child. You fought with strength and prowess until the end.” Said Head-Captain Yamamoto.

Nyruki looked up to meet his aged eyes, but her own were glassy, stricken with unshed tears she was unsure she actually wanted to shed. There was no more time she could buy with words, as the time to end the battle had come whether she liked it, or not. She didn't blame the captains, was not angry with them for not being able to break free. It was a far fledged hope that any of them would anyways.

“Do you have any last words?” The Head-Captain asked, breaking Nyruki out of her distant thoughts.

Nyruki's teary eyes focused in on the Head-Captain as she reached out and clutched his captain's haori that hung, draped over his strong shoulders.

“Yes.” She said in just above a whisper.

“Then speak them.” Huffed the Head-Captain.

A single tear leapt free of her one golden eye as she began to pull the fabric from his shoulders.

“You lose.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 

You lose. He had hoped he was right in saying those words. The battle had ended too close to call, and as such, Nyruki and Central 46 had been deliberating for hours since she had released the other captains from her hold.

When he had finally broken free, she was already pulling the Head-Captain's haori from his shoulders and by the time he grabbed her wrist and brought the blade of his Zanpakutō to her throat, it had just come into her hands. The whole scene had been replaying in his head ever since, consuming his entire mind and making it impossible to concentrate.

Byakuya sat, nearly slouching, in his chair in his office, staring blindly out the open window as the Squad trained and practiced below in the barracks square. His desk was covered in forgotten paperwork that he had tried with all his might to work on, if at all to help distract him from his worry that he hadn't broken free in time, but it was futile. His mind was simply incapable of focusing on anything else.

His leg began to idle as he stared out the window, gripping the armrest tightly as he silently chided himself for not being fast enough. He was so lost in his own head that when the door opened to his office, he didn't even acknowledge his visitors.

“Byakuya?” Ukitake tried, only to be met with no indication that the Captain of Squad 6 was even aware of the world around him.

“Hey, Kuchiki.” Kyōraku said, stepping around the desk and placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder to give it a gentle shake.

Still, Byakuya never acknowledged them and just continued to stare blindly out the window with his chin in the palm of his hand.

Ukitake's shoulders dropped as he stood on the other side of the desk and tucked his hands into his sleeves. He understood without asking what Byakuya was thinking, and he was worried too, but all they could do was wait.

“Little Bean.” Ukitake said quietly.

For some reason, it was that nickname that snapped Byakuya out of his head and he finally focused in that he had company. He turned away from the window and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb from the ache of not blinking, squeezing them shut to rewet them as the ache moved to the inside corner of each silver eye.

“I apologize.” He said, opening his eyes and sitting up normally in his chair.

“It's alright. How're you doing?” Ukitake asked quietly as he sat down across from him.

“Uncertain.” Byakuya said as he gripped the meat of his neck with both hands.

“Us too, Kuchiki. That battle didn't turn out how we thought it would.” Kyōraku said, releasing a long sigh as he glanced over at his best friend.

“Nyruki's power is immeasurable. The stronger her thralls, the stronger she is.” Byakuya said as be scrubbed his face.

“We already knew this was an uphill battle, Byakuya. If her thralls had been Lieutenant level, than we would have been able to fend her off for a period of time.” Ukitake said with a softness in his eyes that helped to ease Byakuya's worry.

Byakuya nodded, “I am aware.” He sighed.

“You'd be proud of her, Byakuya. She fought spectacularly.” Ukitake said with a soft smile.

“I'm already proud of her.” Byakuya said.

“Shunsui gave her a run for her money. He was able to fend off three of her attacking thralls.” Ukitake said, shooting a glance over to Kyōraku, whom was smirking with a crooked grin.

“I could've held out longer if she hadn't intervened. Three on one wasn't very fair.” Kyōraku huffed.

“She played by your own rules, Shunsui.” Ukitake said, arcing a brow.

“Yeah, I know.” Kyōraku grumbled and slouched where he stood.

“The disadvantage of being turned first, means I know nothing that occurred during the battle.” Byakuya said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“She said 'Takaoni' before turning me. She had the higher ground.” Kyōraku said with a groan.

“You never should have taught her that when she was still in the academy.” Byakuya said as he offered a soft, but crooked smirk.

“My fault, I know, but in all honesty, if she hadn't ordered Komamura to stop when he did, I would have gotten smeared.” Kyōraku shrugged.

“She wasn't out to hurt us, Shunsui.” Ukitake said simply.

“Tell that to Soi-Fon. Kuchiki carved her up pretty good.” Kyōraku said as he went for the other open chair next to Ukitake and sat down.

“I beg your pardon?” Byakuya arced his brow again.

“Oh yeah... You went into Bankai and sliced her up good. Nothing more serious than superficial wounds, but still.” Kyōraku said with a grin.

Byakuya lightly cringed, “I hope I don't reap the repercussions for that.”

“You won't. Retsu's already finished healing her.” Ukitake smiled.

Kyōraku sat up very straight and rolled out his shoulders, producing a long series of cracks and pops that made him wince and drew the curious attention of the other two.

“I think I'll need her to crack my back come to think of it.” Kyōraku groaned as his spine popped loudly and relieved, at least, some of the pressure.

Byakuya's brows lightly furrowed, “Feeling your age?”

Kyōraku glared as Ukitake snickered, “Hardly, Pup. I landed on it when Nyruki intervened in the fight.”

“You left a crater.” Ukitake chuckled, covering his mouth in a weak attempt to keep it from sight.

“Hey, it hurt.” Kyōraku said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I imagine so.” Byakuya said, huffing a smile.

“I find it interesting about that bomb maneuver she used. I hadn't thought that her own thralls could spread the mist.” Ukitake said.

Byakuya's eyes widened, “Pardon me?”

“If she breathes an excess amount of mist into a thrall, they become capable of spreading the mist further like a plague. She had done it to you, Shunsui and Soi-Fon.” Ukitake explained.

“I see,” Byakuya rested a knuckle against his chin, “I wonder if she used the battle to experiment with her own capabilities.” He mused out loud for the others to hear.

“I would imagine so. But if that is the case, then another battle could pose even more difficult than this one.” Ukitake said.

“Do you think we'll have to do it again?” Kyōraku asked, heavily slouching in his chair and resting his head against the chair back.

“It's possible. Central 46 could deem it too close to call.” Ukitake said, looking over at his best friend.

“I hope that is not the case.” Byakuya said with a sigh.

“As do I. If we are ordered to do battle again, however, we will need to come up with another strategy. Nyruki knows of this one now.” Ukitake said, releasing a long sigh.

“What else could we possibly do, other than use all of our abilities against her? My Bankai alone is not one she can handle.” Kyōraku said with no humor in his voice.

“Nor mine. I fear we will be forced to use them however, if at all to slow her thralls down. I know Byakuya will allow himself to be turned and his Bankai is devastating in its own right. Between he and the other captains whom will inevitably be turned, we will not have a choice.” Ukitake said, his smile gone.

Kyōraku grumbled, “I don't like how that sounds.”

“Neither do I.” Ukitake said.

Byakuya sighed heavily as a small cluster of Squad 6 members walked by the office door, talking loudly about the battle they had gotten to watch. It was clear by the level of their voices that they had enjoyed it to its fullest extent and it appeared that the smashing of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Bankai was the resident favorite.

“Are the squads aware that if Nyruki is declared the victor, then her Zanpakutō is destroyed and she is cast out?” Byakuya asked, glancing back out the window.

“Squad 13 is. I informed them when I returned to the barracks. They had thought the opposite.” Ukitake said, looking down at his lap.

“Squad 8 knows as well.” Kyōraku said.

“As does Squad 6, but it appears that they enjoyed the battle nonetheless.” Byakuya said, looking back at his company.

“Can't say I blame them. I hear the next issue of the Seireitei Communication is going to have a feature on it. There's a running poll on which clash was the Gotei favorite.” Ukitake said as he started to pick at his fingernails out of the need for something to do.

“Who's leading thus far?” Byakuya asked, arcing a brow.

Ukitake lowly laughed, “Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō stomping on Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. There will be pictures.”

Byakuya huffed a smile, “Figures that would be the running favorite. Nyruki's order?” He asked.

Ukitake shook his head, “No. It appears her thralls are capable of strategic thinking. She gives the overall command and objective, and her thralls fill in the rest. Komamura thought of that all on his own.”

“Did the crowd cheer?” Byakuya asked, smirking.

“As loud as I have ever heard.” Ukitake smiled.

“What was I doing?” Byakuya asked, curious to have the man fill in the blank spot in his memory.

“You and Shunsui were with Nyruki as she came to the Head-Captain's office. The rest leveled Mayuri. I was not predicting that Nyruki would separate her thralls, nor that she could.” Ukitake said, rubbing his neck.

“Imagine the destruction she could wrought if she enthralled a squad of Hollows.” Byakuya said, slowly shaking his head.

“Imagine if the number she could enthrall goes up, which is a real possibility if she is given time. She could enthrall an entire army of Hollows and turn them against our enemies.” Ukitake said.

Byakuya's eyes briefly widened, “That is a bit daunting to think about.”

“It is.” Ukitake nodded.

“If given enough time, she could become a captain. Though, I think she needs much more experience. Her prowess is great, yes, but as of right now, she is not captain material.” Byakuya said, drawing in a deep, lung filling breath that filled out his chest.

“Agreed.” Kyōraku nodded.

“Such truth regarding your own girlfriend.” Ukitake chuckled.

Byakuya arced a brow and sighed, “The entire Gotei knows, don't they.” He deadpanned.

“And are gushing about it.” Ukitake smiled.

Byakuya groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “So much for a private life.”

“Don't think I didn't see that-” Kyōraku tried, but was cut off when Byakuya glared hard in his direction.

“Shush. That is the last you shall speak of it.” Byakuya said with harshly furrowed brows.

“I saw it.” Ukitake teased while he snickered.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, “Since you two will not stop unless I make you, all I will say is yes.”

Ukitake squeaked, “I knew it.”

“You two are a pair of overgrown girls.” Byakuya groaned as he hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck with both hands.

Their low chuckling soon fell on deaf ears as his thoughts began to run amuck through his head once more. He was prepared for the worst, to hear that Central 46 had decided she had won the battle and would destroy her Zanpakutō. He was expecting to see her tears, but he knew she would accept it should that be their decision. She wouldn't argue and she wouldn't put up a struggle when time came to surrender her blade. Zanpakutō, or not, she would still be the woman he loved.

Suddenly, the office door burst open, causing all three to jump with a start.

“Captain! She's coming!” Yelped a young member of Squad 6 with wide green eyes and a smile that reach his rather large ears.

Without a word, Byakuya pushed passed the young member and headed down the hall with a quick pace that billowed his captain's haori out behind him. His expression was set into his usual steel scowl that parted any obstacles in his way, including others of squad 6 whom scrambled to open the doors before he got there.

He stepped out of the main building into the late afternoon sun, where he finally got to experience the soft breeze that was blowing through. It felt refreshing against his skin as he approached the large gate that the sentries opened, drowning out the rustle of the breeze with the heavy wooden groan as the gates swung open and ground against their hinges.

Stopping at the wide open gate, he stared down the street, seeing two petite silhouettes coming towards Squad 6, one with waist length hair that flowed in the breeze. The shadows didn't need to clear for him to know whom it was as his eyes widened and he started forward, each step increasing in speed until he was running.

It only took a few moments before they reached each other, near collapsing into their mutual embraces. He easily lifted her and held her close, burying his face into her neck as he spun her around, smiling and overjoyed to be holding her.

“I love you. I will love you no matter what Central 46 has decided.” Byakuya said lowly, stopping their twirl to set her back down on her feet, but kept his forehead against hers.

Nyruki placed her hands along his jaw as she just breathed, her eyes glassy and threatening to shed tears at any moment. They glistened in the late afternoon sun, but her eyes were missing something, something that he thought he would see.

They weren't sad.

“Please... Please tell me. Did I break free in time? Did I stop you?” Byakuya asked, nearly pleading as he swiped his thumbs beneath her eyes to capture the fresh stream of tears.

Nyruki's eyes spilled more tears as she sucked on her lips and stared hard into his eyes. They were steady, solid as they held his gaze, and as the loud squelch of a PA system crackled to life around them, he listened without taking his eyes off hers.

_“Attention all members of the Gotei 13... Attention all members of the Gotei 13. Central 46 has returned with the victory decree for today's battle royale between the captains and Ms. Nyruki Sawada of Squad 6.”_

The PA went silent to let the tension build and Byakuya glanced around to the surrounding crowd. They were all giddy with anticipation, looking at each other and then at the couple standing in the middle of the street. They were desperate to hear the outcome and after only a moment, they were given their answer.

_“Ladies and gentlemen of the Gotei 13, the victor for today's battle royale is... the captains of the Gotei 13! Ms. Nyruki Sawada's standing within the Gotei is clenched and will be staying with Squad 13 under the charge of Captain Ukitake!”_

The crowd erupted into thunderous cheers as Byakuya's heart ignited its fire and skyrocketed straight into the heavens. In that instant, he crashed his lips down onto hers, smearing the tears between them. She smiled against his lips as he held her close, wrapping his arms around her waist while hers snaked around his neck and fingers laced into his hair. Not a single thing in existence could ruin this moment, and with the whole of Squad 6, and his adoptive sister looking on, Byakuya kissed Nyruki in front of everyone.

The crowds cheers shifted from being elated about the battle's outcome, to the sight in front of them, but Byakuya didn't care in the slightest. All he cared about was that he had come through for her, had kept his promise that he would ensure she kept her place in the Gotei 13. He had found the single difference that separated the Nyruki he now held in his arms and the one in his illusion, had spotted that one thing that helped him to make the decision to shatter the mirror.

He separated their lips and gently turned her head to bring the reddish blue bruise just below her ear into his line of sight, resting his forehead against her temple as he breathed passed the sting in his eyes. He gently placed his lips to the darkened patch of skin he had caused the night before and through all his resolve, he wasn't able to stop his lips from spreading into a smile, despite being under the gaze of his entire squad.

He had no intention of taking his lips off of her until his name was called, looking back over his shoulder as Ukitake, Kyōraku and Renji all came trotting up with smiles across their bright faces.

“Papa!” Nyruki beamed as she separated herself from her lover to embrace Ukitake.

“You lost, Flower... I've never been so happy for a loss in all my long, long life.” Ukitake smiled just as wide as he planted a firm kiss to the top of her head.

“You fought well, Nyruki-Chan. You fought incredibly well.” Kyōraku said, resting a hand on Nyruki's back.

“Renji, go to my estate and inform my attendant to prepare for a feast this evening. Tonight, we celebrate.” Byakuya said, finding that his breathing was a bit quickened from kissing Nyruki.

“Aye, Captain,” Renji said with a curt nod as he grabbed Rukia's hand and both vanished in an instant.

Nyruki released her iron hold on Ukitake to give an embrace to Kyōraku, knowing full well that he would be heartbroken if he didn't get one as well. He too, pressed a kiss to the top of her head before she let him go to fall back into her lover's arms.

“You came through, Byakuya. I have to know; How did you manage it?” Ukitake asked as the cheers around them continued.

Nyruki blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear and Byakuya gently cupped her chin to turn her head, which showed the two the bruise just below her ear.

“The Nyruki in my illusion didn't have this.” He said, releasing her chin.

“Who'd a thunk a hickey would save the day.” Nyruki chuckled as she smiled up at Byakuya and threaded her arm around his lower back to rest her hand on his opposite waist.

Byakuya pulled his arm out from between them and draped it over her shoulders, but the moment his arm came down, several flashes of light and the rapid clicks of shutters went off.

His brows instantly furrowed hard as he whipped his head towards the flashes, glaring at the Lieutenants of Squad 10 and 12.

“Butter. Butter. Butter.” Repeated Nemu Kurotsuchi as she snapped away.

“It's cheese, but whatever. Isn't this great!” Rangiku beamed as she clapped her hands together and giddily bounced.

“Lieutenant Matsumoto-” Byakuya growled as he clenched his available fist.

His rising temper wasn't enough to stop her as she whipped out a small pad of paper and a pen.

“Please answer a few questions, Captain Kuchiki. It's for the feature article!” Rangiku grinned.

Byakuya's brows furrowed harder, “Go. Away.”

“Oh, relax, Byakuya. You lost this one.” Nyruki said as she rested a gentle hand on his chest.

With a heavy sigh, Byakuya finally admitted that she was right. The Women's Association was going to win and finally get their article, whether he liked it, or not. All he could do was hope that it wouldn't be a deplorable article.

“Fine. What do you want?” He asked, releasing the tension in his fist and relaxing his brow line.

“Can you tell me what about the lovely Nyruki Sawada was able to attract the great Byakuya Kuchiki?” Rangiku smiled even wider as she held her pen at the ready.

Byakuya went rigid at the question, very much not wanting to answer and if ever a messenger had been timed better, he would like to know because in that moment, a messenger from the Kuchiki estate arrived to save him.

“My Lord, the clan elders are requesting your presence.” Said the messenger as he dropped to a knee and bowed his head.

Byakuya's brows lightly furrowed, “Did they say what it was regarding?” He asked, taking his arm back from Nyruki's shoulders.

“No, my Lord. Just that they needed to speak with you immediately.” Said the messenger.

“Tell them I'm on my way.” Byakuya said lowly.

Without even standing, the messenger vanished from sight, having taken the smiles away from everyone's faces as he went. Squad 6 was still cheering, not knowing that the mood in the small group in the middle of the intersection had changed.

Byakuya glanced down at Nyruki, whose eyes were now dry, but showing a bit of concern that something could be amiss. As did the others.

“I apologize, Lieutenant Matsumoto, but your questions will have to wait.” He said, still looking into Nyruki's eyes.

“Aw... That's not fair.” Rangiku frowned as she lowered her pen and pad of paper.

“We'll leave you to it, Byakuya.” Ukitake said, offering a much softer smile to Nyruki that she returned.

“Please, come to my estate tonight for the feast... Both of you.” Byakuya said as he clutched Nyruki's hand.

“Wouldn't miss it for anything.” Ukitake said with a nod.

With their goodbyes said, Byakuya and Nyruki turned to leave, but the cheers from around them increased. His shoulders dropped as he glared ahead, hearing the low chuckles from Nyruki next to him and it was then he decided to maintain his reputation. His brows furrowed as hard as they would go and his mouth set into a hard line, Byakuya looked back over his shoulder at his squad.

In that instant, that singular moment, Squad 6 silenced themselves and scattered.

He looked back forward as they continued to walk and sent Nyruki a sidelong glance as his mouth twitched up into a small smile. His reputation was intact.

The pair decided to enjoy the walk to his estate as the sky began to deepen in color with the arrival of early evening. The soft breeze continued to dance through their hair, caressing their skin with just enough pressure to cool it from the sun that still continued to shine. It put sweet and soft smiles on both of their faces until they reached the front gate of the Kuchiki estate.

As they stepped through the large gate, Byakuya gave Nyruki one last smile as she stepped passed him, but as he looked into the estate, he saw the last vestiges of his servants scattering like cockroaches.

He closed the gate and offered Nyruki his arm that she immediately took as he lead her along the stone path to a bamboo bench that overlooked the pond.

“I must take my leave to meet with my clan elders, My Love. My estate is entirely open to you.” He said softly as he rested a hand on her hip and brushed the back of his other across her cheek.

Nyruki smiled, “Hopefully it's nothing serious.”

“Who knows with them. A blade of grass that is longer than the rest would constitute an emergency.” Byakuya lowly chuckled.

“Figures,” her smile softened, “I love you.” She whispered, taking a step closer to him.

“I love you too, My Love. I will return.” He said as he ducked his head for another kiss.

It was a stilled kiss, one that was void of tongue and eagerness. He wanted to stay there with her into the wee hours of the morning, but he knew he had to go and deal with whatever the clan elders wanted. He parted their lips and started for his estate, clasping his hands behind his back and straightening his posture. He held his head high and set his expression into his steely scowl as he entered the estate and followed the hallways until he arrived at a rather ornate door that was flanked by two lighted wall sconces.

He slid the door open and went to another on the opposite side of the empty room. He opened this one to arrive into a large, dark room that was only lit by dim light along the walls. The room was entirely empty, save for the raised platform in the back of the room, where five old men knelt in a line.

“Thank you for coming, Lord Byakuya.” Said the man in the middle with a shallow bow of his balding head.

“If at all to keep you from lecturing me about clan head duty and responsibility.” Byakuya said evenly, interlacing his fingers behind his back.

“Which we are entitled to be concerned about, Lord Byakuya. Our concerns reside with the maintenance of this great house.” Said another old man.

“I believe that is my job, not yours. Your position only allows to be an advisory council to the head of the clan. Your only other duty is to provide marital options should the need arise.” Byakuya said with his brows furrowing ever so slightly.

“Which brings us to why we have summoned you.” Said another.

Byakuya's brows furrowed harder.

“You'll forgive our concerns, Lord Byakuya. We are worried that you have yet to sire an heir.” Said a fourth.

“The term is 'Father a Child.' I am not some animal you can stud out whenever you wish it.” Byakuya said firmly.

“Your father had produced you by your age. With the death of your first wife, it is time you take another and continue the Kuchiki bloodline.” Said the man in the middle.

“Upon which I will, but on my terms. Not yours.” Byakuya said.

“That is not your call to make, Lord Byakuya. We have called you here to present several options for you to look through and choose a possible wife.” Said the same man.

Byakuya's eyes widened, “I don't need them. You have wasted your time.”

“Are you saying that you do not wish to look and see if one suits your desires?” Asked the fifth man from the far right.

“You would be correct. My heart does not belong to those women. It only belongs to Nyruki Sawada.” Byakuya said, taking in a deep breath to keep his temper under control.

“We have heard this rumor regarding your relationship with this Ms. Sawada. Is she of nobility, or she another peasant woman?” Asked the old man on the far left.

Byakuya glared hard at the panel of five, “She is not of noble blood, but rather a woman whom has earned her standing with the Gotei 13.”

“A Shinigami? Do you think that wise considering your history with wives? You have already lost one. Are you prepared to lose two?” Asked the second from the left.

“That is not for you to be concerned with. Hisana passed due to illness, but where Nyruki is concerned, her prowess is great and not only do I love her with all my heart, but she is capable of protecting herself far more than any of those women you seem to want to set me up with.” Byakuya hissed between lightly clenched teeth.

“All we wish is to ensure the Kuchiki house continues to remain one of the four great noble houses.” Said the man in the middle.

“And you nearly handed this very house over to the Dejan'Ra on a silver platter. If it wasn't for Nyruki, Zaya would have stopped at nothing to acquire this house in her attempts to put her within reach of the royal throne.” Byakuya said, continuing to breath through his rising temper.

“Yes, we are aware of this, Lord Byakuya, and we have closed that chapter after hearing of her plans. The Royal Family sends their thanks for bringing the matter to their attention.” Said the man in the middle with a furrowing of his overly bushy gray eyebrows.

“I am aware that Zaya was removed as head of the clan and that one of her sires was appointed as the new head.” Byakuya said.

“In thousands of millenia, a male has never headed the Dejan'Ra until you came along. Your habitual rule breaking is becoming a nuisance, Lord Byakuya.” He said gruffly.

“I will break whatever rules I see fit. If you haven't noticed, Soul Society as a whole has shifted in its old fashioned views to be more accepting and understanding that perhaps, we have been too short sighted to keep up with the times. With the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki, I have seen this and see no reason why I can't dictate my own personal life and whom I decide to spend the rest of my life with.” Byakuya said, tightening his fists behind his back, out of sight of the panel of five advisors.

“Lord Byakuya, please understand our concerns-” Said the fourth from the left with genuine concern in his nearly black eyes.

“I have heard your concerns, and I simply do not care any longer what you think. If the Kuchiki house is to remain in its position as one of the four great noble houses, than we too, have to adapt to our surroundings.” Byakuya interrupted, having raised a hand to silence the old man whom was speaking.

“That is not what a noble house does, Lord Byakuya.” Frowned the middle man.

“It is what _this_ noble house will do. A Shinigami is taught, first and foremost, that we must learn to adapt to situations on the battlefield. I do not see how this is any different.” Byakuya said, lowering his hand back behind his back.

“My Lord, we are simply trying to-” The fourth tried again.

“Enough! There is nothing more you can say on this matter. My personal life is my own to live and not to be dictated by a panel of senile old men.” Byakuya said, beginning to smirk that he had taken Ichigo's advice.

“It appears time has not granted you the level of respect your Grandfather had. May he rest in peace.” Said the old man in the middle, sitting just a bit higher than the others.

Byakuya scoffed, “I have plenty of respect to those whom have earned it and you most certainly have not. It would seem you have forgotten that the head of the clan is just that; The Head of the Clan. I am not a simple figurehead that you can control from the background. I will do whatever needs to be done to ensure my house remains and as such, I have decided that all of you have extended your usefulness.”

“Excuse me?” The old man in the middle gasped with widened eyes.

“I am dismissing you all with my thanks for your many years of service to the Kuchiki clan. However, it is time to find a new panel of clan elders whom are willing to adapt to their surroundings. You may leave.” Byakuya said with the slightest bow of his head.

“You can't-” The man in the middle tried to speak, but the words caught.

“I very much can. Goodbye gentlemen.” Byakuya said, standing up tall with a slowly growing smirk across his lips.

Four of the five elders rose from their seat pillows and started for the door behind their lord, bowing as they passed by that he returned with a shallow nod of his head.

However, the fifth, being the man in the middle, remained, scowling at the young head of the clan with the refusal to rise from his seat.

“Have it your way.” Byakuya said with a roll of his eyes as he raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

No more than a second later, the doors opened as a squad of four guards entered with their hands clutched around long pole-arms. They stepped passed Byakuya and immediately went for the remaining man, where they stood at each corner of him to escort him out.

“See him out.” Byakuya said simply.

The two guards in the back of the old man poked the ends of their pole-arms into the man's back, where he scowled and stood from his seat. The four escorted him out, passing by Byakuya's attendant that had arrived while his back was turned and watched with a bit of nerves as the guards passed by.

“My Lord... Is everything alright?” The attendant asked with real concern as he bowed.

Byakuya returned the bow, “Everything is fine. Though, I find myself in need of a new advisory council.”

“My Lord?” The attendant lightly gasped.

“It has been a long time coming,” he paused for a moment, “I must inquire, however, why you have not been appointed to such position.” Byakuya asked.

His attendant stiffened, “M-My Lord... I-” he drew in a deep breath, “I have only ever known direct service of my lord. I am not clan elder material.”

“I beg to differ. You have served the Kuchiki clan, dating all the way back to when my grandfather was first given my title. How does that not qualify you to take up the mantel of head of the advisory council?” Byakuya asked, softening his gaze at the far shorter and far older man.

“I-I... I'm not sure, My Lord.” The man bowed.

“I think it is time you do. As head of the clan, I am appointing you as the new Head of the Advisory Council of Clan Elders, affective immediately. When you are ready, you may choose your four adjudicators.” Byakuya said, returning the bow so that the man would rise.

“I understand, My Lord. If I may inquire, whom will be your attendant now?” The man asked with a shallow gulp.

“A position I will take care of in time. I am fully capable of taking care of myself. Congratulations.” Byakuya said as he offered the old man an ultra soft smile.

For the third time, the man bowed, “Thank you, My Lord! May I perform my last duty as your attendant?” He asked, rising from the bow.

“Of course.”

“I came to inform you that your guests have arrived.” He said, slipping his hands into his sleeves.

“Thank you.”

With a final bow, Byakuya stepped around his new council head and headed back towards the gardens, smirking the entire time that he had stood up against his clan elders and even used Ichigo's own advice. That alone was a bit of a shock, but perhaps, in the orange haired boy's brashness, there was something to be learned. Even humility.

However, as he stepped back out into the expansive gardens, he realized that yes, his guests had arrived, but what his new clan elder neglected to mention, was that his guests included the entirety of the Gotei 13.

“What in all the realms?” Byakuya exhaled as his eyes went a bit wide at the sight.

His entire garden had been turned into a giant party venue, complete with a massive spread of food. The eaves of the estate had been adorned with multicolored string lights that stretched from one end to the other, and huge spot lights were being wheeled into position at the front gate. A stage was nearly built towards the back of the gardens, flanked by two towers of speakers and with overhead truces that suspended rotating lights.

With a quick shake of his head, thinking that the action would have proved the whole thing to be an illusion, he shifted his dazed glare to that of his red-headed lieutenant and his sister that were walking up to him with Nyruki a half step behind.

“What's going on, Renji?” Byakuya asked, tightening his jaw to keep from freaking out that his gardens had been turned into a giant club.

“You said you wanted to celebrate.” Renji grinned as he gripped the back of his neck.

“I said feast... Not party!” Byakuya barked, clenching his fists tight at his sides.

“There's a difference?” Renji asked innocently, looking up and away from the furious glare he was receiving.

“There's a band, Renji!” Byakuya said as that very band took to the stage and began setting up their instruments.

“Not just any band, Nii-Sama; Hisagi and 69ers.” Rukia grinned.

Byakuya huffed a heated breath hard through his flaring nostrils like a raging bull as he began to lightly shake from his rage. One of his eyebrows twitched with irritation as the gentle throb of the vein in his forehead quivered. He was irritated beyond words, beyond comprehension of the two in front of him and he would have continued being as such if it wasn't for the gentle hand that drew his head down so a soft pair of lips could kiss his cheek.

“It'll be fun.” Nyruki said quietly as she grabbed one of his fists to massage it until it relaxed.

Byakuya let out a loud sigh, “There's a dance floor.” He grumbled as he pointed.

“Uh huh.” Nyruki nodded.

“And wait staff.” He mumbled.

“Uh huh.” Renji said.

“And lights.” Byakuya sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Uh huh.” Rukia said.

Byakuya's throat rumbled with a growl as he scanned the bustling garden that was nearly finished being set up for the spontaneous bash. Every squad had showed up to help set up and as such, it had happened during time he had been meeting with his clan elders. The food and drink had been set out, the guests were elated and nearly all had smiles across their faces with the prospect of getting to have a party.

“You've already invited everyone, haven't you.” Byakuya deadpanned, lightly pursing his lips together as he glared off into oblivion.

“It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, Nii-Sama.” Rukia said as she threaded her arm around Renji's elbow.

“You and I are going to have a talk later because I know you authorized this.” Byakuya said sternly.

“And you'd be right.” Rukia said smugly.

With a heavy sigh and a glance over to Nyruki, whom was sweetly smiling up at him, his rage began to dissipate. Her achievements were worth it. She had fought for everything ever since the beginning, every since crash landing in his pond four years ago. She had battled through the Academy, had cleared her slate of the past she hated so much and had even learned to accept it while she fought for her standing with the Gotei 13. She had earned it all and through all of that, all the trials, she had learned to love a widower whom didn't think he could love again.

Above all, she was worth it.

“Fine... We'll have the party.” Byakuya grumbled as he draped an arm over Nyruki's shoulders and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

“Yes!” Renji and Rukia hooted as their arms shot up into the air in victory.

The pair darted off to help finish the last few preparations, leaving Byakuya and Nyruki standing on the porch just outside the door he had returned from. The gardens were far too busy to notice them, so instead of watch and possibly risk the return of his irritation, he decided to pay attention to his love.

He gave her a gentle tug and brought her to him, placing his hand against her cheek as he ducked his head to capture her lips. She smiled against them as her hand flighted down his cheek, coming to rest with her fingertips just under his chin. His grip on her tightened to bring her closer to him and he could feel the warmth of her against him.

He had planned to feast and spend time with her now that there was nothing looming over their heads, but that had quickly dissipated thanks to Renji and Rukia's little leisure with what he had ordered. He was resolved to accept that he would have to wait, but that was until he felt her hand, beneath the cover of his captain's haori, grab a fistful of the front of his hakama.

The breath in his throat caught hard with a gargle as he parted their lips and looked down at her subtle smirk with a gulp.

“Don't start anything you can't finish, My Love.” He said lowly, taking in a deep breath to muscle passed the heat that was rising just under his skin.

“Oh, I plan on finishing it. Don't you worry.” She said huskily.

Byakuya found himself lightly biting his bottom lip, “Upon which I look very much forward to.” He exhaled.

“Care to be a little late to the party?” She asked, biting her own lip.

He leaned down to bring his lips to her ear, where he placed another soft kiss, “I'll grab a bottle of that wine while you grab one of those hors d'oeuvre platters and meet me in the bedroom.”

“Done.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

 

The party was in full swing. The lights danced against the starlit sky, with the blackness only broken by the silver light of the moon. The music, that was actually quite good, had been playing for hours and in between the band's sets, a DJ played music that was fit for the Soul-City Lounge. The food was devoured and the drink was guzzled and ever since the party had officially started, two of its attendees had been held up in the master bedroom.

With the party raging on outside their door, Byakuya and Nyruki laid in the large bed with smiles across their faces. They had just spent the last couple hours intertwined, enthralled with passion and moans of pleasure that had been drowned out by the music outside and gave them an air of privacy that Byakuya was relishing in.

He plucked one of the hors d'oeuvres from the silver platter, being a perfectly cut piece of yellowtail over rice, and delicately placed it on Nyruki's naked belly, cradled in the small crevasse of her naval. He looked up at her through his lashes as he lowered himself down, slipping his long tongue into the small divot to lap up the morsel before placing a lingering kiss to her goose-pimpled flesh.

Byakuya hummed his delight as he chewed, smiling up at her as he ran his fingers over her stomach, following the ultra fine lines of her abs.

Nyruki softly giggled as she bit her fingernail, watching him admire her the entire time and how his thin open robe fell over his body and hung off his shoulders.

“I don't think you realize just how sexy you are.” Nyruki hummed as he bowed his head and placed another kiss to the scar just between her breasts.

“So I have heard from many potential suiters.” Byakuya said as his eyes flicked up to meet hers while his tongue flicked a pert nipple.

“Upon which I will proceed to beat with sticks should they ever try.” She said with a wink, just as a shiver racked through her.

Byakuya softly smiled as he reached up and clutched the thin robe she wore that hung off one shoulder, pulling it up to keep the cooler air from making her chilly. He draped his other arm over her chest and rested his chin on it as he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the open bottle of half gone wine.

“Care for a sip, My Love?” He offered her the bottle that she took and sipped from.

“This wine is _very_ good.” She said, smiling with the barest of pinks coloring her cheeks.

“It better be. It's a $1,000 bottle of wine.” He said with a chuckle at her reaction.

Nyruki choked on her mouthful and managed to keep it from spraying out of her mouth by covering her lips with her hand.

“And here we are just drinking it straight from the bottle.” She chuckled after swallowing the expensive wine.

“One of the many perks of being my lover.” Byakuya said, huffing a smile as he trapped his bottom lip between his teeth once more.

Nyruki hummed, “I love the way that sounds.” She smiled as she slipped her fingers back through his hair to keep it out of his eyes.

“As do I. It's even better that it's you whom I refer to.” He said as picked up another morsel of food and brought it to her lips.

Nyruki's smile briefly widened before she opened her mouth to accept the food, rolling her eyes into the back of her head at the buttery and earth flavor of the yellowtail on rice. She let her tongue run over his fingers before she closed her lips around them, gently sucking to add the salty flavor of his skin to the mix. It was perfect.

Once his fingers popped free of her mouth, Byakuya settled down against her with his chin resting against his interlocked hands on her ribs. They regarded each other for a few moments as she offered him the bottle. He took it with a smile and brought the bottleneck to his lips, sucking down a sip that left a drop against his lips.

Instead of licking away that drop, he crawled up to her and pressed his lips to hers, where her tongue ran a slow, hot line over the drop to claim it for herself.

“Tastes even better when off of you.” She whispered, threading both hands into his hair.

Byakuya's throat lowly rumbled with a laugh as he smiled at her with their noses touching.

“What did your clan elders want?” Nyruki asked, enjoying just being alone with him.

“Ah... I haven't told you yet.” He said, rapping a finger against the end of her nose.

“In your defense, you've been a bit busy.” Nyruki said with a crinkle in her nose.

“Very,” He growled, stealing another kiss before settling back down against her, “They wanted to push the issue about me taking another wife.” He said after he had gotten comfortable.

Nyruki's smile faded, “O-Oh.”

Byakuya smiled up at her to alleviate her worry, “Do not worry, My Love. I told them to stay out of my personal life and then I dismissed them. They are no longer a problem.”

“Did they say anything about me?” She asked, her smile returning to her lips.

Byakuya nodded, “Yes. They wanted to know if you were nobility, or another peasant woman. I proudly told them you are a Shinigami and the woman I love.”

Nyruki's smile widened, “How'd they take that?”

“They tried to tell me I was wrong and frankly, I don't care. I love whom I love and I will not be governed by rules I don't believe in. I once told Ichigo Kurosaki that if we, as Shinigami, do not follow the rules, then who will, but what I failed to realize, was those rules I was fighting for, for so long, were outdated and archaic.” He said lowly, admiring her face as she looked down at him.

“First rule of whom we are is to adapt on the battlefield. We did.” She said, brushing a lock of his hair behind his ear.

“In grand fashion.” He lowly chuckled.

The music outside shifted from the club mix to the rock of Hisagi and the 69ers as they returned to the stage. Cheers erupted outside as the band began to play and the shadows of the jumping guests bounced over the door.

“You know, they aren't bad.” Nyruki chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him to hold him.

“I won't admit it to them.” He said, kissing her chest.

“Oh, yes you will.” Nyruki sighed as she smiled.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, but smiled at her as he sat up, “Care to get cleaned up and join the party?”

“Shower?” Nyruki asked, sitting up herself as the robe fell off her shoulder again.

“Yes. We... reek of our love making.” He started to laugh as their foreheads touched.

“Lead on.” Nyruki chuckled.

They slipped off the bed and headed for the bathroom, but not before Nyruki snagged his robe and tore it off with a mischievous grin across her face. He chased her briefly as she slipped passed him and made it to the shower, where she shed her robe and turned it on.

Instead of climbing in after her, he decided to allow him a few minutes to stand back and admire how the water ran over her skin, how it highlighted her modest curves and slicked her hair to her back. She made a show of it by swaying her hips from side to side, but that only served to reignite the fire in his gut.

Their shower had ended up lasting a bit longer than usual, as they embraced for the third time since holding up in his bedroom. He was relishing in the attention and getting to experience new things with her, new positions and new sensations, namely the feeling of her teeth lightly scraping over his member that had made him climax faster than anything he had ever experienced. He was on the fence whether he liked it, or not, as he wasn't a fan of the subjugation of his lover before him, but gods it felt amazing and she had willingly done it just to see how he would react.

Once they were finally cleaned and dressed, the pair emerged out of the master bedroom. None noticed them as he shut the door, as they were all too focused on the band on stage, cheering and dancing to the music they were playing. It was fun for them to watch from the sidelines at how everyone there was having such a great time, and they were content with it, until several guests took notice that they had finally come out.

“Yo! Byakuya!” Called Ichigo over the music as he, Orihime, Uyrū and Chad walked up, all with food and drink in hand.

Byakuya wanted to be grumpy, but there was just absolutely no way he could be with his elated mood.

“Good evening, Ichigo Kurosaki. I see my Lieutenant invited you to this gathering as well.” He said as Nyruki threaded her around around his.

“Kinda. We were all already here for that big battle.” Ichigo grinned as he popped an hors d'oeuvre into his mouth.

“I see. All of you?” Byakuya asked.

Ichigo nodded to buy him time to finish chewing, “Yup. Grimmjow and Nel are on the dance floor. Hisagi isn't bad. They're good.” He said, eating another morsel.

“Not my usual, but it is pleasant enough.” He said, which earned him a playful smack to his chest by the woman next to him.

“Hey, Nyruki. That battle was amazing. You did really well.” Orihime said, just loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Thanks. The whole objective was for the captains to stop me by breaking free of my power. It was a super close call.” Nyruki said with a mild cringe at the thought.

“We heard. Captain Kuchiki was able to break free at the last moment.” Uryū said, pushing up his glasses.

Nyruki nodded, “I could have cried when he said that I lost from behind me. I was so happy.”

“I -et.” Ichigo said through a mouthful of food.

Byakuya glared, “Can't you be a bit more... civilized, Ichigo Kurosaki?”

Ichigo finished chewing and swallowed, “Civilized at a party like this? You're kidding right?”

“Not particularly.” Byakuya said flatly.

“I am inclined to agree with Captain Kuchiki on this, Kurosaki. Despite this being a rock party, this is still expensive sushi and I imagine that wine is as well.” Uryū said.

“It's good sushi.” Ichigo smiled after popping another roll into his mouth.

“He does this on purpose, simply to get under my skin.” Byakuya sighed and rolled his eyes.

Ichigo just nodded and smiled with puffy cheeks.

The band finished their current song to be met with a horde of cheers that Hisagi was playing up, throwing his arms up in the air to keep the crowd energized. He allowed the cheers to fill the space before turning to his band and issuing their next song, upon which they easily began to play to the excitement of the crowd.

“Hey, Pretty Boy!” Came Grimmjow's voice from somewhere nearby, but was unseen.

Byakuya scanned the crowd until the mass on the dance floor parted, allowing Grimmjow and Neliel to emerge before closing up behind them as if they stepped out from a Senkaimon.

“Hell of a party, Pretty Boy. Won't lie... This is better then Maddock's club.” Grimmjow grinned as he stole an hors d'oeuvre from Chad's small plate.

Chad glared.

Grimmjow froze just shy of popping the stolen morsel into his mouth and decided it best not to piss off someone whom stood nearly four inches taller than he did. He put the roll back down and stole one from someone he was much more likely to handle; Orihime.

“Grimmy!” Neliel chided him, snatching the sushi from his fingers before he could eat it.

Grimmjow's teeth mashed down together without sushi between them, “Oi! I stole that fair and square!”

“Do you want a plate?” Neliel asked, returning the morsel to its rightful plate.

“Yeah.” Grimmjow said with a wide toothy grin.

Neliel smiled sweetly and placed a kiss to Grimmjow's left cheek before heading for the long line of tables that was still heavy with food, but she didn't get away without receiving a quick smack to her backside that made her squeak.

“Hell of a fight, Nyruki. Watchin' you own those guys was awesome.” Grimmjow said, crossing his arms as he grinned at her.

“You guys went too?” Nyruki asked.

“Hell ya we did! We showed up with Ichigo and his gang earlier this mornin' just to see this thing. Glad we did too because that was a hell of a show.” Grimmjow said.

Nyruki glanced up at Byakuya, “I guess people liked it.” She shrugged.

“It would appear so.” Byakuya softly smirked.

The group began to talk amongst themselves, enjoying the food and drink and the music as it raged on to a crowd that was soaking up every note. Byakuya had to offer the sight its due, as his manor had never been so alive with activity before. At first, he had been annoyed with the idea, but now, after seeing so many enjoying themselves and coming together to have a good time, he couldn't be the reason why they didn't. He understood.

He was so transfixed in watching the spectacle, that he missed when Rukia and Renji walked up with fresh drinks in hand and arm in arm, just as he and Nyruki stood. They began to talk with the group that Nyruki was conversing with and it wasn't until he finally turned his head to acknowledge his adoptive sister that he saw the top portion of a hickey peaking out from the hem of her top at the base of her neck.

His eye began to twitch.

With a light clearing of his throat, Byakuya focused in on the conversation just as Rukia began to discuss the eagerly anticipated, upcoming edition of the Seireitei Communication.

“The Women's Association has the article just about written, and we just got the green light from the editor that we've got the cover. All we're after is the perfect cover photo.” Rukia said, smiling as she took a piece of food from Renji's plate.

“What's the article about?” Orihime asked sweetly.

“Nii-Sama and Nyruki!” Rukia beamed.

“Really? That's wonderful! Oh gosh... There's got to be something... Why not a picture of them on the bridge over the pond?” Orihime asked as Ichigo took her plate without her protest to eat her food.

“Naw... Too plain. The Women's Association President wants something... spontaneous, wild almost, but that's gonna be hard where Nii-Sama is concerned.” Rukia said with a saddened look in her violet eyes.

“Oh... Hmm... I don't know then.” Orihime said.

“I know!” Ichigo began to grin.

That caught Byakuya's attention.

“You do? What?” Rukia asked.

“Wait here. I'll be back.” Ichigo said, taking off before anyone could ask another question.

Byakuya's brows furrowed, “I don't like it when he grins like that.” He said, resting a hand on Nyruki's against the crook of his elbow.

“I'd figured you'd be used to it by now, Captain.” Renji said, snickering right long with Rukia.

“That doesn't mean I have to like it.” Byakuya said evenly.

It helped to ease the nervousness as Nyruki smiled up at him, interlacing her fingers with his on his arm. As far as he was concerned, anything could happen in that moment and he would let it go, simply because he was with her. She had so easily claimed her spot in his heart, right next to where Hisana would always be. He would always miss her, but Nyruki never wanted him to cast her memory aside, only that he love as he always could, but had forgotten. She accepted him for all that he was and he would do the same with her.

Having gotten lost in the sea of gold that was her eyes, both he and the woman he loved got caught in Ichigo's trap.

Out of nowhere, Ichigo leapt onto Byakuya's back and ground his knuckles into his hair, where everyone, including Grimmjow and Neliel, surrounded them with massive smiles on all their faces.

That's when Rukia snapped the picture.

“Rukia!”

 

**Seireitei Communication**

**The Sakura and the New Bloom**

* * *

 

**Author's Note: AAAAAAAND CREDITS! That's it. That's the story of Silver and Gold. I hope everyone liked it. But hey! I've got an announcement... There's another story coming Tuesday after Labor Day weekend! Keep on the lookout for The Hunt for the Wild Strawberry!**

* * *

 

The scummy apartment was dark, barely lit by the light from an old TV that played late night shows that no one cared about. The volume was low, only being loud enough to break the quiet ringing in his ears as he stared at the objects on his rundown coffee table.

The faded photo's corners were torn, smudge with ink and scratch from near constantly being handled in grubby hands. The orange haired boy in that photo only served to fuel his hatred, his pure, unmitigated disdain for the embarrassment the boy had caused him. Somehow, that orange haired boy had managed to fend off not only himself, but his friends as well and have even called for an ambulance for them. He was more than embarrassed, he was humiliated and because of it, he would make sure that the orange haired boy would pay.

With a shaky hand, the thug picked up the small caliber gun from the coffee table, all while staring at the picture with the heavy red X crossed over the orange haired boy's face.

 

**The Hunt for the Wild Strawberry**

 

 


End file.
